Family Business
by evie4
Summary: Jason is in charge, Sonny left, Spencers, Cassidines, Quartermaines and Wards. Its a mob story but more set after Michael was born.
1. Intro to my GH universe

For my story I changed several things in the over-all GH universe: 1) Sonny left turning over the business to Jason and that was that. 2) Virginia Benson did not come to Port Charles and expose Carly. 3) The Spencers, Wards, and Morgans get along just fine. Justice did not kill Damian Smith. 4) Robin is not a factor. After morning Stone, Sonny sent her on a cruise or something then she went to Paris never to return. 5) This is not a Disney version of the mob. No horse heads, but its as realistic as someone like me could write it. 6) The Cassidines are written as they were originally. Mikkos had a brother, Anthony and a cousin Victor. But, Stefan is his son. 7) Lucky and Emily are older teenagers at the onset of the story. 8) Lucas doesn't have diabetes. 9) Laura never married Stavros or had his child. She was what the writers orginally said she was, Helena's prisoner. 10) There is steamy racey chapter later on---much later on---but it will be clearly labeled. 11) Carly's laundry cart plan actually worked---sort of. AJ has no clue he could be the father when the story opens. 12) There is a cross over between PC and GH at some point. 13) Language is strong at many points because it reflects the times and the characters. 14) The Quartermaines are the Quartermaines in true fashion. 15) Ned was only married twice. Jenny was his first wife. Lois his second. Katherine Bell does not exist. 16) Laura only has two children. 17) Justice is Jason's attorney and his primary advisor in accordance with mob language and terms. Consigliere, is what they call it. 18) Women have the capacity for and use of higher brain functions throughout this story. Most of the story is set from the perspective of those living or working at the Harborview Towers unlike the tv show when everything was set from the hospital's perspective. I've written a lot. Its a very long story but I'll only post more if people like it or bother reading. Comments and questions are welcome. Thanks. 


	2. Death Plays Chess

"What do you mean she isn't here?" Carly knows Bobbie's work schedule like the back of her hand. It hasn't changed in years.

Amy rolls her eyes in an exaggerated motion. She really never liked Carly and isn't interested in talking to her unless she can get some juicy information from her. Carly never obliges.

"Just what I said. She is on leave of absence until further notice. We don't know when that will be or what's going on. Someone else called in for her."

Carly is nervous and it shows. This makes Amy back off. Laura being gone again was more than she could handle and she knew she shouldn't take it out on Carly. It wasn't the first time she and Luke pulled up stakes and took off but these last few years spoiled her. She thought all the running was over since Frank Smith was dead. Now she doesn't know if she'll ever see Laura again. Secretly, Amy wondered if Bobbie's leave had anything to do with her sister. 

"Someone called in for her? Who?" Carly did not like what she was starting to think.

"No one knows. She didn't give her name. That was about...an hour ago."

Amy watches the color drain from Carly's face even as she down plays her thoughts. Didn't matter, Amy knew. They were related to Spencers. This was not a good sign. She opts to give all the information she knows.

"A process server came yesterday just before her shift ended and handed her a pretty thick envelope. She didn't open it and left a few minutes later. When I got in I heard she was taking personal leave."

Carly's heart is racing. A process server? She wonders if its connected to Luke but dismisses that because it would have been a Fed. Then she thinks it could have been anyone posing as a process server. Between the various Spencer and Morgan family businesses, there are more than enough enemies to go around.

"Are you **sure **it was a process server? What did the person look like?" 

"He used her full name, said consider yourself served, handed her the packet and left." Amy gives a pretty good description of the man and is quick to catch Carly writing it down.

Audry watched the scene quietly and after observing Carly's reaction decides to step in.

"Carly, the two events might not even be related. She's out of town but we can all understand her needing a break. She hasn't taken time off in..."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I better check my messages. She probably called a million times already and I didn't get it. Thanks."

Dazed and a bit confused, Carly walks away before Audry can respond.

Once in the limo she instructs the driver to take her to the Brownstone. Using her key, she steps in cautiously. Carly pushes Michael's stroller into the center of the living room and looks around carefully. She's made more than a few quick get aways in the past and knows exactly what to look for. Carly worked Bobbie's house like a pro. Even an FBI forensics team couldn't have been more meticulous or careful not to disturb anything in their search. An hour later she's beyond concerned. Nothing was packed. Nothing was shut down or turned off. Unopened mail on the table and the newspaper was still on the front steps. Food in the frig was a dead give away. The bed was made but all her makeup was on the bathroom counter in its usual spot. The house looked like she just went to the store and would be back in a few minutes. Pulling Michael onto her lap she takes out her cell phone.

"Hey, Jase. When you get a minute can you and a few of the guys come to the Brownstone?"

Instantly on alert.

"What's wrong?"

"Bobbie's gone."

After Carly gave her report Reinaldo and Jason made eye contact. Surprised wasn't the word for it. Neither says anything. Jason knows Carly is stand up. Aside from the psycho nutty she pulled with Tony after coming to town and the 'plan' she works like a player. Reinaldo doesn't say a word about the way Carly went through the house but stops short when he hears her next words.

"Can you have someone pull the security tape from the 6th floor nurses station? Yesterday about 4:00 for an hour and a half. Bobbie's busy, he might have been hanging around for awhile. It might show us which elevator he used and then hopefully we can pick him up in the parking garage and get at least a partial plate."

Jason just nodded. He wasn't even going to bother asking how she knew he had hospital staff on his payroll.

"Sure. I'll get Francis to make contact." 

"Thanks. I don't know if its possible but I'd really appreciate it if you could send a guard to Lucas' summer camp. Luke's already got one on him but I'd like someone I can touch. I'll work things out with the staff. I don't want to pull him out until I have to. No sense getting him scared by finding out mama is missing yet."

It sounds reasonable. It is the right thing to do considering the growing number of missing Spencers but something about that statement didn't sound right.

"No problem." 

Jason pulls out his cell phone and makes the call. Then he starts checking in with his people.

One thing that really took both men by surprise is that Carly didn't suggest calling the cops. They know she doesn't like cops and is sensitive to Jason's work but this is her mother. Finally, Jason has to ask. When he gets her answer he isn't sure what to think about that.

"She's a Spencer. There are too many bodies buried in all our backyards. No cops."

Then she walks away and starts sorting the mail. She looks up after a minute.

"Do you have a program where I can monitor her credit card and bank account activity quietly? I don't want Benny or anyone else tracking her."

Jason stares at her for a long minute wondering just what Carly knows or how she knows it. 

"Yeah. You can do it from home."

"Thanks."

That's all she said.

Carly has had time to reflect on her life since Bobbie went missing. She knows it isn't connected to Jason's business. There was something else going on. This close on the heels of Luke having to take a powder. She didn't see that one coming. Or at least didn't see it being so bad that he'd have to send Laura and the kids into hiding. She and Bobbie worked things out pretty quickly once Michael went missing and she came clean about who she really was and why she did what she did. Pissed was not the word for Bobbie's reaction. Luke, well that was another story for both of them. But, he eventually realized he wasn't in the best position to judge considering his role in the whole thing. 

Whatever he is, Luke Spencer is about family so with the youngest missing he towed the line and all the Spencers came together. Finding out it was Tony was bad with a capital B. It really was a toss up who would kill him first. Bobbie said she deserved the honors. Luke yammered on and on about being the patriarch. Laura reminded them that she was his aunt and had just as much right. Carly pointed out Michael was her son. Jason got there first. End of story. Luke was ticked about that and Bobbie narrowed her eyes but finally conceded that at least the end result was what they all wanted. Jason seemed nervous being around that many Spencers and practically ran from the room saying something about them all being crazy.

Bobbie never said who her father was. Her mother was only fourteen years old when she gave birth so that meant only one of three things could have happened. Carly figured it was best not to ask or find out. There was a lot neither Luke nor Bobbie would comment on. Then she started thinking about the Spencer history she knew. Whatever was going down was Spencer drama for sure. Old or new, she wasn't certain. A few more things started clicking into place, though she didn't have all the pieces. After a few more minutes of brain strain she gets an idea. 

"Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Did you say something?"

Jason was getting worried because of Carly's behavior over the past few days. She continued to monitor the accounts, checked in with him for updates, and spent a considerable amount of time at the Brownstone during the day. Jason figured Carly was going through some of Bobbie's papers. He can tell Carly is very concerned but this is nothing like when Michael was missing. His understanding of certain things—emotional reactions is limited. At first he wondered if it was the difference between when a child or an adult is missing. He knows that Carly's relationship with Bobbie is good and that they do love each other so that can't be the reason. For the past hour she's been standing in front of the window by the dining room table looking out onto the harbor. It's the first thing she's said in hours and he doesn't know what she's talking about.

"Just thinking out loud."

He has to accept it because he has nothing else. He's not a mind reader though he's always been really good at reading Carly's. Just as good as she is with him. 

The next day, Johnny checked in to tell Jason that Carly was at the club. Why she went to Luke's was a mystery. 

"What's she doing?"

"No clue. She and Michael are in the office. She told me to stay out and not come in unless I heard gun shots."

"That's not funny."

"Wasn't meant to be. She was serious."

"Ok. Let me know what she's up to next."

Jason stared at the phone for a full minute before putting it down. Something in Johnny's voice wasn't sitting so well with him. He couldn't put his finger on it but it was definitely connected to Carly and Bobbie.

"Reinaldo?"

"Yeah boss."

"What's going on with Carly?"

He wasn't sure how to answer that question. He had his suspicions but it didn't make much sense considering the woman they'd all come to know over the last couple of years. 

"What do you mean?"

Jason looked through him. Yeah, his guys were all picking up on something and it was time they came clean.

"You know what I mean."

Reinaldo took a deep breath and sat down. Jason followed him to the couch and waited. He really wasn't sure he was liking this.

"I don't think its Carly."

"Huh?"

"I don't think what or who we're seeing is Carly."

This made no sense and he tossed Reinaldo the blank look followed by the death glare to explain more.

"Carly Roberts is dead and has been for a few years. Nobody ever met Caroline Benson."

"So you're saying she's been lying or faking?"

"Um, let's see. Carly lying or faking. Possibility of that, 100%. Her whole identity when she came to this town was a lie. We all know that."

"So she's been pretending with me?"

He's not sure how he feels about that. 

"No. Its like going undercover. Some times people get caught up in the role. Some times they forget they aren't their cover. How many times did Sonny actually stand in this room full of righteous indignation because someone called him a criminal. He actually started buying that legitimate businessman routine."

Jason smirks at that and nods.

"Ok. I get it. You're saying the person we've been seeing over the last week is the real Caroline Benson?"

"Yeah. But I'd take it a step farther than that."

"Impress me."

"Hah. I think we're looking at Caroline Spencer. The real woman. And, I think there's a hell of a lot more to her than we ever imagined."

Jason waits for confirmation of his fears.

"Some people take to this life better than others. Some women. They love their boyfriends or husbands and find a way to deal. Make a place for themselves because they love the guy."

"Yeah, so? Brenda obviously didn't. But Lily did."

"Uh huh. But you're forgetting something important. They were dating or married to Sonny. You and Carly or Caroline are just friends. Raising a kid together, yeah. But no matter what the two of you want others on the to outside think, you guys are just friends. There's no reason...."

Then he scrunches up his face and starts thinking back on other things.

"What?"

"Long before she showed up here pregnant, she accepted the business. Didn't ask questions. Wasn't interested in anything you did. Didn't pry. Wasn't the least bit surprised or shocked about anything. If memory serves me correct, and it does, didn't she hide you out the second time you met without even knowing your name? Didn't she warn you of the set up and that hit? Didn't she dump a kilo of heroine no questions asked?"

Jason sits back nodding his agreement to all these things. Carly was solid. That was never a question in his mind. He didn't understand exactly where Reinaldo was going with this though.

"Yeah, she did all those things. So?"

"So, some of it should have freaked her out. It was nothing to her. And nothing that's happened since she moved in here has phased her in the least. There were times when she was all over the place. The more I think about it, those times were rare. And they ended when she left Tony. Except when Michael was kidnaped, she's been so solid she could be running the business."

That wasn't a good thing to say to the boss and Jason's look let him know that.

"Get to the point."

"What do you know about Caroline Benson?"

Good question because the answer was nothing. The reason behind the question was another story. 

"Why?"

"She's been dead on since Bobbie disappeared. She worked the Brownstone like a pro. She knew the right information to get and she did everything she could before calling you. And all that stuff about not wanting Benny tracking Bobbie. No dramatics, no plans, no cops."

Sitting forward and frowning a bit, Reinaldo starts thinking about something else that escaped him earlier.

"And that's another thing."

"What?"

"What she said about Spencers having too many bodies buried in their backyards."

"Hell, it's the truth. Her uncle was as connected as it gets to the old school and let's face it, Luke's still tied in. I don't know how and neither did Sonny but he's got his hands in something and still walks around free and clear. This shit that's going down with him now doesn't have anything to do with it. But he's been in for a long time, there's bound to be a lot of dirt."

"Uh huh. But she didn't say they. She said 'there are a lot of bodies buried in **all our** backyards.' There's the difference."

"Say it."

Reinaldo didn't want to because he had no proof, just a gut feeling. Things were just too strange lately. But he was starting to realize that with Spencers one had to expect and be prepared for strange. Jason was hard to read on this one. Usually he could tell what the man was thinking.

"I got no proof."

Jason shook his head. Reinaldo is his right hand and number one. Whatever he was thinking, Jason had to know.

"Say it."

"I think Caroline is as dirty as the rest of us."

"Fuck."

"Yeah."


	3. Fate Rolls the Dice

When Carly or Caroline, he wasn't sure what to call her anymore, walked into the penthouse later that evening; Jason was meeting with Benny and Justice. He watched her carefully trying to pick up on something he'd missed over the last couple of years. Her eyes slid across the room slightly before she spoke. Then she picked up Michael out of the stroller and headed toward the stairs.

"Hey."

They all stood and smiled warmly at her. Justice used to be highly suspicious of her and concerned that she was a liability to Jason but she proved him wrong awhile ago.

"Good evening Carly. Michael."

She nodded without a word and headed upstairs. Jason didn't gather any new information from that exchange. Its nothing different from what he'd seen Lily do a thousand times. Except the eye thing. He wasn't sure about that. If he did it, he knew what it meant. He was taking the temperature in the room and getting a feel for what was going down. Carly doing it—well he wasn't sure. He and Reinaldo talked about it. They couldn't press too hard on finding Bobbie through his regular sources. The way Carly said Bobbie's disappearance wasn't connected to his business made him suspicious but he considered Luke and thought that's what she was talking about. Now he's not sure if this was related to something else. 

They also couldn't start searching Caroline Benson. If Reinaldo was right, they didn't know what she might have left in Florida. There might be a different reason she used a fake name when she first came to town. Things were quiet and if she got out of something, poking around could point the finger right at her. The transition after Sonny left was difficult but he worked hard to make the business a success. He was getting better and profits were up. No sense rocking the boat. Still, Sonny was the king of unfinished business. Jason didn't work that way. He needed to know if something was waiting to blow up in their faces. He'd just do it slowly.

That all changed the next day. Reinaldo did not look comfortable or happy. He walked into the penthouse and dropped into one of the dinning table chairs with a folder in front of him.

"What is it?"

"Caroline."

Jason was surprised how quickly Reinaldo started using her real name. Only the Spencers and Stefan Cassidine called her Caroline. When he thought about it, she answered to it every time.

"What?"

"She made an off shore call."

"Where?"

"Caymans."

"The Caymans? What the hell?"

Reinaldo exhaled and sat back in his chair. He didn't know what any of it meant.

"Yeah."

"You think she found Bobbie?"

"No clue."

"Just tell me what's going on."

"I don't know much and its just guessing on our part at this time but I'll tell you what I know. She didn't use her cell phone. Called from the club using one of those prepaid long distance cards you buy at a gas station. Call lasted 14 seconds."

"Wrong number?"

"I don't think so. According to the luds I pulled on Luke's private line, a call came in less than a minute after that."

"From the Caymans?"

He's thinking they can trace the number and find out what's going on without tipping anyone off.

"Nope. Florida."

"That's where she's from."

"Yeah but not from Ft. Myers where she grew up. The call came from South Beach, Miami. Ocean Drive. It lasted almost 2 hours. Ended 20 minutes ago."

Jason sat back thinking for a few minutes then looked up at Reinaldo.

"What does this mean?"

"No clue. But, its pretty obvious she didn't want to advertise it. She knows you have access to the numbers on her cell phone."

"Yeah, but she had to suspect we'd check the club. With her hold up in Luke's office for hours at a time."

"Yeah, and we still don't know anything because she used....PAY PHONES."

Jason rolled his eyes and got up. Then he looked Reinaldo straight in the eye before speaking.

"You got any question about her loyalty?"

"Hell no. You'd be dead already. A couple of times. I'd be dead too. Moreno remember?"

Jason scratches his chin unconsciously while thinking.

"So what do you think this is?"

"Caroline telling us to stay out of her business like she stays out of ours."

Sounds reasonable so Jason accepts it.

"Ok, so what do you think her business is?"

"Hell if I know. She used PAY PHONES."

"Yeah, I got that part. No need to keep saying it. But that's a pretty precise system. Like she called in a code then waited for the connection."

Reinaldo is really glad Jason said that 'cause he didn't want to mention that part. Its obviously similar to how they operate. 

"Alright, she hasn't done anything wrong. This whole thing started because Bobbie went missing and she called us in to help. I'm not gonna start watching and checking up on her like she's a snitch or something."

Reinaldo's nodding his full agreement on that one. He figures that if she was able to get that close to them, they needed to get caught.

"Sounds good to m...."

Reinaldo was cut off as Carly came in with Michael. Letisha half a step behind them.

"Thanks Letisha. I appreciate this."

"No problem, Caroline. I'll take him upstairs now. He's pretty worn out."

Both men made eye contact. Carly hadn't used the nanny since they got Michael back 7 months ago. And what was with Letisha calling her Caroline? Something was coming. When she didn't make a move to follow them upstairs but came over to the table and took a seat, all their warning bells were going off. Reinaldo's thinking this is the big one. Jason just sits impassively waiting.

Carly does the eye thing again and Jason wonders if he missed it all this time or is she just getting her groove back. He notices that she catches sight of the folder in front of Reinaldo but makes no comment and gives nothing away.

"Hey guys. I'm glad you're both here."

"What's up?"

"I asked Letisha to come over and watch Michael. I'm going out of town."

He didn't say anything but Reinaldo looks at her carefully. It wasn't a question or a suggestion. It was a statement pure and simple. He had to give it to her, she was cool. Jason looked her over hard like he was trying to read her mind but was coming up blank. What could he say to that? She was free to come and go as she pleased. Even though he was positive this trip was related to her phone calls earlier. Maybe they'd learn something. He doubted it. This new Carly or old Caroline seemed like she knew the game.

"When you leaving?"

"In the morning. Can Johnny come?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks."

"You need to use the plane?"

"Yeah. Johnny can't fly commercial."

He let's that pass with a nod.

"When you coming back?"

"Tomorrow night."

Jason gave nothing away and Reinaldo struggled not to turn his head.

"Ok. What time should the plane be ready?"

"6:00am, if that's possible. I'll be out of here by 5:00."

Carly never got up early enough to leave the house at five in the morning. Even when Michael was new born. She'd roll out of bed, feed and change him. Sing off key to him then put him down and crawl back under the covers. He didn't comment and just nodded.

"That's fine. I'll make the calls. Johnny's gonna be pissed."

Carly laughed at that.

"I know. That's why you're telling him, not me. I'm going to bed."

With that, she got up from the table and headed for the stairs. Reinaldo noticed that she didn't say where she was going and Jason didn't ask. She stopped on the second step and turned around.

"Jase?"

"Yeah."

"You are my best friend. The best I've ever had and I love you dearly. Don't ever doubt that."

Then she turned and headed up to her room.

Reinaldo watched her walk up the stairs then turned back to Jason.

Jason squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Carly knew the pilot had to file a flight plan long before take off. He looked at Reinaldo for his reaction.

"She knows."

"Fuck."

"Yeah."

Johnny met up with Jason and Reinaldo in the lobby and stepped onto the elevator with them. The two of them were coming back from a late night meeting at 4:30 in the morning. Johnny turned to Jason without a word at just glared at him. Reinaldo laughed. Jason rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"You know what. Its 4:30 in the fucking morning. This ain't in the job description."

"File a complaint with personnel."

Then he laughed along with Reinaldo. They were all tired but at least Jason and Reinaldo's day was over. Johnny's world wind trip was just beginning. The three of them entered the penthouse in time to be shocked. None of them were completely awake and on their game so their reaction showed. The source of their amazement, Carly. She was walking down the stairs dressed in a jet black Armani tailored pantsuit with her hair slicked back in a tight chignon. That was striking enough at that time of morning but the things that caused them all to do a double take were the black gloves she was wearing and the aluminum briefcase in her hand. Jason recovered first.

"Morning."

She looked them all over and laughed softly.

"I'd say goodnight to you and Rey and Johnny is a sweetheart."

"Quit buttering me up. I'm sweet talk proof this time of day."

"Whatever."

Jason looked her over noticing that she wasn't wearing heels and nodded.

"You look nice."

"Thanks."

No other comment passed between them. She ignored their expressions and their eyes. There was no way she would've gotten by any of them unnoticed and she had something to do so she let it go. Johnny wasn't completely sure what was going on. Jason's orders were strange. All he said was to make sure he had Caroline's back. Not, make sure she stays out of trouble or find out what she's up to. And the fact that he called her Caroline told him he was out of the loop on something. Letisha called her that when they picked her up the day before. He was starting to get that feeling. Her actions over the past four days were too familiar and too unlike Carly. Johnny wondered if he'd entered the twilight zone or something. But the clothes and the briefcase were a dead give away that something was up. If it were any one of the guys he would be certain of what was inside. But this was Carly. 

She walked over to grab a lightweight coat, even during the summer it was chilling at 4:00am. It was black Armani as well, and all of them noticed she didn't put the briefcase down as she switched off hands when slipping into it. Johnny asked out of habit.

"Want me to take your....bag?"

"No."

That's all she said. He got it and looked to Jason to be sure he got it. Jason nodded and Reinaldo just stared. Caroline turned to Jason and Reinaldo.

"See you guys later."

Then she turned to Johnny and walked past him to the door.

"Let's roll."

Once they were gone Jason turned to Reinaldo,

"**That** was Caroline."

"Definitely."

Johnny didn't know why he was nervous. Except that he was flying blind on whatever was going down and suffering from sleep deprivation. Carly or Caroline was sitting calmly in her seat reading a magazine. The flight was easy so far but he wouldn't relax. That show back at the penthouse, Bobbie missing, and everything he'd seen from Carly didn't add up. He really wanted to know why they were taking a day trip to Miami. That was outside their territory at the moment. Though Johnny is pretty sure gaining some of it is part of Jason's master plan once he feels secure enough with Puerto Rico and New York. For a fleeting moment he actually wondered if Jason was using Carly as an envoy or front person. Then he remembered who he was dealing with and shook it off.

Once inside the limo Johnny got the shock of his life. Carly took off her suit jacket reveling a black silk shell top. That wasn't what got him. She placed the briefcase on her lap and unlocked it. His senses were alive and his mind was processing but it wasn't. Before opening it she turned to him.

"You work for Jason but you are on my turf now. Don't interfere and don't try to out think me."

Then she opened the case removing a black shoulder holster and slipped it on. He didn't even bother pretending not to stare as she assembled two nine millimeters attaching silencers to both and put them in the holster. Eyes wide and numb by the sight before him he couldn't do anything but stare. Finally she leaned forward and hooked a third holster at the small of her back. Johnny wondered just how many guns she was planning on carrying but said nothing. She loaded an extended magazine 

with hallow points. It was a nine millimeter as well. 20 rounds. Now he really wanted to ask just how many people she planned on shooting in the next 5 hours but kept that thought to himself in case she decided to practice on him. She wasn't finished because, just like the other two guns, she chambered a round in the gun then added another bullet to the clip. 21 bullets in all. After that she closed the case and took off her gloves. 

Caroline gave instructions to the driver at the airport so Johnny knew the address but not the destination. A church was not what he expected. Still, he had his orders from Jason and he intended to follow them. He stood silent sentry close by watching everything as Caroline walked into a confessional. When Johnny thought about it that seemed appropriate considering what he thought she was going to do later that day. When they got back into the limo he knew it was simply a pick-up point. She opened the envelope and read whatever was written inside before taking out a lighter and setting it a flame in the ash tray. It was a serious situation but Johnny had to admit he was getting a kick out of this Caroline person. 

Dressed and armed to kill, Caroline and Johnny got out at their second destination. When he noticed how she only gave the driver instructions at the last minute he knew this was her life before she came to Port Charles pretending to be Carly. How she got passed them all stumped him until he considered everything. She was a woman. Machismo ran wild in their business. They never would have thought she had this in her. Oh, they all knew she had something in her. She was too strong and too hard when she wanted something back in the day. Her 'plan' notwithstanding, she was cool. Before getting out of the car, Caroline turned to Johnny and handed him a pair of latex gloves.

"You don't have to do anything but I don't want to leave a trail."

He nodded. It was true but he still wasn't comfortable with the situation and wondered if Jason really understood what was going down.

"Thanks."

She pulled out an electronic jamming device, tapped it twice and walked in the building. Obviously, Caroline was known to the person she came to meet because he looked up at her in surprise and then tried to run. She cut him off and cornered him.

"Enrique."

"Caroline, long time no see."

"Miss me?"

"Uh...."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

She sized him up with a hard glare and then smiled sweetly.

"What can I do for you?"

"Cantone."

"What's that?"

"Who's that you mean. And you know."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Enrique, I don't have all day. Talk so I can go."

"Really, Caroline. I can't help you."

He was sweating a little and trying to play it cool at the same time. Johnny was watching the door but also caught up in this scene. Nothing prepared him for it. In one move, Caroline grabbed Enrique by his collar slamming him face down on the table. The sound made Johnny jump because it was loud and he wasn't expecting it. She leaned in and put the nuzzle to his right temple. What came next rocked his world—for a little while anyway. 

"Enrique, I got 21 bullets in this gun and if you don't start talking I'm gonna fill your lying ass full of some hot shit."

Poor Enrique took a closer look at Caroline and spilled everything he knew. Everything but the shoe size.

"You better be telling the truth."

"I swear."

"Is that all? Anything else?"

"Absolutely. That's it. I don't know anything else."

"Thank you."

She let him go and stepped back. Johnny was about to head to the door when he noticed she didn't move. Three shots to the chest. Then she stepped back more and must have been calculating the trajectory and angle because she moved over a bit to the left and put two more in the head. After that she turned and walked away. Nothing on her, she did it clean. Before leaving the building Caroline slipped off her latex gloves and balled them into one another but didn't throw them away. She did reach into her pocket and pull out a pair of black Gucci shades. Johnny's heart was pounding. It was the best thing he'd seen in awhile and she looked good doing it but he didn't say anything. His thoughts were pretty loud though,

[Damn! Jason has no idea what he's missing.] 

Once in the limo she reached for the case again and took out two sprits bottles. Looking at Johnny carefully for any signs of—whatever, she must have decided he was alright because she finally handed him one of the bottles. When he raised a questioning eye she tilted her head toward it before speaking.

"Sprits."

"What is it?"

"Destroys paraffin residue but is gentle on the fabric."

Johnny didn't say a word. He couldn't believe she said that like she just explained Scotch Guard!

Ten hours, five stops and eight dead bodies later; Caroline and Johnny boarded the plane headed back to Port Charles. He'd never seen anything like this. He also didn't see all of it because she made him wait in the limo at the last stop. That wasn't something he wanted to do but she insisted. Once he considered that he just watched the woman kill eight people in cold blood he decided it was hazardous to his health to argue. Whatever she got at the last stop had her fuming. She came out with another briefcase, this one was soft sided black with a shoulder strap, but he had no clue what was inside. Once on board she spoke to the flight attendant.

"Please make yourself comfortable anywhere outside the cabin for the duration of the trip. If you have to enter for safety reasons, use the intercom first and I'll let you know when you can return."

Briefly he thought the two of them were about to join the mile high club. When he glanced at Johnny for approval to leave Caroline gritted her teeth and set him straight.

"Bret?"

"Yes Mam."

"The next time I give you an order you better follow it without hesitation. Disrespect me again by seeking approval from someone else and I will personally throw you out the aft doors."

The way she said that made him stop and stare. He worked for Sonny and was accustomed to his lady friends traveling with him or to meet him. He also knew that she was the mother of Mr. Morgan's son so he assumed the same type of relationship applied. The woman looking at him was nothing like the ones he'd dealt with before. There was something hard in her eyes and cold in her voice. Just like he'd heard in Mr. Morgan's a few times when he was on the phone. Bret's eyes traveled to the two briefcases next to her and noticed that Johnny traveled with nothing and was sitting across the cabin in the same chair he occupied on the flight down. There was definitely not going to be any hanky panky going on. And he was positive he'd crossed the line when he caught Johnny shaking his head in sympathy. As if reading his mind, Johnny decided to give his opinion on the matter.

"She means it and she'll do it. Pray she kills you before throwing your body out of the plane."

All Bret could do was gasp and stare. Finding his voice.

"I apologize, Miss. Roberts I didn't mean any disrespect."

"Carly Roberts is dead. My name is Caroline Spencer."

Hoping she wasn't related to Luke Spencer but certain by her attitude and demeanor that she was,

"Of course, Miss. Spencer."

Then he took off. Once out of sight and harms way he sat down and wondered if she'd killed the woman herself.

After insuring that he was gone, Caroline took the aluminum briefcase to the table, sat down and began unloading, disassembling and cleaning her weapons. Johnny had to admit it was a day for the books.


	4. Nobody knew Angels Played Poker

The limo driver called to alert Jason they were leaving the airport. He decided to go down the hall to Reinaldo's place and wait for Johnny's report. Neither of them knew what to expect or what they would learn about Carly's trip or the reason for it. 

After walking her to the door, Johnny headed to the elevator. Francis stopped him after Carly was inside and said that Jason was waiting for him at Rey's place. Johnny knew what that meant and exhaled a few times. He wasn't sure how he felt about reporting on Caroline. But, he worked for Jason so he'd do it. Sort of, he guessed. Once inside he could tell the two were waiting on pins and needles. They wouldn't believe him. Pouring himself a drink he sat down.

"Well?"

"I have no clue why we went down there."

"So nothing happened?"

That didn't seem right.

"Oh, I didn't say that. I said I don't know why we went down there."

Both of them looked him over. He looked tired but there was something else. Reinaldo just wants confirmation on his theory, not word games.

"Then tell us what you do know."

"First, I suggest that neither of you, and be sure to pass the word to the rest of the guys, call her Carly ever again."

"Huh?"

He filled them in and they stared. It made sense but it didn't.

"What's going on?"

Johnny looked at Jason carefully.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

Cutting off the smart ass retort.

"No. I'm serious. Take a minute to think about that carefully. Are you sure you want to know?"

He heard Johnny and he understood. Or thought he did. A quick look at Rey and they both nodded.

"She's dirty. Hell, I think she's dirtier than us."

Not a good opening line.

"Now, are you both absolutely positive you want to know?"

Jason was getting a headache. This was more than he expected to hear and he hadn't heard anything yet. Their suspicions were abstract until Johnny started talking but now it was concrete. He walked around the room wondering what it meant and who his best friend really was. Then he considered his own situation and knew it would be hypocritical to judge her. She accepted him at face value and never judged or told him what to do. Accept to tell him to make sure he found some happiness in life. Yeah, he'd hear it. He also needed to know what could stretch its hand from Florida to touch them. And other than the fact that she, Luke and Bobbie were from Florida, they still didn't know what that had to do with finding out where Bobbie was or what was going on. Jason turned around and leaned against the bar.

"Yeah, she's my best friend and Michael's mother. I want to know."

When Johnny got finished speaking you could have heard a pin drop. Neither man moved and barely breathed as they tried to process what they'd just heard with the woman who ate chocolate donuts for breakfast, was a group leader for Mommy and Me and couldn't cook a microwave dinner if her life depended on it.

"Excuse me?"

"That's my report and I'm sticking to it. I'm also trying to figure out why she isn't on your payroll. That was some of the cleanest shooting I have ever seen in my life. She is ice cold. And she knows how to get information. I don't know what she got or what it means but she knows what she's doing. And people know her. Well, some of the ones we visited today but since they're all dead now I guess they don't really count anymore."

Jason looked at Johnny and Reinaldo and tried to process everything. No one said anything for awhile then Reinaldo finally spoke.

"Why now?"

"Huh?"

"Jason, you've known her the longest. We met her through you. None of us saw any of these things in her. I wouldn't have started guessing, putting pieces together if she hadn't been so unCarly."

Jason thought about it for a second.

"Bobbie."

Johnny is waking up 'cause he didn't know anything about pieces and can't follow Jason.

"Elaborate please. What about Bobbie?"

"They're tight now. All the Spencers. Strange as they are, when Michael was taken, they all worked things out. Bobbie missing probably brought this out. Reflex or instinct, I guess."

Sounds good but Rey's still confused.

"Yeah but Michael is her kid. She didn't react like this."

Johnny saw plenty today on Caroline's ability to react.

"She told me, and I quote, 'you work for Jason but you are on my turf now. Don't interfere and don't try to out think me' right before she started loading and strapping on all that hardware. This is your turf, she knew you had the contacts and resources to search for him. Plus, he was just a baby and she was pretty broken up and worried about him."

"I guess that makes sense."

Jason nods absently. Then thinks for a minute.

"How connected is she down there?"

"Hard to say. Somebody was working for her or they wouldn't have had the stuff at the drop point for her before we got started on her trail of blood. Didn't take long after the first couple of bodies fell for me to realize why she carries so many guns. She didn't want them linked through ballistics.

Anyway, they knew her on sight and by name and they knew to be scared of her. Whatever else she may be, she is the most qualified woman I have ever met. Qualified person, she used a fucking garotte on one of them. I've never actually seen vocal cords before this trip. Not something I'm in a hurry to see again. She definitely moves like a hitter. And since she made me—wait in the car at the last stop I have no clue how many she dropped inside. Whatever she found out had her pissed. She brought back something in that briefcase. I guess she'll start going through the files in the morning."

Rey stopped listening at one point because he was stuck on a word and couldn't move forward.

"A garotte?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck. I thought only old school Sicilians still used those things. Who the hell trained her?"

"Probably the same person who taught her how to toss a switch blade."

"What?"

"Yeah, at one point I was really tempted to peek inside her suit to see what else she had in there. I'm telling you guys, of the eight I saw go down, none of them died the same way. I think she was amusing herself a few times coming up with different combinations. Versatile isn't the word for it."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

Both of them just keep getting surprised. Rey finally turns to Jason with a confused look on his face.

"How come she isn't on your payroll?"

"Because I didn't fucking know. She was Carly up until this week."

"You gonna try to change that now?"

"I don't know. There's a reason she kept quiet. She knows you're in here reporting on her trip. She'll know I know. If she doesn't say anything, I'm not sure I should."

"But you're gonna, right?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna. Caroline is going to take some getting use to. My reasons for keeping her out of the business before seemed clear and she never once interfered or asked for a job. I'm not sure if it's a good thing considering Michael."

"Uh uh. If they'd caught her today she'd be getting the chair in Florida instead of the needle in New York. That's not the reason."

Rey looks at Jason clueless but since he just shrugs he turns back to Johnny.

"What's the reason?"

"Because she's a woman and we've all been trained to think of them as either not strong enough to do the job or not smart enough to keep their mouth shut."

Jason isn't sure about that until he starts thinking about some of the things Sonny taught him. Then he concedes.

"Ok, on some level you're right. But I still got a legitimate excuse."

"Enlighten us, oh great one."

Jason rolled his eyes but answered the question.

"Until this week she was Carly. How the hell was I supposed to know?"

The next morning, Jason came down the stairs and took in the scene in front of him. Caroline was sitting next to Michael at the dinning room table helping Michael play with his food while Letisha scolded them both. He smiled and just watched for a few moments. Sleep didn't come easy for him the night before. Plenty of revelations over the last week floating around in his mind. Add to that the fact that Bobbie was still missing and the business, it made for a rough night. Something was off and he couldn't put his finger on it. Just a feeling but more than that. He was distracted a bit over the last few days but he knew he had to take some time to focus in on it. Something was itching in the back of his mind before Carly—Caroline called him over to the Brownstone. His day was pretty light. Only two meetings and the rest a lot of paper work. He'd deal with it then. And, he had to deal with his best friend before things got out of hand. He didn't want her not trusting him. He didn't want her thinking he didn't trust her. 

Caroline glanced up and caught sight of Jason looking on smiling.

"Morning. Find something amusing?"

"Just trying to figure out which one of you is supposed to be the kid around here."

"Very funny."

Letisha looks up and smiles warmly.

"Good morning Mr. Morgan. It's a toss up, neither of them has been acting very mature today."

Caroline looked over at her.

"Sell out."

"Sue me."

Jason laughed while walking to the table to play with Michael. 

Caroline turned to Jason,

"How's your schedule today?"

"Couple of meetings. Otherwise I'm working from home unless something comes up. Why?"

"Be available around 4:00. The tailor is coming by to fit you for some new shirts and suits. Oh yeah and the shoe guy."

Jason nodded absently still playing with Michael on his lap until he heard that last part.

"The shoe guy?"

"Yeah, I decided to go with handmade. You're always saying the others don't feel right and I'm tired of hearing you bitching and complaining."

"Ok. Do I need new clothes?"

"If I didn't watch you, you'd probably just grab anything. Yeah, plus some of these are specialty pieces. And you need a new tux. You need to have a couple on reserve."

"Sounds good. Who's coming?"

"Armani, Hugo Boss and Versace."

Jason rolled his eyes and made a noise.

"I meant the tailor."

"Oh. Alberto, like last time. Francis has the other names and I left a copy with their files on your desk."

"Thanks."

He noticed that she was dressed in baggy sweats and Keds. Since they weren't black he figured she didn't plan on killing anybody before lunch then cracked up laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I'm tired and wired. Right Michael?"

All he got was a couple of Cheerios in his hair and some sticky stuff on his face.

"That's right Michael. Defend mommy. Daddy's secretly making fun of her again."

"Was not."

"Please, I know you too well."

At that, Jason got serious and looked her straight in the eye with a genuine smile on his face.

"Yeah, you do. I'm glad."

"And you know me. In the most important ways. The ways that count."

Letisha sensed that there was something serious playing out in their undertones so she decided to grab Michael and beat a hasty retreat upstairs. The two of them had the craziest set up. No one would believe they weren't a couple considering Michael and them living together. She knew there had to be a reason for it but really didn't care. It was a good job and it wasn't even really work. For the 7 months after Michael was found Mr. Morgan payed her full salary even though she didn't work a day. She tried to protest numerous times but he wouldn't hear of it. Even before that, she was the nanny but many times when she took Michael out, Caroline came too. They talked and were friends. They even did things together just the two of them while leaving Michael with Jason. It was nice. And she quickly learned that his reputation was well earned but he wasn't cold hearted or cruel like most people thought. The relaxed atmosphere with the guards and Caroline was proof. And there was no doubt he loved his son. Her aunt, Graciella, was Mr. Corinthos' house keeper and she came to work with her a few times when she was younger. He was all smiles but creepy. He also wasn't nearly as easy going with his employees as Mr. Morgan. 

She knew something was about to go down because Caroline asked her to move in for awhile. That's all she said. But the way she said it was enough.

"Come on Michael, you've played with enough food for the morning. Time to take a bath. Say goodbye to mommy and daddy."

Michael said his version of goodbye while Letisha took him from Jason. Caroline turned to her,

"I'm going to be at my uncle's club today if you need me. I'll have my phone too."

"Ok."

When the two of them were clear of the stairs Caroline turned to Jason.

"Dinner?"

"Pizza and beer?"

"You know it."

That was enough. The simple exchange would seem innocuous to outsiders but it spoke volumes between them. Those few words conveyed that they needed to talk but that neither had anything to worry about. And they would have straight talk with food just like the old days. Jason didn't say anything about her taking a guard with her. After Johnny's report, he wondered if he ought to ask her to be his guard. Seriously, he'd let things play out the way she needed them to. They were both aware that many changes were about to happen in their relationship but they'd find a new groove just like they always did when something shook things up. 

Caroline knew she had a lot of work to do that day. What she learned yesterday was still a jumble that didn't make too much sense and she needed confirmation on many things. The information she got at the house in Coconut Grove on their last stop led her to the files and disks she took. She's pretty sure they'll bare fruit. Unfortunately, she suspects it will poison. She also had a better understanding of her uncle taking off. He wasn't running, he was hunting. Hopefully their paths would cross while both of them were still alive. There wasn't much time. Each day Bobbie was gone was one too many. 

Four hours later Johnny walked into Luke's wondering if Caroline was including him in another one of her trail of blood sprees. Now that the shock wore off, he's pretty sure working with her would be fun. He smiled but dropped it and turned serious after he walked into the office. She was looking at him with an intense expression on her face and pointed to the back door without a word. Instantly on alert, he followed her out into the private parking lot. They both looked around and up before speaking.

"What's up?"

"Tell Jason to have somebody sweep the penthouses. Ours, Rey's and Justice's. Also, have them go over ALL the cars to make sure they're clean—for everything."

Johnny looked at her and knew this was beyond serious. And he knew it was connected to whatever she learned in Miami. She was going through that stuff in the briefcase all morning. He was pretty sure she had to have found out something. The fact that she called him down under the guise of taking her shopping meant she thought the phone weren't clean either.

"The phones?"

"Yeah."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"What else?" He knew there had to be something else.

"Ask Jason to send three guys to pick up Lucas from camp. Make sure Francis is one of them. I'm not calling to notify them until the guys are there and Lucas is physically with them so Francis needs to call me on arrival. Tell Letisha to keep Michael in the building. Move him from penthouse to penthouse while the cleaners are working if she has to but he stays in the building."

He knew what that meant and just nodded. Then he thought about them being in the alley.

"What about the office? You've been working in there for a couple of days."

"It needs to be searched but its got to be really low key. This is a public club. So far people think I'm working the books and helping out while Uncle Luke is out of town. I use electronic counter surveillance equipment in there and I scramble the phones when I'm on them so I don't think anyone picked up anything from me yet. If they did, we'd be dead."

Made sense. He was a little annoyed with that last part but since he was still alive he let that pass.

"Got it."

"And tell Jason we're eating in the car tonight."

That wasn't good at all. But the look on her face made his blood pressure rise and his heart race. He knew she was holding back something. Either she wasn't sure she could trust him or wasn't certain of what she suspected. Considering everything else she said, he knew he had to know.

"Telling you that you can trust me won't convince you so I won't say it. But, even if it's a gut feeling and you have no proof you know its better to play it safe."

She didn't like it and didn't want to be right. She also didn't want to say anything about the other part so she kept that to herself. Shaking her head, as if to clear it, she steeled herself and nodded her understanding. He was right and she knew it. 

"Yeah, I know you're right. Don't explode and don't let Jase explode."

"I can only guarantee the first part."

She smiled because she knew Jason Morgan.

"Don't tell Benny anything or tip him off to what I suspect is going down."

Then she just stood there and waited unsure of his reaction. Shock. Disbelief. Resignation. Near explosion. She was just grateful he kept it in. If Jason didn't kill Benny, Johnny would.

About the same time, Reinaldo and Jason were on the docks near Pier 28. They just left a meeting with the heads of local 4105, Longshoreman's Union. Jason isn't the most talkative guy on his best day, Reinaldo understood that from their first meeting. But the man was more quiet than usual. Too quiet and that concerned him. Jason Morgan perfected the impassive expression. Only those who knew him best, worked with him longest and closest understood that you had to look at the eyes. They were cold and hard, except with Michael, Caroline, Lila Quartermaine and his little sister. Still, there was a difference in their hardness if you watched. What Reinaldo saw was unsettling.

Once they were completely alone, Jason stopped and looked out on the water briefly then turned to his second with a new and completely unreadable expression.

"Something's not right."

Rey took a minute to sift through which of the some things he could be referring to. He wasn't sure what was going on in Jason's head but he knew what his gut was telling him after that meeting.

"Yeah."

"Who do you think is involved and how far do you think it reaches?"

"I don't know yet. Santiago was nervous. Too nervous. And the fact that he wasn't trying to set up something for the upcoming negotiations means a lot."

Jason nodded. Those were his thoughts as well. His mind was racing through all the possible dangers last night and earlier that morning. This was a consideration because Jason never left anything to chance but it wasn't his number one concern. He just moved it up on the list.

"Carlos?"

Rey wasn't liking where this was heading. He thought about Puerto Rico a lot. You had to watch your territory especially when you weren't living in it. Jason kept watch and made some changes since the transition. Problem was, he had to ease into many of them so people didn't get nervous he was planning on making a move. 

"He wasn't happy about the way you restructured things when you took over. It was the right thing to do and the sound thing. Sonny never paid attention to it. Guilt over Lily, I guess. That's not the way to run a business."

When he didn't say anything else, Jason knew they were thinking the same thing. 

"Finish it."

Rey exhaled. 

"The numbers look good and our distribution routes are strong. Or I'd say they were until this meeting. Something's coming."

Jason glanced out at the water keeping his gaze there while speaking.

"A war."

"Yeah. Moreno?"

"No, we hurt him too bad when I thought he was behind Michael's kidnaping. We have to find out what's going on and deal with it. When that's settled, I'm taking Moreno out and I'm taking over his territory. Its too close to mine and he's always had his eye on it."

Rey was always impressed by Jason. He never would have had this conversation with Sonny. 

"What about the drugs and the prostitution?"

Jason knew Rey was trying to find out where his head was. He didn't mind. The man needed to know what was coming even if that was down the road.

"Plans for Moreno have to be made but they take a backseat to what's coming. I don't care about the prostitution and it can go. That's good press anyway. The drugs are another matter. There's a hell of a lot of money in that. But Sonny didn't have any D.E.A. contacts and I haven't been in a position to make any yet."

Rey wasn't sure how Jason would take it but it had to be said.

"Caroline might."

Jason looked him over carefully to make sure Rey said what he thought he said. Knowing that's what his boss was doing, Rey nodded.

"I thought about that some last night. I'll talk to her and see if she's got any ideas on the subject."

Rey chuckled for the first time in their conversation.

"Something tells me she will."

"Yeah, now what do we do ab...."

He was cut off when he caught Rey's jerky movement. They both looked up to see Johnny coming toward them. By the expression on his face, they both knew it wasn't good news.

"Fuck."

Johnny took many deep, calming, cleansing breaths once he got in the car and left Luke's. It was only slightly helping him not to explode. Jason and Rey didn't have that luxury. He also knew they hadn't heard the worst of it yet because he was only half way through the stuff he and Caroline discussed. Considering everything he'd told them so far, that reaction was pretty mild.

"I take it you two know something Caroline and I don't know."

"Yeah and the pieces are starting to fit together. Luke isn't running, he's hunting somebody. Caroline had to have figured that out by now if she didn't already suspect before the trip. Luke didn't know how big this is when he left or he would have told me. Hopefully he finds out, keeps his head down and makes it back alive. There's no way to reach him til he wants to be reached so there's nothing I can do to warn him."

Johnny knew "big" definitely meant war. With whom was hard to tell. The Bobbie angle still wasn't making sense. But he also knew that Caroline was holding back a lot to tell Jason in private.

"There's more. She told me to make sure you didn't explode. I made no promises on that but both of you have got to keep it together. Especially while we're out here on the docks."

Rey narrowed his eyes and responded in complete seriousness.

"You are not helping. If that was your attempt to ease into it you are in serious need of sensitivity training. And—I don't think I'm gonna like what you have to say."

"No, neither of you will."

This was a new one for Johnny. He'd seen Jason in many states. They first started working together when Sonny moved him up from being a runner to collection and enforcement. Obviously, Sonny realized that the man's talents were wasted as a courier. He was too cold not to have been made for that kind of work. But Johnny swears Jason reached an all time high of coldness by the time he got Benny's name out of his mouth. However things played out, they were going to be really bad for Benny. Rey wasn't much better and Johnny saw him struggle not to combust right there on the spot. Jason finally spoke.

"She's good and she's got a fucking job for life. When the time comes I'm gonna kill him myself."

Then he closed his eyes for several long seconds. Both men knew he was turning off his emotions and working through some of the particulars so they stayed quiet. It was eery. He opened eyes and began without preamble.

"Who's on my sister?"

"Marco."

"Tell him to interrupt whatever she's doing, stuff her in a car and take her to the penthouse."

Both men stared. She was a civilian. No way she should know what's going down until she reads it in the papers like everyone else.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

Jason got it, but he had something else for them to consider.

"She is Lucky Spencer's best friend and my little sister. If she stays clean til the age of 21 it'll be a fucking miracle. She knows exactly what's going down from Luke's perspective and knows how to keep her mouth shut. Lucky wouldn't have left town without giving her a heads up to watch her back and understand if he doesn't return. And I guarantee those two little crooks have worked out some high tech system for getting messages back and forth to one another at specified check in times and for emergencies. Luke's got safe houses all over the fucking planet which means they could be anywhere. Laura has to know about this. Even if she can't reach Luke, she's got two kids to protect." 

When he put it like that, it made perfect sense. They nodded their understanding. Then Jason stared at Johnny for a moment and tilted his head before speaking.

"There's something else."

"Yeah. Caroline's not done working yet either. I think she has some people of her own to tap and I get the distinct impression that your dinner meeting in the car is related to that. She gave me nothing on it and that means its something she doesn't trust the rest of us with it. I got no problems with that. I have seen up close and personal how the woman operates. She is serious about what she does and she is not someone to fuck with."


	5. The Player's Club

Emily knew it was bad when she saw the look on Marco's face as he approached. She met him half way without a word praying that something hadn't happened to Jason. When they headed to the penthouse instead of GH or a safe house she took a moment to relax then tensed up because it still had to be bad for him to summon her like this. When she stepped off the elevator and saw all the activity she knew it was really bad. Lucky taught her a lot. Stuff she was all but certain Jason never would. She knew a cleaning crew when she saw one. That meant Feds or a war. But since she was standing in his living room, she thought it might be a war.

She was confused when she saw Carly come down the stairs dressed elegantly. Not flashy and not dressed for going out on the town, understated. On closer inspection she recognized the navy blue pantsuit was Vera Wang and couldn't help but appreciate it. The family still despised her and she had her own questions at one time but since Michael's kidnaping things changed. Lucky said she was a Spencer through and through. That was the highest praise possible for one of them and that meant she was more than alright. When Emily took a minute to study her she realized that there was something else going on with her. She didn't know what but she got the distinct impression it was connected to what was happening. She didn't know how she felt about that. Then she cast her eye discreetly around the room to take in everyone else. Francis walked in with Lucas and some suitcases. Letisha was back and led him upstairs with Michael after Carly spoke to him privately for a few minutes. Yeah, Emily thought whatever was going on was definitely bad. 

Jason said nothing as he stood near the door watching his sister silently take in the room. He didn't know what she figured out but it he got the feeling it was a hell of a lot. He knew he'd have to have a talk with her at some point to feel her out on what she knew or thought she knew about him. Jason was pretty sure she's become desensitized spending so much time with Lucky Spencer but he still had to know. When he saw her finish the inspection, slip on some unreadable mask and simply stare impassively at nothing important in the room as if she didn't have a clue why she was there, he almost laughed. She still needed work but she was pretty good. He walked up to her still smiling.

"Hey Em."

"Jason."

That intrigued him. She didn't even bother asking if he was alright or what was going on. That meant she felt almost certain she knew what was going on and was waiting for him to try to get her to tell him what he wanted to know. He got the feeling she wouldn't tell him anything without getting information of her own first. That was good. It meant she was loyal and smart. 

Jason saw the way Carly was dressed and wondered if she was taking off again.

"Caroline."

"Yes?"

"Are you working?"

"Not like that. What's up?"

"I need you to come up to the study with me and Emily."

She looked at him closely, cast a half glance and Emily then came to her own decision.

"Sure, let's go."

Emily followed them up the stairs wondering when her brother started calling her Caroline. The Spencers and Stefan Cassidine were the only ones who did that. And she wondered how involved Carly really was for Jason to be brining her in on something. Then she thought about herself. There were only two reasons he'd have a 'meeting' with her. One actually when she thought about it more and his name was Luke Spencer. But Lucas being here gave her a whole lot more to worry about. He was supposed to be at summer camp. That meant Bobbie was dead or kidnaped. And that meant Jason wanted her to get a message to Lucky. Things were more than really bad.

Once they entered the study, Carly closed the door then walked over to the couch. Jason sat next to her and Emily now had a concrete picture of the abstract political reference, united front. They were deep in this together. Her expression betrayed none of her thoughts but she really was curious when Jason brought her in. Sonny never would have done something like that. Then again, Sonny was gone. Caroline picked up on the impassive mask and struggled not to roll her eyes at being surrounded by Morgans. She was her cousin's best friend. The mask meant the kid was hip. The fact that she opted for that instead of innocence or ignorance meant she was sending them a message. They got it. Jason started things off.

"Caroline, you need to bring her up to speed."

She didn't say anything for a minute because she knew the only reason Jason was doing this is so she'd get the word to Luke or Laura through Lucky. She didn't ask any questions and turned to Emily.

"How much can you handle?"

It was a legitimate question. Emily surprised them both.

"I need to know everything he needs to know."

Jason smiled and looked at her for a split second before responding.

"Someday we're gonna have a talk about what you know."

"The day I get a job offer we'll talk as much as you like."

Caroline didn't bother holding it in. She laughed out loud and looked at Jason.

"She's got you there."

Genuinely curious now,

"What can you do?"

"The only hacker on the east coast better than me is Lucky."

Just a bit skeptical of his little sister,

"Really?"

She opted to end things and open things up at the same time. Too causally, 

"Yeah. By the way, Agent Lennard Smythe is in charge of updating your FBI file. He's prone to making colorful observations on the field notes that he transcribes in the comments section. He hates Taggart, though. Blames the man for ruining their chance to....spend some quality time with you while Michael was gone. Interesting reading."

She sat back in her chair and said nothing else. She knew she didn't have to. Jason looked at her hard for several minutes. It would be a turning point in their relationship and they both knew it. She was his little sister and he had to consider that. He knew she was waiting for him to take the bait. He did.

"How much can you handle?"

"Whatever you need. But I don't come cheap."

He gave her an incredulous look,

"You're a Quartermaine with a trust fund."

"I'm a Morgan with a trust fund and so are you. I still don't come cheap."

He shook his head and laughed. Those first three words meant a lot to him and he could tell they meant just as much to her.

"Fine. We'll talk about the salary later. And I'll consider something permanent in the future. In the meantime, there's probably some part time work for you coming up."

"I figured. But unlimited food has to be included in the salary."

"Its doable."

Caroline got things back on track.

"First, mama has been missing for 5 days. I'm still searching for her but I'm certain she's still alive." She waited for a reaction but Emily didn't have one so she knew she put that together. Caroline went on to give her the full details about the process server and the woman calling in indefinite leave of absence. Lastly, the condition of the house.

"Uncle Luke's shit is connected to what's going down here. If aunt Laura can get word to him somehow he needs to know to really watch his back. There's other stuff that I haven't had a chance to bring Jason up to speed on yet that Luke needs to know so I can't tell you yet. But they all need to know that this is serious Spencer Morgan shit. Old Spencer and new. Some of its mama and Luke's from back in the day, some of its recent. Lucas is with me but tell her I might send him and Michael to a safe house depending on how some things play out. Luke's got friends and enemies. He has to know that he won't be able to tell the difference between the two right now. He will be able to figure this part out so I'm hoping she can fill him in. Tell him I was working in Miami yesterday. And all of this is tied into Jason's territory. Bottom line, we're about to have a war."

Emily stared at Caroline hard for a moment to make sure she heard what she thought she heard. That meant she was just as dirty as her brother but not through him. She was in when she was in Florida. Then she nodded carefully without a word, reached down and opened her lap top. While it booted up she pulled an international satellite phone out of her bag and connected it to the computer. She took another one out of her jacket pocket, punched one number, put it to her ear and waited. When the other party answered all she said was,

"Go." 

She hung up and slid the phone back into her jacket without looking up at the two who were watching her carefully. They were impressed with this criminally minded 17 year old. Her fingers flew across the keyboard and neither Jason nor Caroline were at an angle to see what she was doing. Didn't matter. They both figured she had so many encrypted systems and deep passwords only she and Lucky could have worked through, neither of them would have been able to follow. They sat silently for over ½ while she worked. Finally, Emily looked up at Caroline.

"How soon can you get to Istanbul?"

She didn't hesitate.

"I can leave as soon as the plane is ready."

Emily nodded and went back to typing. Jason figured there were only three possibilities. Luke was there, that's where the family was hiding out, or it was an information drop and pick up point. An hour later she stopped typing and disconnected the phone but didn't shut down the lap top. That meant she needed to read from the screen. She looked up at both of them then shook her head.

"This is one fucked up family."

Neither was sure how to take it but since they were prone to reality checks they didn't disagree. Emily say back on the couch and closed her eyes for a moment to center herself before speaking. She reached around her neck and took off a chain. When it slipped out of her t-shirt they saw it was a key. She handed it to Caroline and started the story.

"This belongs to you. It's a key to a safety deposit box in Istanbul. Banco Constantine, main branch. No identification is required and if someone asks for it instead of the password you've been made and need to haul ass quick."

"What's the password?"

"Something only a Spencer would know. The secret ingredients in Ruby's fried chicken recipe."

Jason thought that was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard but Caroline was nodding like Emily just told her the meaning of life and it all made sense. He had Ruby's chicken plenty of times and it was the best fried chicken he'd ever eaten. Cooked by her until she died and by Laura and Bobbie. But the fact that the family feels the recipe must remain a tightly held secret among Spencers was incomprehensible. So secret that they use it as their most secured password was incredible. He decided then and there they weren't crazy they were certifiable. When he considered his sister didn't think that was the least bit strange he knew a little extra Spencer crazy crawled up on her and stayed. Emily continued.

"There are three CD-ROMs with a red dot on the back of the case. Grab those. There is also a Canadian passport in the name of Lisa Simpson in a white envelope labeled hurricane headache. Its yours. There's also a birth certificate, three credit cards, a driver's license and a library card in there as well."

Caroline knew Luke was referring to her with that hurricane headache comment and rolled her eyes. Jason smirked. When Emily said that last one she scrunched up her face and said,

"Library card?"

"Vancouver, central station. Apparently, you have 2 over due books and a $5 fine. Luke's twisted but he is thorough."

"Ok, what else?"

"The CD's can only be read from two computers, mine and Lucky's. If you try to use another they'll crash the hard drive and permanently erase all the information on it and the CD. You guys will need what's on all of them. When you leave Istanbul, you have to go to Zurich."

Emily stopped talking at that, dug into her shirt and pulled out another key. Jason wondered how many keys the kid had stashed on her but didn't say anything. He also realized just how deep she was in the Spencer shit. She handed Caroline the key.

"Use the passport as entry to Switzerland. Its been stamped a couple of times and has four years left on it so there shouldn't be any suspicion raised. Its also the ID you'll need at the bank. They aren't as....flexible as the Turkish bank when dealing with Spencers. You have to show that ID for access to the box. There's a blue ledger in there that looks like the ones Luke uses to fuck up the accounts at the club. Grab it and run. That's your information, Caroline. Its Spencer history and depending on what you already know plus whatever you found out in Miami, it should connect some of the dots. 

Both you guys figured it out so I really don't have to tell you. Luke is hunting. I'm supposed to give you some semi recent Port Charles history. Some of this used to be Frank Smith's territory. Jason, you've done a good job expanding. Anyway, Luke started working for him down in Florida back in the day. You know what happened since then. Luke killed Frank Smith several years ago. His son was legit and privileged. He and Ned were very good friends at prep school and in college. I knew him. After Luke caused a vacuum in the power structure up here, Sonny decided to make a grab for it. He needed a bank so he cut a deal with Frank's son, Damian. He was secretly fronting Sonny the cash in a silent partnership. Its public knowledge that Damian Smith was killed some time after Sonny took over but its still an open file because they never caught the killer. PCPD and the Feds suspect it was mob related and they are right. What isn't public knowledge is that Laura killed Damian Smith."

"Get out of here!" Caroline was riveted by the tale but found that last part extremely funny.

"Yeah. She's just as good as the rest of the Spencers with clean up. Didn't leave a trace. Or so they thought. Its hard to tell now."

Jason just shook his head. 

"Your whole damn family is dirty. Is it genetic?"

"Lucas and Michael are upstanding law abiding citizens while you and your sister over there really don't have room to talk."

"Lucas is 7 and Michael isn't even 2 yet. Give 'em time. Hell, I bet Lulu's makin' book in kindergarten."

Emily laughed at that.

"If she is, you'll never see your cut of the profits. She's a Spencer. She'll find a way around paying tribute."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at Emily in a mock annoyed gesture.

"Shh!"

"Too late. I'll be sure to send Johnny to have a talk with her when she gets back in town."

They all laugh then Emily get back into the story.

"Anyway, Luke's obviously still connected. How is one of the greatest mysteries on the planet. There's no way for anyone to know unless he talks and we all know that isn't gonna happen. Laura is...well let's just say they take that whole marriage is a partnership thing very seriously. Got it?"

Jason glanced at Caroline and smiled then turned to Emily. They both got it. 

"Yeah."

"Laura says thank you for the warning/heads up. She was talking faster than Lucky could type during most of the connection, but the bottom line is that she'll start working something on her end and have Lucky check in if she comes up with anything."

Then she stopped and looked dead at Caroline.

"Miami Dade PD is in an uproar. The press is having a field day. For some unknown reason during a 10-12 hour period yesterday there was a string of 13...deaths across the city that all look suspiciously like mob hits. So suspiciously like mob hits that's what they're calling them. They really can't tell the reason for them nor did they collect any physical evidence at any of the crime scenes that can lead to an arrest of a possible suspect. They initially thought the hits were either for retaliation or the result of someone who was very determined to get some very specific information. Based on the condition of 5 bodies found at one location, they are now positive it was a means of extracting information rather than exacting revenge."

Then she rolled her eyes and shook her head. Jason turned to Caroline at that last sentence. 

"Do we need to talk?"

"You work your way, I work mine. What are you complaining about, I got the stuff didn't I?"

He laughed and nodded his agreement.

"Alright. Forget I mentioned it."

Jason thought for a few moments then looked up at his sister in all seriousness.

"Em?"

"Yeah."

"How good are you at tracking accounts? Off shore numbered accounts and laundered ones."

"Who's my best friend? Luke doesn't pay worth shit. You don't really think Lucky's willing to do all that work on his own at those rates."

He turned to Caroline with a questioning expression.

"That one is your call. She's your sister, felon though she may already be, you have to decide."

Emily didn't say anything as she watched the dynamics between them play out. Jason consulting Caroline like that meant something and she was taking careful note. She was also staying quiet hoping this was her shot. If she did a good job and found whatever he was looking for she hoped he'd give her a permanent job.

"I'm thinking about giving her Puerto Rico. Its not too much and I just need verification on some things."

"Shit, we do need to talk."

"Yeah."

"Do it."

He nodded and turned to his sister.

"Em, this is my life. And its not a game. You need to be sure you can handle it and keep your mouth shut about anything you see or find out. Caroline and I are the only two people who can know you are working on this or anything else I might give you. She and I are the only people you come to with whatever you find. Lucky can't know this. If I find something I think Luke needs to know I will tell you to contact Lucky. But people who work for me, work for me. Do you understand me? And do you understand what I'm not saying to you?" 

Yeah, she understood that her brother just left the building and passed the torch to Jason Morgan, crime boss. For a minute she wondered if he'd use cement shoes or simply a bullet in the back of the head. Of course after Lucky updated her on the situation in Miami she figured Caroline was more than qualified to do the job. As soon as Emily typed in the part of Caroline's message about working in Miami Lucky opened up another screen and tried to track what happened there. The first hit, front page, headline news carried Caroline's handiwork. Laura and Lucky were shocked. They had no clue she was even connected let alone a hitter. But when Laura saw some of the victims' names, she realized instantly what her niece was doing. Oddly enough, she approved. Laura knew that Caroline needed the ledger and the CDs because something was really wrong. She hoped Caroline would be able to start putting some of the pieces together on her end while she tried to find the missing link on theirs. Lucky didn't even bother typing an explanation for Emily. He just sent the police and coroner's reports. After getting that update, Emily understood exactly how serious things were. 

Emily knew and understood what Jason was saying. No matter who else he is, he is her big brother and she only wanted to work for him. She didn't know what would happen if Luke and Jason ever came to odds. There is no doubt in her mind that Caroline would be standing next to Jason and that's where she needed to be. She also knew that Jason and Luke would find a way to work something out so she wasn't worried. She was good at compartmentalizing. Lucky's first priority was to Luke. She knew that. And she knew that he understood her's was to Jason. She didn't see a problem.

"You are my big brother and I love you more than I can put into words. You are my first priority and I wouldn't want to work for anyone else. My loyalty is out of love, not obligation and never fear. And you had my love and loyalty long before you started this life. I'll help anyway I can."

"I love you too Em. I just needed for you to understand what you're getting yourself into and what it could mean. And I don't ever want you to be afraid of me."

"Not gonna happen."

"Ok, I'll set you up with what I need after Caroline takes off. What time do you need to be home so I can figure out where I want you to start?"

"I'm not going home tonight, if that's ok with you. I'll work in here or one of the guest rooms. In here's probably better so no one notices what I'm doing but I was serious about the unlimited food thing. That's the only way I put up with Luke's piss ant wages. I eat at the club for free."

Caroline looked at her, 

"So that's where all the profits are going."

Smiling brightly,

"Yep!"

Jason's still stuck on the first thing she said.

"Are you sure you can stay over? I do not want the old man stepping foot in this building tonight. There is too much going on and I'm already ticked off."

"The Ficus in the foyer gets more attention from the family than me. Only Reginald and grandmother notice if I'm not around. Um, I do have to check in with Reginald. Its part of the deal til I turn 18."

"What deal?"

"As long as he knows where I am so grandmother doesn't worry he covers for me. That's both their way of sparing me the headache in that house. And, I have to keep my regular cell phone on in case my cover is blown so he can tell me to come home. We've been doing it for about 4 years now."

"Sneaky."

"Look who's talking."

After they settled things with Emily Caroline knew she had to say something before she took off and time was running out.

"Jason, we'll talk about this later. Emily, if your Aunt Tracy calls or comes into town run. Don't pack a bag, just grab your lap top, sat phones and run. Don't even stop to tell Lila you're leaving. Crawl out that damned window if you have to and meet your guard to get here as soon as possible."

Both of them stared at her opened mouthed. That made absolutely no sense whatsoever. She was annoying at best and a true Quartermaine at worse. How the hell was she connected to Spencer drama and a brewing mob war? Neither got it. Jason wasn't waiting to be alone on this one. Em was in it now and Tracy is a Quartermaine so Emily needed to know what was waiting for her at the mansion. He conveyed those thoughts in one word.

"Why?"

Em was right behind him echoing those thoughts and nodding she wanted to know. Caroline exhaled and tried to speak as gently as possible because she knew this was going to hurt.

"She married Tony Soleto."

She had to admit Jason did a good job dealing with all the other shit. He didn't explode about Benny so she cut him some slack.

"FUCK!!!"

With that, he got up from the couch and paced the room. Then he swept his hand across the top of the desk and everything on it went flying. He also managed to smash some ugly crystal paper weight so Caroline wasn't bothered by that in the least.

"Is every fucking body trying to break my back!"

Caroline got up and walked over to him with out a word. She pulled him into an embrace and held on tight. In less than 5 seconds he was holding her tighter with his head buried in her neck. Then she rubbed his back in a soothing circular motion that always helped. She never told him that's what she does to Michael when he's cranky. She figured he wouldn't be too happy about that. 

Emily didn't say anything. She watched the scene play out between the two of them because it was easier than dealing with what she just heard. She was surprised by the interaction between them. Jason never reached out to anyone. And she never saw him need anyone. Seeing him in Caroline's arms was eye opening. That's when she finally got what the deal was with them. No one ever understood why Jason was tight with Carly. She must have been the only person that Jason would seek and receive comfort from. It made sense watching them. Still she had no clue how this was going to play out and with Caroline leaving tonight she didn't want Jason to be alone. 

It took a full 10 minutes for Jason to get it together enough to let go. All the things he learned in the last 24 hours were building up. If he weren't able to hold onto Caroline like this he really would have exploded and killed somebody. Or several somebodies. This was better. Caroline called it therapeutic. He called it legal. He still had to deal with what he learned during the union meeting as well as some of his other suspicions of what was going on. He and Caroline wouldn't be able to update each other over dinner because she's flying half way around the world for a pick-up. He considers that at least she won't have to kill anyone to get the information this time. He pulled back from her but didn't let go completely. They touched foreheads as they have gotten into the habit of doing over the past few years before he spoke.

"Thanks." 

"You don't ever have to thank me."

"It just keeps getting worse. I'm alright now."

"Sure, as soon as I get comfortable, you're alright."

They both laughed and he pulls Caroline in closer for a hug before letting go and becoming Jason Morgan again. He needed the information and that's what she had to say. Once he let go he took her hand and they headed back to the couch and sat down. Jason didn't let go of Caroline's hand and didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable or ashamed about Emily witnessing this side of him. She figures its because he either hasn't noticed or figures she knows how to keep her mouth shut. Caroline knew Jason needed some form of physical contact for awhile. It reminded him he was human. A time would come soon enough where he'd have to become all machine. He turned to Emily.

"Do you know who Soleto is?"

"Yeah, I try to keep track of all your competitors and enemies. Want me to pull his FBI file and see if the field offices in New York or Florida have anything new on him? If he's made any new contacts or taken any unusual meetings lately they'll have it. The man's good but doesn't seem to care if he's not too discreet at times. I should probably pull Tracy's too."

"Thanks. Don't get caught."

"Of course not."

She said that indignantly like he just questioned her professional abilities. When all she got in response was the 'get on with it' look from him she shrugged and got on with it.

"I think its pretty easy to see why he married her. She may share his reasons or have a few of her own. Tracy never does anything without a reason or a long term game plan. And, I'm not even going to act stupid and pretend I don't know she would have me picked up to get to you. Considering everything else about her, I'd be shocked if she didn't."

"What do you mean everything else?"

"Neither of us were around back then. Ned was away at prep school. Tracy tried to kill grandfather by withholding his heart medication. Stood right over his body holding the medicine, waiving it in his face taunting him about how he screwed up not appointing her CEO. All the while he was having a heart attack begging her for the medication. Shares, stock. Its always about the money. Monica happened to come in and see him having a heart attack and jumped in. No one knew what Tracy did for awhile because grandfather didn't talk. He blackmailed her. Worked pretty good. That's just one Tracy story."

Caroline looked at Jason.

"You call my family strange? Accuse us of being dirty and crazy." 

"She is one messed up person. It's a miracle Ned turned out normal."

"It wasn't because the family didn't try to make him crazy. One other piece of history that Spencers don't know the real story behind and you two should keep it that way. Ned's first wife, Jenny, was a Spencer. Luke & Bobbie's cousin. Tracy hated her for her own reasons—most having to do with her fitness as a Quarternaine—and tried to kill her. Ran her down in a car herself. Unfortunately for Tracy, Jenny somehow survived and recovered from the injuries. They were pretty severe and she couldn't walk or speak for awhile. Ned found out it was Tracy later and blew a gasket. He got a confession on tape and all the physical evidence then used it to blackmail her into leaving the country and not coming back. Or at least until the statute of limitations on attempted murder was up. None of the family but grandmother know that's the reason he cut her out of his life even though he didn't turn her in to the cops. And Tracy is the only reason Ned isn't still married to Jenny. Ned wasn't cynical back then, he was happier than I've ever seen him. He and Jenny were strong and in love. Not strong enough to survive Tracy because she finally left him. Jenny never told the Spencers and grandmother kept Ned's secret."

Jason sat there taking that last story in quietly with no reaction. Caroline knew that meant he was considering how to play that angle in the future. Either to work Ned or get to Tracy. Emily knew she had to tell him this. He needed to know about any connection Tracy might have to the Spencers since none of them have figured out how all this is tied in. Tracy marrying Soleto is huge. Tracy Quartermaine isn't stupid and she never does anything without having worked out how it can benefit her the most. She knows exactly who the man is, what he does, and his desire to get his hands on some of Jason's territory. She'd also be the one most likely to have gotten to Emily. If he's planning on making a move against Jason, Tracy would be the front person coming into town. 

"Should I ask how you know if it's a secret?"

Emily exhaled and shrugged before answering. Her expression a little sad.

"I told you, Jason, the plant in the foyer gets noticed more than me in that house. I can stand in a room for hours listening and learning because no one ever sees me."

Then she slipped on a fake smile and chuckled. 

"Obviously, its done great things for my potential career advancement and has helped me hone certain skills along the way. If I think of anything else I'll let you know."

She was all business on that last point so Jason knew that meant she didn't want to discuss it. Life and the business was crazy but he wondered what he could do to fix a couple of things for her now. Caroline was ticked because she thought that was a real crappy way to treat such a good kid. 


	6. Coming Out

After leaving Emily to get started, Jason went with Caroline to her bedroom so they could talk as she got ready to go. While she was in the shower he took some time to snoop around like a nosey friend would. Jason didn't say anything 'cause he figured he call her on it later. In a way he found the whole thing funny but saw the wisdom in it from a business perspective as well. In the far back of Caroline's walk in closet behind a divider where a myriad of custom tailored, designer suits. Nothing flashy, all just as practical and stylish as the one she was wearing earlier and the one she wore to Miami. He noticed they were all pantsuits and only two colors, black and navy blue. He figured that was one of her quirks about the job so he knew this was how she dressed when she lived in Florida. Yeah, Rey was right about her getting into the Carly role and not being able to get out. These clothes were nothing like what she used to wear. He also caught sight of a wall safe behind a stack of shoe boxes that he knew wasn't there before she moved in and cracked up laughing. Yeah, they would definitely have to talk later. 

Fifteen minutes later, Caroline stepped out of the bathroom in her robe. Her hair was pulled back in a french roll and she wore little make-up. Jason was sprawled across her bed reading through a report and looked up casually,

"Plane's ready when you are. You taking Johnny?"

"I thought about that. With all this shit going down here you need people around you can trust."

"Yeah, but we don't want to risk anyone noticing you not traveling with a body guard. They'd suspect something's up. You traveling on different papers?"

She smirked and wiggled her finger at him.

"Yes. Caroline Spencer will remain in Port Charles as far as anyone knows while I make this pick up."

She grabbed a suit and some shoes then finished getting ready while they talked. They were so comfortable around each other and since all the hot and heavy nookie from the old days was long over, neither ever noticed when one got dressed in front of the other. 

"Do we have time for you to fill me in on what you learned?"

"Some and if you don't mind, could you ride to the airport with me?"

"No problem."

"Thanks. Its 12 hours each way to Istanbul. I'm allowing 2 hours on the ground at each stop. Zurich adds another hour to the trip so I'm planning on being back in PC in 30 hours. Do not start a war or kill anyone that I might want to assist or watch die while I am gone."

Jason just laughed.

"And, use your own judgment with Lucas and Michael. If they have to go, I trust you to do what has to be done."

"Hey, you know I'm always going to look out for both of them. And, I'm not ready to go to war in the next 30 hours. I still gotta track the money. And, I need to get more bodies up here and outfit them. I don't want to fight this on my turf. But, since I don't know who the opposition is yet, I can't take it to them."

"What do you think is going on?"

He looked at her to see what was behind that question. Then shrugged.

"It's a set up. And its more than we think it is. Not just a war for my territory. Somebody's sitting back waiting for me to hit Moreno again in retaliation or start tearing up the place looking for Bobbie. That's the distraction. While I'm doing those things, the real stuff happens. They're confused as shit. They also can't understand why you haven't gone to the cops. You're supposed to be hysterical and all. So when I don't find Bobbie right away and with Luke gone so he can't help, you run to the cops and I walk right into whatever they already had waiting for me. Snatching Bobbie was also supposed to draw Luke out and send him a message. He put a guard on Lucas at summer camp but left his little sister wide open? Maybe they figure I got guards on Bobbie so he knew he didn't have to. But it doesn't matter because she's still gone.

I'm a problem and a liability. Sonny didn't do shit with the business. Not what it could have been. He was content the way things were. Most of the other bosses were fine with that. One less hassle and they knew he'd never try to expand. Something is not right in Puerto Rico. Sonny never watched Puerto Rico and let them do as they pleased. I made serious changes when I took over and that pissed of my capo down there. Nobody thought I was gonna be able to handle it. I'm brain damaged, remember...."

He didn't get the rest of that out before Caroline interrupted,

"We both know that isn't true!" 

It really ticked her off when people thought that about Jason or made reference to it. He knows that's what people think and doesn't care. But the way she closed her eyes to try to get her temper in check meant it really upsets her so he won't make reference to it like that again if he can help it. 

"Well, the part about me being unable to do the job because of the accident, yeah. That's not true."

She nodded and motioned for him to slide over on the bed while she sat down with a box. He knew what was in there and didn't find it the least bit strange.

"Go ahead and finish laying it out for me."

Saying this while she strapped on a shoulder holster and loaded her guns.

"Anyway, this was supposed to be the easiest take over in history. Sonny hands it off to me and goes to hide out on some island because he can't handle the life or doing what has to be done with Moreno. He hands it off to me and I don't last a month. Then they come in and take what they want."

"But it didn't happen like that."

"Nope. Still somebody is recruiting. They got to Benny and Carlos. That's fucked up. My primary money man and my freakin capo in the south."

He shakes his head in frustration and Caroline thinks about that for a minute.

"I don't know Carlos or any of the situation in Puerto Rico so I can't comment on that. I do know Benny and I know his type."

"His type?"

"You don't live as long as Benny has in the business without being careful and safe. Benny likes things nice and smooth. Until I showed up—hurricane headache—he probably thought you could be polished. Maybe he could mold you. And things would always be smooth. But two things fucked that up for him. One, you're a hell of a lot smarter than any fuckin body knows and you were gonna do this your way. You made changes, put your people in place and started turning a profit. Then you started making a name for yourself without even trying. And, you've successfully prevented any take over attempts. Hell, you're expanding the territory and that's not something anybody counted on including Benny. When you're a success, you're a target and that's when things aren't so nice and smooth.

Two, I'm not your woman. Sonny was your friend so I'm not gonna talk about him. Yeah, I'm gonna talk about him. He was as dysfunctional as it gets. I am a Spencer. The fact that I noticed and pointed that out should mean a great deal to you. But, I digress.

Sonny had woman trouble before he took over the business. A string of them. Please don't think I haven't tapped my sources for all the info on him and all the fucked up ways he let his personal life fuck with and up the business. When I showed up, dripping wet, pregnant and loudly interrupting your meeting, Benny must have figured the shit was really gonna get bad now 'cause at least Sonny's women never got knocked up. I don't think he started shopping then. I think he just held back and watched. Michael—my fuck up again—getting kidnaped was personal shit in the business. I think that's when he started listening to whomever tried to make a deal with him long ago. I think he was waiting to see how things would play out with you in the beginning when someone else was whispering in his ear. 

We're cool, you've been working and I haven't been a liability to you. I haven't strapped on any wires lately or tried to make a deal with the Feds to bring you down quietly. Now its looking like I might not fuck up the business as much has he thought I would. But by the time Benny realized there was no repeat of that Sonny shit it was too late. He already sold out. So I figure for the last 7 months someone was recruiting from the inside and probably putting pressure on the outside. Maybe with your shipping lines or trucking routes, maybe with some of the local tables or the casinos. I don't know but they're being real subtle about it. If they got your capo and your money man, they probably figure they don't need anyone else. No soldiers, not yet."

The entire time she was talking randomly while strapping on her weapons and buttoning her jacket, not really paying much attention to the rest of the room. When she looked up Jason was smiling at her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Ok, tell me the rest of how this works. I'm not getting the bottom line of the Spencer connection. What I went after in Miami led me to you. That should not have happened. And through some of the files I took, I was able to trace shit back to Benny."

Then she reached under the bed and pulled out the briefcase she stole in Miami along with the files and disks. She pulled out some folders and handed them to Jason.

"This is all I worked through on Benny. Those disks there aren't finished but its more than enough to piss you off."

He nodded thanks and took the files but his expression was hard and cold. She didn't blame him. 

"I'm gonna kill him myself."

"I figured."

"Ok, get back to what you were saying."

Yeah. Learning about Tracy and Soleto was a fucking accident through something one of the people I...extracted information from said that didn't make any sense til I got back here and started checking up on a few things. I figure some of the answers or way to get answers is in that stuff aunt Laura is sending me to get. And please don't point out that I have a family that actually prepared documentation for a situation like this."

"Em said it. Luke's twisted but he's thorough. He wouldn't have lasted this long in the business if he wasn't.

That's probably scaring some people too. Its no secret that Luke and I are friends. He gave me a job parking cars at his club when no one else would. Scared of old man Quartermanine who was trying to keep me trapped in that house and tied to that family."

She laughed.

"That was probably incentive enough for him to offer you a job. Anything to piss off Edward."

"Yeah, well I think they figured he might have been helping me out. Which he did in the beginning. He gave me some sound advice when I first took over. You know Luke, can't help but give his opinion whenever the mood strikes. But, he wasn't involved and I'm thinking some people weren't sure one way or the other for a couple of months because I didn't fuck it up. Until Benny came on board and confirmed things for them they didn't know enough to make a move. 

They were planning on taking me out and grabbing the territory when they saw I wasn't gonna run it into the ground or give it away. Moreno isn't in a position to come after me now. Nobody expected for me to hit him let alone so hard. Now, they're all thinking I'm probably gonna move in and finish him off. Which I am, but not til after we're done with this shit. One damn war at a time. That wasn't in their game plan. I'm expanding and that's not good. I'm making enemies, some I don't even know who they are yet. But they know me. Whoever Luke is hunting isn't the one pulling the strings or setting things up to cash in and take over the territory. But, they could probably lead us to that one. They're the one who sold us all out. Gave up the inside information and cut themselves some kind of really good deal. But it has to be more than that. Some personal angle. Its like you said, this is old Spencer shit coming back to bite us in the ass. Someone who knows something or thinks they know something. And, its about you too. You're a Spencer. You're Bobbie's daughter and some of that old shit is hers. My son's connected to your family. I think somebody's thinking they got the perfect way to clear the slate and get rid of all of us."

If she ever forgot how tight the man was, times like these reminded her. Caroline could do nothing but smile at him. She grabbed the aluminum briefcase from inside the closet and followed Jason out the door. Just in case. She didn't know what she might be walking into. They'd head to the airport and finish the discussion in the car. When they came down the steps Rey and Johnny were working at the dining table and looked up at them. Rey looked Caroline over and offered a nervous smile. It was hard getting used to her like this. Especially after he read the reports coming out of Miami. She was one cold woman. Then it finally hit him and he understood how she and Jason could get along so well. Johnny just looked at her pointedly.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I know. I figured you'd be pissed anyway."

He softened at that and kinda felt bad if she wasn't going to have back up and needed it.

"Nah. If you need me, you know I'll come."

"I know, but you gotta to be here. I do need you for about ½ as a cover though."

"Huh?"

"You're riding to the airport with us so people see me leave the building with a guard. How you get back in unnoticed is not my problem."

"Well, I could always use a laundry cart."

"Shut the fuck up and let's go."

All three of them cracked up laughing and headed out the door. 


	7. Shattered Illusions

When Caroline entered the plane Bret looked up in dread, fear and annoyance. He saw she was alone and knew not to ask any questions.

"Good evening Miss. Spencer."

She struggled not to laugh and channeled it into a gracious smile.

"Hello Bret."

That's the last words they spoke. Bret moved silently and quickly when entering the cabin. He got in and out as fast as he could. Caroline took that time to go over everything she and Jason discussed and tried to put that together with what Laura said. Jason's theory made perfect sense. Unfortunately, they still didn't have a clue where Bobbie was. She knew her mother was the bait and the bargaining chip. She also hoped Luke got the message and kept his head down. There was too much he didn't know and too much he did that she needed to learn from him.

She was traveling as a Canadian citizen throughout the entire trip. Caroline used a diplomatic passport so she wouldn't have to go through normal customs or metal detectors on arrival in Istanbul. It was a long time since she did something like this. Honestly, she was surprised how quickly she fell back into her old life. It was easy and its all she knew since she was 15. She liked it and wasn't going to apologize to anyone for it. When she considered her family and Jason she realized she didn't have anyone to apologize to. They were all just as bad, if not worse, than she.

Two hours into the return flight from Zurich she knew she had a problem. After contacting the pilot she placed a call to Jason.

"Morgan."

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"I'm going to be running late. On the way home I read an article about a sale and want to hit that store for some quick shopping."

He got it and he was very concerned. According to his calculations she was barely 2 hours into the flight. That meant whatever she read in the ledger was the cause of this.

"Ok. Do you want some company? I know how you like to buy everything in sight. You might need help carrying some of the bags."

"Thanks but I'm not going to spend all your money today. There are just a couple of special pieces I'm interested in. If I can find those, I'm all set."

"Got it."

"Bye."

Reinaldo didn't say anything but he heard enough to know that something was going on. This latest trip wasn't too much of a mystery considering what she found earlier but he got the definite impression it was directly tied to that long meeting with Emily. When Jason turned around his expression surprised Rey. It was intense concern. Jason said two words that chilled him.

"She's hunting."

Three days later Caroline entered the penthouse unexpected and it took everyone by surprise. Emily was sitting at the table with Jason, Johnny and Rey eating something that smelled wonderful so she knew Johnny cooked and not Jason. They caught her expression and nobody said a word. Her face was tight and her eyes colder than ice. She looked in Emily's direction and curtly tilted her head toward the stairs without a word. Emily saw that look, jumped from the table and ran up the stairs to boot up her lap top. She didn't know what happened but she knew Caroline wanted to read what was on those disks. Jason said nothing and simply took her in. She was beyond pissed. He couldn't tell if she got what or who she was looking for but he knew it wasn't good. For a moment, Rey and Johnny thought she just wanted Emily out of the room. Those thoughts only lasted a moment. When she said nothing but marched up the stairs all Jason did was lean back in his chair with his eyes closed. Johnny spoke.

"I know that look."

"Yeah, how?"

"It's the one she had right before she pulled out the garotte."

"Fuck."

"Yeah."

Twenty minutes later Letisha came downstairs with Michael and Lucas dressed to go out. She moved quickly and everyone was on alert. When she spoke her voice cracked.

"Mr. Morgan, Caroline said I should take the kids to the club for lunch and then to the Brownstone so they can play in the back yard. We're to take two cars and double guards."

Jason just nodded. He and Rey were going over the accounts Emily traced and he was pretty pissed himself. Whatever they were doing up there was bad. Johnny was sifting though some of the transport and shipping logs trying to find a pattern and match it to what the others had. He got up to work it out with the guards and walk them out. When he came back a few minutes later the others were silent til Rey spoke.

"What do you think she found?"

"Haven't a clue but I'm more than positive I'm not gonna like it."

No more words, they went back to work. Two hours later Emily raced down the stairs with her lap top case and back pack. She looked scared out of her mind and was breathless. Jason knew it was time to intervene and stopped her mid stride.

"Em. What's going on?"

"She told me to go hang out at Justice's."

Emily said nothing else and flew out the door. After it slammed shut Jason squeezed his eyes tight and rubbed his temples. He was getting a major headache and he knew she was coming down soon. 

Caroline took a quick shower and changed while Emily started the program to decrypt the first CD. She only got through part of it before sending Letisha away. By the time she finished working through the third one she knew Emily had to get out of the penthouse soon. Caroline couldn't actually form complete sentences though, so she used the few words that came to mind.

"Justices' NOW!" 

Emily did not have to be told twice. She saw something worse than she'd ever seen from Jason. Oh, she had no illusions that her brother couldn't and didn't reach that state. He just shielded her from it. This was different. She didn't know what was on the disks but from the way Caroline was tensed then went ice cold, she knew it was bad. Her eyes kept getting harder and Emily kept getting more and more nervous. She really was not liking her job so much now. She knew Jason would be pissed as soon as he started reading what she found tracing the money. It was all bad.

About 5 minutes after Emily left Caroline walked downstairs. Johnny took one look at her, grabbed the files in front of him and rushed out. Rey was two steps behind him and hoped she wouldn't decide his back made for an attractive target. He was certain Jason was going to be just as bad or worse by the time she got through making her report.

Once they were gone Jason looked at her carefully. It was beyond rage and he'd never seen her like this. A new side of her. It didn't bother him but what caused her to reveal it did. He said nothing and walked over to the door. He opened it and told the guard that no one got in then locked it. Caroline was still standing at the bottom of the steps clenching and unclenching her hands. When she seemed to get herself under control she moved to the couch and sat down. He followed. Her words confused him and didn't make too much sense but he knew from what he'd seen so far all hell was about to break loose.

"Tell me everything that went down when Lily died."

While Jason spoke she was silent and asked no questions. He explained it all but at the mention of him going with Sonny to Puerto Rico and waiting with the other guards down the hall while he took care of business she went rigid. When Jason finished she was quiet for 5 good seconds then screamed. There was no fear or pain in that scream. It was pure venom and rage. Jason was bracing himself for what she was about to say 'cause he knew she was about to start talking. Through clenched teeth,

"Rivera is still fucking alive!" 

His heart stopped. He just stared at her. There would be no comfort coming from either of them tonight. Then he exploded. 

Francis was really getting scared and stepped away from the door. He didn't know what was going on but he'd seen enough from Carly—Caroline over the last week or so to know that her place around there changed dramatically. The fact that she was walking around without guards and that she'd taken two trips meant something. He also got the word on never calling her Carly again. It meant more. Add to that the way she was working on something and meeting with Johnny and Jason meant she was in all the way. But when she stepped off the elevator holding that briefcase looking like lady death, he knew some serious shit was hitting the fan. The way everyone raced from the penthouse confirmed it. But those two screams meant both Caroline and Jason were beyond pissed. That meant she found out something and it was hell and fire on the way.

When Jason finally got it together enough to hear everything else, his state of mind could not be considered having it together. At best, it was taking everything in him just so he could be in control enough to get the facts. That was all. Then he'd explode later. Puerto Rico made a hell of a lot more sense now. One word was all she got.

"Talk."

"If Sonny hadn't been such a little bitch and made the hit himself or stayed in the room he'd have known. Rivera fired the gun but not at himself. He's been recovering from the stroke getting himself together all this time. Carlos knew that. Has known from the beginning. That's why he kept running Puerto Rico the way it was always run after Sonny inherited it. You taking over was supposed to be the easy transition. Rivera would reclaim his territory and take upstate New York from you. But all your changes and expansion fucked up his plan.

He's not in Puerto Rico. I couldn't find his ass but I had a hell of a lot more people to track and not enough time. I was in the Carribean. That's worse shit and I have no idea how to tell the rest of the story.

Luke got shot in Puerto Rico 4 years ago watching Sonny's back when Sonny was trying to get Miguel out of his contract. That's when Brenda started snooping around and got caught by Rivera's men. Long story short, Luke had more problems getting out of there but did. Lucy Coe was deep in it and they did everything together. She's one you gotta watch. She isn't in the life and doesn't have any desire to be but if it's a scam, cover up or any kind of crime, she'll back Luke up and they'll work it together. She even got rid of a body for him once. Only for Luke though. Guess who was secretly down in Puerto Rico at the same time all this shit was going down?"

"Who?"

"Damian Smith."

"Fuck."

"Yeah."

She exhaled and stood up to try to walk off. 

"Damian wasn't as legit as Emily and Ned thought. He was waiting for a chance to make a name for himself so when Luke killed his father, Damian wanted to take over. Sonny got there first. He was already Frank's capo in Port Charles and had the loyalty of the men. Damian knew he couldn't just step in no matter who his father was. He agreed to bankroll Sonny as a silent partner but it was a set up. He just wanted to get a feel for things, then he was planning on taking Sonny out. Laura got there first for other reasons but those don't matter because unlike some other people, he's actually dead."

She stopped and leaned against the mantle by the fire place. Jason finally asked a question. He was all machine now and so was she.

"Back up. Why was Damian in Puerto Rico?"

"Good question. He was there to meet with Rivera."

"Shit."

"Puerto Rico was never part of Frank's territory but he and Rivera were around a long time. They worked a few deals together and had a pretty good relationship. Sonny would have been dead if Luke hadn't been there. They were gonna take him out then. He didn't have a clue anything was wrong. As far as Luke and Laura know, he still didn't know when he passed the business to you and took off."

Jason just nods slightly and leans back against the couch.

"Go on."

"Sonny got out clean. Came back to PC and started fucking up things. He got careless and Brenda overheard enough of his conversation with Harry Silver to go to Ned. That was the start of Sonny's problems with the Feds. Lily hooking up with Sonny just delayed things as far as Rivera was concerned. It gave him a good cover 'cause as far as he was concerned Sonny was still going down. Just for different reasons this time. Since Damian was dead, he was planning to take Port Charles for himself. "

She sat on the arm of one of the couches and starts up again.

"Luke is real thorough and he isn't so twisted some times when he's gathering information. He watches everybody and he finds out where their bodies are hidden eventually. Remember that."

"Back to Sonny after he married Lily. He got No Billed by the grand jury and figured he was in the clear again. Damian was still dead. Port Charles was still his. Life was good and he was riding high. Problem is, some of Damian's original bankroll didn't belong to him."

"You are not gonna fucking tell me what I think you're gonna tell me."

"Yeah, I am. When Damian died, Sonny had access to all the off shore and overseas accounts. He took them and had Harry Silver start moving them around. But, some of that money was Rivera's."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"Did he know where the money came from?"

"Luke thinks not at the time. At least that's what his notes say. Sonny would have been crazy to keep it even though Rivera didn't know where his money was and had no proof Sonny had access to it."

Jason is up pacing now. He knows there's a hell of a lot more coming and he still hasn't heard where Bobbie fits into this. Being Luke's little sister is enough to get snatched but he isn't buying that because he knows she was into something back in the day right along with Luke.

"Give me the Spencer angle."

She knew that was coming. 

"Damian wasn't Frank's only child. He had a little sister named Jennifer. She wasn't involved in the business and wasn't interested in anything except her family and the money. Anyway, everyone thinks Damian and Jennifer were Frank's only kids. Nope. He had an older son named Anthony. Mama killed him 20 years ago. Frank never found out who took him out. Even had Luke searching for the killer when he was the one who actually helped mama move the body and do clean up.

That was a super Spencer secret for 20 years. Someone's been researching Spencer history lately. Doing their homework. Checking and double checking following up on all the loose ends and trying to put the pieces together. Trying to find a way to get rid of us instead of simply putting us on the run. That's the person who went after mama. The person working that angle is the one Luke's after for that and a few other reasons I don't know. Except they aren't alone. They have a partner and Luke doesn't know that."

"But, like you said, some of this is personal. The person coming after you has to have a reason other than money to work like this. Something big enough to sell all of us out. Like saving their ass. And they have to be able to touch some of your people. Turn Benny. They also have to know Spencers, Morgans and Port Charles enough to think through some of our potential actions and reactions. I'm supposed to be crazy and hysterical going to the cops. You're supposed to fly off the handle shooting people and finishing off Moreno. Luke—who's all about family—is supposed to surface to find mama. Except he doesn't know she's missing yet and that's fucking up the plan. They don't know what Luke's really doing, they think he's running."

Caroline stops with that. She looked at Jason sideways to see where he was in this whole thing before moving on.

"Do you know where Sonny is?"

Jason turned his head slightly to make sure he pinned her in his full gaze. It was a legit question considering all the stuff she was telling him but the tone wasn't right.

"Why?"

"Because if you did, it would help Luke narrow his search for the other person he doesn't know he should be after."

He didn't say anything. He stared at her then through her. Then his eyes glazed over and she knew Jason Morgan just left the building. Rage didn't cover what came next and she didn't even bother trying to calm him down as decanters, a considerable amount of expensive crystal and other breakables flew across the room. She, at least, got to kill a couple of people in the last three days while information gathering so she had a bit of release. Jason—not one since this whole thing started. She still had one more thing to say but wasn't sure she could get it out so she just sat there on one of the couches trying to channel something so she could be calm. They could both be pissed and enraged at the same time, but they both couldn't trash the place. He was the boss, it was his place. She figured the honors were all his.

Francis officially freaked out when the first decanter hit the back of the door. He took of like quick silver for Rey's place. Poor Emily was just across the hall and jumped so high off the couch once the stuff started flying that she actually ran upstairs to take cover. She had no clue which one of them was doing it and didn't want to find out. Francis ran into Rey's without even knocking. Bad thing to do considering. Johnny and Rey were already on edge. He didn't have to explain why he was there.

"What the fuck is going on and shouldn't someone go in there?"

Rey looked at Johnny with the he's out of his mind expression and turned back.

"Hell no."

Not the answer he thought he'd get.

"They could be killing each other!"

Johnny found nothing funny in what was happening because he knew that meant it was 1,000 times worse than what they already thought. He did find Francis amusing to the point of being ludicrous.

"I think they are the two safest people in Port Charles. They won't kill each other but they just might open fire on the rest of us."

Jason finally stopped. He probably wasn't tired but he must have remembered that trashing your own place means you have to clean up the mess. Or he decided he needed some clarification.

"How much of Rivera's money are we talking about and do I have any of it?"

It was the right question and they both new it.

"Silver said $12 million and the information on the CD confirmed that. He also said it wasn't part of the organization's accounts once Sonny found out about it. He moved that to a personal Swiss account. That was his get out of dodge cash."

That is the only good thing he'd heard in the last couple of hours but he was still pissed.

"You talked to Silver?"

"Yeah."

"He dead?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Then Jason sat for a minute thinking through the other angle he had to deal with.

"Does River know I don't have his money and never did?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't care. Sonny gave away $30 million of his money to fund the AIDS wing out of guilt. You were around then. Laura said he called it blood money and didn't want to keep it. A fucking mobster who places ethical restraints on the way he gets money? That makes no sense."

That was the first thing that made Jason smile in all the time Caroline was gone.

"He still wants the territory. Sonny promised it to him. Saving his ass."

"How long has he known Rivera was alive? When did he make the deal?"

"You might want to go in the kitchen first to get some glasses and plates to throw."

"Answer the question."

"Just before he decided to leave Brenda at the alter and turn over control to you."

That was his suspicion as he worked through the information she gave him. He put his hands over his face to rub it then ran them through his hair before looking up at her.

"I'm killing him too."

"I figured. Make sure you find him before Luke 'cause I don't think he'll step aside if you both get there at the same time."

"I know. What about Bobbie?"

She blew out a breath to center herself again. This new twist and information was lessening her mother's chances for survival and she still didn't understand the situation.

"There are some problems with all of this and its not helping her chances of staying alive."

Jason walked over to sit next to Caroline on the couch when she said that.

"Explain."

"Mama being bait is one thing. She has been around. Don't let that nurse Bobbie routine fool you, she is a player from way back. Just anybody couldn't have gotten close enough to grab her. It had to be someone who either was close enough to her and turned—like Benny or Sonny—or whatever was in that packet from the process server lured her somewhere. She never made it home after her shift at the hospital. The problem with her being bait is that you, me and uncle Luke are fucking up the plan. How long are they gonna keep her alive when they figure out its not working and move onto something else?

Her being bait and revenge is something completely different and that makes it worse. Sonny didn't know anything about Spencer ancient history. Just the stuff since he met Luke. So that isn't part of his deal. But it might be to whoever he's partnered with. Rivera has a beef with Luke but it really isn't all that big. He ruined his plan to get to Sonny the time they were all down there. But, so what? Sonny needs all of us out way and probably doesn't care how it goes down. To make matters even worse, Luke doesn't know Rivera's still alive. If he did, he would have told you about Sonny having his money.

Mama was never as high profile as Luke. All her shit was low key because she had the advantage of being a woman. Nobody suspects women in this business. Luke's a bit flashy some times. Anyone having anything worth trading on her would have used it. Or they'd be saving it for something a lot better than throwing in with Sonny and Rivera. The person who has her wants more than crumbs from whatever Rivera might toss them.

Before I went down to Miami I used some of my own....contacts to get things started based on the Spencer history I did know and what I figured out searching the Brownstone and the club. None of that stuff would make the least bit of sense to anyone who isn't a Spencer and doesn't know how mama and Luke operate. But if hadn't lived the life I have, it wouldn't have clicked for me either. 

The people I was tracking in Miami had access to certain information from the past even though they didn't know it was mama who took out Anthony Smith. The whole thing was clean. If she and uncle Luke hadn't included it in the Spencer records, they'd be the only two who knew. But mama and Luke didn't want anything to come back on Lucky, Lucas, Lulu, Michael or me that we wouldn't know about after they're gone so he updated the record to include that. 

I work on a theory. If someone caves and will talk to me, they'll talk to the next guy. That's why I never let them walk away. They didn't know I'm a Spencer and didn't know why I wanted any of the information. None of them were ever tapped on some of the things I was after. Its old business. I'm the first one to come along asking certain questions. And, I didn't let any of them live to tell what they knew to someone else. But here's where things get confusing. The second person I got to said Port Charles once too often in the conversation. By the third stop someone said your name. At first, I'm thinking they know Luke's here and figured you guys had a connection. But Cantone knew too fucking much about you and he was supposed to be giving up shit to help me find mama. No way could I let that slide. That's one of the reasons I made Johnny wait in the car at the last place. I didn't know what was going on but it wasn't something I wanted anyone but you to know about just in case. It took some work, but I cashed in with the last group. Found a hell of a lot more than I bargained for."

Jason listened carefully to everything and had to agree it wasn't looking good for Bobbie but something wasn't right with what she said. Something didn't make sense. He also knew it was time for Laura to get a heads up. When Sonny left, Luke and he were alright. If Luke crossed his path now, he'd be walking straight into it. Then he closed his eyes and let his mind filter through all he heard while trying to put that together with how Bobbie was taken.

"Silver give up Sonny's Swiss account?"

"Yeah, not just the one hiding Rivera's money. Sonny's one stupid fucker. He let Silver walk after blowing up his pregnant wife and didn't change his accounts. I got all of them."

Jason smiled knowing how she got that information. When they had a minute together alone when they were both relaxed he was going to have to talk to her about what she wanted to do. He liked the way she worked. Exactly like him.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. He looked at it, nodded and went to the door. Absently, he realized there was a hell of a lot of glass and crystal to sweep up. When he opened the door he saw that Francis was standing across the hall to the left facing the door instead of with his back it. Jason couldn't blame him, he would have done the same thing.

"Get Emily."

Jason walked back over to the couch and pulled Caroline into his arms. He knew all this was hard on her. And he knew it had to hurt working through her theory on Bobbie. She didn't resist and leaned against his chest while wrapping her arms around his waist. Emily walked in cautiously, taking in the scene. Jason didn't say anything. She wanted it, she got it. Shit was bad and now she'd understand just how bad.

"Yes?"

"Pull Sonny's FBI file. Also Hernando Rivera out of Puerto Rico. He should be listed as deceased 2 years ago. Don't let that stop you. Get me everything. Files on all his people and associates."

She struggled to hold in her verbal reaction but her face immediately displayed her understanding of the situation. He'd never seen his sister shut down before. She was putting some of the pieces together and she was pissed. Neither of them said anything to her about that. He handed her the pieces of paper.

"Track the first Swiss account. All activity since it was opened. I need to know what bank the money was originally wired from and when. Then trace the others."

Before he said anything else he pulled Caroline even closer. She and Emily both thought he was finished. Jason had a new angle to play and that stopped Emily cold.

"Run a separate search on AJ. I need to know where he's been for the last year and who he's been talking to. Track all his money. The trust fund, credit cards and bank accounts. See if he applied for a visa anywhere in the last year or purchased any property in the states or overseas. Cross reference him with Tracy and Damian Smith's sister, Jennifer. Find him."

Emily stood frozen for a good 10 seconds and didn't speak. This was a day for surprises. In that moment, he knew he had to watch his little sister carefully in the future. The look on her face was all Morgan and it was all bad. He knew he had to distract her to pull her out of it before she went over the edge.

"Also, make a list of every piece of equipment you might need or want. If you want it, its yours. Doesn't matter how much the stuff costs or the hassle of getting it. You got a job and the study is now your office."

Emily didn't respond other than to nod then she went upstairs.

Caroline struggled against Jason trying to get free but he held on tight and spoke softly in her ear.

"I need you to stay with me. Stay with the job."

That did it. She stopped and turned her head to meet his eye.

"What's bigger than Rivera's crumbs and who could get that close to Bobbie? She's wise. Sonny in town or Benny approaching her would have instantly put her on alert. She wouldn't have spoken to them in private let alone go anywhere with either of them, especially considering the situation with Luke. And she would have called you immediately."

Caroline nodded. She was following this one.

"The process server. The papers had something to do with Michael. They're fakes because I checked and no one is suing mama or calling her as a witness. But while she's standing there reading them, she doesn't know that yet. Then AJ just happens by and starts talking about the Quartermaines going after us for custody. Edward wanted that. Threatened that. Monica and Allen were on the fence because they're still hoping to get you back. That would have cut them off for sure and they know it. Mama's known him almost his entire life and he is the family screw up. She wouldn't have a reason to think he was into anything. All of that could have distracted her enough. Do you think AJ suspects?"

"No. Its too much of a hassle doing it this way. Edward would finally have grounds to file papers and sue us for real. This isn't about you. I know that's what you're thinking. This is about me. A way to hurt me. AJ has been jealous of Jason Quartermaine his entire life. He doesn't get I'm not that guy. And when I didn't want to be whatever he wanted us to be he got pissed. Plus, for all that time after I left the mansion, they were all trying to find a way to get close to me. Have some kind of relationship—but only on their terms. Not good enough. AJ got kicked to the curb again. Then he caught hell for waking up in the laundry cart at the same time I was living my life. In a way, it is about you."

That made Caroline drop her head. Of all the things she's done in her life that were beyond illegal, a year as Carly Roberts was the thing that would end her mother.

"No, not like that. AJ wanted you. Always wanted you. Probably still wants you. You never gave him the time of day. And the one time you did, you were plastered and shit faced drunk waiting for me. That had to hurt. Now not only do I have you, but we have a son. Its about me. That's as personal as it gets. He's angry, jealous, pissed off and stupid enough to fall into something. It wouldn't take much to turn him. He can't kill me but he doesn't mind if someone else does."

"Fuck."

"Yeah."

Caroline studied Jason for a few seconds before speaking.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"I know."

"We gonna have a problem?"

"Never."

Right about that time they heard a loud crash and a death howling scream of rage. They both looked to the stairs when another something breakable and probably really expensive smashed against a wall. Jason turned to Caroline. She just shrugged,

"She held it in longer than I expected."

"True."


	8. Hunting Season

While Jason cleaned up the mess, Caroline walked down the hall to get Rey and Johnny. When the door opened, Johnny narrowed his eyes at her.

"Do not shoot me."

She smiled and shook her head.

"I'm good. You guys alright?"

Rey looked at her like she was crazy.

"We should be asking you that."

"Probably. Come on, we gotta meet."

Once they were inside, Johnny took a good look around then turned to Rey.

"Not as bad as I thought."

Before he could respond, Jason walked out of the kitchen with a broom, dust pan and trash can.

"That was my second trip."

"Ah."

Jason set the stuff down and motioned for them to all find a seat in the living room. He turned to Rey,

"You still taping Benny's phones?"

"Yeah. So far, nothing strange."

Jason rubbed his chin.

"Maybe, maybe not. We didn't know what we were looking for. Get his phone records for the last two years. Incoming and outgoing. Paper and on disk."

That made Rey and Johnny sit up and stare. The tension and anxiety was apparent.

"It's a precaution and a hunch."

They nodded but didn't relax.

"What about Carlos?"

Rey shrugged. He wasn't happy about the situation or lack there of.

"He's business as usual since I started monitoring him. Same thing with the phones. No strange meetings either."

Jason nods.

"Put Maria on him. He wouldn't step out on his wife for anyone else. I've seen the way he eyes her at the casino. He's wanted her for years. She knows what to do. If he talks in his sleep, she'll get it. Put Hector on Maria and make sure she knows she better not talk in hers."

They all laugh.

"Johnny, what's going on with Santiago?"

"Its pissing me off. No meetings and no strange calls so I don't know how they got to him but its definite somebody did. Its probably a federal offense, I'm not sure but considering everything else I figured it wouldn't really matter. The mailman on his route separates his mail first and I go through it. He's sending his oldest daughter to some fancy New England boarding school in the fall. $30,000 a year. She's 13."

"He's stupid and anxious. Probably figures I'll be dead in a week and couldn't put off enrolling her. Keep tracking him.

Tell Francis he's taking a trip. Justice is having some unexpected last minute problems trying to close that deal in Hong Kong. Neither of us could figure out what was holding things up but I think I just found out. Send Francis and Loui over there to watch his back. I'll tell you the message for Francis to give him when they get there."

Johnny nodded but wasn't feeling so well. Justice was Jason's attorney. Lawyers are always off limits even though he and Jason are cousins. Something was definitely not right.

"Next, Emily's on the books. Justice might flip when he finds out about that. He's her cousin too and they're close. I made the offer so I'll take the heat. Once he gets back in town and is updated on the full extent of the situation, I think he'll agree."

Johnny thinks about it for a second and just can't hold it in.

"Gee, you really are running a family business. Think Ms. Lila might want a job?"

"Shut up."

The laughter is good and eases the tension. Jason and Caroline knew the guys would need it. He looked to Caroline and she knew what he was thinking so she nodded before speaking.

"We don't have anymore shit around here to break so you'll have to go back to Rey's. Emily already trashed the study but since that's her office its her headache not mine."

Rey looked at Caroline then turned to Johnny and back her.

"Both of you need sensitivity training. I thought you went to nursing school. That is not the way to prepare someone."

"Its all I got and by the time I finish speaking you'll understand why."

She was going to leave out certain things that were Spencer/Morgan ears only but what she would say would be more than enough. They nodded for her to go ahead. It was the last movement either of them made for quite some time.

When she finished her part she looked to Jason,

"You take it from here. I gotta go send the update. Fill me in later. And you guys help him clean up this stuff before the kids get home."

Emily was on her game. She had a list and Jason was going to be spending some serious cash but her set up would be a hacker's heaven. The only thing that made her smile was thinking how Lucky would drool over all her new toys. Caroline read the list while Em connected with Lucky. Why she needed that many paper shredders was a mystery but since Em was the expert she didn't say a word. 

"Ok, we're connected."

"Is aunt Laura in front of the screen?"

Em checked and confirmed.

"Type it exactly like this:

Major set up.

Luke, Bobbie & Jason were always the targets.

Rivera is alive.

Sonny sold us ALL out a year ago.

Benny turned.

Jennifer Smith studying ancient history.

AJ Quartermaine turned. 

Bobbie bait for Jason. Michael lure for Bobbie. Fake process server & custody suit. AJ set her up.

General FYI: Tracy Quartermaine Soleto."

"Ok, I sent that."

"Thanks. Now tell Lucky to get up and let Laura sit down because I have something to type for her eyes only."

That made Emily nervous. How much worse could it be? But she did. Then she got up and slid out of her chair. Caroline took a few moments to center herself. Then started typing praying this truly was a secure connection.

Ancient history—Bobbie—Jennifer Smith + AJ Quartermaine=Bobbie MIA.

Valentine...gone. Bahamas three days ago.

Harry Silver...gone. Dom. Rep. two days ago.

Brenda Barrett...gone. Martinique last night.

I'm still working. Rivera, Corinthos, AJ, Jennifer Smith. Need help locating them. AJ or Jennifer should lead to Bobbie. Tell Luke Junior is mine.

Laura Spencer was still trying to get over the shock of the message she read over Lucky's shoulder when she sat down for Caroline's private message. The real Caroline would take some getting used to. But she had to admit her niece was a Spencer through and through after reading this. She also considered the extreme seriousness of the situation before responding.

[I will find Luke and update him on the situation. Only one name from your list is on his.]

Caroline knew it had to be Jennifer and that meant he'd find her mom.

[If he needs a partner send word.]

[Got it. We'll start tracking down the others. Did anyone in Miami know ancient history?]

[Not what we feared. And they can't tell tales now.]

[Good!]

[Watch your back. I don't know what Sonny knows about Damian. Jennifer's working on a Ph.D.]

[Fuck!]

Caroline thought that was funny coming from Laura after she got over the shock.

[If you find Sonny first, tell Luke not to move in. Jason needs specific information from him first.]

[He won't be happy about that.]

[I know but its important.]

[Ok, I'll make sure.]

[Thanks. Let's get up so the kids can chat. Ha!]

[Sure. Take care.]

Before getting up, Caroline got Emily's attention from where she was perched on the couch.

"Lucky's waiting for you but I need to clean the screen before you sit down. Is there any reason I can't on this high tech machine of yours?"

"Nope. Do it like usual."

"I'll give your brother your Christmas list. Maybe some of this stuff is tax deductible because it looks pretty expensive."

"You want quality you have to pay for it. Besides, I warned him I don't come cheap!"

The living room was back to normal though missing a lot of stuff. Rey and Johnny seemed a little better but they didn't have deep personal cuts like Caroline and Jason being sold out that way. She handed Jason the list. He glanced at it and handed it to Rey. His eyes bulged then he looked up at Caroline,

"She's serious?"

"And I quote: If you want quality to have to pay for it. Plus something about her not working cheap. She's more than serious."

"Ok, I'll get the stuff ordered. It should arrive some time tomorrow."

"She'll love that." Then Caroline got serious.

"Jason?"

"Yeah."

"Can you get the luds from GH's main switchboard the day the woman called in mama's leave? 8:00 for two hours. And the direct dial in numbers for personnel. I want to track that woman now that I have and idea who she is."

"You think it was Jennifer?"

"Definitely."

"Sure, I'll have someone get on it."

"Thanks. I found out what's taking uncle Luke so long."

"What?"

"He's not just hunting somebody. He's got a list. Only one name in common with ours, though. Jennifer. Aunt Laura's going to track him down and give him the full deal."

"If he finds Sonny first..."

"I figured you say that and already told her. She said he'll be pissed but she'll work it out." 

"Thanks. How'd you find Silver?"

"Valentine told me."

Johnny laughed. He knew how people told her stuff.

"Valentine? Frank Smith's old attorney assigned to Port Charles?"

"Yeah. He worked for Sonny after the transition until he tried to take him out and step in. Luke wanted him gone but Sonny let him walk."

The groans and epithets filling the room were her only response. Jason wanted more details.

"Where'd you find him?"

"Bahamas. Three days ago."

"You kill him?"

"I like to think of it as facilitating his transition to the after life."

Jason smirked.

"Did you facilitate him?"

"Yeah."

"Anyone else?"

She wasn't so sure she should mention this part. There was history with everyone in the room. Good or bad it still was history. Plus, that one wasn't pretty. When she didn't speak immediately they all knew she was stalling.

"Caroline?"

"Hmm?"

"Anyone else?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

She took a minute to glance around the room and then toward the stairs.

"Brenda."

They just stared at her, too stunned to speak. Rey finally blurted it out.

"Barrett? Brenda Barrett? You killed Brenda?"

Johnny understood the reason but he was still shocked. Not so shocked he couldn't be a smart ass.

"Facilitate remember?"

"Whatever."

Jason gave her the come clean look with a raised eyebrow.

Annoyed for some reason she really couldn't put her finger on,

"Yeah. Brenda Barrett. And it'll be a closed casket if they ever find her body. Happy now?"

The room was still for 5 seconds then all three men cracked up laughing.

Jason fell down on the couch still laughing. For some reason he found that extremely funny.

"You just got a fucking raise."


	9. Unholy Alliance

Rey finally got over being annoyed with Emily. She was at his door at 7:00 the morning after she submitted her hacker's wish list. Everyone was surprised by her demeanor, she was all business. She ordered all the furniture except the couch removed from the study. Then had a mini frig set up in one corner against the wall. That told Jason she planned on crashing in there. The set up was amazing. Not one computer or even two. There were nine different monitors in a web formation above her head mounted on the desk. She had fax machines, printers, scanners, several satellite & cell phones and enough paper shredders to open an Office Depot. There was also a bunch of other stuff no one was really sure what it was for or even what it was. At least $1 million dollars worth of equipment retail. Of course, this was Jason Morgan so it wasn't retail. 

When she ordered—yes ordered—the door removed and replaced with a specific one, they initially thought it was a simple security measure for locking it so they didn't pay too much attention. But the electronic key pad on the wall raised more than a few eyebrows. She set everyone straight.

"Every time I boot up is a federal offense. Every time I dial out is a federal offense and I'm breaking several international laws as well."

At their confused expression over that last part, she wised them all up.

"You think I dial so the number could possibly be traced back here? How unprofessional do you people think I am! Every outgoing call technically originates from Australia or a country without U.S. extradition."

She stopped, looked at Jason, Caroline, Johnny and Rey then smirked.

"I'm sure each of you is familiar with the list of countries falling into that category as well as the fastest routes to get there."

They all rolled their eyes in response so she finished.

"No original outgoing call stays connected to that line for more than 9 seconds then its bounced all over the planet through random countries and various states—except New York every 3-5 seconds. There is no system yet that can catch me."

Wide eyed, they are all impressed with their resident junior felon and nod for her to continue.

"What I hack, I hack for my boss and he decides who gets what I find. He's the only one who will have access to the room when I'm not in there and he's the only one I'll give the entry code to."

With that she reached across the table, grabbed another slice of pizza and started eating.

Jason practically beamed at her words. Well, as much as Jason Morgan could beam. On anyone else it was merely a smile. He was proud of his little sister and impressed.

Jason firmed up his plans for how to deal with Puerto Rico. Taking out Carlos and Rivera wouldn't be enough. He needed names and Emily was doing a good job tracking some of them down. The men working under Carlos were all suspect and it would be necessary to know exactly where their loyalty lay and how much they knew. That information could only come from the inside. But, Jason knew he had to still play it quiet even as the clock was ticking. Sending Rey or Johnny down would tip them off. He needed Sonny.

When Emily walked downstairs she looked around and caught Jason's eye as he and Lucas were coming through the front door after a few hours of what the two of them called 'guy stuff'. Their time together had specific requirements. Lucas was quick to inform his sister that meant no girls allowed. Then he must have felt he had to clarify that for Emily and Letisha in case they didn't understand. When Caroline asked Jason what they did together he responded the same as Lucas. She knew what that meant. The two of them were off playing and didn't want admit it. Jason nodded to Emily at the same time Lucas went to find Letisha without being told. Emily and Jason were impressed. It had to be a Spencer thing because the kid always knew when to take a powder.

Just then, Caroline came out of the kitchen eating a donut,

"Hey. You and Lucas all finished doing guy stuff?"

"Yeah. He just went upstairs. Em, what's up?"

Emily walked over to the couch with her files so they followed.

"First, I found Sonny."

She pretty much expected his initial reaction. Her brother was ticked every time his name came up.

"Where is he?"

Emily laughed dryly.

"Jason, Sonny isn't hiding from you or Rivera. He's hiding from Luke. In the one place a Spencer wouldn't go."

That was a strange statement. He hadn't thought there was any place a Spencer wouldn't try to break into except jail. And even then, if they had a good enough reason and thought they could get away with it he figured they might try that too. When he glanced over at Caroline her mouth was hanging wide open. Then she snapped it shut and leaned back on the couch trying to work through the situation. That let him know such a place existed.

"Where is Sonny?"

When Emily didn't answer his question Caroline knew Emily knew she figured it out.

"The Cassidine island in Greece."

Jason had to admit it made sense.

"Damn."

"Yeah."

Then Caroline thinks about it for a few minutes.

"Em, what's his cover?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Sonny wouldn't pose as servant. Too use to being the big shot. He isn't high class Euro trash and couldn't pass for the well bred upper class if his life depended on it."

Emily's face betrayed her and Caroline started shaking her head so Jason sat back to let this one play out. Spencer issues with Cassidines were a match point with them. He was going to wait for her to work it through.

"How long?"

"Three weeks."

"No, not how long has he been there. How long ago did he cut a side deal with Helena?"

"As near as I can tell, they met for the first time four months ago."

Caroline was up pacing the room during the questioning but as soon as she got the answer she stopped. 

"Leave the files. We'll figure out what the stuff means. Go warn Laura now. Tell her I said Jason will handle the extraction and Luke isn't to be anywhere near this. None of the family is to go near this. Luke has to find mama before Sonny gets nervous about his safety net and tells Helena about her. If Helena finds mama first death would be a blessing."

Emily was up and gone. 

She was still pacing and slightly nervous. He'd never seen her nervous before.

"Caroline?"

"After Stefan came to town, Luke checked up on Helena again. He's prone to do that from time to time. Bed ridden and suffering from a stroke unable to move—notice how many people seem to have strokes around us? The island is private. No way on—officially—without a Cassidine visitor's pass. And Luke is the only one who has ever broken through their system to get onto the island. Where could Sonny have met her? Not there. How would he know she wasn't really sick? No, the old bat was faking. Somehow, drugs or something. Stefan thinks she's still ½ catatonic and in need of 24 hour care. Otherwise he wouldn't leave his back wide open being here. Helena is his mother but I have no doubt she'd kill him if she had to. She's planning something."

"Is this connected to all the other shit?"

"Can't be. That's just too much of a.......AJ!"

He got it. 

"So while he was researching Spencer dirt he stumbled onto the Cassidine angle. That means Sonny is the one who turned AJ. And, AJ is the one who gave Sonny the information he learned about the Spencer Cassidines history."

"Exactly. This isn't some grand conspiracy like on a soap opera or something. It's a major set up but all these people are working their own agenda. And covering their own ass. Sonny wasn't sure about you. He might have thought that you'd get killed or arrested by now. Either way you'd be out of the way because he knew you wouldn't try to make a deal and talk. If you did survive, he was probably banking that whole father figure thing would keep you from going after him...."

She stopped when she caught Jason's expression. Incredulous doesn't describe.

"Yeah, wishful thinking."

"Finish."

"Ok, so he figures he's made his deal with Rivera and is relatively safe because he knows how to hide out from him. You're dead. Luke, the man has 1,000 lives. Sonny was probably betting he'd be the only one of us still standing. He was also positive that Luke would kill him. A couple of times if he could manage it. And that's why he made contact with Helena. Sold us out again."

"I still need Sonny and I need him quick. Too much time has passed. We're 10 days from them taking Bobbie and that was supposed to start things on our end. People are starting to get nervous. Rivera is a patient man. He's been in a long time. But, his plans keep getting fucked up. Nothing's working out like he thought it would. Santiago enrolling his kid in that fancy school means he thought things would be almost over by now. No one around to know he was payed off except the people who payed him off. Benny is quiet. Not too quiet, but quiet. He knew about Bobbie. He was supposed to be the one to fill the others in on how things were going from the inside. Keeping them updated on all our moves. But Benny doesn't have anything to report. I haven't met with him since the place was swept. He knows we know something so now he's scared of everybody. Scared to report in. Scared of me...."

"Which he should be."

"Thanks. Anyway, nervous people do things. That would probably cause them to make a direct move against us. I can't allow that. I also can't hit anyone until I know everyone. Taking out Carlos and Santiago does nothing. AJ and Jennifer are still on the loose. Rivera is somewhere and he's the one I want. Sonny is the one I need."

She sat quietly thinking on what he said for a few moments before coming to a decision that would either end things for all of them permanently or give them the way out. She had no clue how it would work.

"First, I think we both realize its time for Michael, Lucas and Letisha to go. Emily needs to send word to aunt Laura on that. When Luke finds mama, tell him to take her to the same safe house with the kids. She'll want to be in the fight here but I suspect we're going to have a different one coming up soon and she'll need to be on her game for that. Plus, you and I will be working. If Em wasn't, I'd ask her to go. The kids need one of us around. That's gonna have to be mama."

He knew what she was going to say. It was the only logical thing to do. He wasn't sure how he felt about it from a personal stand point. He wouldn't interfere—it was a Spencer issue. And, he had to admit that it was the right thing from a business perspective. Still, he didn't like it. He waited for her to say it.

"I'm going out to Spoon Island to meet with Stefan Cassidine."

"I know."

It surprised her that he said it and wouldn't try to stop her.

"It's the right thing. Probably the only thing. You know what you're doing. I do not like what comes after but that's for personal not professional reasons. I've never told you what to do and I'm not going to start now. Just be careful."

Touched, she smiles warmly and gives him a hug.

"Promise. I'm going to get ready. Don't tell the family about this until...well I'm not sure we should ever mention this to the family. Especially my uncle. He'd flip for sure."

"That's Luke. Ok, I'll start making the arraignments for the kids. I don't want anyone figuring out that they're leaving or noticing they aren't around until its too late."


	10. Spoon Island

Before Caroline could knock on the door it opened revealing an attractive yet understated middle aged woman.

"Good afternoon. My name is Caroline Spencer. I do not have an appointment but would like to meet with Mr. Cassidine if he is available."

Mrs. Lansbury took her in discreetly. She was confused. The young woman revealed as Barbara Spencer's daughter during that unfortunate kidnaping scandal did not fit the picture of the woman standing before her. Mrs. Lansbury was never one to gossip and did not stoop to reading sensationalist journalism but their might have been a copy of the Inquisitor about. Something purchased by one of the younger members of the staff that she happen to peruse from time to time. She knew what she read and she knew what the general opinion was from some people in the city. This woman was dressed elegantly and tastefully in an expertly tailored navy blue Channel pantsuit, little make-up, short perfectly manicured nails, hair back in a delicate chignon, and simple shoes. No jewelry other than a wrist watch. She was not sure what to make of it. 

Unsure of the reason for the visit but certain Mr. Cassidine would want to see this for himself, she stepped aside to allow entry.

"Miss. Spencer, if you will wait here I will let Mr. Cassidine that you here."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lansbury."

She turned in search of Stefan but only took five steps before she realized Caroline knew her name. She isn't head of staff to a Cassidine estate for nothing and barely interrupted her stride.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Miss. Caroline Spencer is waiting in the day room, sir."

"Why?"

"I did not inquire and she did not offer. She simply said that she would like to speak with you if you are available."

Very intrigued by that. He has rarely seen her outside the hospital as they do not travel in the same circles. Learning her identity was...amusing. And surprising but then he considered the family and decided it was not. He wondered when she started referring to herself as Caroline Spencer. He knew Carly Roberts was an alias just as the others. But when she was exposed, or rather exposed herself 7 months ago, she allowed others to continue to call her Carly. But a relative of Luke Spencer's knocking on the front door instead of trying to break in? This was something he decided he had to see for himself.

"Very well, you may show her to the Conservatory. I shall join her directly."

"Yes sir."

Caroline felt his eyes on her first. In her line of work, a six sense was crucial. Knowing when someone is watching is essential to staying alive. She did not turn around so that he could continue his inspection at his own pace. There was not much time but she wanted him to feel confident and that he had the upper hand in their conversation. Then she remembered that he did have the upper hand in their conversation and all the reason in the world to feel confident. Once it was complete,

"Miss. Spencer."

She turned and smiled disarmingly.

"There is no need for formality today. Please continue to call me Caroline."

Intrigued was not the word for it. The clothes, hair, speech were one thing. But the demeanor was something else. He did not know this woman. He never met this woman before and he wonders how many others have. There is something dangerous but not malicious or sadistic. Not like the Cassidine dangerous. Simply dangerous. He also realizes she has come for a specific purpose. Her mother is on indefinite leave of absence, the other Spencers are gone. Yet, she remained. 

"Caroline. How may I help you?"

She produces a manilla envelop and hands it to him. Stefan makes no move to open it and does not even look down after accepting it.

"First, time is of the essence for me but I understand that you will need to verify the contents of that packet. The information is as much a surprise to me as it will be to you. 

Second, I am not interested in any of the activities that members of my family have participated in with members of yours. The information that pertains to you is not my concern at this time. If you take a moment to consider my associations in Port Charles when you read that, you should be assured that there is only one name of interest to me.

Third, I would like your assistance with entry onto the Cassidine Island in Greece."

Then she shut up. He was listening to her veiled but informative words. She was definitely on a 

mission. Her second point was interesting until she got to the end and then he was lost. The third point made him stop and stare at her very hard. A Spencer voluntarily going to the island is one thing and ridiculous. A Spencer requesting a Cassidine take them to the island was not possible. The eyes were telling. She did not flinch or turn away. She had nothing to hide and no secret agenda. This was not one of Luke Spencer's games. Most people crumbled under his gaze. Even Luke was known to look away. The only person he'd ever met who pulled this off was Jason Morgan. That's when it hit him. He made no comment and simply opened the envelop. He wasn't going to waste time with her, she did not waste it with him.

Fascinated was not the word for Caroline at that point. Luke called him Count Vlad and she guessed she could see that but not really. She really had no room to judge considering her wardrobe. She did not know the other Cassidines and had no desire to but she sensed something different about this one and it confused her. She's always been good at reading people. Even Jason Morgan. This one was a complete mystery but she found nothing distasteful or uncomfortable about it. She'd had little dealing or interaction with him. Carly Roberts a few times. Caroline Spencer hadn't. 

She had to admit the man was good. Nothing gave him away. Not a twitch, sound, or even a hardening of the eyes. She wondered if that was Cassidine training or a personality quirk. Even her eyes went cold. Jason's too. His expression never changed. Neutral. He read each page of the report carefully. Stefan understood what was going on. For some reason, her paramour was searching for Sonny Corinthos and it lead him to the Cassidines. He also understood why she was here. It meant she could not contact her uncle for assistance. Stefan is well aware of each time Luke snuck onto the island to check up on Helena. He did not mind as it saved him the trouble. Obviously, they were both fooled. Helena was faking. Yes, there was a grave problem. Still, he did not understand what she wanted from him.

He looked back up at her.

"I am unsure what form of assistance you require."

She decided to play it straight.

"Stefan, I have a job to do and that means making contact with the person listed in that file. The fact that he is located on that particular Cassidine property was surprising but not an insurmountable task for me. Learning that your mother is quite well and in some—association with him on the same island makes my job more difficult."

Stefan realized it was much more complicated than he first suspected. Not simply trying to locate the man for business or personal reasons and being afraid of Helena. He knew the business they were in. What he did not realize was that she was in the same business as well. That seemed highly unlikely considering all he'd seen and heard of her in the past. Then again, he'd never seen this person before.

"You wish to extract him by force?"

"By any means necessary."

"You are quite free with matters that perhaps you should not be."

"You are a Cassidine. I am a Spencer. There is no reason to pretend."

He actually smiled. She was as beautiful, strong and savvy as Barbara. She was probably as wicked as Luke but not as flashy or crass. And that's when it hit him. The alias wasn't the only fake thing about her when she came to Port Charles. The personality was as well.

"True. You realize that I must still verify this information?"

"Of course. As I said, time is crucial. I know that puts you at an inconvenience but it cannot be helped." 

"The nature of assistance you require?"

"Clandestine access that will not alert either party of my arrival. Please be assured, there is only one item on that island of interest to me. I am not on an fact finding mission for...anyone else."

Then she couldn't suppress the crooked smile.

He smiled in return. They both knew she meant Luke.

"And if you should meet resistance?"

"The laws of physics will apply."

They both laughed at that one. He liked her. 

"I shall inform Mrs. Lansbury to serve tea while I make a few calls."

"Thank you."

Once he left she did not relax or snoop. For all she knew the place was loaded down with security cameras. How she would grab Sonny and get away without getting nabbed by Helena she had no clue and hoped Jason was working on that part of the plan 'cause she had nothing.

Not until he was secured in his study did Stefan allow the full weight of this revelation to hit him. Of course he would verify, but he knew it was the truth. At least four months ago, Helena was traveling off the island. The staff knew. The staff would have to go. He wondered momentarily if this was the reason the other Spencers left but knew that could not be the case. She would not have come to him now. Luke and his family left weeks ago. Barbara, almost two weeks. Something else was in play. And, Helena was most definitely planning something. She would be coming for him as well. No doubt about it. He had to make plans of his own to be ready. 

He took a few minutes to consider the situation carefully. Caroline going would not alert Helena of his awareness of the situation should she be caught. Helena would never suspect he assisted a Spencer. This particular Spencer's presence would also not worry her as much as Luke's. Then she would step up her plan. But, Helena would also be prepared for his knowledge once she returned. 

"By any means necessary?"

Stefan wondered if Caroline would solve his problem for him. He also hoped it would not lead to a thawing of the cold war currently in place. He had his own life. Spencer/Cassidine engagements were not a part of it. It took some time for Luke to realize that after his arrival. He knew, Luke watched him just as carefully as he watched Luke. Neither man was stupid enough to be caught unaware by the other. Both managed to be duped by Helena. Stefan also realized that Helena had someone in Port Charles. He would have to start working quickly to locate them. Cassidine was not a favored name in certain circles. Very few circles. Port Charles to be exact. But, Stefan managed not to be counted among those in disfavor. He had no desire for that to change anytime soon. 

Not wanting to keep his guest waiting, he hurried to make his inquires. He stopped to wonder why he thought of a Spencer on his property as a guest. Then dismissed it as he had work to do.

Rey never saw Jason like this. Johnny hadn't either. Not even when Michael was missing. He was worried, scared and angry. Mostly angry. This was something more and that scared them both. Jason wasn't angry. He was still Jason so business as usual with him applied. But he was...nervous. They said nothing but Jason's demeanor set them both on edge.

"I need the best. The team has to be the best. Nothing can go wrong. Things always go wrong but they have to have Caroline's back."

Rey was scared to ask but he had to know for several reasons. He also wanted to know what could drive Jason to this state.

"Sure. We'll start working on it. Where is Sonny?"

"The Cassidine island in Greece."

He blew out a surprised whistle and sat forward.

"How did he manage that?"

"Helena was faking. She isn't paralyzed or suffering from a stroke. She was traveling at least four months ago and that's when Sonny made contact with her."

Johnny and Rey got it. It freaked them both out. They heard the stories. Some were so outrageous Rey had to pull old new footage and newspaper reports for confirmation. It was all true. Amazing. Caroline is a Spencer. They weren't sure what would happen if she got caught on that island with the woman there and in perfect health. They were going to make sure it didn't happen. Johnny said he was going with her.

Emily came downstairs just as they were wrapping up who they would pull together and getting the planes ready. They had a plan, they just had to get onto the island unseen. Jason had three back up plans just in case. He also had Rey prepare an extraction team for Caroline if she did get caught. Rey just nodded. He knew it had to hurt Jason to say that. 


	11. Now I Lay Me Down to Sleep

Emily looked at everyone and plopped down with her folders. Jason knew she never spoke about anything she found without him prompting her unless it was just him and Caroline in the room. 

"Em, what do you have?" 

"Lucky found AJ. He bought a house outside Rio two months ago. No U.S. extradition. Isolated and fortified. He sent you the floor plans and some pictures. There was major construction completed last month. He also has a private airstrip adjacent to the property and a helicopter pad on the grounds. Seems he was preparing for a fast get away if you survived and he was made. Makes a pretty good safe house. You might want to think about keeping it.

Anyway, Luke is en route. He said he doesn't need back-up on this one but asked if Caroline wanted him to bring AJ back to PC. I didn't tell them that she is going to get Sonny. They assume she would plan or help out with the extraction but that she wouldn't be crazy enough to do it herself. No way was I going to say anything."

Jason didn't say anything as she made her report. He could tell by her tone at the end that she was very aware of the risk Caroline was taking. He's trying to figure out why it has to be her on the team. He knows that time is critical and they have to keep a tight reign on information. If something happened, she would have to start the questioning on the return trip. And the two of them were the only ones who knew certain questions to ask.

"Thank Lucky for me."

Then he stopped and looked at his sister with concern. Jason took her hand and pulled her close.

"How much can you handle on this?"

"You and Justice are my family. I know Francis and Loui had to go to Hong Kong and I know why. He used my nephew as lure to get to Bobbie to get to you. AJ came after my family. That makes him my enemy. He had a choice. He made the wrong choice. He has to go."

Rey and Johnny were quiet when Jason started talking to Emily. They didn't know what they expected her to say but they didn't expect that. At least not the way she said it. There wasn't the least bit of hesitation in her words. She was serious. The kid was solid.

Jason looked her over and was assured of her words. He also knew it would hit her later and he'd have to be there for her. This was why he did not want her in the business. Tracy and AJ teaming up with his enemies brought her in. He knew they would use her and he knew they would do anything to get to him even if that meant taking her out or allowing someone else to. He also didn't know who he could trust at the time. Jason still isn't sure. She's all business so he decides to keep it that way for her.

"Ok. Luke doesn't have to bring him back. I know he's got other work to do. Tell him to knock him out anyway he wants and get him to the safe house but don't let him out of his sight or near the kids. The guys will hold onto him until I can get there and verify some information. I still need to find out what he knows and who he's spoken to about us."

"Done."

"What else?"

"Rivera has several properties. His associates and employees even more. I'm concentrating my search on primarily Spanish speaking countries for the obvious reasons, it wouldn't attract attention. I really wish Bobbie were around 'cause I'm guessing on some of this but based on his medical record prior to Sonny's visit after Lily died I'm tracking the purchase and shipment of any medical equipment, supplies and medicine that a recovering stroke victim would need to any of the locations where I found any of his residences. I'm also tracing his money to find the purchase of any recent properties."

She stopped for a minute and laughed.

"Maybe I should just call Stefan Cassidine and ask what he bought for the old bat. He's probably blowing a fuse now. And something tells me there will be lots of job openings at the Cassidine compound in Greece once he gets a hold of the staff."

"You think so?"

"Definitely. He's upper crust, royal blood. That's worse than you'll be any day. They defied a standing order. They concealed her recovery. I don't know how to say it in Russian or Greek but Stefan does and right about now he's saying they gotta go."

They all laughed.

"Ok, what else?" 

"Wouldn't it be easier to sneak into Puerto Rico, slip into Carlos' room at night and just ask him where Rivera is?"

"Ask him?"

"Yeah. Caroline asks. People tell her all kinds of stuff. They tell you all kinds of stuff too."

"You and I are going to sit down and have a long talk one day soon."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm working and I'm gonna find him. Lucky beat me to AJ, no way I'm gonna let him find Rivera first. Now, answer the question."

"I could do it that way. And if we didn't have a location on Sonny, I might consider that. Time is running out. But, it also could tip too many people off. Its pretty noticeable after someone gets asked questions. I don't want Rivera going any further under ground than he is or I'll never find him before he comes up with something else."

She thought about that for a few seconds then nodded.

"Ok, that makes sense. See how easy it is when you just explain things to me? I'm going to give Lucky your message. Luke's window of communication will be closing soon."

Then she leaned in to give him a hug and got up. When she was upstairs Jason turned to Rey.

"I'm gonna have to watch her."

"Yeah, you are."

After Letisha and the kids were packed up and whisked away into hiding, Jason and Caroline sat down with Rey and Johnny to go over the plan. She was glad he thought of something.

"Stefan gave me two routes. The first was his. Less risky and kind of boring but effective. Plus a schedule for the change of guard and the security codes. He was quick to point out that after he has confirmed my return to Port Charles he will change the codes. I can't blame him for that. 

The second is the one Luke uses. He thinks its funny that Luke sneaks onto the island and doesn't actually care. Said it saved him the trouble of going there to visually confirm Helena's condition. He's a little ticked at Luke for getting conned but admits he was as well."

Then she laughed a bit too wistfully and it made the others look at her circumspectly. They didn't comment.

"You trust this?"

It was a legitimate question and had to be asked.

"Yeah, for a couple of reasons. One, we don't have anything else. Two, he was on the level. He doesn't have a reason to see me go down. And, there's always the possibility that a stray bullet tags Helena. He's not what I expected."

"What do you mean?"

She took a few moments to get her thoughts together but still had no clue.

"Luke's got more direct Cassidine history than anyone. He's probably the only one to go up against them and walk away. Stefan isn't one of them. Luke never met him or crossed paths with him until he came to PC. When all that stuff went down with aunt Laura, Stefan was away at school. Had been for a couple of years. Luke and Laura never met him. But, when he came to Port Charles, Luke saw Cassidine and that was it."

They are trying to follow her but they can't because they have no idea where she's getting this or why she's thinking what they all suspect she's thinking.

"What's going on?"

That's Jason Morgan, always a bottom line guy.

"Huh?"

"You went there concerned and now you're acting like...I don't know. What's going on?"

"No clue. There's something...I can't put my finger on it but there's something."

"Is he going to be a problem?"

"Hardly. But not for the reasons you might think. Stefan is high class but he's also about taking care of business. There is steel trap inside that head of his and his mind works fast. He could be a problem if he wanted to be. He doesn't. Unless whatever Helena is cooking up for us has the potential to blow up in his face, I seriously doubt he's the least bit interested in Spencers. And, something tells me he's really not all that interested in Cassidines either."

"What is he interested in?"

The question had a hard edge to it but she didn't notice because she was thinking about the answer. Rey and Johnny noticed, made eye contact for confirmation, then went about pretending they didn't. 

"Not sure. He's a mystery. I'm good at reading people. Problem is, I played it straight with him from the beginning. He sized me up and worked through all the possibilities quickly. He knew I wasn't lying and he knew I needed the information. He decided to play it straight too. It cost him nothing. But, it was actually his thanks. I game bearing a gift that is priceless to any Spencer or Cassidine."

"What's that?"

"Valuable information on another Cassidine."

Jason nods 'cause it made sense. Caroline gets back to the Sonny plan.

"How did you guys work out getting him back here?"

"Don't kill him. Knock him out. Tie him up and stuff him on the plane."

"Just like a guy."

Rey's kind of offended by that. It was his part of the plan.

"You got something better?"

"Yeah. Jason, which funeral home do you use?"

He didn't even consider that 12 days ago that question would have stopped him cold.

"Fenway's, why?"

"Can they get us a casket by tomorrow? Nothing fancy."

"Yeah. Why? You're not supposed to kill him."

"Duh. I got that part. No, but it's a 12 hour return flight. I say we get knock him out—I have something for that—put him in the casket with an oxygen tank and mask and that's how he travels back."

They just stare. 

Finally, Johnny get's it together to ask. 

"Why?"

"Preparation."

"Use more words in your next response. Why?"

"Couple of reasons. Morgan planes have been taking off quite a bit in the last two weeks. Unloading him off the plane openly or in a shipping crate raises suspicion. A hearse waiting to pick up a casket—not so much considering the owner. Anyway, its one stop shopping. Hearse drives him to the...information extraction point and none of us have to deal with him during the trip. If I have to talk to him en route, all we have to do is lift the lid and snatch off the mask. And, when you're done with him, you already got a casket in case you wanted to go that route."

Its creepy but they see the merit in it. Jason knows the second reason is the one she thinks he'll like.

"And the second?"

"He'll be all primed for you. Sonny's claustrophobic."

"What?" The general response from all three.

"How'd you know that?"

They worked for him and never saw it. Nothing in his history points to it.

"Brenda told me."

Johnny laughed and that started the other two snickering.

"I'm still not getting why you guys find that so funny but I also don't care."

When he finally stops laughing Jason nods.

"Sounds good to me."

It was time to leave. Her bag was packed and she had every possible thing she could think of in her weapons case. Different from the one used for a regular hit. This was for special jobs. When Jason looked at some of the stuff he just shook his head that he missed this side of her. Then again, he's come to realize, she missed this side of herself when she was stuck in Carly mode and couldn't get out. They were standing in front of the picture window looking out on the harbor while waiting for Johnny. She didn't want Jason to ride to the airport and he understood why without commenting. 

"Jase?"

He knew it was coming so he simply turned to face her and nodded.

"Michael...if I don't make it back, I know you'll do what's best for him."

"Of course I will. He's my son and I love him too."

"I know. And I don't think anyone would—at least not Spencers, but they're kind of crazy so who knows—but don't let anyone pressure you into thinking you can't raise him on your own. You can. And I trust you. Michael and I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. You saved my life and made all the decisions when I was in a coma. When they let us out of the hospital and I couldn't lift or carry him, you did all of that for me. That's a hard thing for a mother. Not being able to carry your child or even something as simple as bending over to pick him up from his crib. Those were some very long six weeks. I felt helpless like I wasn't doing a good job but you were right there the entire time. Even with the business. I have never forgotten that and I never will."

"Caroline, you gave me something no one else could. Something no one else ever will. Until you moved in here, I didn't have a life. I worked and that's it. And, this wasn't a home. It was just a place I slept. And I still thought of it as Sonny's. When you moved in you made it our home. It was too quiet here and I never knew that until you came. You gave me a family. You are my family. You and Michael. And, Michael taught me that I could learn things on my own. Figure out things for someone else. He couldn't talk. We didn't know what he wanted or needed but I learned from him. It changed me. You changed me and I'm glad. He is our son and I promise he's not going anywhere as long as I'm around."

That last part had to be said and they both knew it 'cause they lived in the real world.

"Yeah, about that last part..."

"Bobbie. Its in my will and I had Justice draw up the papers. We talked about it a few months ago and she said yes immediately as long as it was alright with you. She also said he wasn't getting within 500 feet of the mansion if she could help it. Lila would have to visit him elsewhere."

"Mama's a tough nut to crack. She'll do it. Yeah, that's what I want. And you gave me family, friendship, loyalty, love and acceptance. All without question or reservation. You might be regretting that acceptance part right about now but I hope you...."

"Don't. Don't apologize. I don't know your reasons and they aren't my business unless you want them to be. You are my best friend. Regardless of name or skills. Nothing has changed as far as I'm concerned."

She closed her eyes but they didn't stop the tears from slipping out. She could only whisper,

"Thank you."

They were silent for the next 10 minutes as they did nothing but hold each other in an embrace that conveyed everything. Everything about them as individuals, as friends and as parents. The undertones were intense because it also conveyed their complete understanding of the situation. There was no way around this and they knew the potential of her not returning was real. Just as real as the other times but this was different. She was heading to Cassidine turf uninvited to take something that Helena probably considered hers. And, if she wasn't careful, she would end up starting the war all over again. 

So caught up in each other, neither noticed Johnny come in to get her. He took one look at the scene playing out and left without saying a word. 


	12. By Any Means Necessary

Jason Morgan is nothing if not thorough. He's also cautious. Two jets took of with the first and second extraction team. One would wait on the ground at the landing sight and not move in unless the first team missed check in. Turns out, they weren't needed. Everything went smoothly. They arrived under the cover of darkness and slipped into the house. Each of them were concerned it was a set up or trap but it was luck, divine intervention or the cosmos working in their favor. 

Cassidine staff witnessed many things during their tenure. Especially when Mikkos and Stavros were alive. They never witnessed black clad commandos armed and masked moving through the house. They were not sure if the group was there for Helena or Sonny initially and they did not care. The ones who encountered the group asked for a quick death because they knew Helena would make theirs slow and painful. It took less than two hours and no trace of their identity was left behind. Security cameras disabled and guards dispatched, they were precise. Caroline's knock out came in a tranquilizer gun and she shot him while he was still asleep. He didn't see anything coming. For a minute, she hesitated because she wasn't sure if she should try to take out Helena as well. Then she considered that it wasn't part of the plan and they didn't know her plan. If she has some kind of Spencer assault scheduled as a result of her untimely death, she did not want to set it off.

Once on the plane, Sonny was quickly and expertly laid to rest in his—designated spot. Bret officially had a heart attack when he saw the group reboard the plane. Oh, he knew it would be trouble when Caroline Spencer boarded. The last time she was on board they flew ½ around the world for 3 hours. Then on what was supposed to be the return flight they end up island hoping all over the Carribean. Johnny's words warned him but that trip solidified it in his mind. She was most definitely a hitter. But this time it was just too much for him to take. Her dressed in black with Johnny while several other men carried a body followed by a coffin into the main cabin. He missed it before and assumed they acquired it in Greece because he did not know it was secretly loaded under the plane before take off from Port Charles. He did not want to look at the face. Why they would bring the body back confused him until he saw the oxygen tank and mask Miss. Spencer was assembling. He said nothing and raced to the cockpit to sit in the jump seat until it was absolutely positively necessary for him to move from his spot. He knew, he never wanted to deal with her again.

After take off and the pilot's all clear, she rushed to make the call. He would be worried and she did not want that. Plus, she just wanted to hear his voice.

Emily and Rey watched Jason carefully. They understood and they were nervous themselves but Jason was beyond himself. If it were anyone else it would be the mildest form of distraction. For Jason Morgan it was a nervous fit. He said nothing and continued to work but Em knew. Michael was gone, Caroline was away. He was feeling the emptiness and his home was turning into some place to sleep. Then he got angry when he thought of the reason why. It was not a good day to get in his way.

One ring was all it took.

"Morgan."

"Hey."

Relief practically flowed through both ends of the phone.

"Hey. Everything alright?"

"Definitely. And I saved you some money on this shopping spree. Everything was discounted ½ off. A real bargain and hassle free."

He laughed knowing what that meant.

"Good. I'm glad you had you got whatever you wanted."

"So, you still owe me dinner."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. Pizza and beer."

They both laugh softly.

"I remember. As soon as you get home. We can order in."

"Yeah, that's good. Ok, I gotta go so I'll see you later."

"Later."

Emily did not intend to eavesdrop. He was in her office after all. The way he instantly relaxed let her know all was well. But something was different in his tone and demeanor. Considering the circumstances that would be normal. But it wasn't normal. Her brother was smiling openly and a bit—dare she say dreamy. Still wouldn't be a big deal if she hadn't already figured out the separate bedroom deal. She didn't say anything. It really didn't make much sense to live together and not live together. Pieces weren't adding up so she decided to watch them carefully just to be sure. The problem is she didn't know if this was something recent or if it was always this way. They were affectionate but not all over each other. Then she realized that while she saw them embrace she never once saw them kiss. Maybe it was a Jason thing. Maybe it was a Caroline thing but she didn't buy it. This conversation threw a monkey wrench in her suspicion.

The plan was to deliver Sonny to a warehouse outside of Port Charles that Jason purchased after the transition. Sonny would not know it. Go to sleep on the Cassidine island, wake up in a coffin with an oxygen mask strapped on then get transported around and dumped in a foreign building. All that was guaranteed to fuck with his mind. She wanted him to wake up during the flight so he could know what was happening and fear who was responsible. She hadn't planned on his screams being so loud coming from the coffin. After 20 minutes, Johnny put down his shrimp cocktail in annoyance and gave Caroline the death glare.

"This was your plan. He is seriously disturbing my dinner."

"Ok, first of all, its not that bad. Plus, it's still a really good plan. Wait for the payoff, you'll see. Second, its lead lined. How was I supposed to know you could still hear through it?"

Jason sat listening to Johnny without interrupting.

"I'm telling you it'll work. He's already pretty messed up. He doesn't know who has him but he doesn't think its Luke, for the obvious reasons, and he probably doesn't think its you. He also has no clue where he is. Warehouse is draped and the guys are silent and masked. When he sees you he'll know he's gone. Aside from us, the Spencers and poor Bret, everybody thinks she's Carly. Sonny was banking on that. He doesn't know about her. So when he sees her he'll be confused but relax a bit. Probably thinking he can flash the dimples and talk his way out of it. She's kinda creepy with some of the stuff she comes up with but it works. Plus, you gotta see her in action Jason. And some of the toys she's got might just drive him over the edge by looking at them. Then he'll realize that you two are just alike."

"Some of that makes sense. Some of that I'll pretend not to understand until later. Fine, let's do this. Fill her in on your plan and tell her to pack."

"Ok. Um, can I come too?"

"Why?"

"I wanna watch. Please."

Jason laughed.

"You sound like Lucas. But since he's only 7 the kid's got an excuse. What's your's?"

"I really, REALLY wanna watch. This is gonna be fun."

"You are sick. Yeah. Hurry up though."


	13. A Qualified Woman

Jason was coming to understand her more. The nuances of the way she operated and thought while she was in working mode. If she wore one of those black pantsuits it meant she knew she was going for a hit. Navy she was working but not planning on anything. Made sense. Black concealed a lot. He also saw that it wasn't just the color of the suit. He didn't know the different designers by sight, except Armani. He peeked at the label while he was snooping in her closet. He knew if he ever saw that suit, exactly what was going to happen. She wore loafers instead of heels since the day she went to Miami. That was smart and he understood the reason behind it. That was the thing that confirmed her intentions of the first trip in his mind. She knew what she was doing. He just had no clue she knew it so well until she returned.

So when Jason looked toward the stairs and saw her calmly walking down with black gloved hands wrapped around the handle of a metal case about the size of a trumpet case he knew what was coming. The clothes sent him a message too but he didn't have all of it. Her hair was slicked back in the tight chignon again. He hadn't seen that since the first day. Functional for her and distracting to others. He approved. Black ankle boots with 4 inch spiked heels caught his attention first during his inspection. The rest of the wardrobe followed. No suit this time. Black stretch pants of some kind, a black top and a black leather jacket. Nothing close to a biker look. This was classy and dangerous at the same time. It was sexy and scary as hell at the same time. It was intended to send Sonny a message. But it also reflected her mood and her mission. He was getting a kick out of her clothes quirk and wondered if she did the same thing to him when picking out his clothes. He'd start paying attention to that. Whatever she was, she was prepared.

"You look good."

She took a moment to check him out like she used to in the old days. Back then that's the first thing he got before a hello. It drove him crazy and made him smile at the same time. Caroline Spencer wasn't the only one dressed for work. She didn't know if Jason did on accident or if it was calculated but it worked. She figures its instinct by now. He had a message for Sonny as well. No jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket these days. Sonny set up a soldier in Port Charles to fend for himself. Today he would meet the Commander in Chief. Custom tailored Hugo Boss. Black. Fierce and sexy too. But more in a natural an unaffected way than anything intentional. His hair was slicked back instead of in the spiky look he most often wore. The sleeves were a tad longer at the wrist, by design, than usual. Open collar dark grey shirt. The jacket was much longer in length than customary. And the pants did everything for him they should. She gave him a long, open appraising twice over and he did not attempt to hurry her inspection one bit. He looked dangerous and sexy, she couldn't deny it. 

It was unconscious and she didn't catch it but he did. When she raised her head to meet his eye she licked her lips before speaking.

"You too."

That was all they said. Neither one of them were aware of the intense heat they were throwing off or the crackling of energy in the air as they continued to stare at each other, not even realizing they were staring. But others did. Rey and Johnny walked in on this scene and made eye contact. They saw a train wreck coming even if those two didn't. At some point they were going to collide. Neither suspected the fall out would hurt so they didn't say anything. Their arrival broke the spell so Jason and Caroline turned to join them without a word. 

The warehouse was deathly quiet. The floor was lined wall to wall with industrial plastic. Sonny was tied to a folding chair, blindfolded and gaged. A table just to the left and forward of him so that he could not help but see everything on it. There was nothing on it, though. Directly in front of Sonny was another chair. Much more comfortable. One of the masked guards stood behind him. Waiting. Jason took a few moments to size up his prey. He needed information and he was going to get it. Then he sat down with Rey and Johnny standing right behind him. He motioned for the guard to lift the blindfold but keep the gag in place, then leave. It took a few moments for Sonny's vision to clear and his eyes to adjust to the light. Once he focused on the sight before him his expression gave him away. It clearly screamed 'oh shit'. But that was only after the full realization set in. If he was sitting before Jason, the plan didn't work and Jason knew everything. Or enough to know it was bad for him. 

Sonny thought quickly, trying to go over all his options. He was still pretty messed up from the trip and wanted to know who the hell thought of putting him in a coffin. He knew how Jason operated. Pain. The look was intimidating but he hoped it wouldn't hold up considering their past. He also hoped Jason didn't know enough. Maybe one or two things could save him. Then he considered who he was dealing with and dismissed that. Fine, he'd die quietly and Jason wouldn't get whatever information he needed. 

Finally a sound. It caused Jason to smile but it was eery the way he did it. When Sonny looked up he saw that Rey and Johnny were smiling too. Johnny's was a little too wide. He knew exactly what that was. That's when it all clicked for Jason. She planned it that way too. Tap, tap, tap, tap. The only sound in the warehouse echoing off the walls. It was more than creepy. The pace was measured so he knew it was for effect. Jason Morgan was loving this. 

Still, Jason said nothing. It was 10 minutes since the blindfold was removed and he hadn't spoken once. His facial expression didn't change nor did he move a muscle the entire time. Impassive and neutral. Even the eyes were blank. All the while that tap, tap, tap, tap sound grew louder and louder. Sonny could not help it. He turned in the direction he thought it was coming from to see what was going on. He never saw anything like this. Not even in Brooklyn. Joe Scully didn't teach him this and he didn't teach this to Jason. Then Sonny considered there were a lot of things he didn't teach Jason that he knew. Even when he worked for Sonny. Still, he wanted to know what that damn sound was and why it caused Jason Morgan to smile.

Confused was not the word for it. A woman. What the hell would a woman be doing here? That meant this was intimidation and Jason was going to let him go. Fine he could deal with a few bruises then get out of town fast. When she got closer, he recognized who it was. After the amazement wore off he laughed. The sound was muffled beneath the gag but everyone knew what that was. 

[Carly! He's stupider than I thought. She'll have him with the feds before I get back to Greece.]

Sonny thought she probably conned her way in because of the Spencer angle. Then wondered about Luke. No, none of this was Luke's style. And he wouldn't have ever thought to look for him with Helena. Luke would've just put a bullet in him and been done with it. He didn't know. Sonny relaxed more, he knew he was safe. But Sonny was Sonny so he couldn't let it go. Jason cleaned up nice. Dressed much different from the last time they were together. He figured that was Carly's influence. Pick up a few things for Jason while she was spending the rest of his money. But clothes don't make the man. Sonny turned to Jason and actually had the audacity to smirk in ridicule and condescension. He was starting to get his game back.

No one spoke. She had some case in her hand and that drew his attention right to the table. If he'd stopped to think about it, it might have occurred to Sonny that all of this was by design. He didn't so it did not. Slowly, carefully, she lifted the lid and began removing its contents. A black velvet drape cloth. He wondered if it was a picnic lunch. But then something started clicking in his mind. He took a good look at the woman. The way she was dressed. Sexy as hell but there was something else going on. She didn't speak to anyone and they didn't speak to her. Next a flat leather case about the size of a shaving kit. Scalpel came first, followed by a wide and varied assortment of other—instruments. Then something no one could figure out what it was until she held it up in the light and pushed a button. The noise and movement immediately let them all know it was a mini bone saw. Jason had to give it to her. She did intimidation as well as he did. Just different. Even with all that creepy stuff she was pulling out of her case, she was sort of delicate. That's when he realized the true value of a qualified woman in this business. Feminine and lethal made a strange and unusual combination. The effect was overwhelming.

Sonny's eyes were riveted to what was going on so he did not completely absorb the personal implications of it. When she pulled out the garotte it was all Johnny could do not to turn his head to Rey with the 'I told you so' look. She assembled and loaded three nine millimeters then attached silencers to each of them. The last thing she did was pull out two pair of latex gloves and set them on the table before turning her attention back to the case and retracting a pair of goggles. Goggles? Rey knew it was going to be bad. Once everything from her portable shop of horrors was in place she closed the lid and moved the case aside. This offered everyone a perfect view of the torture buffet. Johnny really hoped he would have to see the vocal cords again. Unfortunately, this was Jason and Caroline. Yeah, he figured they'd be coming. But since Sonny needed them to sing, it would be after getting all the information so he relaxed.

She turned to look at Jason waiting for his instructions. He gave her a crooked smile before motioning her to remove Sonny's gag. She walked right up to Sonny and pulled a knife from somewhere no one saw then moved to the side so she did not block the view for the others. She ran the blade semi seductively along the gag covered portion of his cheek.. Sonny's eyes bulged. All guys were like that. She stopped before he got a hard on. She didn't want to see that. Then she slipped the blade under the gag and cut it free still holding it to his face. In that moment, Sonny Corinthos knew a hell of a lot of things changed in Port Charles since he left.

Jason waited him out. He knew Sonny wouldn't be able to hold it in. Caroline moved back to her position near the table and looked to Jason. He turned to Sonny and continued to stare. No one could remain silent as long as Jason Morgan. It used to drive her crazy from a personal perspective. She never worked with him before, though. She had to admit he was good. That ability is priceless in their business. Sonny finally caved.

"Jason, what's going on?"

He didn't have much in him and he was holding on to what little he had left. If Jason didn't start talking soon Sonny was going to go nuts. Nothing, for another 5 minutes. Then Jason turned to Caroline and nodded. Rey and Johnny wondered if she were going to start. Jason and Caroline could read each others minds. She didn't need words to know what he was telling her to do. She looked at Sonny.

"Mr. Morgan would like some information. He would like for you to provide it."

Sonny couldn't figure out what the hell was going on. Why was Jason including her in this let alone letting her speak??? And what was with Carly calling him Mr. Morgan? He went on the offensive.

"You're his mouth piece now, little girl?"

He was all Sonny. Arrogant, belligerent and cruel. Her face nor posture changed. He saw instantly that she didn't take the bait but continued on.

"It would be in your best interest to provide him with that information in a timely manner."

"Why?"

She waited a beat and revealed her true self in her expression. She was just as cold as Jason.

"If you don't, first you will know fear, then you will know pain and at the appointed time, you will die."

He just stared at her. Shock, disbelief, realization then fear. 

Now Jason Morgan was ready to speak.

"Where is Rivera?"

It took a few moments for the question to hit home. At that point, Sonny knew Jason knew everything. He was determined not to give up anything or drag it out as long as possible. Caroline had other ideas and looked to Jason for permission. He didn't know what she was going to do but if it would speed things along, he was all for it.

Jason watched as she went back to the case and pulled out a manilla envelope. She said nothing but approached Sonny slowly. Jason didn't know what was in the envelope but he knew it would be good. She pulled out several 8x10 pictures and put them in his face one at a time. Sonny broke. He cried like a bitch. 

Jason got up from his chair because he just had to see this. Caroline didn't really want him to for reasons she really couldn't put her finger on. It was a side of her that she wasn't sure he'd accept so freely. Even considering all he knew about her. She wouldn't hide or try to obstruct his view but steeled herself for whatever reaction he might have. Jason was surprised but that was all. He didn't know she packed a camera when she left. Then again, he considered her little trinket box and figured she had all kinds of stuff stashed on her. He connected another effective female quirk when he remembered Emily having all those safety deposit box keys and secret satellite phones stashed on her too. Jason Morgan decided right then and there he was an equal opportunity employer. Pictures of Brenda. Before, during and after. They were all bad.

Caroline hid it well but was nervous when she looked up to see Jason's reaction of what she'd done. He laughed even harder than before. Sonny was coherent enough to catch Jason's next words and only then did he truly understand the situation. It amazed him because he didn't think it possible.

"You just got another fucking raise."

Complete understanding set in for Johnny and Rey at that point. They knew what those pictures were. Or who was in those pictures. They had to hand it to her. Rey looked to Johnny and nodded. She was good.

Rey and Johnny had to look away a couple of times as Jason and Caroline worked. It lasted two hours. Sonny had a lot to say. Rey took out a note pad and started writing all the names, locations, accounts and activities. It was huge. They also got a bonus of a couple dirty cops that weren't on their payroll. They'd be victims of some untimely accidents in the near future. When Jason was completely satisfied that he had everything he turned to Rey and Johnny motioning for them to leave. 

Jason knew Caroline was holding back because she still had to find out what he gave up on the Spencers. Did anyone know about Laura taking out Damian and where did Jennifer Smith fit into the whole thing? What did he tell Helena and what was she planning? And they both needed to know if Tracy or Soleto were close. When she got everything she needed for her family, she gave him something from her family. That hurt most of all. When she was finished she looked to Jason.

"I'm done."

"Me too. Start packing up."

For a split second, Sonny thought he got out of it. Until Jason reached over on the table and picked up one of the guns. Two shots to the heart and two in the head. Clean. She couldn't help it and turned to him. Eyes shining with approval.

"Very nice."

He nodded.

"Thanks."

Johnny stayed to supervise clean up and disposal. The crew knew it would be bad. Lifting the lid on that coffin and seeing Sonny Corinthos inside gave them all understanding of what he probably did. He and Jason were close. Tight. For it to come to that meant Sonny went after him. When they came in and saw what Sonny looked like after meeting with Jason, they turned to each other in fright. No way would they EVER cross Jason Morgan. 


	14. Speak Clearly

Jason and Rey were down on the docks leaving another meeting with their guards in tow. They both had additional confirmation of some people who were in on it by the nervous movements and inability to look Jason in the eye. They were confused. He gave them nothing. It was business as usual and no one knew what was going on. Once they were out of earshot Jason turned to Rey,

"Is everyone in place? I don't want to loose anyone. Especially not those two in there."

"Yeah. Except Rivera. You sure you want to take them all out at the same time?"

"It's the only way for them not to get away. Or run to the feds trying to cut a deal. Yesterday's information narrowed the area she's got to search. I hadn't realized just how difficult her job was on that one."

"Yeah, but she is really good."

Jason nodded absently.

"True. But I still gotta watch her."

"Yeah, you do."

"I never knew what potential looked like before. Sonny must have seen that in me. I know he did. Somebody saw it in Caroline. She's in far enough. Even that's too much. I don't want her moving in that direction."

Rey couldn't disagree. He had a little sister and a girlfriend. Not until this stuff came down would he have ever considered the possibility of working with women in this way. Sure, there were working girls like Maria who had a specific role to play. But that was about sex. Emily and Caroline weren't even close. 

"This is going to put the heat on you."

Jason knew what he meant.

"I already have the heat on me. There is no other way. But it does mean that Moreno will have to be moved up."

"Huh?"

"I'm taking out a lot of my people—well they aren't my people—but those working in my territory. I'm also hitting outsiders connected to my turf. No way am I going to allow the impression that someone else took them down and I wasn't strong enough to defend. The only way to shut that line of thinking down is to hit Moreno on the heels and finish him off."

It made perfect sense. It was also going to be a public war as opposed to the one they were about to fight.

"What about the DEA contacts?"

"Good question. We've been so busy and distracted since then I haven't had a chance to talk to her. Maybe on the plane."

Rey laughed.

"Johnny told me she requested Bret each time she flies now. Said it was easier than having to break in someone new and she didn't want to fuck up too many your employees."

"Remind me to thank her. Give him a raise. And a bonus."

"Bonus?"

"Hazard pay. If he's seen the real Caroline, he deserves it. Plus, Johnny said that last trip was enough to give him a nervous condition."

They both laugh.

"Sure, I'll make the arraignments as soon as we get back."

"This isn't the time for me to be leaving but it can't be helped. He doesn't need to come back into town and I need to talk to him."

"Don't you mean you're going to ask him? That is how people tell you all kinds of stuff."

"Shut up. Anyway, its going to be a quick turn around but I need you to be on top of things. Business as usual and nobody notices that I'm gone. Be ready to pick up Benny at a moment's notice. And watch his wife and kids. If his daughter and her family decide to take a last minute trip anytime soon, I want to prevent that. Benny needs to feel trapped, boxed in. If he's scared enough to put them on the run, he'll relax if he thinks they got away. I don't want that. I still want to know everything he knows.

Also, when she's not at the penthouse, I want double guards on Emily. She has a car and driver from now on. I don't trust Soleto and as soon as things start happening here, he'll be the first one trying to cash in. 

Just before this goes down, I'm gonna need guards inside the mansion with my grandmother like the last time. Have Johnny use the same ones as before if that's possible. That will set the old man off and it'll probably cause Monica to have a fit about Emily but I don't care."

"Done. What are you going to do about your sister?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's 18 in a couple of days."

"Haven't you noticed how much time she spends at the penthouse? She works a lot because of what's going on now but no one's called. Monica nor the old man have come by looking for her, demanding that she go home. They haven't realized she's not there. As glad as I am to have her around and out of that crazy house, it still pissess me off that they treat her like that. Anyway, I don't think I'll have to do anything about her if this doesn't come down before her birthday. She thinks I haven't noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"Every time she comes over, her back pack is a little too full. When she leaves its empty."

"Ok, I have a little sister but we're OBVIOUSLY not as close as you and Emily. Explain."

"She's secretly moving her stuff into the penthouse. Little by little so not to draw attention to herself. Either from me or the Quartermaines, I'm not sure. She's been doing it for over a week."

Rey cracked up laughing.

"No doubt about it, she's definitely a Morgan."

Bret looked up and exhaled deeply relieved when he saw Jason enter the plane. No strange things ever happened when he traveled.

Jason saw but didn't comment on Bret's reaction as he stepped in.

"Good morning Mr. Morgan."

Bret's all smiles and relaxed until he catches sight of movement behind Jason then pales and immediately tenses up.

"Miss. Spencer."

That's the last time Jason saw him for a few hours. Some time after take off he looks around confused then turns to Caroline,

"Isn't he coming back?"

"Not unless or until he has to serve a meal. We have to get our own drinks and snacks. Bret won't do that anymore. He hides in the aft cabin usually but if its something....intense, he goes to the cockpit and stays in there with the pilots."

"Probably figures you won't open fire in there."

"Really, its not my fault. And, Johnny was with me a couple of times."

"Johnny didn't threaten to throw him out of the plane."

"Whatever."

They were sitting on the couch together so he takes off his seat belt and turns to her for a serious talk. 

"I'm going after Moreno."

"I know."

"Yeah, but I'm doing it as soon as everyone goes down."

"Makes sense."

He studies her and she suspects what he thinking but not where he's going with it.

"His business is a little different than mine."

He's feeling her out, she gets it and decides to make it easier for him. She knows he's concerned about crossing some line or shocking her though she can't understand why. He's accepted everything about her so far. And she was certain he wouldn't look at her the same after the full extent of the way Brenda went down came out in living color.

"Prostitution and drugs."

A simple statement of fact. She didn't make a judgment and he caught that but still wasn't comfortable because there were a lot of things they didn't talk about. When he didn't say anything else she started again.

"Like I said about Sonny, it doesn't make any sense."

"What?"

"Someone in his former line of work placing ethical restrictions on the way they make money."

That's all she said. That's all she had to say. He nodded 'cause he got it. This entire experience since Bobbie was taken has been eye opening to him in so many ways. For the first time ever, he truly has his best friend. There aren't any reasons to limit their conversations and he is finally free to talk about his work in a way that he needs to. Everyone else is an employee. Caroline is whatever she is and he really isn't all that concerned about her. She pointed out that it really didn't matter how much he payed her since she already had access to all his money anyway and spent it when she got ready. It was true. They had some strange undefinable hybrid relationship. For now, he wouldn't worry about it. It worked. Lucky and Emily work well together, so do Luke and Laura. He figures he and Caroline are somewhere in the middle so there's cushion either way.

He can't let his guard down with his employees. He can't be affected by the full weight of the job and everything that comes with it. With Caroline, he can talk openly and honestly about everything. She isn't afraid to give her opinion. She knows him. She doesn't judge him. And she'd never turn on him. 

"I'm not keeping the girls. Skin trade is too messy and too much of a hassle. But there's a lot of money in those drugs and I want it."

She shrugged 'cause it made sense. 

"Makes sense."

"Problem is, since I took over the business last year, I haven't been in a position to make DEA contacts and I want those before I expand in that direction. I was wondering if you had any ideas."

Now she understood. She didn't see that one coming. He was hesitating for himself and on behalf of her. She hasn't spoken about her life BC, before Carly. Jason doesn't wonder or imagine so she knows he hasn't been sitting around trying to think about what she's done or her life before Port Charles. His question was valid because Moreno has part of Miami. That's his distribution network. She never had dealings with Moreno but she knows his operation because she made it her business to know everyone around her. That's where she worked. She isn't going to hide from him on this or anything else. Carly hid. Caroline, never once in her entire life.

"How much can you handle?"

"You don't have to..."

"Probably not but it would make our lives easier and business is something different than just you and me."

She was right. He still didn't want to open up anything she didn't want to get into. But they are about business now instead of just the friendship so he needs to know.

"Start where ever you want."

Caroline looked at him carefully. Jason never lied to her once. They'd grown long past misunderstanding each other. She nodded.

"I have access to contacts that are reasonable considering the location. Miami isn't Port Charles. But it also depends where Moreno currently imports from. I can be of more assistance to you if Columbia is exporting for him than some of the other countries but its still doable if not. Once you buy them they're your's and no one else's. They know that but you gotta make sure they know you know they know that. Coast guard is tricky but you always want to have one or two on reserve."

Then she shut up and hoped she hadn't said too much. He knew exactly what she was thinking so he reached over and took her hand while he spoke casually.

"That sounds good. I'd like to put you on drawing up the transition plan for that part of the take over. Yeah, Columbia is his primary point of import. Depending on how everything works out, you could be the envoy for Miami. Its always been a part of my plan. Not too much too soon, but its close to Puerto Rico and there are a couple of private islands further south I'm scouting. The rum distilleries and sugar cane plantations will ride with them for cover and it keeps things legit. Now that I'm going to be shopping for a new business manager, I want to have my game plan laid out."

There wasn't really a preplanned reaction. She wasn't sure what he would say so she shut down in case of anything. She just stared at him blankly waiting. When the words filtered in and the meaning became clear she had to close her eyes to shut him out. It was too much. So now she sat facing him with her eyes closed instead of a blank look. He got it and pulled her close without a word.

He never ceased to amaze her. She prayed he never would. Finally, she got it together to speak.

"Caroline wasn't running. I didn't leave anything behind in Miami or anywhere else that I can't walk back into if I want. I'm free and I'm clean. Even after all this time in Port Charles I've still never been picked up or printed. And well, it is Port Charles. I think everyone there's been arrested accept me."

He wasn't going to say anything. Whatever she wanted to tell him was her choice.

"I made my bones when I was 15. Its really all I know and it saved my life. There really wasn't a life in the Benson household. There wasn't much of a household. I know I have a reputation in Port Charles because of the plan but I never sold my body. And I never sold by soul. 

When I was younger, I was a runner. You did it for Sonny in the beginning, you know what its like. That's how I ate and that's how I managed not to get picked up by social services and put in a state home. I was already adopted once and the state of Florida screwed that up giving me to the Bensons, they probably would have screwed up worse the second time around. Anyway, there wasn't a lot of money in it but I wasn't too choosey about my options especially since I was 13 and living on the street. Don't tell Bobbie that. It would hurt her. She's always felt guilty about giving me up for adoption even after I stupidly tried to make her pay. Luke knows 'cause he checked me out long before I even moved in with—nameless dead guy. But Luke loves mama so he won't tell. He missed all this other stuff about me. Guess he didn't think Spencer genes were that strong.

Luke's good. His senses are primed but nothing about what I did or said gave me away to him. Its funny, I guess but it was something I couldn't help and didn't even realize."

"What?"

"My eyes. Later, he told me that the first time we met it was my eyes. Exactly like mama's all those years ago. He said I have his mother's eyes too. That's all he ever said about her and its real painful for him and mama so I don't go there. He was shocked when he saw my eyes and that's what made him start watching me, nothing else."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

She stopped for a minute to gather her thoughts and then started up again. He didn't hurry her.

"I don't want to talk about stuff that happened before I was 13. Its really not related to business. Not that I'm trying to hide something else from you but..."

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

She nodded because she knew he meant it. It didn't stop the tears. Jason could see the pain and he realized that even though she didn't want to talk about it, she was remembering. He shifted her position to bring her out of the memories and that worked. Then he dried her eyes with his handkerchief. She couldn't help smiling at the man. Always looking out for her.

"Thanks. You're probably wondering why or how I'm so proficient in less than 10 years."

He smirked. She laughed.

"I had a very good teacher. Life prepared me for the work. I was cold at 15. Luckily, I was trained by someone who had both the skills and the experience from the old school. Everyone else was shocked that he took on not only a female but a teenager. Didn't take them long to see what he saw. They started calling me baby hammer because he was the family's number one hammer and he was the best. Planning, preparation, execution, completion. They used to treat it as an art form. Now, not so much. Sicilian. One of you guys has to be wondering about the garotte. That's where it came from."

"I'll tell Rey, he really wanted to know."

They both smiled at that. 

"But it isn't my only deal and that's why we started this conversation."

Jason saw that she looked tired. Probably from the tears and the memories. He had no more questions for her and hoped she knew she didn't have to say anything else.

"I'll help anyway I can but solving your problems, making sure that people know there better not be a problem to solve and getting information is initial and long term stuff. That fits in with my Mommy and Me schedule. I can take a day or overnight trip for that anytime. As far as the other stuff, let's just say it's a world I'm very familiar with."

He decided to end this for her.

"Well, we've got some time on that. Not too much since we're doing this soon. I'd love one day turn around and then hit Moreno. That should clear things up for people on the outside. I don't want any confusion about who I am and what is mine."

She couldn't help but smile at the Jason Morgan she knew then curl herself around him comfortably. 

"Did you know Emily's been secretly moving stuff into the penthouse?"

"That's what was in her back pack? Yeah, I caught that. She also figured out the separate bedroom deal while she was casing the place looking for something to take over. The couch in her office made sense. The frig did not. She wasn't sure she could ask and probably figured if she stayed over in the office long enough after awhile we'd forget that she didn't actually live there and then she'd slip into the bedroom she's already claimed for herself."

"She didn't have to do it like that but I can't really say anything to her unless she brings it up. I don't want her thinking its part of the job. She's hip. I figure she'll keep quiet til her birthday then bring it up. She's probably scared I'll say no when things heat up. Safer for her with us than wide open at the mansions no matter how many I guards I put inside.


	15. Barbara Jean

The limo pulled onto the grounds of the safe house but continued past the house to one of the outer buildings and stopped. Caroline looked over at Jason for finally confirmation but he responded before she spoke.

"I know."

"Ok."

When Luke delivered AJ, the guards took him to a separate building out of sight and sound of the kids and Letisha and that's where he remained. Caroline told Jason she didn't think AJ deserved a production. He agreed. They'd ask him stuff and then she'd put a bullet in him and be done. Their bags were brought into another area so that they could shower and change before seeing her mother and the children. She didn't know her uncle was still there. 

AJ sat bound and gaged in a chair waiting for them but wasn't blind folded. Both of them stood silently behind the two way mirror taking in the scene in front of them in amazement. Was Luke deaf? Were the guards stupid? She caught Jason's eye,

"What the fuck?"

"I have no clue but I'm gonna find out."

Before either could move to find out just what happened, someone approached from behind. They both knew who that was by the distinct smell of the Cuban. 

"Sweet Caroline."

"Uncle Luke."

He gave her a long, appraising look before breaking out in a wide grin and pulling her into a hug. Once they pulled apart he looked to Jason.

"Jason, how's it going?"

He just looked at Luke in astonishment.

"When I told Emily to tell you to knock him out anyway you wanted, I really didn't think you'd go this far. I understand Bobbie's your little sister and I'd have done the same thing for Em but...Luke."

"This is neither my fault nor my handiwork. I couldn't have stopped it if I tried."

"The guards?"

"Barbara Jean."

Silence.

"Mama did this?"

"Yep. She's a street fighter from way back."

Jason shook his head while Caroline threw back her's and laughed. Jason motioned to both of them and all three stepped into another room.

"How's mama?"

She hadn't let herself think what condition Bobbie might be in until now.

"Fine, she's baking cookies now. Takes the edge off every time the urge strikes her to come out here and go a few more rounds with Junior."

"Jase, I know what you're thinking. We've had that conversation about my family. Let it go."

He just laughed. Whatever.

"Luke, what happened?"

He exhaled and that told both of them he was still pretty pissed no mater how light his tone earlier.

"She got the papers from the fake process server. Edward was supposedly suing for custody and they were calling Bobbie as a witness to testify to Caroline being an unfit mother. Reference to the plan and all. She didn't open the packet at the hospital—Amy, enough said. Anyway, she was sitting outside Kelly's going over them when Junior walked by. They talked for a few minutes then he offered to walk her to her car. She was heading to the penthouse to show you guys the papers. AJ said he'd been gone for awhile and wanted to know if his parents were alright before heading to the mansion to try to speak with them. Half way to her car he injects her with something and she's out. 

Next thing Barbara Jean knows she wakes up in a room in iron chains connected to a wall. He was there and so was Jennifer. She's gone, by the way. Laura has the update but I told Lucky I'd wait here for you guys before taking off. Anyway, the chains were the only thing that saved his ass. As soon as I cut her loose she tore through that house like the grim reaper. Kicked his ass until I had to pull her off of him to get him on the plane and back here. The only thing that stopped her from taking him out is knowing you two had to get some information. I say get it quick before she gets the urge again. She's already gone after him twice since we've been here. I've known her all her life, I'm not stupid enough to try to stop her."

Jason kept close watch on Caroline. Luke did too. This whole situation was a major surprise to all the Spencers. He couldn't help wondering how she managed to keep it inside and hidden for so long. Jason took her hand,

"We need to talk to him first, remember?"

"Yeah, but I'm still killing his ass. It was gonna be quick."

That's all she said then turned and walked out of the building. Luke's confused and turns to Jason with a quizzical expression and raised eye. 

"I think she went to get the garotte. Its barbed."

Luke damned near dropped his cigar as he stared at Jason with wide eyes. Jason nodded.

"You didn't read the reports out of Miami? That's the most qualified person I've ever known. You don't want to know about the others."

Luke knew Jason was serious. Impressed with his niece, he simply nodded and changed the subject.

"What's the status?"

"As soon as I talk to this one and find out everything he knows and has told, we're heading back. The kids are in some kind of competition to see who can find Rivera first. Fine. I want his ass in the next 2 days. Then everybody goes."

Luke tilted his head slightly to take in all of Jason. The kid really came into his own over the last year. Luke knew it was a surprise to everyone that he managed to do what he's done. He saw it in him long ago. When Sonny decided to step down, Luke thought turning things over to Jason was his back door if he should decide he didn't like retirement. Figured Sonny thought he could come back and ask the kid to turn things back over to him out of loyalty or something. During the first conversation they had once Jason took over, Luke was certain that wouldn't happen. The man standing before him came along way since then. Luke knew he was definitely looking at the boss.

"What about Moreno?"

"I'm taking him out and taking over the next day."

Luke whistled and grinned from ear to ear.

"They have no idea who you are."

"Not yet, but they will."

Right about then, both of them looked up as Caroline re-entered with her metal brief case. He was certain she had all kinds of goodies somewhere on her body so he figured the garotte was in the limo. But this was a new one. Jason was confused because she didn't leave the penthouse with anything. Eyeing her and then the case,

"Caroline?"

"I keep a spare on the plane."

That's all she said. They got it and followed.

AJ thought Luke would hold him and that after awhile Bobbie would get tired and they'd ship him back to Brazil. That was fine with him, he had no desire to return to Port Charles ever again. When he looked up and saw Jason walk in, he darn near fainted. It would be bad, but he still figured on walking out alive. There was no way Jason would do that to Emily or their grandmother. Even though he really didn't speak to her, AJ was certain Jason wouldn't do anything to hurt Monica either. He was still stuck on Jason Quartermaine. He didn't count on Jason Morgan. And, he didn't know Caroline Spencer. He should have kept his mouth shut once she removed the gag. Luke did. This was first hand fact finding and he was taking it all in.

"Carly...."

"Carly Roberts is dead. My name is Caroline Spencer."

Her tone left no doubt in anyone's mind that she meant it. Luke nodded his approval, always happy to have another Spencer added to the clan. For a split second she wondered if that should be her hook every time someone called her Carly. She forgot that's what she said to Bret until that moment.

Jason stood silently and impassively near her. Luke leaned against the wall. They didn't have a lot of time but Jason knew she was going to hurt him and not just physically.

"AJ, I'll get right to the point. We have some questions for you and then we are leaving. Right before that, though, I'm going to kill you. It was going to be quick, but now that my uncle told me exactly what you did to my mother, its not. 

I know what you're thinking but you don't know what I'm thinking or what I'm capable of doing. Answer Jason quickly and honestly and what I'm gonna give you will—well its still going to hurt and you're still going to die but they might be able to recognize the body afterwards. Understand?"

Luke turned to Jason after hearing that but at Jason's nod he leaned back to watch the show.

Shock, disbelief, resignation, fear.

Caroline got to work right after that. It really didn't take long. AJ, apparently, has a low pain threshold. He sung like a canary and cried like a baby. That last part was getting on Caroline's nerves. She turned to Jason,

"Need anything else?"

"No, that's it."

She hesitated for a second 'cause she didn't know how Jason would feel about it. Didn't matter, he knew her and he knew what she was thinking. He stepped up.

"I'm gonna tell him."

She smiled, then laughed.

Luke had no idea what that was about. Jason picked up the gag and retied it. There really was no need to considering he probably couldn't talk but he'd take no chances with this. Then he stood to AJ's right and whispered softly in his ear. Caroline was closest and she couldn't hear. But since she knew what he was going to say she knew to watch for the light bulb of understanding to go off.

Didn't take long, all things considered. AJ's eyes went wide, bulged and his face paled. Then he tried to get angry but couldn't really move. He cried a lot more realizing what he almost did. It wasn't a pretty sight. Jason stepped back out of the way because this was over. Caroline walked up and did her classic three to the chest and two to the head. Just to be sure. Luke was amazed, impressed, and ticked off at not knowing the secret. He looked at his niece,

"Five shots?"

She didn't miss a beat or look up as she started cleaning her weapon and applying the solution to the garotte and knife.

"Gets him to hell quicker."

Luke went back to the main house while they showered and changed. Bobbie was still ticked every time AJ's name came up but hearing he was gone calmed her down a bit. Luke pulled her outside for that discussion. He thought about it for a minute and filled her in on what he just saw. The real Caroline was taking some getting used to but it wasn't a secret among the family. Luke didn't see any point in keeping this from his sister.

Bobbie stared at him. Luke nodded.

"Jason said something about reading the reports out of Miami but not wanting to know about the others. According to him, qualified doesn't cover it."

She took a few moments to consider this information about her child. But, Barbara Jean Spencer is no hypocrite. She shrugged.

"Everybody ought to have a skill."

Perhaps not the most maternal thought but Bobbie had a pretty bad two weeks. Spending time with Lucas and Michael helped a lot but she was still spoiling to be in the fight.

After Jason and Caroline spent time with the kids they met with Bobbie and Luke to give the Cassidine angle. They both decided to keep her part in the retrieval and going to Spoon Island a secret. Bobbie probably should have been kept out of this meeting too when she heard what Sonny did 'cause she blew several fuses on the spot. But, it couldn't be helped. She was a player, a Spencer and she was all the way on the team. Luke intervened a couple of times.

"They're right, Barbara Jean. You're the only one who can stay with the kids and someone has to be here. I'd take them to Laura but it might expose them in the transfer."

"I know. Caroline, what else did Sonny say about Helena?"

"Just what I've said so far. Plus, she was jet setting at least three months before their paths crossed four months ago. As soon as one of those two mini felons finds Rivera I'd like to put them both on tracking her movements. Which means tracking her money. She's got her hands full right about now trying to figure out if it was Rivera or Jason who took him because she knows it isn't Luke or she's be dead too. Sorry about not trying to take her out. I didn't have enough information about how she operates or plans and I didn't know if she had something in play for that possibility."

Luke leaned back in his chair listening to her work through things then gave his take on things.

"You did good, cupcake. Smart thinking because I've considered the same thing since finding out she's back. If she thinks its Jason, she'll come for you."

"I thought about that too. Nothing stopped her from trying that before. And I'm certain I'm on her list anyway. Right now, I'd say she's banking on it being Rivera. But when he turns up dead and Jason's still standing she'll know."

"Watch your back. The dragon lady doesn't play in the real world. Nor does she think like normal people. It'll be off the wall and strange."

"How much longer are you going to be out of commission?"

"A while. There's a lot of other stuff I'm doing."

Caroline nodded silently and let her mind wander. Luke nor Bobbie had a clue where she was and turned to Jason, he shrugged.

"Ok, thanks for the help and for getting my mother out safely."

Then she turned to Bobbie.

"Mama, thank you. For every thing. And thank you for agreeing to stay here with the kids. It won't be too long but there will be fallout from both moves and we don't want them in the cross fire. The Quartermaines will be up in arms again, Taggart will be in Jason's face, and the feds will be crawling all over Port Charles. The less they see of Michael or Lucas the better. Plus, there's always a possibility that we miss a cockroach the first go round. I don't want anyone getting any ideas."

"You don't have to thank me. I'm still pissed but I'll get over it soon enough. Since I'm on indefinite leave anyway, I might as well enjoy all the time I want with my grandson. Lucas is treating the compound like summer camp so that's a good thing." 

Then she took a breath and turned the conversation to another flash point.

"Tell Emily to cross reference Tracy with Helena when she starts her search."

At that everyone blanches and Jason just about loses it.

"Calm down people. Luke, sit down. Jason, you and Caroline are dealing with current events. I'm thinking about ancient history neither of you were around for. It wouldn't be the first time one of those Quartermaine women hooked up with a Cassidine. Alexandra did it when Mikkos tried to freeze the world. She was a full partner and player in that diamond scheme. I'm not saying that's happened again because Helena is the type of woman who has to be the queen bee in the hive—everyone else is a drone. But its always good to cover all the basis. Tracy Quartermaine does no matter who she's married to. And none of us thought Sonny would ever cut a deal with Helena. So what does that tell you folks?"

Barbara Jean Spencer, the voice of reason. They got it.


	16. Changing Times

Once they were back on the plane and settled in, Caroline took out a mystery thriller novel to help pass the time and keep her mind off the business waiting for them in Port Charles. She looked over at Jason and he looked exhausted. His head was leaning against the couch in what she thought was a most uncomfortable position. His mind worked over time, she knew he wasn't sleeping much. Putting her book aside and grabbing a pillow she took matters into her own hands.

First she slid off the couch and took off his shoes. That snapped him out of his daze.

"Just looking out for you."

He didn't say anything as he looked down at her. She found herself caught in his gaze for a few moments before standing. Once she was back on the couch she moved to the far end and put the pillow in her lap.

"Take off your jacket and lie down."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I know you can sleep in any position but it isn't good for your back. Plus, it hurts mine just looking at you."

They'd had that conversation many times. She never understood how he did it and encouraged him to stop any time she got the chance. Truth is, he was exhausted and he did need a break before getting back to things. He smiled and did as told. Not only can Jason Morgan sleep in any position, when he has to he can hit rem sleep in seconds. This was not one of those times so she knew he was pretty wound up. Caroline set her book down to smooth out the tension creases on his forehead then passed the time amusing herself by playing in his hair and stroking his face. Unconsciously, but she still did it. He began to relax and she knew he would be falling into deep sleep soon.

What she did not notice was Bret enter the cabin to ask about lunch. He always moved stealthy now because he had no desire to be seen or heard when she was around. The scene before him was a surprise. He hadn't realized she could be so gentle or that Mr. Morgan could relax like that. He'd never seen the man rest once, no matter how long the flight was. Bret turned and left thinking that maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

When they stepped off the elevator they ran smack into Francis so that told Jason all he needed to know. He made eye contact with Caroline and she smirked. Not very supportive but she liked the thought of Jason Morgan having to go to the principle's office once in his life. She headed into their place while Jason knocked on Justice's door. Rey and Johnny had money on whether the unflappable and always together attorney would explode like the rest of them. Johnny said not over the business but that when he learned about Emily he'd hit the roof. Johnny won the pot.

Jason laid out everything that happened up to that point as Justice took it all in. Things made sense. More sense than before. He stared for several minutes when Jason got to the part about Caroline. Justice had to know that because he now had to be her criminal lawyer too. That didn't make sense but he'd seen enough in the last 30 some odd years or so to believe it. Shrugging, he told Jason to finish. He did. But Justice knew there was more. When he heard Jason's next words he knew he wasn't going to like it.

"Don't get mad."

No glass or crystal died that day but the verbal reaction was so loud it resonated down the hall. Emily knew Justice returned and decided to hide out in her office until after Jason spoke to him. She had no illusions about him being happy over her new career choice. 

"What!!"

All things considered, Justice took it much better than he expected.


	17. Rose Garden

Emily was surprised that they remembered. She wasn't all that thrilled that they remembered considering all the work she had to do. Her boss had a deadline and she intended to meet it. And beat Lucky Spencer at the same time. There was no way out or around the family birthday dinner. There was no way around Edward exploding or Monica and Allen having some fit once they realized what was going on. Or thought they did, anyway. Even though they had no clue what was going on. Emily sat silently on the couch as Edward went on and on about hooligans, rapscallions, and criminals. Why he made each one of those terms plural was a mystery to Emily since he was talking about Jason each time. One simple sentence set it off.

"I have to ride with my driver and guards."

They wanted to take her to the Grille for dinner. She suggested something quiet and cozy at the house. Lila and Reginald saw through that and were about to intervene in their own way but could not immediately find one that would not draw undue attention to Emily's social outings over the past couple of weeks. Reginald knew it wouldn't be long until Emily moved out. She was already practically living at the penthouse and that pack back didn't fool him after he noticed that she didn't have any laundry. She was careful not to change or disturb the obvious surrounding in her room but all the little things that were Emily were gone. He figured that was Lucky Spencer's influence in teaching her how to go on the lamb. He didn't say anything to Lila, though. That would have to come from Emily in her own time. After this fiasco, Reginald figured the time was almost here.

Deciding to turn the temperature down a bit, Monica went for a neutral question.

"What do you mean driver and guards?"

The tone always indicates how neutral a question is. Monica needed lessons because when one has to grit it through clenched teeth, its not coming up neutral.

"Just what I said. Didn't anyone notice the additional limousine in the drive way?"

That put them on the defensive. Edward didn't stay there for long.

"Its trespassing. I'll have it towed. That young hooligan will not turn this property into some gangster garage!"

"Edward..."

"Now, now Lila. Don't upset yourself. I know you have a fondness for scoundrels but you shouldn't be taken in by this one. And his influence over Emily must be stopped."

"Yes, Edward you are correct. My fondness for a particular scoundrel has endured over 50 years. Perhaps you should not do anything to change that."

"Hmph!"

He was still ticked but he wasn't about to get into trouble with Lila so he clammed up and busied himself coming up with some sort of plan while throwing dagger looks across the room. At everyone but Lila, that is.

Allen wasn't sure what was going on or why Jason did that.

"Em, what's going on?"

They were ruining her birthday and she no longer had an appetite but knew she couldn't say much more. 

"Consider it a birthday present from my loving brother."

That set the room a flame. Monica defending Jason, to an extent, while Edward started up with calling the police. Allen going at Edward for doing something that might push Jason further away from them. Jason's relationship with his sister and grandmother was solid. He and Monica still hoped to find a way in through either of them. Edward attacking Jason in both their presence wasn't helping their situation.

Ned didn't say anything but looked around the room then back at Emily. He knew these family scenes were harder on her than everyone else. She never was one to join in and she tried to slip away as often as possible before they got really bad.

"Em?"

"Hey Ned."

He gave her a hug.

"Happy Birthday. The big 18, you're an adult now."

Emily's is wise to a lot of things. She did grow up in the Quartermaine mansion. Ned had an agenda and something to say. She waited for him to reveal both. In an innocent 18 year old kind of way.

Ned wasn't buying it. She was a Quartermaine after all. Still, whatever survival skills she developed to make it this far among the group was fine with him. He reached into his jacket pocket, handing her an envelop. She accepted but made no move to open it while keeping her eyes on him.

"What is it?"

Impressed, but he hid his smile. It was a very old negotiation technique and with a little practice she would be very good at it.

"Your birthday present. Your ELQ stock certificates and limited access to your trust fund. You don't get complete access until you're 21. That's the best I could do in making some changes. There's also a couple of shares from some ELQ holdings and—one or two competitors."

He said nothing else and simply waited for her response. She was amazed.

"Why? Grandfather wouldn't do this. He wouldn't approve. Nor would mom or dad."

"I'm a Quartermaine just like you. That's reason enough. But you need a little freedom. Options. Jason is the only one who got out. The way that happened and the reason still hurts but he's free of this place. Even Justice managed to get away from grandfather's clutches. The fact that the two of them are together really drive grandfather nuts. I am a gate keeper. Perhaps that's just a fancy word for enabler because I'm the one putting out fires and cleaning up the messes the family keeps getting into but if I don't, no one else will. 

I don't want you anywhere near my role. It's a headache and another full time job in addition to running ELQ. But, its my job so I do it. Find your place Em. Don't feel restricted or trapped by the family. It will make you do things you'll wish you hadn't. Make you turn into someone you wish you weren't. Tracy and AJ are perfect examples of that."

Her heart beat a little faster at those last words but her expression and demeanor gave nothing away. Opting for ignorance this time.

"What do you mean? What's AJ done?"

"Who knows what Junior's done in the last year but it couldn't have been anything good. He was angry, jealous and insecure. Tracy, greedy, reckless and selfish. All of those are bad traits alone combined they are lethal. Neither made their own way. They tried to take or complained about not having something given to them the easy way. That's all I'm saying."

"Ok, I get it."

And she did. She was also overwhelmed by everything he said and everything he is. She reached up and embraced him without another word. The two of them did not notice the room still as the others looked on. They sensed something very intense and very important taking place between those two and wanted to know what was happening. When they separated both had tears in their eyes.

"Ned, I love you. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too Em. And if you ever want or need anything, tell me—ask me and I'll do everything in my power to help."

"Same here."

He looked at her for a minute and was surprised to see that not only did she mean it, she felt she could do it.

None of the others were sure what was going on or what they missed but they wanted details in case it was ammunition or shelter for the next round. Ned shut that off completely.

"Reginald?"

"Yes."

"Since I can't go in there and expect to come out alive, would you ask cook to prepare dinner for three for Emily's 18th birthday. Grandmother will join us in the formal dining room. Anything cook wishes to serve will be more than appreciated."

Reginald nodded his understanding and approval then left. Ned wasn't finished yet.

"Grandmother?"

"Yes, dear."

"Emily and I would enjoy a tour of the rose garden if you're up to it."

Lila isn't the Grand Dame Quartermaine of all time for nothing.

"Of course. I would be honored."

Edward opened his mouth to protest both of their high handed behavior but Lila shut that down.

"Edward, be quiet. You wanted to eat at the Grille and you still have reservations. Reduce them to three. Monica, Allen you should hurry so that you all aren't late."

With that, Lila started up her wheelchair and headed out the patio door with Ned and Emily in tow. The other three stared at each other in confusion not understanding what just happened or why they were dismissed. 'Cause its pretty obvious when Lila Quartermaine dismisses you.

Lila understood. She sensed it was coming. The scene in the Morning Room assured her it would come that night. She gave her blessing and instructions. Ned wasn't so sure but kept quiet. His reservations stemmed from the fallout he was certain was sure to come. Ned said he would help so that was that.

Marco didn't say anything later that evening when Ned and Emily walked out the front door of the mansion with Reginald in tow. This would be interesting. 


	18. Mergers and Acquisitions

Francis dropped off a package for Jason and walked out the penthouse but found himself playing door man for a minute. Caroline and Jason looked up from their spot on the couch with mild surprise as Emily walked in and past them without a word headed upstairs with Marco and Loui right behind her. Each of them were loaded down with suitcases so it wasn't really a surprise what must have happened. The surprise was Ned standing there. Jason rose,

"Ned, what happened?"

"Grandmother approves. The others don't know. Grandfather is with them at the Grille plotting something to avenge you turning the grounds into and I quote "a gangster's garage." I noticed immediately but it took Em mentioning that she had to use her own transportation to get the Grille for the others to get a clue."

"Damn. She doesn't seem alright."

"Quartermaine fights are never pretty. This one was so bad it ruined her 18th birthday and only three people were actually fighting. But you know very well that when grandfather, Monica and Allen get started there might as well be 20 people involved. When they find out, they'll be here pounding on your door. Right after they get finished pounding on mine. If she hadn't wanted to come here I would have had her move in with me. If it's a problem for you, she can still come with me."

Jason nodded then turned to Caroline,

"Caroline."

"Yes?"

"Could you go check on her?"

She smiled warmly.

"No problem."

Then she turned to Ned.

"Has she eaten?"

Ned knew something was up. She was dressed dramatically different from anything he'd seen wear before. Even if they had just come from dinner or a night out. She also moved and spoke differently. Ned's a Quartermaine. And he's head of ELQ. That's two steps away from Jason on a good day. He took it all in without comment but nodded his suspicions to her before answering.

"Yes. Once grandmother kicked the others out of the mansion the three of us shared a birthday dinner. She really is quite good at doing that."

Caroline laughed softly.

"The iron butterfly. She is a grand lady. Alright. It was nice seeing you again."

With that, she got up and left. At the same time Loui and Marco came downstairs and left.

Jason sized Ned up then asked if he wanted to sit for a few minutes. Once they were settled,

"What happened?"

"The same thing that always happens. I know Em's spending most of her time here and I know they haven't noticed. I've been traveling a lot over the last couple of months and I don't live in the house so I haven't been there for her as much as I'd like. I mean it, if her being here will be a problem for you, just tell me. She can live me."

"No. Its fine. I want her here. Both Caroline and I do. There isn't going to be the slightest problem with that. With Justice across the hall, it makes it easier for her to hang out with him."

Jason sat back thinking about what he should say next. Normally, he wouldn't have said anything. Ned probably needed a heads up. Emily coming now would only be a problem as far as the old man showing up trying to get in while they're fighting a war. 

Ned knew something was coming. He was positive his cousin wouldn't give him the whole truth or close to it. He disliked and disapproved of Jason working for Sonny Corinthos for many reasons. He wasn't sure what to think when Jason first took over. The dock's project was a headache for him as head of ELQ but he saw the business savvy in Jason's decisions. When it came to the unions, his cousin had that locked up as well. They hadn't had to sit across the table from one another yet, but Ned knew when the time came it would be good. Emily this close to Jason's life concerned him deeply. But, whether she lived with him or at the mansion she would be close to him. Ned said nothing and waited.

"Its crucial that you don't mention this to anyone. The family or anyone outside the family."

Ned sat silently waiting. Jason was going to have to give it all to him before he dealt with it. Jason saw that. He forgot for a minute who he was dealing with.

"I'm sending guards to the mansion tomorrow morning. They remain for however long they need to for grandmother."

Emily's birthday present just made more sense. There were many questions Ned could have asked. Why being the number one on the list but he wouldn't get an answer to that so he didn't bother asking.

"What else?"

Jason is rarely surprised by Quartermaines. He's not sure what's going on with Ned lately but its definitely something different. 

"Your mother got married recently. Tony Soleto on Long Island."

Ned's face revealed not one single thing he was thinking or feeling and Jason watched hard for some kind of reaction but didn't get one. That's because Ned was no longer thinking or feeling. He knew exactly who Tony Soleto was and not because he subscribes to Mobster's Quarterly either. Those problems with the construction contracts in New Jersey and New York were starting to make a hell of a lot more sense.

"When?"

"Three weeks ago."

"Then she should be here soon. I give her another three weeks after you're finished doing whatever you're about to do which is the immediate reason for putting guards back into the house. It's a good thing Emily's here."

Jason stared. Still wasn't getting anything. Then he thought this must be how Ned deals with discussions of Tracy. He's surprised but not really considering Ned's previous lack of reaction and his comments.

"What do you know?"

"Probably not as much as you. We travel in different circles and we go by different titles but we do the exact same job and we operate very similar businesses. I run a blue chip company, not a church bake sale."

They both laughed at that because they knew it was true. Ned played for keeps in that boardroom and he was the Quartermaine family hammer when it came to everything else. He's crossed many lines, many time. He just never crossed THE line. When they were quieted.

"You didn't react. You know who Soleto is?"

Ned skipped a beat before answering. Jason could run a search and check it out easily.

"I'm not going to be moved across your board or anyone else's. When it comes to Tracy, I'm not workable. I can't be handled or finessed. We can talk straight and each decide what to do with the information or not. But I'm not going to be played on this and I know you've already considered all the possible angles to do just that."

Jason shook his head then laughed. He's never been caught. And even if he were Luke and Caroline are the only two people who would say anything. Well, after witnessing Bobbie's handiwork he adds her to the list as well.

"Ok, I'll admit that. Something tells me you would have done the same thing."

Ned gave a half smile.

"Maybe."

Jason nodded. Then thought about it for a few moments before responding.

"Yeah, she'll be coming after me."

"Me too."

That cost Ned nothing and Jason would figure that out the moment he ran the search. Ned figured he'd throw in a bit of honesty from the beginning to season the pot.

"She already started didn't she?"

"Yes."

"All I keep hearing from people is that Tracy Quartermaine always has an agenda and a game plan."

"Then your people are giving you accurate information. Whatever's coming, she worked all the angles to see how they can best benefit her. And, you've given her a new in."

News to Jason, he sits up and waits for Ned to share.

"Grandfather."

"I thought they had problems. The heart attack and all."

"I know this will offend you on general principle but sift through it till you get the bottom line. They are just as much Quartermaine as we are."

Jason nodded.

"Emily and the guards."

"Uh huh. Plus whatever you're working. He'll use that to his advantage to get what he wants."

"What's that?"

"You, Justice, Em and Michael."

"That's not an option."

"Then he'll break his toys if he can't play with them. And Tracy will be right there to help so she can pick up whatever pieces you all leave behind and put them together for herself."

"I do not want to have to deal with the old man."

Ned studies Jason for a few moments. He's come along way in the last year. Along way since the accident and his leather jacket and motorcycle days. Ned took in the room when he entered. They could have been any average affluent couple sitting together after a long day. He and Carly—and Ned noticed immediately that he called her Caroline twice not Carly. That's recent since the last time he saw either of them. He heard the Spencers refer to her as that after the kidnaping and on the one or two occasions they crossed paths at the hospital or Luke's. Makes sense, Carly isn't her name. 

Ned thinks he needs to be around her one or two more times for a few more minutes before he gets it. The woman changed dramatically in a short period of time. But, she was too comfortable in her new clothes and mannerisms. That's when Ned realizes that the person he saw that evening was the real person. Carly was affectation for her scam when she came to town. Now that she's out in the open with the Spencer clan, she's Caroline and that's who he just spoke with. 

But Ned isn't who he is or able to do what he does without having finely tuned senses and those are on full alert. She picked up the files she was reading along with Jason's when she left. Ned knew how Sonny treated Brenda and he saw his relationship with Lily. Jason and Caroline aren't anything like that. Jason has said little to give up information for Ned's benefit but it really didn't matter. He's gathered quite a bit on his own. His initial gut instinct was correct. He wasn't simply looking at a couple. He was looking at partners or business associates. Emily's comment at the house clicked in his mind with that thought. His cousin was running a family business of his own. He wouldn't say anything about that to anyone. 

"But since you live in the real world you know you will."

Jason closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. He was getting a headache.

"Tracy knows ELQ. She's your mother so she figures she knows you as well. She either has or is going to use that knowledge to start picking apart the company. She'll use his cash reserves to quietly buy up as much stock as possible under her name. A Quartermaine buying ELQ stock wouldn't raise any suspicion with the feds, especially since they know she's flush. Then she'll go after you from the outside. Using resources within Soleto's spear of influence first. Things connected to people he can touch. Construction being number one on the list followed by any other labor unions or trades in his territory that you have to go through. Different unrelated things so you can't see a pattern but they will cause some of your business deals to stall and your investors to back out when you can't meet the deadline. A headache and a hassle but you'll be losing money the whole time and that's what Edward cares about. When it happens enough, he'll try to have you removed as CEO and that's what Tracy needs."

It was true. It was also confirmation of the thoughts the moment Jason first said her name.

"Yes."

Jason looked at Ned and was still confused by his demeanor. He didn't know what was going on with him so he decided to find out.

"What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You never liked Sonny's business. You weren't happy about me working for him or the deal I made with him for the ELQ shares."

"Sonny's not here."

Unsure what that meant he had to ask for follow-up.

"I don't understand."

"My relationship with Sonny was different than yours. But that's not relevant because Sonny's gone. As for everything else, I live in the real world too."

Jason is even more lost by that response and wonders just what Ned knows. He can't ask that and won't. Ned surprises him with his own observations of Jason's situation. He sits forward and spins.

"Every new CEO has to fight off possible take overs. Some times its through outside competitors, some times its industrial espionage, sabotage and attempts from within. But no savvy business competitor does all the work. First they sit back, watching carefully to see if the new owner can meet the bottom line. Will the business fall or will they come out in the black at the end of the 4th quarter? Since you don't trade publically or produce a public portfolio there's no way for me to be certain but I'd wager that not only are you in the black but you're expanding. 

Its sound policy for the newly successful CEO to eliminate the direct threat from within his company. Once that's complete, he has to solidify his market place. Weaker competitors are still competitors and some times those are the most dangerous. Those are the immediate concern once the company is sound from within. Those are the ones that require a hostile take over. Those are the ones that have to be dealt with quickly and there can't be anything left for them to build on later. No lose ends to be acquired by another company as a subsidiary. No way to sure up investors or financial support for a come back. They have to be completely taken over and the organizational structure permanently dismantled then destroyed. So the astute CEO takes care of all that. Nice and tidy. Then merges all those minor holding companies and subsidiaries into the fabric of his own business. Neat and clean. Profits are even more secure and the larger company is in even better financial shape than before.

But at the same time, other competitors—stronger competitors are watching and waiting. Where are the holes in the corporation's structure? How can it best be brought down? The smart competitor let's others do the work for him. And all the time he's been watching, he's been learning how the new CEO handles his company and his competitors. Its easier to take over a large successful conglomerate that has already merged outside competition and is running in the black than to buy up all the smaller ones or pieces if the work was done right. You're 4th quarter is almost up."

Then Ned sits back figuring he pretty much has the full monty on what's happening and about to happen. Neither of them would say the name, but Ned knew Moreno was about to be dispatched pretty soon. He'd use that to time Tracy's return. Jason was following Ned in amazement. He was captivated by the way Ned used the most accurate legal business terms and analogies to expose his entire situation and future plans. He's quick to note that Ned just laid out Soleto's game plan for him on purpose, as well. Jason was surprise and impressed. He also kind of wished that Ned wasn't ELQ CEO 'cause he was in need of a new business manager.

"You've done that before?"

"Many times."

"Some times its messy."

"Every time its messy. Some times its messier than others."

"Tracy's hedging her bets. Working both you and me to see which one she can gain access to outright and which one she has to be content with working from behind someone else."

"If Tracy is successful and gets her hands on ELQ that's one thing. One thing that isn't going to happen but its still one thing. If Soleto is successful in getting his hands on Morgan Inc., it will be with her assistance but she isn't going to be running it. It'll be folded into his existing territory. Tracy always has a long term plan to fit her agenda. Remember that."

Jason could only stare at his cousin in shock yet again in the course of their conversation. One that neither would have had if he hadn't delivered Emily. The message would make sense coming from anyone but Ned. Then Jason considered Ned's words, their businesses are similar.

"You're not saying what I think you're saying?"

"I'm not saying anything."

He wasn't sure what to say to that. It made sense. Still he shakes his head in wonder. Ned was definitely blowing his mind. Not because of the basics of the conversation but that Ned was saying these things and had a full understanding of how the business worked. Jason always thought of them as suits. When he stopped to think about it, he wore a suit too. Edward, he knew the man crossed THE line whenever necessary. There was no doubt about that. Jason nodded then gave another piece of information even though he wasn't sure its related.

"I have no clue if its related to your situation but I understand there's prior family history. Helena Cassidine isn't paralyzed or suffering from a stroke on that island in Greece. She was faking and was traveling at least 7 months ago. "

Ned suppressed the 'damn' that was building inside him with that one. Helena does not control the Cassidine estate anymore than AJ controlled ELQ but she is supported by it. In addition to her wacko mind, she's just like Tracy. And it wouldn't be the first time a Quartermaine teamed up with a Cassidine. Ned could see that she might want ELQ to help her plans along. Its also based in Port Charles along with all the Spencers and the trustee of the Cassidine estate out on Spoon Island. But that's where the major problem lay if they did strike a deal. Both play for keeps and both would stab the other in the back to take everything not just their share. And that's when everything got messy and blew up in everyone's face.

"When did Stefan find out?"

Jason will think about it all later and just answers the question.

"Couple of days ago."

Ned nodded. He had work to do. He also sensed that one was the last piece of direct information he was getting out of Jason that night. He stood and Jason walked him to the door as he spoke.

"Send a note to grandmother along with one of the guards. Obviously nothing specific or telling but something to let her know that you are well, thinking of her and will stop by when you have a chance. With Em moving tonight, you should ease her mind just a bit."

"Yeah, I could do that. I've been meaning to spend some time with her but things have been hectic. Plus, I hate that house."

Ned laughed. Everybody knew that. 


	19. Mrs Ashton

Emily's driver gave Ned a ride home. Once inside he made three phone calls, grabbed a file, called down to his driver and left. He was nervous and anxious the entire trip because he did not know everything but he knew more than enough to know there would be serious problems. Once the plane landed, he got in the waiting limo with the others and took off for the 45 minute drive to Bensenhurst. Traffic wasn't heavy that time of night so the ride was easy. He instructed the driver to let him out several blocks from the house then motioned to those in the second car and they walked the rest of the way. He hadn't seen Lois in three months. Not since his last visitation with Brook Lyn. This summer was crazy and Ned was out of the country a great deal. That was about to change.

Ned exhaled deeply then knocked on the door. It was after 9:00 so his daughter would be asleep and he didn't want to wake her. It opened to reveal Lois' father, Carmine Cerillo. Surprise didn't cover the man's reaction to seeing his ex-son in law standing on his daughter's doorstep unannounced in the middle of the night. He was about to say something when he caught both Ned's expression and the men standing behind him. Ned shook his head and motioned asking for entry. The situation put Carmine on alert, he's lived in Brooklyn his entire life. But Ned was not Brooklyn made or born. Something was going on so he stepped aside and let him in. That gave Carmine a peek at those following Ned. Five men. Three obviously were guards and if it were anyone but Ned he'd swear they were wise. Two carried metal briefcases with expressions just as serious as the others.

Ned walked into the living room to see Lois sitting on the couch talking to her mother, Gloria, and her older brother Loui then shifted her gave when she felt his presence. Lois said she could always feel his presence. Ned was glad that after everything between them, something remained. He nodded but didn't speak as the men stepped inside and took up position against the wall quietly. Lois stood and Loui was about to say something but Ned shook his head emphatically.

Lois was instantly on alert. She knew Ned's schedule. He would never drop by unannounced at night in the middle of the week without a reason. Then she looked at his face and knew there was a problem. She just couldn't figure out what it could possibly be. Ned raised a finger to his lips and held her locked in his gaze as he approached quickly. Time passed slowly and it was surreal as the Cerillos watched Ned take her in a tight embrace. They each wondered if this was some attempt at a reconciliation on his part—strange as it may be—until they saw what he was doing. Instead of trying to kiss her or even simply hug her he was whispering something in her ear and whatever he said was intense. Lois' face paled then her expression registered understanding. She pulled back from Ned slightly but did not let go. Instead of addressing her family she turned toward two of the men and nodded vigorously. 

That was all it took. They opened the cases, removed equipment and started moving through the house. Lois pulled Ned closer and her family thought this was going to be Lois giving it to him but were surprised when she started whispering in his ear just as intensely. He nodded a few times and they saw his expression harden as he tried to pull away. She wouldn't let go and held on to him for dear life. After a few minutes he stopped struggling and must have agreed to whatever she said because he nodded and she rubbed his back.

Instead of speaking, one of the men flashed a light to get Ned and Lois' attention. By this time all the other Cerillos were hip to what was happening but amazed that it was happening. One of them lifted a lamp and held up the bottom for them to inspect. Ned and Lois walked over and saw the proof for themselves. It was all abstract in his mind when he left Jason's penthouse. He worked through various possibilities the moment they started talking. Emily being with Jason protected her from Tracy. Lois in Brooklyn with Tracy on Long Island left her wide open. What Tracy did to Jenny was never far from his mind the entire time he was married to Lois. 

A sixth man entered the house so stealthy no one noticed. He walked up to Ned and handed him a note. Ned held it so Lois could read whatever it was along with him. Her eyes went wide as she read it and she swayed a bit but then she caught sight of Ned because he almost lost it at that point. Lois knew Ned Ashton better than anyone. She was the only person in his entire life who he actually let down his guard for. The only one he trusted enough to see him. Didn't trust her too much because his role as gate keeper got in the way. Their worlds were so different she could not understand him having to do the things he did. Lois Cerillo Ashton understood everything about this entire situation. She was from Brooklyn. She knew what was coming. So she knew she had to calm Ned down before all his work so far blew up in their faces. 

Lois slapped one hand across his mouth and used the other to drag him to the far side of the room. None of the Cerillos knew which was the more entertaining scene. They'd never been in a house while it was swept for bugs. The fact that Ned showed up to find them made them all suspect that it was his fault. They weren't really liking him so much now. But when they looked at Lois they were amazed. She was not angry or hurt. She was calming Ned down and he was leaning on her. They returned to their earlier embrace and continued a lengthy conversation for about 20 minutes while the others split their attention from staying out of the cleaners' way and watching the two of them. Each room was swept but none of the bugs were removed. No sense tipping off Tracy yet. They also checked carefully and with the most expensive and accurate equipment to make sure there were no hidden cameras in the house. As ELQ CEO, Ned was glad they owned the company that made that stuff. He now had confirmation that the product worked. 

After a few minutes, Ned pulled away from Lois and leaned against the wall, exhausted with his eyes closed. She reached up and smoothed the little creases that always formed on his face when he was dealing with something that scared him. She never said anything and she never would but Lois knew the only thing that scared Ned Ashton was the possibility of something happening to her and their daughter. She took his hand, led him to her bedroom and told him to start packing her things while she wrote a note to her parents giving them the basics. Lois opted for giving them the information they could obviously see with their own eyes instead of what she knew. Then she chickened out of delivering it, went to pack a small bag for Brook (Ned was a Quartermaine, he could buy anything on the way) and picked her up out of her baby bed. Ned joined her in the hall and she handed him their daughter in exchange for the bag he was carrying. She knew that would keep him settled and more grounded. Lois prayed Brook wouldn't wake up and start squealing daddy like she usually did because that would be a dead give away to whomever was listening.

They re-entered the living room and Lois knew her family wanted answers. Opting for who she hoped was the most rational person of the group, she handed the note to her mother. Gloria Cerillo read the note then looked up at Lois with the biggest 'no duh!' expression anyone has ever worn then passed it to Carmine. He gave her the same one. Ned motioned for Carmine to hold up the note so he could read it. When he did, Ned turned to Lois and gave her the same look as the rest of them. She threw up her hands and shrugged. At least it told her parents that Ned was not trying to hide something. He motioned for everyone to collect their things and go outside. Loui wanted answers once they were out the door.

"Ned, what the hell is going on?"

"Not here. I don't know who is watching the house. I walked here. My car is a few blocks away."

That was too much and not enough information but it scared them all so Loui shut up. Carmine turned to Ned,

"What do you have in mind?"

"I can't walk Lois and Brook down the street. If one of you can give us a ride. The guards come too. The car's parked on 6th avenue. It can't stay there for long. We can't speak in the car because I don't know if someone got to any of yours. If its alright, I'd like to send the crew to your house to check. They aren't removing anything from inside here because that would be obvious that the devices were found."

He looked at Gloria. This was the most cloak and dagger they ever got. But Gloria Cerillo knew what she saw in the house and she knew what she saw from both Lois and Ned so she intervened.

"Yes, send them to our house. Where do we go while we wait?"

"I booked a suite and the Waldorf. They'll be plenty of room and we can talk. Some things I cannot tell you. Some things I do not know yet."

Gloria nodded. This wasn't a regular Quartermaine game. Something else was going on. Before she got in the car she looked Ned right in the eye.

"Who?"

He'd have to tell her sooner or later and at least she would have to stew silently all the way to Manhattan while he was with Lois in the limo so he wouldn't have to hear it.

"Tony Soleto."

That made all three Cerillos suck in a breath and pale at the same time. Nope, this wasn't about some Microsoft attempted take over. They got it. Then they got in two cars and headed to Ned's. Loui rolled his eyes when he saw the limo. He didn't know why he was surprised that Ned referred to that as his car.

Once the Ashton-Cerillo caravan made their way into the suite Ned relaxed just a bit but held back while the guards went through each room, as it was a three bedroom suite, the balcony and the dinning room before returning to the main room. Ned takes nothing for chance because one of cleaners was right behind the guard checking for anything that might have been placed their in anticipation of his arrival.

"Mr. Ashton, its all clean."

Ned nodded then the guard addressed Lois.

"Mrs. Ashton."

"Yes?"

Funny, she answered immediately and automatically. All the Cerillos made eye contact on that.

"Do you want a guard inside your daughter's room or outside the door?"

"There isn't a balcony in there is it?"

"No Mam."

"Then the guard can wait outside. We'll put her down first."

"Yes, Mam."

Lois knew she was going to have to set the tone on this one or the explosion would be near fatal. 

"Ma, pop, Loui. You guys make yourselves comfortable. Nedly's flush, go for broke with the mini bar. Pop, I know how much you like pistachios. Grab as many as you like. We're going to put Brook down."

Ned didn't say anything. He just smiled at her warmly. No one in his entire life called him Nedly except Lois and it would sound corny or offensive coming from anyone else. Not once since she left him had she ever used the nickname. He relaxed a bit more. Ned was always more relaxed when Lois was around. She smiled and put her hand on his arm while he carried Brook to the bedroom.

Carmine turned to Gloria as soon as they were out of the room.

"Its starting again."

"Who are you trying to kid, Carmine? It never ended."

After Brook was down, the two came back to face the firing squad. Ned knew they were going to blame him for this one. He'd take it. Lois didn't seem to be mad at him. Pissed at Tracy, she never liked her anyway, but not mad at him. She asked for more details in the limo. Ned wasn't going to lie or keep secrets from her anymore so he told her everything he knew so far and each of his suspicions but had no proof of. He also showed her the file he brought with him. She was impressed by how quickly he moved into action and how quickly he came to Brooklyn after only suspecting something like this might happen. She kept that part to herself. 

Gloria didn't say anything as she looked her daughter over carefully. Three hours ago they were chatting about stuff from the neighborhood and work. Her daughter was her usual self but not her old self. Ned Ashton walks in with a couple of body guards and some men to sweep her house for bugs and she's all rosey and smiles. She knew what was coming next. The entire way to the city Gloria and Carmine lived a parent's worst nightmare. What could possibly have motivated someone from Tony Soleto's organization to bug their daughter's house?

Ned and Lois sat together on one couch facing the others. Carmine raised his eye at Gloria, they knew Lois and they knew she had all the information. Probably more than they would ever know because she wasn't about to give them all of it. Ned started it off.

"I just learned a couple of hours ago that Tony Soleto married my mother."

Not the best in law but that hardly caused this. They didn't get it and it showed.

"So why is he bugging my daughter's house?"

It was a valid question. Gloria and Loui were nodding right along.

"Because she's coming after me."

"That makes no sense. Ned, what does that have to do with Lois? She's not involved in anything between you and your mother. Though I'm glad its just a family squabble and not a FAMILY squabble."

Ned didn't want to get into this but he had to so they could move on.

"There are a few things in this world that could hurt me just like anybody else. There is only one thing that would break me. She knows that."

He looked at Lois when he said that and didn't speak afterward so she took his hand and picked up the tale. That was the most eye opening statement any of the Cerillos had ever heard. Probably the most honest thing Ned ever said to them. They heard what he didn't say and were amazed as they turned to make eye contact with each other. Just to be sure they heard what they thought they heard. They did. When Lois started speaking, they turned their attention to the here and now. They'd talk about that later.

"Guys, I'm not going to get into all the specific particulars of what's happened in the past or what's happening now. Don't try to pry it out of me. Some things you wouldn't understand unless you've had breakfast in the Quartermaine mansion. That's all I'm going to say about that. As for the other, when I married Ned I didn't know I had the option of picking and choosing my relatives. If I'd realized I could do that from the beginning, I wouldn't have gone head to head with Tracy back then. I did and I made an enemy of her so that's that. One of the relatives that I did decide was still a relative is Ned's cousin Jason. Jason Morgan."

Light dawned on all the Cerillos with that one. 

"So this is FAMILY business and that's how Lois is involved?"

"No, Loui. It doesn't work like that. Tracy wants ELQ. Nedly is ELQ. She can't get it without getting rid of him. She'll do that anyway she has to."

Gloria cannot believe she just heard her daughter say a mother would do that to her own child. Now she starts to feel sorry for Ned.

Loui's hip now,

"So, she's using Soleto to go after ELQ. I get it. What about Morgan?"

Lois cut off that line of conversation before it could get started.

"Not up for discussion. None of you guys are to talk about him. None of you guys are to talk about any of the stuff I just told you. Not to the rest of the family and not among yourselves. You have no idea who is listening and who they work for. The only reason I'm telling you this much is because you all were there and saw what happened at the house. No one can know about that."

"Ned, you're not saying much. Why?"

"Because Lois yelled at me all the way from Bensenhurst that she wanted to tell the story and she was only going to give you the information she wanted you to have. I really don't like it when Lois yells at me so I try not to do anything to cause that to happen if I can help it."

It was the truth. They all laughed.

Then he turned slightly on the couch toward Lois.

"I can have the jet take you anywhere you want to go. Your guards will travel with you and others will be waiting for you on arrival. I've got properties all over the world. Most Tracy has no clue about. And she wouldn't even think of checking them. Or I can buy something new, where ever you want, whatever you want. She wouldn't be able to find you. Then you and Brook can come back as soon as this whole thing is over. There would be no work for you and plenty of nannies to help take care of her. I can slip away for visits too."

The nosey Cerillo group sits forward ever so slightly at these words. Its hard for them to remember Ned's that loaded. He doesn't act like it. But hearing him say this to Lois is a wake up call.

She exhaled deeply and Ned knew there was going to be a fight. Everyone in the room knew there was going to be a fight.

"Do you want me to start yelling?"

It was reflexive and involuntary. He reached up and ran the back of his hand down her cheek before speaking and his voice carried the weight of his words.

"No, I want you to be safe."

Lois closed her eyes. She knew what all this was costing him. And, she had to be honest with herself. She knew that Ned was going to do some things that 6 months ago would have sent her through the roof. She left him because of the things he did on behalf of and for that family. The way he operated and the secrets he kept. But, Tracy started this and Lois is a lot more familiar with the nuances of how Tracy's new game works than Ned so she has every intention of making sure he dips his arrows in the right poison before stringing the bow. Plus, she owes Tracy for what she just did.

"Then change the locks and get some more guards. Brook and I are coming back to Port Charles with you."


	20. Wake up Call

Caroline and Jason were just heading upstairs to bed. It was a long day, they had a long talk with Emily so she was a little better. And both of them were preparing themselves for the Tsunami named Quartermaine that would hit the Towers in search of Emily as soon as they found out. Add to that, tomorrow was the last day to find Rivera. And then the war started. They didn't pressure Emily, they knew she was working just as hard as she could. And the others were doing the same. Johnny walked in carrying a folder. Without even a hello, he poured himself a drink, grabbed some pretzels and sat on the couch. Jason turned to Caroline on the stairs to get her take on it. She shrugged. 

"Apparently, this is now an after hours self service bar and snack stand. Johnny?"

"Well, I could say come on back down and listen to my report but since you two look like you were going to bed, that probably wouldn't go over so well. However, doing it this way makes you want to come over and find out what I know."

Caroline turned and headed down the steps. When she got to the couch she shook her head at him before sitting down and speaking.

"You need to get out more."

"Probably."

Jason made his way over by then and plopped down next to her then turned to Johnny.

"What?"

"The guards you put on Lois Cerillo Ashton checked in. Lots of activity."

That wasn't so good. Once he learned about Tracy going after Ned's first wife, Jason figured he better put some people on her. Brooklyn was closer to Long Island than Port Charles.

"What?"

"Two hours after he left here, Ned showed up at her house with guards and a cleaning crew."

"A cleaning crew? What the fuck is going on with Ned?"

"Can't help you there. Can I finish my report?"

"Yeah."

"Less than an hour later, Ned comes out carrying his daughter while Mrs. Ashton has two overnight bags. Apparently, her parents and older brother Loui Cerillo were over for dinner earlier and still there when Ned showed up. The team worked the house for another hour after they left then went to her parent's home."

"Where'd Ned and Lois go?"

"Waldorf. Ned already had a suite."

Caroline isn't saying anything but she's listening with rapt attention. Especially after what Jason said about Ned earlier.

"Go on."

"They also impounded her brother and parents' cars. Ned's real good at this. Thorough and covers all the basis. Anyway, after the crew left her house, our people moved in to check things out. Her parents' house was clean, so were their cars. Mrs. Ashton's house—crawling. Infested. Phones too."

"Damn."

"They didn't remove any of the bugs. Left everything in place. Smart."

"Ok, so that's it? That means Tracy will still feel secure in her plan for Ned."

"That's not all." 

The way he said that made Caroline and Jason sit forward.

"I said he's thorough. Ned didn't just sweep for bugs. There was a little something extra special under the hood of Mrs. Ashton's car as well."

Jason needed an extra moment for the weight of that to sink in. It chilled him and caused his heart to stop. Then he reacted.

"Shit!"

He walked the room for some time and neither were sure what was going on in Jason's head so they didn't say anything. Finally,

"I almost didn't tell him."

Johnny's clueless. Caroline's trying to follow that one but can't.

"Jase?"

"Tonight. I wasn't gonna tell him Tracy married Soleto. He didn't know. Finding out is the only reason he knew to go to Bensenhurst with guards and a cleaning crew. Lois takes Brook to the park every day at the same time. She would've started that car in the morning and..."

"Jase, you couldn't have known."

"Yeah, I could. I knew she tried to kill his first wife . And the only reason Tracy didn't actually kill her is because she thought Jenny was dead when she left her there. And that was without Soleto's kind of back up. I was planning on using that to work him with Tracy if I needed. Something is going on with Ned I have never seen before or its new I'm not sure."

Johnny knew to stay out of whatever this was.

"Lois was good to me right from the start when I got out of the hospital. Didn't treat me any different from anyone else. Gave me a key and told me to come & go as I pleased in their house especially when the old man was around. And until the day she left Port Charles, she was right beside me. She didn't try to talk me out of working for Sonny. Just as long as I understood what I was doing she said it was my choice. Defended me to the family every time someone started up and was quick to tell everyone to leave me alone and stay out of my way. Same thing when I took over. Told me to do whatever I felt I needed to do and be happy. When she left she said if I ever needed anything to make sure I called her and she would be there. 

Ned did the same thing—not the Sonny thing, but he was the only one who stood between me and the rest of the family. He figured out a way to get me access to my trust fund when Edward cut me off. Took the heat for getting me my ELQ shares. Ned lost his job for that. They voted him right out of ELQ because he was trying to make sure I had money to be free of the family and could go anywhere I wanted. The only reason he was even here tonight is because he just did the same thing for Emily then got her out of that house. And I wasn't gonna tell him."

Jason walked over the fireplace mantle and rested his head against it. Caroline motioned for Johnny to leave the file and go. He was out of there quick and quiet because he knew that had to hurt.

She didn't say anything for a few minutes and he didn't move. Words or platitudes weren't helpful and they wouldn't change anything. She did not blame or judge him. She knew Jason and she knew what he was thinking when Emily filled them in on the Jenny situation. She agreed. This wasn't something either of them would have wanted or tried to set up but she knew they had to deal with it. After a few more minutes she got up and walked over to him placing her hand on his back. That got his attention and he turned around to face her. What she saw stopped her heart. Not once in all the time she'd known him had she ever seen tears in his eyes let alone streaming down his face. She pulled him into an embrace and he held on to her silently. He finally pulled back slightly and she moved them over to the couch. He would speak or he would not. It was going to be his choice.

"She could have died. They both could have died and it would have been my fault."

"Tracy's fault."

"No. Tracy may have fired the gun but I watched her load it and didn't say a word."

"Yes you did. That's why Ned went there tonight."

"Who's the boss around here? We knew Tracy was a threat to Emily. I knew she was a threat to Lois. That's why I assigned guards to her. How the fuck they missed the car I don't know but I'm gonna find out. Ned needed to know the threat to his family and to himself. If she would kill Lois and Brook, she'd kill him too."

Caroline couldn't disagree with that last part. Tracy wasn't even in the semi finals for Mother of the Year.

Jason was wrung out and she knew this wasn't doing him any good. Yes, the situation was bad and they were going to fix it but he had to get some rest if he was going to be of any use to anyone. She stood and held out her hand. When he looked at her questioningly she explained.

"Its past your bed time."

The fact that he didn't say anything and moved automatically told her he was finished for all intents and purposes. Caroline led him to his room and flowed with the nurturer vibe that took over. She sat him down on the bed and took off his shoes. Nothing, no response. He was slightly helpful in the undressing department because he didn't resist. That was about all the help she got. When he was ready she pulled back the covers and helped him in. As she turned to leave he took her hand and looked up at her wordlessly. Knowing immediately what he needed but could or would not ask for, she quickly undressed, grabbed a t-shirt and climbed in next to him. He still didn't speak so she pulled him close and held him. It took some time for him to finally fall asleep. But she did a repeat of her ministrations on the plane and it helped. 

When Jason woke up in the middle of the night he immediately knew something wasn't right. Or something was different. His pillow was softer and a little too warm. A few more seconds and he registered that he wasn't alone. That never happened before. Then he remembered last night. Lois' situation hit him first and he knew he was going to have to address what needed to be done with Johnny first thing. When he opened his eyes he was treated to a sight he hadn't seen in a long time. Carly hated being woken up and was neither cooperative nor friendly. Sudden movements, additional lighting, noises, or attempts to rouse her were met with instant and brutal force while she still slept. He thought he might need to keep his head down. Then again, this was the first time he ever woke up next to Caroline. Maybe things would be better. When he shifted his position to look at the clock, Jason learned that Caroline and Carly reacted the same.

Resigned, he settled back down. It wasn't even 2:00am. He amused himself as a means of getting back to sleep by watching her. The only lighting was from the moon and it soften everything in the room. For some reason he did know and didn't even realize he was doing it, Jason started unconsciously stroking her thigh. Something must have seeped through delta sleep because she moaned seductively then rolled over on top of him whispering something he definitely found alluring and sexy.

"Mmm, Jason."

He wasn't sure what that was all about or what was going on but it felt good. Her new position felt even better. A little too good. Perhaps he should have paid more attention to that last thought, but he did not and gave himself over to whatever the unconscious mind had in play. Jason moved her so that she was completely in his favorite sleeping position. Then he wrapped his arms around her and drifted off to sleep. 


	21. Forgive us our Trespasses

Shrieking, shouting and other obnoxious noises brought both of them awake. The door to Jason's room cracked open and only once the intruder was assured she wouldn't see anything that would scar her for life did it fly open all the way. Bubbling and jubilant, Emily ran in, did a little dance then 

jumped onto the bed.

"She's your little sister but I'm gonna kill her if she doesn't shut up."

Garbled and grumpy Jason knew the wrath of Caroline in the morning. But since he was not so pleased by this 5:00am wake up call, Emily was dangerously close to some wrath from him as well.

"Em, what the hell is your problem? And could you have it somewhere else or in an hour?"

"Ha! Whatever. You guys love me and you're gonna love me even more when you open your eyes and sit up."

Caroline had about enough at that point. She was actually waking up and knew it was way to soon.

"Listen, kid, go downstairs, pour yourself a bowl of Fruit Loops and we'll talk to you in an hour."

Jason's only comment as he wrapped his arms around Caroline tighter without ever having opened his eyes,

"Yeah."

Emily decided to end this once and for all. They were ruining her good mood. And throwing a bigger monkey wrench into her latest theory.

"Ok, I'll go. Maybe later you guys might want to know where Rivera is. Or where he was when I tried to tell you."

5...4...3..2...

"What!"

They both shot up at the same time. Emily sat smugly from her spot near the foot of the bed with a folder in her hands waiving it around. Then she thought better of taunting once she considered the two people in front of her and that either one of them could take her one handed and half sleep.

"Yeah. A compound just outside of Caracas, Venezuela. I got the address, a map, floor plans, and pictures of the house too."

Caroline rudely snatched the folder out of her hands then leaned back so Jason could read it as well. At this point, neither of them realized the unusualness of their positions. Neither felt awkward because they were too engrossed in what they were reading. Almost at the same time they looked up at her,

"You just got a fucking raise."

She squealed jumped up and did her little dance again. 

"Ok, I have to call Lucky and gloat that I won!"

With that she was out the door, slamming it behind her. Caroline narrowed her eyes at Jason as the sound pounded in her ears.

"We're not having anymore kids."

"Definitely."

Half an hour later Caroline and Jason were showered dressed and coming down the stairs just as Rey walked in. He glared at both of them.

"What?"

"You send that energizer bunny over to my place at 5:00am again and I'm not responsible for what happens."

Caroline had little sympathy for Rey.

"You caught the second act. I guarantee the first one was louder, more obnoxious and annoying."

He conceded the possibility of that with a shrug then went to the kitchen to make coffee. He didn't get through the door because Emily bounced out with a pot and several mugs on a tray. There was also a plate of chocolate donuts so Caroline knew that was a peace offering.

"Thanks."

Still giddy and bouncing.

"You're welcome."

They all noticed that she was prone to break out in her little celebratory dance at any moment. They also got a good look at her. 18 or not, expert hacker, she was still a kid. But she was happy and that was all Jason cared about in that moment. He caught Caroline's eye and smiled. She knew what he was thinking. As she grabbed a donut from the tray,

"Yeah, yeah, but we're still not having anymore kids. Two's my limit."

Rey knew he missed something significant. But when he saw the way they were both looking at Emily he relaxed and knew they were talking about her. He wasn't sure how a pregnant hitter would fit into things.

The plan was set. The team dispatched to retrieve him anyway possible except killing him. That was to be done in Puerto Rico and that was going to send the biggest message of them all.

Reginald sighed as he took in the sight standing on the front steps then stepped aside. This was not going to be a happy day. He'd seen enough and figured what was going to happen.

"Ms. Lila is in the Morning Room along with the rest of them. It isn't going to be pleasant so I hope you've already eaten."

Tony smirked,

"Yeah, I brought extra ear plugs this time."

"Good. He's going to blow your ear drums. Same rooms as last time?"

"That'd be great, thanks."

"Ok."

Reginald directed two of the maids to take their bags upstairs then turned back to them.

"I'd tell you all to walk this way but that's just too much of a cliche."

They all laughed. They all stopped laughing the closer they got to the Morning Room and groaned.

"That hooligan gangster will not get away with kidnaping my granddaughter. There are laws against that. Not that he has the least bit of respect for the law."

"Shut up Edward. It was your fault that she left."

"Don't start with me, Monica. She's your daughter and you didn't even know she was gone."

"How could I since she left when I was with you?"

"Hmph!"

Reginald looked up at the tough wise guys in sympathy. Mob 101 was insufficient preparation for the Quartermaine breakfast buffet.

"Come on, like a bandage its better to just rip it off quickly."

"I doubt it."

But, they followed anyway. Reginald opened the doors and caught Lila's eye.

"Ms. Lila, your guests have arrived. I already took the liberty of having their bags sent up to their rooms."

Lila was hip to this and played right along.

"Thank you, Reginald. Please, gentlemen, come in."

This little show caused Monica, Allen, and Edward to stare as they tried to catch up to what was going on. Tony had to give it to Jason's grandmother, she was good.

"Good Morning Ms. Lila. You look lovely today."

Lila Quartermaine is a notorious flirt. She smiled and even managed to bat her eyes in the most lady like fashion.

"Thank you, Anthony. You are quite dashing yourself."

That snapped Edward out of it.

"Lila, must you flirt with every rouge and scoundrel in Port Charles!"

Then he turned to the others.

"Get out before I call the police. This is trespassing. Unless Don Luciano sent you here to abscond with my precious Lila as well. A follow up to snatching my granddaughter last night? I won't stand for this in my own house."

He worked himself up pretty good and managed to get everybody in one rant. Rick couldn't help it.

"I thought this was Dr. Quartermaine's house."

"Why you degenerate! Out. Out now."

"Edward, be quiet. You are being rude to my guests."

"Guests? Lila, you can't expect for me to stand for this again."

"Then sit down."

Monica and Allen are getting it together again.

"What's going on? Has something happened to Jason or Emily?"

No answer.

Rick handed Lila an envelope and she took a few moments to read it over while the others stared and tried to get as close as possible in case she might speak. They didn't have to be so covert. Lila turned to Reginald, completely dismissing the group. She held the note up for him to read while commenting on something trivial so that they could get the point.

"Jason has always had such fine penmanship. He takes great care with his correspondence."

Reginald tried hard to hold it in and not start laughing at Lila's game. Tony smiled. She was a player with class.

Allen wasn't going to be put off much longer.

"Mother, what is the meaning of this? Why are these men here and what has happened to Jason?"

"These gentlemen are here because they are my guests."

Dismissing Allen while ignoring the rest of his questions.

"Would you all care for breakfast? We are just starting. Anthony, I know how much you enjoy the hazel nut french roast blend, should I ask Cook to prepare a pot?"

"I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience."

"There are fresh raspberry scones this morning."

She knew how to draw a person in. He couldn't help it and smiled his appreciation.

"In that case, I would love some. Thank you."

Edward had enough.

"This is a disgrace. Housing and feeding the criminals of Port Charles. I won't stand for it!"

Lila had enough.

"I believe I told you to sit down."

That was the last thing she said to him for quite some time.

Jason was keeping close and careful watch on Benny. He would be picked up once the team landed in San Juan. In the meantime, he had some debts to settle.

"Johnny, are Ned and Lois still at the hotel?"

"No, they left for the airport about an hour ago. Our guys there checked the flight plans. The ELQ jet is en route back here. Should be landing in another hour."

Jason thought for a minute. He'd already put some guys together to meet them at the airport. He knew Ned had guards but he still wanted to cover all the basis. He also felt he should do this himself.

"Ok, I'm going to meet them at the airport. Make sure the others are in place to follow them where ever Ned decides to go. I'll tell him when I get there."

"Done."

Ned stepped off the plane after two of the guards. Lois and Brook were right behind him. He was shocked to see 3 additional limos in addition to the one he had waiting with the sedan. Jason didn't take any chances. Especially with what was coming. The guard stopped and everyone started backing up into the plane when the door to one of the limos opened and Jason stepped out. That caused Ned to relax and Lois to break out in a wide smile. Johnny never met Ned's wife he wasn't sure what he expected from the wife of Ned Ashton. Sure, a society belle didn't live in Brooklyn but Lois was a surprise.

The two approached as everyone descended the plane. They couldn't stay out there long but it was definitely secure. Johnny took one look at the guards stepping off the plane as well as those standing near the sedan and limo. Then he leaned in whispering to Jason,

"Tell me your cousin's guards aren't wise and I'll have proof that Jason Morgan lies."

"I have no idea what's going on with Ned but as long as they're alive and safe I'm not going to ask any questions now."

"Yeah but later you're gonna?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna."

Ned met his eye and understood instantly that Jason knew everything that happened. Nothing else would warrant this level of security or his presence.

"Jason, glad to see it was you."

"Ned, I found out late last night. I swear I had no idea anything like that was going down. I didn't know where you were going to take them or if you had security here. They can give you an escort where ever you want to go and assist your people doing whatever they need done for as long as they need them."

Ned sensed that Jason was being intentionally vague as Lois approached.

"Its ok Jason. I know you couldn't have known. Lois and I have no secrets and we're not starting now." Then Ned chuckled, "Thanks for the 'escorts'. Never heard it put like that before. Grandmother?"

"Edward should be stomping through the Towers in about an hour. Grandmother gave him the deep freeze after he accused her of flirting with her guards." 

Ned laughed harder.

"That sounds like her."

Just then, Lois practically bounced up to Jason and threw herself in his arms laughing.

"Jason! Its been too long. But you still look good."

Johnny was surprised. He never would have imagined that Ned Ashton would date, let alone marry a true Brooklyn girl. She was a knock out for sure. But, that accent could shred paper. Johnny also saw that Ned was looking at her like she was the Queen of England. Ned just went up several notches in his book.

"So do you. I'm glad you're back. I've missed you, Lois."

He meant it and his hug conveyed it. And a great deal more. She understood.

When she pulled back, she looked him straight in the eye and placed her hand on his cheek before speaking.

"Life is, Jason. We do what we gotta do and we keep movin on."

Lois kept her eye on Jason and they both came to an understanding. That was that. Johnny decided he really liked Lois.

Lois, Ned and Brook got into one limo trailing the one Jason sent and in front of the sedan Ned arraigned to follow. Ned didn't live in the Gatehouse anymore. He moved out shortly after Lois left. It was too empty and held too many memories of the life he wanted and had for too short a time. Initially, he lived in a penthouse suite at the Port Charles hotel. Well, until yesterday. No way did he want Lois that exposed to pedestrian traffic even if he could have the floor to himself. 

After Lois' parents left, she and Ned stayed up talking for some time. They had many things to discuss and where they would live was at the top of the list. The Harbor View Towers isn't the only class act in Port Charles, just the most infamous. ELQ owned several complexes and Ned took out his hammer and started making things happen. It was the middle of the night but he was Ned Ashton so when he said he wanted the largest penthouse on the 30th floor of the Riverside Towers stripped, cleaned, furnished and well stocked in the next 10 hours, they hopped to it. He also instructed them to make the other 4 penthouses ready as well. Ned wasn't taking chances. Lois and Brook's guards would be the only other tenants on the floor.

Maintenance had a late night but they weren't complaining at double time. They were surprised by the "security specialists" awaiting them. The elevators were now locked out. It took a special code and pass key to get onto the 30th floor. Security cameras were everywhere. Not just on that floor or in the elevators. All the elevators, floors, stairways, lobby and outside the building had views fed into a security station in one of the penthouses on the 30th floor. 

It would take more than 10 hours but Ned decided that one elevator would bypass all floors and only stop on the 30th at the advice of his primary security specialist. Worked for him, he did not care if it was a bother to anyone else in the building. He owned the building and he had a Lois and a daughter to protect. 

They caused a bit of a stir walking into the lobby. Ask Ned Ashton if he cared. Jason's men saw a lot of strange things over the last two weeks so they were taking it in stride but they still had to wonder what was going on. Ashton was high society and a corporate mogul. Where were the navy blue jackets with crest on the sleeve indicating private security? There wasn't any way to tell the difference between the two groups. Jason's people were positive they were looking at wise guys as well. 

Francis was sent with this group for a few hours, then he had to head back. Vinnie was brisk and to the point.

"No one but those who work for Mr. Ashton or are visiting with a prior appointment are permitted onto the 30th floor. I arraigned for guards in the lobby so four can be stationed there and I need three on the private parking level."

He's trying to flow with this but he's feeling like he's not being helpful. These were definitely strange times with strange things happening.

"Private parking level?"

"Yes, P5 is now off limits to all vehicles except those used by and for Mr. Ashton and his family. Guests are not permitted to park on that level either."

Jason didn't say anything as he made his report. Johnny didn't say anything either. Francis wasn't positive what that meant but he had a good idea. They were just as confused as he. Caroline sat at the dining room table watching them and listening in. She had an opinion but would wait until one of them asked her. She just wouldn't wait all day if they didn't hurry up. After Francis left, it didn't take long.

"What's going on with Ned?"

"No clue in general but I know what that other stuff means."

Jason gave her the look but Johnny said it.

"What?"

"If you'd found a bomb in my car accidentally the night before I was supposed to take Michael somewhere, how would you react? How would Rey or Johnny react?"

Johnny turned to Jason,

"She's got you there."

"What else?"

"Michael's at a safe house and I'm on the books. But Ned's daughter is here and he and Lois are going to be working their thing together. His mother tried to kill the woman that he is obviously still in love with and their child. His mother. Who can he trust? Edward is going to find a way to work it to his advantage. His grandfather. Who can he trust? Who would you trust? Ned doesn't trust anyone with Lois and Brook accept those that he knows he can trust." 

When she put it like that it made perfect sense to both of them. They nodded and shrugged to each other then turned back to her. Johnny asked the question burning in him since the airport.

"Since you explained everything else so well, explain the security specialist. Vinnie, Paulie, Petie, 

Giorgio, etcs etc. This is Ned Ashton we're talking about. You don't find any of that the least bit strange?"

"Considering the current situation and the direct threat against the woman he loves and his child, who should be guarding them and coordinating their security? Paulie, Giorgio, Petie and Vinnie who are wise or Niles, Brandon, and Fred who work security at ELQ headquarters downtown?

Jason cracked up laughing at that answer.

"Ok, I got it."

Rey walked in on the heels of that.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Ok."

"Why are you here?"

"Plane just touched down in San Juan."

Jason was all business with those words.

"Have them pick up Benny now. Take him to the warehouse, we'll meet you there."

Johnny looked at Caroline with a raised eyebrow.

"One free show per week sicko. Ask the boss, what do I know."

Johnny turned to Jason with a hopeful and slightly disturbing expression on his face.

"You heard her, sicko. We're gonna have a long talk when all this is over."

Rey doubled over laughing and walked out.

Jason gave some last minute instructions then called down for Emily.

"Yes."

"Don't leave the floor until we get back. Wait about an hour or so then start checking news and police reports from San Juan."

"Ok, what am I looking for?"

"If you don't know it when you see it, you didn't see it."

"Done. Anything else?"

"Yeah, take nap later. You've been bouncing off the walls all day. And if the old man shows up..."

"A) I'm 18. We don't take naps at my age. B) Whoever's on the door better not let him step off the elevator. Solves all our problems. C) Hopefully Justice won't have any work to do in the near future and he can get me a restraining order then we don't have to deal."

Jason smirked.

"Consider B & C done. Check the reports. And take a nap."

With that he gave her a kiss and a hug then turned and walked out.


	22. Let the Gates be the Bell

It wasn't quick but it was easy dealing with Benny, he had a lot to say. 

Benny was sweating like a dead pig in the sunshine. He was confused to see Carly walk in with the rest of them but wasn't obnoxious or stupid like Sonny. She captured his attention beyond everyone else in the room and he seemed to be struggling to make sense over that more than preparing his soul for the after world. Jason decided he'd get a lot of mileage out of just Caroline's presence in the future. She didn't even have to do anything. Just walk in the room. 

Jason allowed Benny to take his time. They had some time. Etiquette of mob hits simply flew out the window because Benny just wasn't the least bit able to figure this one out. Johnny needs a vacation.

"Can I tell him? Please?"

"You have issues."

Then Jason turned toward Rey and Caroline,

"Does anyone mind if this idiot tells him since he seems like he's gonna explode?"

Head shakes all around plus a shoulder shrug. Satisfied with the official voting results, Jason turns back to Johnny.

"Yeah, you can tell him."

Benny finally tore his eyes off Carly though he was fascinated by the hair and clothes along with her presence. It made no sense until he considered Bobbie Spencer and thought that was the reason. He wasn't expecting what he got.

"Benny?"

"Yes."

"You're wondering why she's here?"

"Yes, its...unusual. Carly's never been involved before."

"Ok first, Carly Roberts is dead. Her name is Caroline Spencer. Never call her Carly. Second, she's here 'cause she's working."

At Benny's incredulous expression and turn of the head between Jason and Caroline everyone knew what he was thinking. That Jason lost his mind and the rest were just too scared to say anything.

"Yeah. She's a hitter. Can you believe that? Most qualified person I've ever seen. Don't worry, I don't think Jason's gonna allow her to kill you. Make you talk maybe. She a perfectionist so that takes a while some times but we don't have all day."

Expected reaction followed. Then he looked at Jason for confirmation. Jason obliged, he had a little time.

"Yeah, Benny. If you hadn't sold out, well, you may or may not have learned that the hard way. Valentine, Silver and Brenda learned the hard way. Sonny, well let's just say he learned the true meaning of a qualified woman."

Caroline broke in at that point.

"Now, I can't take all the credit for that last one. You are very qualified yourself. I like to think of that as a team effort. Though the finale was all yours. Hey Benny, wanna see how he delivers a finale?"

Benny is confused, unnerved and down right scared at that point so all he does is shake his head no. She couldn't let it go at that.

"But you know there's gonna be a finale right?"

Dumbly,

"Yes."

"Then start singing. The boss—and make no mistake, he is the boss—doesn't have all day. If you move it along quickly enough, you and Rivera might die at the same exact moment."

Then she reached inside her jacket, pulled out a silenced nine millimeter, and set it on the table next to Jason. Only then did Benny notice she was wearing latex gloves. Jason looked up at Caroline and smiled. He really was getting a kick out of working with her.

They had all the names. All the groups were in place. All they had to do was get the go ahead. Jason sent Francis over to the Riverside Towers with a message for Ned. Or Vinnie to give to Ned.

"I have a message for Mr. Ashton from Mr. Morgan."

Vinnie took one look at Francis' face and knew it was serious so they stepped off to the side quickly.

"Sure, Francis, I'll give it to him."

"The tanning and pollen index is very high. Weather advisories suggest relaxing at home in the air condition instead of enduring the sudden heat wave. Perhaps a long family weekend till it cools off."

Vinnie looked at Francis carefully. Francis met it and gave it back. Vinnie smiled. He got it. He just didn't realize Morgan had that type of relationship with his cousins. 

"Of course. Thank Mr. Morgan and tell him I'll pass the message along."

After a shower and change, Caroline and Jason went to Luke's for lunch. What's the point of having an uncle with the most popular club in town if you can't use it for an alibi? Their alibi couldn't be more perfect as Mac Scorpio and Taggart walked in 20 minutes after they sat down with Felicia and one of the ADAs from the felony division. Caroline met Jason's eyes and they were shining brightly. It was going to be a good day. 

While they were waiting for the food, Jason decided to up the stakes a little since they knew they had an audience.

"Want to leave an impression?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"A dance."

"Don't you have to win a game of pool first?"

"Yeah, but I'm hoping for an I.O.U. or something on the house."

"In the words of your energizer bunny, I don't come cheap."

Jason cracked up laughing at that then stood and offered her his hand. She took it smiling and they headed to the dance floor. Just as they were about to step together their song came on. Instant and immediate recognition set in for both of them at the same time. Jason pulled her close and sung the first line in her ear.

"I am milk."

She returned the second.

"I am red hot in the kitchen."

They danced and sung to each other but there was no kitchen. Their alibi was a little to perfect and their impression on others eternal. With those words they were back on the dance floor at Jake's and there was no one and nothing else. It was red hot on the dance floor at Luke's and everybody watched in amazement as they did everything legal in the 50 states and didn't even kiss but provided the most erotic show any of them had seen in their lives. People came from the back of the house, put down their food and drink trays, left the pool room, and lost all interest in their meals because the show on the dance floor was phenomenal. More than a few patrons and employees were struck with the urge to skip the meal and head off for a lunch time quicky. 

When the song ended and they finally pulled apart, flushed and on fire, they moved to return to their seats and were shocked by what they found. Everyone in the club staring at them. It would have been funny for anyone else. Almost at the same time, Caroline and Jason turned around to see what was behind them that had everyone's attention. When they saw those behind the bar staring just as hard realization finally set in and they ½ slunk back to their chairs. 


	23. Jason Morgan

It was compared to the infamous St. Valentines Day massacre. The original and the last one that set off the Chicago mob wars of the 1930s. But once the whole story came out, the reference paled. TV stations were running it headline news across the country. Every newspaper carried it front page coast to coast. Perhaps if it were just the activity in Port Charles it would have only been featured in the tri state area. 

PCPD were shocked, disturbed, then pleased initially. Morgan had to be feeling the heat with so many of his people going down in his territory. This would be the thing to scare anger boy right into cooperating and they'd finally have an in. Maybe he'd hurry to get his family in some witness protection program after the feds got through with him. First, they could finesses him into protective custody. Taggart was sure after the scene he witnessed at Luke's that Carly wouldn't want anything happening to her man. 

Two things proved them all wrong. Both scared the hell out of everybody. The first impression was that Morgan lost control of his territory and network. That impression didn't last long. When the body of long thought dead Hernando Rivera was found in broad day light laid out on the front steps of the San Juan police department wrapped in a red ribbon and over sized bow, everybody knew this was connected to what was happening at the same time in Port Charles, New York. Hits all over Puerto Rico all confirmed the men were associates or employees of Rivera. All dead. The message was clear. They weren't getting all the message. Or at least they didn't want to. This could still be an outside attempt at taking down Morgan. That's what they hoped during the first 24 hours. That's what they prayed. 

Then Moreno was found and the condition of the body frightened the Coroner and Medical Examiners. More bodies surfaced everywhere after that. Port Charles was over run with the corpses of Moreno's employees and associates. Feds were crawling all over the city. This was no simple hit. Moreno's Miami operation—gone. His territory throughout New York city's five boroughs—gone. Not one person left standing and not one trace of the hitters. Not one loose thread or shred of evidence. The executions were flawless. That didn't fit either. The style of the whole operation screamed old school. It screamed Old World. Not possible in today's flashy climate. It was precision and split second timing. Someone was controlling things up and down the entire eastern seaboard and Puerto Rico to pull off the largest, quickest and most efficient mob war in history. It didn't take long to realize that someone was Jason Morgan. Everybody sat up and took notice.

Lois turned from the television to get Ned's opinion. She was surprised to see him smiling considering his views on Sonny and the business. Vinnie couldn't believe any of this. That message prepared him for a hit going down but that was all he considered. Nothing like this should have even been possible. No war is fought over a 3 day weekend. Now he sees Jason Morgan only needed two days to work, the other day was just to keep Lois and Ned away from the publicity. When the reports started coming in he sat back in awe. This was the best thing he'd seen in his entire life.

"Ned?"

"He just solidified the market place while consolidating all subsidiaries and holding companies."

Both of them turned to Ned for clarification. Lois and Vinnie knew what they were seeing on tv and in the papers. They were both from Brooklyn, after all. They didn't understand what Ned was seeing.

"Huh?"

Ned gave it to them in terms they'd get that collided with both their worlds.

"You're both looking at the next Bill Gates. Jason is Microsoft about to happen."

They got it and they were more than impressed.

Taggart was not impressed. He was pissed and confused.

"You are not saying anger boy did this? All of this? He's been in charge a year and hello? Brain damage anyone."

Mac Scorpio wasn't always a police commissioner. In fact, his profession just prior to getting that job was as an international mercenary for hire. Only in Port Charles. He knew what he was seeing and though he could not believe it, he believed it. Now he sees what their problem in catching Jason was for the last year, they all thought of him as anger boy. Brain damaged. Mac didn't say it out loud but he thought if that was brain damage they needed to bottle it. He also couldn't say anything about his appreciation for the style or the timing. He was the police commissioner after all. But for Jason to have pulled off simultaneous action in Puerto Rico, Port Charles, New York city and Miami meant the PCPD was out of its league. Jason was obviously not Sonny Corinthos and Mac could not allow the situation to get out of hand. Taggart could not continue the nuisance arrests. Nor could he continue the insults and name calling. Scorpio realized they were all just now seeing the true Jason Morgan revealed. Mac didn't want anymore of it revealed in his town. 

"Taggart, you are no longer to work any case associated with Jason Morgan. I should have done it a long time ago. I should have done it with Sonny and that costs us. So I'm doing it now."

"What are you talking about? You're pulling me off Morgan? Why?"

"Because you have no professionalism when it comes to him. You have no objectivity either. When you came to this town to the force, you had a personal grudge against Sonny Corinthos for something you thought he did."

"He did!"

Mac would get to that in a minute.

"You harassed and I let you. Some times I participated. That's beyond the job. Probably the reason we never made anything against Sonny stick. You went after Morgan because he worked for Sonny. Anger boy? He's a grown man and when's the last time you've ever seen him angry? You're the one who's angry."

Taggart was going to protest but stopped as he watched Mac's careful movements in the office. He revealed a hidden safe—something his brother installed 10 years ago—and opened it. Returning to Taggart he produced a large over stuffed expandable file folder. Then handed it to Taggart.

"You'll be angry when you read this because its all true. Then you'll be wondering what the last few years meant. I checked it out. Got all the information and tapped special sources because I knew you didn't have the contacts and probably the desire."

"What is it?"

"Deke's IAD file for starters. Adella Corinthos' medical records. Sonny's pediatric medical records. And all the stuff the feds had on Deke before he died. Sonny didn't kill him and he wasn't involved. I'm certain he didn't shed any tears but when you get finished reading about the real Deke, maybe you'll understand why. This is why I'm pulling you off Morgan. You're basically a good cop. Don't cross the line."

With that, Mac Scorpio left a dumfounded Taggart in his office and went home for the night. He knew the man would be in there for a long time.

Edward Lewis Quartermaine sat silently in his study watching the latest news reports. He was angry the entire previous day. The upstart hoodlum of Jason's wouldn't let him off the elevator and he was primed to give all of them a piece of his mind. When the first news came in about the killings in Port Charles he was concerned for both Emily and Jason. He was certain this would be the end for his grandson. But once the special broadcasts started connecting the dots that first day, Edward could not help but be impressed. It was all planned. His grandson was preempting a pending hostile take over. The fact that all those dying in Port Charles were his own employees meant Jason Morgan knew how to deal with industrial espionage and corporate raiding. 

But the revelations this evening astounded him. Never did he think the boy had it in him. Never did he think he would see something so classically Quartermaine in execution. Edward firmly believed Jason was merely Sonny Corinthos' puppet in the beginning. Someone he took advantage of because of the brain damage. Even after Jason took over, Edward expected it to be business as usual. The dock's project was a surprise but he considered it a lucky fluke. He sees now that he was wrong. About everything. He's also secretly wondering how to get him back into the family and involved in ELQ. Edward was more than pleased with the way Ned ran the company. He was just as savvy and just as ruthless but in a different way. After seeing the proof of what Jason can do, Edward firmly believes the two of them could take ELQ beyond the highest level. He just had to figure out a way to make that happen.

"Whatever he calls himself, that boy is definitely a Quartermaine."

Somewhere on Long Island, Tony Soleto sits back in his seat looking at the television. His people were quick to update him on everything as they found out but seeing the footage live and in color was a different matter. This was very impressive. It was also the best possible means of learning how Morgan operated without being the target. Now he's concerned about the possibility of that happening. He turns to his wife with a raised eyebrow.

Tracy was just as floored as everyone else. Of course, in the business its no surprise that Jason would go to war against someone. But to clean house? And Rivera? That, she knew was the first thing that shocked all of them. Everyone thought him dead for two years. No one suspected otherwise. How did her brain damaged nephew come up with that one? She knew Tony was looking at her so she shifted her gaze from the television to meet his.

"I believe this might be more difficult than you first imagined."

"Perhaps, but this was a major benefit for us."

"How so?"

"Moreno is gone. Taking Jason means getting everything else."

He considered that already so it was a valid point. Still, something else bothered him.

"Still no word on your daughter in law?"

That galled her and she had every intention of giving Lois the full treatment one day soon.

"No. There wasn't anyone watching her because they were listening in. Until recently."

"Yes, as recent as the night before Jason Morgan pulled off the impossible."

"You think he's hiding her?"

"She is family."

"Jason picks and chooses family. He hasn't seen Lois in a year. He and Ned don't travel in the same circles and don't see each other except at ELQ board meetings or if they run into each other accidentally on the street. You don't think Jason knows do you?"

Tony thought about that a great deal in the last 48 hours. It wouldn't make sense. Then again, nothing else in the last two days made sense. The kid knew about Rivera. Then he considers the Moreno angle.

"No. He may not see or speak to her but he might have felt some obligation toward her and the child since they were in Brooklyn and he was going after Moreno the next day. The fact that the house and phones were monitored and the bugs untouched suggests he had no knowledge of our involvement. Or even knew they are there. Her car is still in the drive way and the gift is still unwrapped. That's proof enough. I think its more likely Morgan simply sent some of his people to collect her in the middle of the night. She didn't take much."

"Then she should be returning soon."

"Exactly."

Jason strolled the docks with Rey late afternoon on the third day after the bodies started dropping. It was by design for effect. Everyone put the pieces together and long figured it out by then. The fact that the feds couldn't get near him on this one was driving them up a wall. The cops were silent. People needed to see Jason Morgan out and about in his town. They got the message quick, all of it.

"Ok, I admit I wasn't so sure it would work when you first came up with it but I am really seeing the pay off now."

Jason smirked.

"Yeah, this is good mileage and free press. Its also a red flag to Soleto and everyone else who's decided they want to try and take me."

Rey thought about that a great deal coming up to these last few days. He still wasn't sure how it'd play out in the long run. It could go either way.

"You put the word out. Now everyone knows who you are. That needed to happen for a couple of reasons. Most immediate, stops every small timer from thinking he can make it off of you. That's good. The fact that every single hit was a confirmation and not a communion means you wanted everyone to know the body count and the names. That gave them all the information they needed to figure out what was going on. Benny and Carlos swinging the same way—having died the exact same way—from 1,000 miles apart but at the same time, made it crystal clear.

Also gives you the attention of some of the bigger ones. The style, the entire operation is what will get their attention and they'll be watching you closely after this. But not because they want to take you out. Maybe considering you for a seat on the commission."

That made Jason turn to Rey in disbelief just before throwing him the 'are you crazy' look.

"Hear me out. I'm not saying you'd get an offer today or tomorrow. Finances and larger territory are needed, yes. But I'm saying those guys look at the entire record. They judge your ability in the future by your past. They see how you handled a major threat to your organization. Everybody thought Rivera was dead. Christmas wrapping and delivering him to San Juan PD took balls. You also made the FBI look stupid on that one. But, now people realize the man was trying to muscle in. Taking out your own people, showed who you are. Going after Moreno—not just here in Port Charles, but his entire organization showed what you are. You took over his entire operation in less than 24 hours. Yeah, they're all watching. Keep it up."

Jason thought about it for a minute then shrugged.

"Ok."

Jason got home about an hour later and realized he was exhausted. He still had more of what Emily called publicity rounds to make. He just thought of another one.

"Hey Jason."

"Hey. You want to go out to dinner with me and Caroline tonight? My treat."

"First, obviously it would be your treat. Second, I already eat free at Luke's."

He rolled his eyes at her before responding.

"Not at Luke's, the Grille."

He waited. It only took 3 seconds.

"You are a cruel man Mr. Morgan. What time?"

She couldn't hide the crooked smile.

"What time's good for you? I didn't make reservations yet."

"I'll make them. Caroline likes to eat late. 9:00pm. Luke sent a message, and I quote: 'They know now. You're scary but since you're family that makes it alright.' I'm at Justice's."

They both laughed then she turned around and headed out the door.

He headed upstairs to rest, he didn't sleep more than an hour or two at a time over the last three days. And before that, he wasn't resting so well easily either. He ran into Caroline, literally, coming around the corner.

"Hey, you look beat."

"So do you. Where were you all day?"

"Confirming the body count and transition of your people stepping in and taking control of the new parts of the business."

"That was 16 hours ago. New York's an hour flight, it couldn't have taken that long on the ground."

"Didn't. After I got done I decided to verify Miami first hand. Just to be sure. Wasn't about to call you or send a message."

Good thinking. He would have done it himself.

"Is Bret alright?"

"I don't think so . He smiled at me."

"Em's making reservations for the three of us at the Grille. 9:00pm. That ok with you?"

They walked down the hall to his bedroom while talking so she plopped down on the bed while he changed.

"Yeah, we gotta do your rainbow tour."

"Rainbow tour?"

"Yeah, its what they called Eva Perone's goodwill tour on behalf of her husband. Flying around the world visiting all these countries. Whatever, we're sending the same message except there isn't anything good about the will. Its face time for you."

"Face time?"

"Time for people to see your face."

"Got it. Scoot over and tell me what happened. Unless it can wait or is really boring."

Caroline slid over on the bed so Jason could lay down. She was still sitting up and yawning.

"Nothing boring about it."

He looked at her closely and saw she looked worse than beat.

"You can lie down if you want. Em's not the only one who needs a nap some times."

"Probably."

She rummaged around in his drawers until she found the t-shirt she wanted then grabbed a random pair of boxers and crawled onto the bed. Jason reached for the afghan and they settled down.

"Ok."

"Looks good. You've got some of Brooklyn now so you know what that means."

"Yeah, but I was gonna take him out before this Tracy shit popped up. This just makes him want to come at me more."

"True. You need to go to Miami for a few days. I'm not sure how you want to play it but they haven't seen you live and in color."

"You comin?"

"Depends if you want to go with that impression."

"What?"

"I got a rep in certain circles. If some people see us together they may think you're planning on swinging the hammer first, then getting down to business. And certain others may think certain other things."

He studied her through half sleep closed eyes. 

"I already swung the hammer, that's how I got the territory in the first place."

She hadn't thought about like that. Then chuckled.

"Ok, I see your point. It doesn't matter what you say or who you bring with you. They already know your name."

"Basically. Get your Miami plan ready to go. Ned thought Tracy would be here three weeks from Moreno's end. But he didn't know how I was going to take everybody down so I'm not sure when Soleto will send her. She's got two jobs between me and ELQ. But I'm not waiting around for her or Soleto. I need to go to Puerto Rico right after Miami. Sonny never returned after Lily died. That's how shit got so fucked up. I want Salazar and everyone else to be absolutely clear on who the boss is and how things will be run."

"Ok, but you're bypassing Brooklyn? Doesn't that send some kind of message?"

"It would if they knew I suspected something. And, it would if I hadn't just done what I did. But I did so it won't. Rey can go."

"After this, Helena knows it was us for sure."

"I don't have time for her games. She either comes out and fights or takes a number. If she stands still long enough, make the hit next time. Or wing her and we'll ask her a few questions."

"Consider it my pleasure. I should probably check in with Stefan first. He's been working on some kind of Helena be gone plan since we last met."

"Whatever." He's unsure why but doesn't really like the sound of that.

"What about the kids? Think its cooled enough for me to tell mama they can all come home now?"

Jason thought about for a few moments. If he wasn't putting off business for Soleto, he wasn't gonna keep them away waiting for Soleto to make a move.

"Yeah. We're gonna have to make some security changes to the Brownstone, first. Construction too. Bobbie's good. No one else could have grabbed her but the way she lives is too wide open. Tenants walk right past her living room going up the stairs."

"Its always been like that. Plus, it's a Brownstone."

"Yeah, well now it isn't gonna be like that. I doubt she'll mind considering. Talk to Johnny. Find out what he can have done to the place. Lucas gets two guards at all times from now on. And if I can't stuff him in the car with Emily, he'll have the best ride in the second grade 'cause he'll be getting a car and driver to."

"Don't try that last part with mama."

"You think I'm stupid? I saw what she can do I'm not pissing her off. But, I'm still putting guards on the house and her. They can be low key and in the background out of her way if she likes."

"That's probably the best you're gonna get out of her. Hopefully she's not still pissed when she gets back. Otherwise you're gonna have to find her some part time work in collection and enforcement to take the edge off. She can't bake forever. And the first time she sees Monica at the hospital she might try to take her."

"Try? Refer to her previous work as Exhibit A. No try in that. Monica would definitely go down."

They both laugh at that. Then Jason thinks about their entire situation more.

"We have to make security changes around here too. We changed things this week. I'm high profile now. That means you and everybody else on this floor is as well."

"What are you thinking about doing?"

"Not sure but Em's comment about not letting the old man off the elevator stuck with me. People used to barge past the door to see Sonny all the time. Quartermaines did it a lot when they first found out I was working for him. Taggart and Mac too, even when they didn't have a warrant."

"Nobody barges past the guards since you've been in charge."

"Yeah, but that's not what I mean. Ned's got the right idea with how he set things up for Lois and Brook."

She laughed.

"Well, you can do anything when you own the building. Maybe you should just buy the Harborview and go for broke. Have it purchased quietly through one of the various legit businesses you own that has your name buried so deep under the paperwork, nobody knows its yours. Then you could wait for a few select tenants to move out of the apartments they're renting or sell the ones they own and you could have secret offices right here in the building no one would know about. An entire floor dedicated to whatever part of the business you needed in easy reach without tipping off whoever the feds got watching you 'cause they'd never see you. Phones that can't be tapped because there's no connection to you. Phony leases to unrelated people and they would never know what was going on."

She cracked up laughing at herself then rested her head on his shoulder.

Jason wasn't laughing. His face was serious and contemplative.

"I'm really getting tired of giving you raises. Just hang onto my wallet for awhile."

"You're gonna do it?"

"Yeah."

"Justice is gonna get a kick out of that."

"Yeah, he gets that same look in his eye as you right before he goes after someone. He loves swinging his corporate hammer, cracking people's heads using the law."

"What else?"

"I do need to go south. A week each in Miami and Puerto Rico. Aside from meetings and going over the fine points of the business, I have to be seen. Is that gonna be enough time for you to work in either place?"

"Yeah, I considered something like that. Miami will be easier. I know it well. You just have to authorize the bottom line. Puerto Rico is included in the price. Terence will actually make the direct contact with the agents and transfer of money long before you arrive. So its not connected to you. If that's alright."

"Sure, the numbers seem reasonable everything else looks good so do it. Justice finished purchase of two of the islands much further south. They aren't even listed on nautical maps. I gotta check them out too. After we leave Puerto Rico. But before we go anywhere, Rey goes to the city first."

"Ok, tell him tomorrow. If we're going to dinner at 9:00 we'll be a little late coming back and he's prone to get cranky."

"Cranky? He's fucking wise."

"You're the fucking boss and you get just as cranky too. But, I let it slide since we're tight and all." 

An oversized pillow upside the head was all she got in response. 


	24. Family Matters

Two days later Caroline came downstairs to find Rey and Jason wrapping up a meeting. She didn't say anything and just flounced down on the couch so he knew it was something. Rey figured it was going to be good 'cause she was wearing the same expression she had when she didn't want to admit taking out Brenda. Jason looked over at her and rubbed his temple to stave off the headache.

"What?"

"Um, remember what I said about not having anymore kids?"

"I'm not a doctor but I'm pretty sure we didn't manage that recently."

"Ha. Update from Lucky. Everybody's well. Aunt Laura just found out she's pregnant."

"That's good, but what's that got to do with us?"

"Uncle Luke needs back up and she can't do it."

Obviously, she can go if she wants or needs to. She's free to come and go as she pleases but Jason has gotten used to having Caroline in all parts of his life and Luke's work is gonna take awhile.

"You?"

"Nope. I'm not qualified enough."

Rey tried to stay out of the conversation but choked on those words. Jason wondered how high Luke's standards were.

"More details. How are you not qualified enough?"

"Certain stuff only mama, Luke and Laura know or are familiar with. It would take too long to bring me up to speed and train me for the specifics. He's got a lot of work to do. Some of it Cassidine related."

Jason thought for a moment.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah, do you mind if he moves in with us til mama gets back? They might be gone for awhile."

He looked at her and saw that she was actually concerned he'd say no.

"My little sister lives here, why shouldn't your little brother?"

"You don't understand. The last time uncle Luke was 'gone for awhile' was 10 years. He wasn't running from Frank Smith. He likes people to think he's running so they don't see him til they see him."

Jason nodded because it made perfect sense he just didn't get one part.

"And Bobbie?"

She exhaled.

"Mama wasn't always a health care provider. I told you not to let that nurse Bobbie routine fool you. Anyway, I'm not saying it will definitely be that long but she won't be back anytime soon. Lucas has to be somewhere stationary so that mama can keep in contact and get to him when its safe enough to meet somewhere. He can't be in the middle of it. Look, I can get him to aunt Laura and then...."

Jason had no problem with Lucas moving in. He didn't mean for her to get that impression, he was just curious about the Bobbie thing after he got over the anxiety of thinking she was taking off.

"Caroline, there's no problem. This is as much Lucas' home as he needs or wants it to be. It doesn't matter how long that is. And I understand its probably going to be permanent. Its better that he live with us anyway. Lucky and Lulu are used to a lot of changes. Lucas has lived here his entire life."

That was a major relief to her. Their situation was strange enough with Michael. Emily added a new twist because she has special needs and some scars to heal but she's not 7 years old. Plus, she's his little sister. The two of them weren't a couple and now they were going to have three kids from three completely different age groups under one roof. If he said no to Lucas, she really didn't know what she was going to do.

"Good. Letisha and the kids will stay there until after we get back from Puerto Rico. I'll go over later and pack up his things. He'll need them for when school starts and to make his room here nice. Though he'll change it completely just because a girl did it."

Jason's nodding in agreement to everything she says before answering.

"Sounds good. This will make it easier to schedule time for guy stuff."

She looked at Jason carefully and saw that he was completely serious so she kept her comment to herself. She caught Rey's eye, though, and both were shining.

"Oh before I forget, mama said to tell Johnny not to fuck up her place or she's coming after him right before she comes after you."

With that last part she hopped off the couch and left as quickly as possible.

Lois Cerillo was all about business. She was wheeling and dealing signing acts and booking performances before she met Ned Ahston and opened her own record company. Well, that is how she met Ned Ashton and managed to sign him to her label. So she already had the skills to be just as much of a partner and a player as Ned when they decided it was time to wage a war of their own.

Lois Cerillo Ashton was all about business and Ned could only sit back and smile as she started putting things together on their end. 

"No sense advertising to the world, ie the Quartermaines, that Brook and I are back in town. I'd love for her to spend time with Lila but that'll have to wait."

"What are you thinking?"

"We got plenty of room here in this mini palace and the rest of the floor. We're planning to fight a war, we need a war room. This way I can work close to Brook and you don't have to worry while you're at the office. Get some computers and tie 'em to ELQ's main frame so I can start trying to track anything else Tracy's started doing to the business."

"That's smart. I'll get a couple of guys to help you searching the records. But I'm gonna have to talk to Jason for more information."

"Yeah, he'll know Soleto's entire operation and then we can find out many of his legit business from there. Those are definitely on Tracy's list to use as weapons against us in addition to the other stuff."

"What else do you need?"

She hated to say it and wasn't comfortable with it. Ned waited patiently for her to work it out.

"Someone to help with Brook. When I was starting up L&B, it was a lot of long hours and I had to concentrate. We didn't have her back then. I don't want her neglected even though I'm gonna be working from home."

"Lois, there's nothing wrong with having a nanny. Its sensible because it will ease both our minds. Plus, when we're out in the open she'll already have a relationship with Brook and we'll feel more comfortable leaving her home."

Ned said several things in that last statement that she had to address but first things first.

"I don't want some Quartermaine type nanny trying to prepare her for the girl's version of that boarding school all you Q's are shipped off to at the age of 10. I need someone around I can deal with who speaks my language and understands how I want our child raised."

Ned laughed.

"Sure. And Brook is never going to boarding school. Even if she begs its off the table. I'll talk to Vinnie see if he has any idea. I'm not sure they have a wise guy opar training academy but something is possible. Jason and Caroline have had Letisha since Michael came home from the hospital."

"How did that work? Neither of them seem like they'd want to have someone else dealing with their child, especially a newborn. And considering his work, security is a major factor."

"Michael was premature. Caroline fell down the steps in the penthouse one day when she was alone. Jason walked in unexpectedly and found her unconscious lying at the bottom of the steps covered in blood. They had to do an emergency C section and she had a stroke. She was in a coma for a few days and Michael was in pediatric I.C.U because of congenital heart disease. It was real touch and go for awhile and he almost lost both of them. 

At the same time, grandfather was trying to get a court order for custody two hours after he was born. Monica and Allen were giving Jason medical advice for Caroline that he felt was so suspect he had to call in Bobbie and was consulting with an OR nurse rather than the Chief of Staff and head of Cardiology. The whole thing was a mess.

Anyway, when they were finally released from the hospital Caroline was still recovering so she couldn't pick up Michael or do anything and she was in a lot of pain. Jason is real good. Emily, grandmother and I were the only ones welcome to come over and visit. I saw how he handled taking care of the baby and was impressed. A little jealous but still impressed. But he works and didn't want Caroline alone again after the accident so that's why they got the nanny."

Lois was amazed. She hadn't heard any of the details of what happened. She wasn't surprised by the Quartermaine reaction or Edward's maneuvering. One of the reasons she doesn't want Brook anywhere near him. She also caught that jealous comment and knew that was a slip because Ned never blamed her for leaving. Lois was determined to make sure he had all the time with Brook he needed but it was hard with her in Brooklyn. They haven't been in PC a full week and she can tell that he's gotten more than comfortable having them both there and spending so much time with his daughter. That's a concern she'll deal with later. For the time being, she's gonna make things easier for both of them. 

She picks up the phone and asked Vinnie to come up for awhile to talk. After he enters the room he takes the temperature and is assured there's no problem.

"Mrs. Ashton?"

"Ned and I were talking about getting someone to help out with Brook once we get started and we wanted your opinion and help."

He knows both of them have an understanding of certain things. He doesn't even comment on his association with Ned prior to this happening. It wasn't uncommon for 100% legit corporate types to have occasional dealings with a boss or two. The fact that Ned helped one when he really needed it turned out to be a blessing for his family. Vinnie worked with Ned a few times before being brought on full time as head security specialist. Yeah, Vinnie was real special alright.

"Usually how it works is that the boss gets someone who's related to another employee. Someone who's been around enough and is trusted. That way the connection is already established and everyone knows what's what. Basically, keep it in the family. That's what I understand Mr. Morgan did."

Lois and Ned are peeked by that tid bit but Lois has another concern.

"You're not checking up on Jason are you?"

Her tone made it very clear that would be a bad thing for him to do. Surprised again at the depth of the connection between them, he shakes his head.

"No, Mam. Its not a secret and I had to consider the circumstances when trying to work out security for you and your daughter. His nanny is the niece of their maid. Well, that maid is retired now but Mr. Morgan brought the nanny in at 19. That means she already understood what was what."

Lois nodded to the first part of his statement, satisfied there was nothing going on against Jason. Ned didn't say anything 'cause if she started yelling at Vinnie he wanted no part of getting caught in the cross fire.

"Ok, something like that is doable for me. I gotta check her out for myself in the way only a mother can. Get me a couple of candidates on paper first before bringing anyone in. She's gonna have to live on the floor as well so we have to be prepared for that. And, she better not know how to spell Soleto let alone have the slightest whiff of a connection to him. Something goes wrong with my daughter and I'm coming after all of you."

Ned wasn't surprised and he knew she was serious. Vinnie shouldn't have been surprised but he did take an involuntary step back. 

"I understand completely. I'll go start checking on things for you now."

"Thanks."


	25. Chairman of the Board

Miami was good. Jason was pleased with the way things turned out and the assurances that everyone understood what they were doing and who they were doing it for. That didn't mean he wasn't gonna keep a close eye on all of them. Caroline's presence was a surprise to many of them who didn't travel in the same circles as she did. They knew she was the mother of his child so they couldn't understand why she was in the meeting. It didn't take long to figure that out. They were all impressed and eager to meet the man up close and personal. They were more impressed when they did. And they were all certain they didn't want to fuck with him. 

Puerto Rico was another matter. San Juan PD wasn't sure if they should give Morgan a medal or ask him to leave. Then they reconsidered that last part. Morgan sent everyone the message that Puerto Rico was his, then asked everyone else to leave. They ignored the fact that he was in town. 

Salazar and Caroline did not hit it off well at all. Jason didn't open his mouth. Problem is, Jason meant it when he said he was an equal opportunity employer. When he decides something it is and he doesn't think about it anymore. Sure, it was a shock but all the guys in PC take it for granted just as much as he does. He didn't have to tell anyone she was on the books or to stay out of her way. He didn't realize he'd have to address that in other places.

They went straight from the airport to the meeting. Neither was wasting anytime before getting down to business. Jason also decided to set the tone early on with all of them. He knew how he wanted things run and he was going to make sure each one of them heard it at the same time. There would be no confusion in the future. And if someone fucked up and stepped out of line they were all gonna take the heat because they were all on notice. Accountability. That's how Jason Morgan works.

Jason and Caroline were shown directly into the conference room though they each got plenty of discreet peeks and sideways glances as they entered the building and walked down the hall. Aside from the fact that they were all still reeling from everything he did, they had to see the man up close. He was young but they could tell he knew. His lady was beautiful in an anglo sort way but still beautiful. Something about the way she moved confused a few of them but they said nothing. She was his girlfriend and the mother of his child. Why she was there was a mystery.

Salazar greeted them at the door as they entered the room.

"Mr. Morgan, welcome. I hope you had a pleasant flight."

Jason never engages in small talk. He doesn't get the point.

"It was fine. Let's get started."

That was all Salazar was going to get but he did have prior warning. He stepped aside but stopped in surprise when he saw Caroline. Salazar didn't get the memo.

"Miss. Roberts, we weren't aware you'd traveled directly here. Please allow me to have someone escort you to the hotel. There is a wide variety of shopping within the complex as well as close by and there is also a state of the art spa. Reservations will not be necessary for you."

Jason didn't say anything. The others in the room were watching because she was pretty and it was conversation. Something to look at while they waited. Everything he said made perfect sense and someone should have thought about that and been on hand at the airport to assist her so that she didn't have to make the useless trip. She is the bosses lady, after all. Caroline glanced at Jason. His expression was impassive but his eyes confirmed that he knew what she was about to do.

"Salazar."

"Yes, Mam?"

"Carly Roberts is dead. My name is Caroline Spencer. Sit down so the boss can start."

With that, she and Jason left the man standing there with his mouth slightly ajar and moved to the table. The others followed them with their eyes but still didn't understand what was happening. Jason walked ahead of Caroline and took his seat at the head of the table. No one was sure what to do with her but assumed he was allowing her to sit in on the meeting for some reason. With that thought, someone moved to add a chair next to him. This was screwing up the seating arraignments. They were always placed in descending order of seniority. No chair was necessary and they all required several minutes to quietly absorb why.

After Jason sat, Caroline moved to stand behind him to his right. Then she looked every person around the table in the eye before opening her suit jacket and silently waiting. They knew she just sent a message. They couldn't believe what the message was. Anyone else doing it, well they'd know immediately. This made no sense. But her eyes were too cold and her expression too hard. They all looked to Jason, hoping his magical powers as boss would be sufficient to snap them out of the twilight zone and back to the real world they know. He didn't give them much assistance. Nor did he wait for them to get it together. Yeah, he was definitely getting his money's worth out of Caroline.

"First, we're going to make sure everyone is clear on how I'm running things down here."

That was it. 

It only took two hours but that was more than enough. Morgan was more than on top of his game. He knew everything and never had to look at his notes. That was a good thing because he didn't have any notes. They were clear on things. Everything. They were also clear on Caroline Spencer. More than that because they looked her in the eyes. She was a hitter and everybody knew it. They were also pretty sure that in addition to being his lady, she was his hammer. Unheard of and down right impossible. Then again, Jason Morgan just did the unheard of and the impossible. It wasn't going to be a one time thing. They got it. 

Stepping into the lobby caused a bit of a commotion as well. He was Jason Morgan after all. It was his hotel. They went directly to the elevator with guards that traveled with them from Port Charles and up to their room. It wasn't until after Caroline went to change that she realized their scam was working a bit too well. This was the first time she and Jason ever traveled anywhere together. In Miami they stayed at the Biltmore in Coral Gables. Emily was involved in those reservations and her sense of humor more than apparent when they learned on arrival that they were booked in the Al Capone suite. She wasn't going to be getting any gold stars for that one. Still, it was a spacious multi bedroom suite, all jokes aside. The bullet holes in the walls and ceiling were never repaired because—well that is the reason its called the Al Capone suite. He survived a hit there, he gets the honors. 

Emily didn't have anything cute to work with for Puerto Rico so when she told them it was for Mr. Morgan and his lady they went to work immediately preparing the suite. Unfortunately, it was a one bedroom suite.

"Hey Jase."

He's standing in the living room reading the messages that were left for him.

"Yeah."

"They messed up."

He walks down the hall to see what the problem is.

"How?"

"There's only one bedroom. Only one bed."

It took a few moments for the situation to register on both of them. Jason figured out the problem.

"We're supposed to be a couple remember? Why would they give us two bedrooms?"

He shrugged and went back to reading the messages. She still hadn't moved from her spot and her eye kept traveling back to the bed.

"I can take the couch, nobody will know."

That snapped her out of it.

"Its stupid for you to do that. It isn't like we haven't shared a bed together."

"Ok, just don't take all the counter space in the bathroom."

"Whatever."

She's now thinking she should have considered this possibility when packing because she didn't bring anything friendly. She can't buy anything friendly without raising suspicion either. Stuff they just took for granted in Port Charles didn't cross her mind preparing for the trip. Then she remembers its Jason. He probably wouldn't notice the night gowns anyway.

Dinner was an interesting affair. Jason didn't get the point of it but it had to be done. Dressing up in a tux to have dinner to talk about business seemed like a waste. Skip the tux, grab something, and get down to business. But, he's had to do enough of these over the last year that he just rolls with it. When she stepped out of the bedroom he had to stare. It wasn't possible to do anything else. Black was more than her color and she wore it well. Her hair was down and curled beautifully. She never really did that much unless she had to. And since she started working again, she needed functional when she wasn't at home. Strapless, elegant, with a daring split up one leg. He also couldn't stop himself from moving closer. She was engaged in her own inspection and had to get a better look so she met him half way. He nodded appreciatively.

"You look nice."

That's a major compliment from Jason Morgan.

She didn't say anything as she eyed him over. Armani wore him, not the other way around. No tie, Jason didn't go in for those. White tuxedo shirt with wide collar trimming the jacket's. It was tailored so perfectly he should have been a model. She stepped around him, wanting to get the full 360. He should have felt like something on the auction block the way she checked him out, raking her eyes over him intensely, but he didn't. Coming around his left side she ran her hand across his back and down his arm before facing him.

"Very nice."

Jason wasn't finished looking but had a different question pop into his head. As he looked her over curiously.

"Where are they?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

He laughed and they walked out. He couldn't figure out where they were but he knew she was armed to the teeth and probably loaded down with lots of other toys. Jason figured there was no way she hid the garotte on her since its barbed and she wasn't planning on getting information tonight but he really didn't put too much past her. 

Everyone was assembled. Everyone was expecting her. Everyone heard what happened in the conference room earlier that day. Nobody knew what the deal was with that entirely but they still knew how to treat her. Or so they thought. Her place wasn't defined and making the seating arraignments for dinner caused a bit of anxiety. Salazar still wasn't sure what happened earlier and wasn't happy about getting caught off guard or made to look stupid. But he wasn't stupid so he got over it quickly. He didn't know if she would stand during dinner or not but still made sure a place was ready for her at his right. He'd take the left. A woman? Morgan was different, he just didn't realize how different he was.

Jason and Caroline entered the room together. Salazar relaxed when he saw the way she was dressed because that meant she would take a seat. When he saw her shoes he wasn't sure. All women wore heels. His wife explained it accents the legs. Salazar thought his wife had great legs in heels or barefoot so he didn't care but it made her happy so he was fine with it. 

Dinner was served and it was delicious. The wait staff knew how to move quickly and quietly. They also knew how to stay out of the way unnoticed. Well, almost all of them. One young lady was particularly attentive to Jason but he didn't notice. Caroline struggled not to roll her eyes at either of them at some point because she knew Jason didn't have a clue. As the evening wore on little Lolita kept whipping out her bag of tricks because she wasn't cutting any ice with him. Caroline didn't find it funny anymore. She wasn't sure why she didn't like it but she knew she didn't like it. She also had no reason to interfere, Jason wasn't her man. Then she realized she was being disrespected. The woman didn't know they weren't a couple. She caught some of the questioning looks pass between a few of the men and realized what the problem was. They were all picking up on what was going on and wondering what the deal was between her and the boss. Now she had a reason. That was all it took.

On the next pass through, Caroline allowed her to finish then start to leave the room. She waited for her to get to the center of the room then stopped her.

"Excuse me, Miss."

"Yes Mam."

"Please come here."

Jason didn't know what Caroline was doing or why but he figured it was for a good reason. The way the other men immediately stopped the discussion to shift their gaze between the two women told Jason enough. Latin Lolita Lupe or whatever her name was, Caroline wasn't sure and didn't actually care, walked over but didn't think she was caught. 45 minutes and the woman didn't say anything. Mr. Morgan didn't seem to mind. It couldn't be that big of a deal and its not like Mr. Rivera had a problem with it. In fact, he was quite responsive later. 

Lupe walked back and stood to Caroline's left just between her and Jason. In one smooth motion that didn't require her to rise from her seat or break a sweat she had the left side of Lupe's face down on the table so all the other men in the room could see her eyes as Caroline held the nuzzle of a silenced nine millimeter to her right temple. Caroline said nothing for a full 5 minutes. Instead, she had the audacity to pick up her fork and continue eating with her right hand while keeping little Lolita trapped on the table at gun point with her left. 

The room was dead silent as the men all stared. Most of then were getting over their earlier shock of the day when this happened. The ones who missed the matinee were floored. It would never have played out like this for any of their wives or girlfriends. Perhaps a cat fight in the ladies room. But truthfully, the woman would be sure to show her displeasure through looks or gestures to her husband only. Not something like this.

Poor Lupe was shaking and in tears. She couldn't control the trimmers of her body and started crying. No one saw where the gun came from or even expected her to have it on her. Not dressed the way she was. Caroline was done with Lupe. Her point was made. She also sent a message to the other men at the table on an entirely different level. They more than got it. 

"Do we understand one another?"

"Yes, Mam!" 

Her voice cracked and she sobbing by this point. Caroline released her and fast as lightening Lupe hauled ass out of the room never to return. The gun disappeared just as quickly as it appeared and still no one saw where it came from. The other men weren't sure what Morgan's reaction to something like that would be. They saw he didn't respond or welcome her attentions earlier. He seemed not to notice them in the least as business was discussed. But something like this was just too unusual. Jason made eye contact with Caroline. They both cracked up laughing and continued eating. 

When Caroline stepped out of the bathroom she tried to slink across the room quietly. She thought he was in bed, already asleep and didn't want to disturb him. He was wide awake watching her from the chair across the room. After getting ready for bed he sat down to let his mind go over some of the events of the day. Jason had a lot to think about after the meeting and was trying to organize their activities for the next day as well. He'd never seen this night gown before, or he thought he hadn't, it was hard to tell. What wasn't hard to tell was how beautiful she looked.

As if by telepathy she must have caught that stray thought because she stilled her movements then turned around slowly toward his side of the room. Jason rose from his seat and walked toward her. They've lived together over a year, she's seen him in all states of undress. But there was something about seeing him moving toward her in black silk pajama bottoms with his washboard abs fully exposed under the moon light that made her pulse race. She met his eye and didn't look away as he closed the distance between them. When he was a little more than a ½ a foot she broke eye contact and swept her gaze across his body. She took her time with the inspection and he didn't stop her. It was only fair, he got more than an eye full earlier. She could have stared for a lot longer but was compelled to look him in the eye for some reason. When she did, her breath caught. She knew that look. He used to give it to her all the time in the old days. She used to give it to him all the time in the old days.

He raised one hand to her face and caressed her cheek slowly without saying a word. She didn't stop him. Jason didn't know what he was doing but he knew he couldn't stop himself and he really wasn't doing anything to try. He felt the heat and was pulled in so deep he couldn't get away. What was building between them was so hot it could have launched several nuclear missiles. When he finally spoke, it caused her to tremble.

"Can I kiss you?"

This probably wasn't a good idea. She didn't know that because she stopped thinking 15 minutes ago.

"Yes."

There was nothing quick about. Permission didn't hurry him along one bit. It was excruciating and erotic as hell. Gently he tilted her head with one hand while closing the distance between them to nothing. The anticipation was driving her crazy but she didn't know he was suffering the same way. When contact was finally made it was explosive. Just the brush of their lips together had both of them primed to step over the edge and fall into the abyss. They may have been a part for awhile but their bodies knew what to do and responded instantly. Fire, consuming and purifying at the same time. But this kiss was nothing like the old days. It was heavy with something that wasn't there before and light with something even newer than that. Their arms wrapped around each other were the only things helping them to stand. Everything was in that kiss. Neither of them could think only feel and it was better than anything either of them ever experienced before. After an eternity, they broke the kiss at the same time and looked deeply in each other's eyes. There was understanding in that moment so they knew they didn't have to do anything. And they wouldn't have to talk about it later. They were alright.

He lifted her hand and kissed it tenderly before clasping it and leading her to the bed. They climbed in without a word, found their favorite position from so long ago and drifted off to sleep content.

After leaving Puerto Rico they headed down for a visual inspection of both private islands. Caroline was exhausted from all her running around earlier that week. Distilleries, plantations, warehouses and shipping ports took their toll on her after awhile. She didn't want to smell sugar cane for another 10 years. She knew she'd be smelling it a lot over the next year so she shrugged and got over it. So now she stood facing a barren plot of land trying to flow with Jason but was not getting it. Finally she turned to him.

"What the hell am I looking at?"

He smiled.

"The casino."

It only took a second to register and she threw back her head and laughed. 

"How soon till construction?"

"Next week."

"You move fast."

"Yeah." 

They held hands and moved on. Hopefully Rey would like looking at concrete and piles of dirt. Something told her he'd be coming down here a lot to verify the project. Better him than her, she thought. 

Once back in Port Charles, Caroline swore she was taking a vacation. It was wishful thinking so she was determined to sleep in the next day at least. In order for that to happen there was a rowdy teenager she had to put the screws to and lay down the law about unauthorized wake up calls. But Emily wasn't home. Jason went to the door to ask Joey where she was.

"She's spending the night at her cousin's."

Made sense that she didn't want to be alone. Jason moved past him to knock Justice's door to let her know they were back. Before he raised his hand Joey piped up with some helpful information.

"Justice is out of town."

Caroline didn't even bother asking because she knew Jason would. She also knew he was getting annoyed.

"Where is Emily?"

Joey got it.

"Spending the night with the Ashtons."

"And you couldn't have said that the first time?"

Joey looked like he was seriously trying to figure out the answer to that question. Rey watched the whole thing play out as he left his apartment so he decided to intervene.

"Probably not. Don't strain yourself Joey."

"Rey, any problems?"

"Smooth as silk the entire time. Emily was fine, no problems there. A last minute thing came up down in the city and Justice needed to go settle things before they got out of hand. You guys look beat. Wanna save the update for tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Unless something comes up that can't wait, I need sleep."

"Sure, see you in the morning."

That got Caroline's attention.

"Not early in the morning."

"Talk to the bunny, I'm not the one."

With that, they parted and went inside. Exhausted didn't cover it so they skipped dinner by silent agreement and headed up to bed. It was a little awkward but neither missed a step as they went to their respective rooms with a simple good night. They spent the last 9 nights sharing a bed after that kiss and both got used to it very quickly. They didn't talk about anything and they didn't feel any pressure to do so. It seemed natural and that was ok. But, neither considered how they would feel sleeping apart. If they took a minute to think about it they might have considered how strange the new twist in their relationship was. All they did was cuddle and sleep. They didn't even kiss again but somehow the sharing a bed deal was more difficult to stop doing than either suspected.

Caroline got ready for bed and spent a few minutes idly strolling around her room. Finally, she climbed in and tried to go to sleep. About the same time Jason was lying wide awake not doing a very good job of falling asleep. 

He wasn't sure what the problem was. Then he did a quick reality check and figured that part out. Caroline quit counting sheep because it wasn't doing her any good. She got up and tried not to think about it too much as she left her room. She hoped it wouldn't seem weird. Jason met her halfway down the hall. They looked at each other carefully for some assurances because each was nervous and not sure what was going on. Satisfied that they were equally clueless but willing, they joined hands and headed to her room. With their arms wrapped around each other and their bodies close, they drifted off to sleep almost immediately.


	26. Angels, Saints and Sinners

Two days later, Justice was meeting with Jason, Rey, Johnny and Caroline to bring them up to speed on the situation in Manhattan and how he handled it. Jason stared at Justice then turned to Caroline, 

"You got competition."

Justice laughed,

"We use slightly different methods but I'll take that as a compliment."

Before anyone else could respond, the door opened and Joey stepped in. He was all wicked smiles and leers.

"Excuse me. Justice, there's someone outside your door wants to see you."

"Who?"

"I don't know. Never seen her before but she is HOT." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down for effect.

Rey looked at him seriously.

"Gonna have to do better than that."

"Ok, HOT extremely HOT. Knockout gorgeous. The kind of hot you just couldn't say no to if you wanted, but you wouldn't wanna. I certainly wouldn't. And you shouldn't either. About Caroline's height and build. African American. Legs for days. Beautiful smile. Long wavy hair and did I mention HOT!"

Everyone's looking at Justice confused but he's looking at Joey even more confused.

"What's her name?"

"Faith."

Jason closed his eyes and sat back shaking his head waiting for blastoff. He was pissed but knew Justice had the honors on this one. It didn't take 2 seconds.

"That's my little sister you perverted pedofile! And she is NOT hot!"

Justice was up and out the door in a flash. Rey cringed. Johnny looked nervous. Joey, clueless.

Jason looked Joey dead in the eye.

"You fucked up. Take the rest of the day off. Actually, take the rest of the week off. Don't let Justice see you on the way out. Pass the word to ALL the guys. She's Justice's little sister, she's my blood cousin and she is NOT hot. Nobody better look at her anywhere except in the eyes. Get the fuck out!!"

Joey left. He was really scared on that one. Rey, Johnny and Caroline didn't say a word. They knew he was mad.

Jason took a couple of cleansing breaths then looked at Johnny.

"When he comes back from vacation reassign him. Parking lot duty at Luke's. I don't want to see him for another month. Keep him out of Justice's line of sight for the next year. Make sure everyone knows who she is and that she is more than off limits. Right next to Em and Caroline. Clear?"

"Crystal."

"I don't know how long she's gonna be in town until I talk to her but get a guard ready."

Jason stopped for a second, shook his head then started up again 'cause he was REALLY pissed.

"Nah, I don't want to see him for a year either. Make an example out of him for the rest. It only takes one."

Johnny knew what that meant.

"Consider it done."

Johnny got up to take care of things but before he could get past the couch the door opened. Justice walked in with Faith holding her hand. Jason stood up as soon as he saw her and smiled. Rey stood but decided he liked looking at Justice better than risking missing Faith's eyes. Justice narrowed his eyes pinning both Rey and Johnny in his glare.

"This is my little sister, Faith."

Rey and Johnny knew that tone and weren't 5% stupid as Joey. 

At the same time, they both responded.

"Miss. Ward."

It would've been funny if it weren't so serious. They could tell Justice was pissed and that's a state they never saw.

She smiled a warm, wholesome, friendly smile then shocked the hell out of everyone.

"Actually, its Quartermaine. Faith Quartermaine."

The room stilled.

Jason and Justice looked at each other then turned their full attention on her. They were waiting but wouldn't wait long after she dropped that bomb. Faith knew both of them well and knew this was going to be very bad. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Before you both explode, I promise to tell you what happened. First, Jason its good to see you."

With that she gave him a hug. When she tried to pull back Jason didn't let go. He looked her in the eyes for a several moments before releasing her and knew something was not right.

Rey and Johnny made eye contact and slipped out. They could see Justice and Jason getting even more upset and knew something serious was about to go down.

Faith stepped out of the embrace and turned to Caroline with an extended hand.

"I'm Faith. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Caroline, I'm glad to meet you too."

Then she sized up the room and decided to take a powder.

"I'll be a Luke's."

She was out the door just as fast as the others.

As soon as Caroline left, Jason went to the door to speak with the guard.

"NOBODY gets in. If its business, send them to Rey. If its Emily, tell her to go wait at Justice's."

Then he closed and locked the door before returning to the couch with the others.

Jason was getting more and more pissed but Justice looked like he was about to go through the roof so he held it in. He wasn't going scare her off by ganging up on her too. They sat but Justice lost all that smooth, polished grace that made him such a successful attorney in both the corporate and organized crime worlds. He hopped off the couch and started pacing the room.

"He got to you! Edward got to you! What happened? What did he do?"

She took a deep breath and held out her hand to him before speaking.

"Justice, please come sit with me."

That made him stop. When he looked at her the expression on her face cooled his rage. This was his baby sister and she was giving him the look that won him over when she was 2 years old.

Jason knew Justice wasn't in a position to start things off and they had to find out what was going on so he took the lead.

"Faith, what happened?"

She turned to Jason before answering,

"We all have to pay our debts in this life. There's a price for everything. I knew that. I just didn't know he'd change my name."

Then she laughed softly. Jason watched her carefully and could tell she wasn't alright,

"Where ever you want to start."

"I haven't legally been Faith Ward since I was 17 years old."

That made them both stare at her in confusion. Jason did not understand at all. It didn't make sense.

"How is that possible? The trial was 4 years ago. You were 19 then."

Justice didn't give her a chance to answer Jason before he broke in.

"No one knew dad was really Edward's son until then."

"You both forget that Edward has known since the day daddy died. That was 24 years ago."

Jason isn't getting all of it but he heard enough to know that Edward took advantage of her and that was going to cost him. 

"Go on."

She turned to Justice.

"Do I need to give you a retainer before I bare my soul on this one?"

"OH GOD!!!!"

Justice was up pacing the floor again. He was coming apart at this point and it wasn't helping the situation. The more unglued he got the less willing she would be to tell them what happened. Jason tried to keep her talking before Justice had a meltdown.

"How long?"

She knew what he meant and wasn't sure how she felt about him figuring part of it so quickly. Then she remembered who her cousin was and mentally shrugged it off.

"Life. Maybe they could have reduced it to murder 2, but there wasn't any evidence to support me. Or at least that's what my loving and generous grandfather told me. I was 17 and didn't know a thing about the law."

"Where?"

"Florida. Ft. Lauderdale. Spring break my senior year. I went down with 9 other girls to bask in the sun and celebrate 6 more weeks of high school then freedom."

She stopped and closed her eyes but the tears slipped out anyway. She brushed them aside but they were falling fast. Jason saw she was struggling with the memories. He reached over, taking her hand and speaking softly,

"You don't have to say anything else."

"Yes, I do. I never told anyone but considering the circumstances, both of you need to know."

He accepted that and nodded for her to continue.

"I'm pretty tough but not so strong in the physical department. The guy was stronger than me."

Jason lost it at the same time as Justice. Both of them could be heard down the hall. Loui stepped away from the door and moved out of range the way Francis warned him to, just in case. Rey hoped they wouldn't start trashing the place. His hopes were dashed as what remained of the breakables from the last time started flying. Plus the replacement crystal decanters, glasses, and an ice bucket Emily ordered from Wyndham's. 

Faith sat quietly while they got the initial explosion out of the way. She wasn't sure what she expected but figured this was necessary. They just were not helping her to say what had to be said.

"Please calm down. Its ok."

They looked at her like she was stupid.

"No, its not ok. What I meant was that it didn't go that far. He...didn't. Ok?"

They got it. It took more than a few minutes to calm themselves so they could hear what she had to say but both of them now understood part of the story.

"Yeah, I see the light dawning on both of you. I tried to fight him off but it was just making him more angry. I managed to get as far as the door when he grabbed my ankles and dragged me across the floor. I reached out for the first thing I could get my hands on. It was a baseball bat one of the other girls won in some beach contest earlier that week. An original autographed Louisville Slugger. I bashed his head in pretty good. Problem is, I didn't stop when he was down. I...made sure he stayed down."

She was still crying as she told the story. When she finished that last part she looked at her brother nervously and in fear. Jason understood and was about to say something when Justice finally spoke.

"Good."

She exhaled. 

Justice walked over and took her in an embrace. The tears were still falling she but managed to get herself under control. Jason was more than angry at this point but he knew Justice was using everything he had to hide his rage. She let go and straightened her clothes. Both of them knew she was detaching and coping so they followed her lead.

"I'm ok."

"How does the old man fit into this? I'm not following it."

"Yeah you are, you just don't know it." Then she looked at Justice. "His promise to our grandmother was the only thing keeping him from claiming two more Quartermaines for the clan. He honored it, sort of."

"Wait, so all that time you knew dad was...."

"Bradley Quartermaine instead of Bradley Ward? Yes."

Jason got it.

"So the old man has had people on you and Justice all this time? He was watching the two of you your entire lives?"

"Yes. I was barely 6 months old when daddy died so he got to watch me grow up. He had his hands in everything. Got a copy of my report card before I did. Always knew where I was and what I did."

"That's sick!"

"That's a little hypocritical coming from either of you, don't you think?"

Busted, Jason conceded with a nod.

"Ok, you got me there. So he had someone watching you down in Florida?"

"Yeah, because the next thing I know four men come flying into the room. A woman was with them and led me away with her. Really, I was so out of it I didn't know what was going on and just sort of followed blindly. I thought I was being arrested."

Justice looks at her with pain, guilt and sadness.

"But you weren't, we never knew. I never knew."

"I'm good at keeping secrets. Helps in my line of work."

That caught Jason's attention but he didn't say anything as she continued.

"Obviously, I wasn't arrested. I was taken to a posh secluded mansion on some private estate. A doctor was waiting to examen me and then she gave me something to sleep. When I woke up the next morning I had one hell of a family reunion."

"Edward was there??!!!"

"Yeah, he flew down as soon as his people reported in. He started from the beginning, told me the truth—or as much as he was going to. But basically, everything he said was the truth. Showed me letters from grams. Told me things about her that he shouldn't know unless they really were together at some point. Then he explained who the men in my room were and said that everything was taken care of."

"And you weren't the least bit suspicious?"

"Jason, give me a little credit. I was 17, naive and not able to physically defend myself but I wasn't stupid. I knew there was a price for him helping me. Grandfather or not."

"That you'd have take the Quartermaine name one day."

"Nope. He said it was my silence and one other thing to be named later on because he wasn't sure what that would be yet. I agreed. We both knew I didn't have a choice. A week after I got back a messenger stopped me on the way home from school and gave me a package."

"Don't tell me."

"Oh, but I'm gonna tell you. You both want the truth, you'll get it. Edward Quartermaine obviously had power because I had a new amended birth certificate, passport, driver's license, social security card, the works. He even had a library card in there. How or why he managed that last one I don't know. All in the name of Faith Ward Quartermaine. Along with some legal papers and documents certifying my legal and official change of name. All without my knowledge or permission."

Justice stared with his mouth hanging wide open. Jason sat back shaking his head in amazement.

"He's good."

The only thing Justice could think to say,

"A library card?"

Jason thought about Luke,

"Its been known to happen."

"Are you sure its real? It could've been..."

"I skipped school the next day and took them to a lawyer in Harrisburg. He verified it all for me. And explained that I had a trust fund too. That was in some of those papers."

"Mom never knew this? None of the family knew this? How'd you hide a trust fund?"

"I was 17 Justice. I didn't have access til I was 21. Besides, the truth came out two years later."

"And you never said anything. Even after everything went public?"

"My word is my bond. He asked for silence in exchange for clean up and payoff. I keep my word."

Jason was impressed by those words but it didn't click.

"Why are you talking now?"

"Because he changed the terms."

"He wants more?"

"Jason, he always wanted more. The name change was... if you don't have the cash to purchase outright, you lease to own. That's what he thought he was doing."

"Is that why you're in town? He's trying to collect? Because you know Justice and I won't let that happen."

"Its part of why I'm here. I lost my job. Actually, I was fired. Edward has been trying to get me to leave my firm for the past two years. Kept sweetening the offer each time. Always sure to throw in a few catch words like family obligation, duty and responsibility. I guess he decided that it was time for tough love. He lunches with the chairman whenever he's in Chicago. They're old friends. He didn't have to put any pressure on him to fire me. In fact, he didn't even bother to make up an excuse. He just said, Miss. Quartermaine, your grandfather wishes for you to work at ELQ, therefore, you no longer work here."

Justice is all lawyer at this point.

"That's illegal!"

"Of course it is. So what? Obviously, he thought he could get away with it. Obviously, he did."

Jason isn't liking anything she's said since she walked in the door. He remembers what Ned warned him Edward wanted.

"So that's why you're here? To work at ELQ? You don't have to do that Faith. We can find you another job."

"Well, I do need a job but I'm not here for ELQ. Though that's what he'll think as soon as he finds out where I am. I'm here because my cousin has a problem on Long Island. Actually, two problems on Long Island and needs my help."

Both men got serious quick. They narrowed their eyes at her. When she looked at her brother she could tell he left the building about 2 seconds after her cousin. All she had in front of her was a mob boss and his lawyer.

"What do you know?"

"Everything you know and a lot more but you're not the cousin who called me for help. I would have come just as quickly if you had."

Lights, bells and whistles went off at the same time. Brother and cousin re-entered the building. Jason put it together.

"Ned."

"Yes."

Jason nods seeing something but not everything.

"Explain."

"That only works with people who work for you."

He laughed.

"Sorry, habit."

"Understandable."

Justice still wanted answers.

"Explain."

"He can't fire his shots if he doesn't know all the targets. I'm gonna help him find them."

"How come you answered when he said it?"

"The same reason Emily would've if you said it to her. Big brothers have their privileges."

"Got it. So, it's the accounting thing?"

"Should I be offended that neither of you pays as close attention to me as our.......grandfather?"

"What's that mean?"

"Five seconds to figure it out."

"Guards?"

"Yeah, plus a few investigators thrown in. Though he hasn't been able to get close to me in the last couple of years because I worked exclusively with a special client of the firm and they couldn't touch me. But since my fire wall is now in Joliet doing consecutive life behind RICO, Edward knew he could put the pressure on now. He wants to collect what he really considers my debt."

Jason stared at her for a few moments before the pieces clicked. He was up off the couch instantly. There wasn't anything left to break so he just shouted. Poor Loui went to stand in front of the elevator.

"Gambino!!! Gambino!!! What the fuck were you doing anywhere near someone like Gambino!!!!!"

"Who's the bad guy, the mobster or the one who helps him hide his money?"

Justice was having none of this. It didn't make any sense.

"You're a financial planner!"

"Yeah, and you're a......lawyer."

Justice found absolutely nothing funny in the entire conversation. Jason calmed down a bit and actually laughed at that. Faith giggled. And that's when Justice started pacing and ranting. 

"That is not funny. Neither of you should find anything the least bit funny! I can't believe you worked for someone like that. You were at the most prestigious brokerage and investment house in Chicago. One of the top 5 in the country. You are Phi Beta Kappa. Harvard MBA at 20! You...no its not possible. Did you know who he was? Of course you didn't. They..."

Faith decides to lead her brother down from the mountain top while slapping him in the face with a little reality in the process.

"You are Phi Beta Kappa. You are Yale law school and you represent Jason Morgan."

Then she turned to Jason,

"No offense but he needed a reality check."

"None taken. He's had a lot of shocks recently but your's hit home."

She lowered her head before responding.

"I know and I'm sorry. About all of this."

"Don't be sorry. None of it was your fault. NONE of it. Edward is good. He took advantage of you when you were just a kid and in the worst possible situation. Its ok.. And Justice is ok about it too." 

Then he turned to Justice, made eye contact then threw a glance toward Faith who was looking nervous and scared again.

"Aren't you?"

He got it.

"Of course. It was just a shock. The Gambino thing kind of did me in but other than that, nothing's wrong."

She exhaled with eyes closed before lifting her head to meet his.

"Thank you. I've always wanted to come to you but it was too much back then. The pain. Later, its just I never wanted you to be angry or ashamed of me."

That more than did it.

"I am not, and never could be ashamed of you. You're my baby sister. And, I admit I didn't handle things so well. You did the right thing. Thanks for telling me now."

He gave her a hug and she knew he meant they were alright.

Jason had other thoughts and his voice was ice cold.

"The old man have anything on you? Has he tried to use it? Pictures, a statement from someone?"

"He's never mentioned what happened. Never brought it up in all the time he was trying to recruit me."

"But you aren't certain he doesn't have any of that stuff?"

"I don't know what he has. I never saw the bat again. My prints are all over it, along with the physical evidence. For all I know they video taped the whole thing before coming into the room to get me."

Jason nodded in understanding. He and Justice were going to have to talk in private later so he changed the subject to get her mind off of it.

"What'd you do for Gambino?"

"Privileged."

"Ok, what's you're area of expertise?"

"Financial planning."

"You're not helping."

"Give me the bottom line or move this conversation along."

Surprised, no one speaks to him like that. Then Jason laughed, remembering that Faith does.

"Want a job?"

"You're retirement plan isn't the best from what I've read lately."

"Only for the ones who try to take me out."

"True."

"Want a job?"

"Doing what? And, I'm expensive. I'm very expensive. Extremely expensive."

"You sound like Emily."

"No, she doesn't charge my rates. She's only 18 and doesn't know how to negotiate yet."

"How much did you bill Gambino?"

"$500 an hour for straight work. Double that for certain other things and triple for...the rest."

They both looked at her in astonishment.

"How good are you? You just graduated 3 years ago. And he IS in prison."

"Yeah, but they never found his money. Those charges didn't have anything to do with finances and the feds are still kicking themselves over that. And, how long have YOU been in the business?"

Justice finally found something funny.

"She's got you there."

"Be quiet."

"Whatever."

"Seriously, Faith."

She looked at him carefully.

"We need to talk straight."

"Ok."

"Ned asked for my help. I am not working at or for ELQ. I'm not working for him. I'm doing him a favor because I can. Same as I would for you. But both of you are going after or defending yourselves from the same people. You each have your own agenda and you each want it to go down a certain way. They may conflict. I'm not sure because I need about 10 more minutes to size you up face to face before I know for certain."

Jason and Justice make eye contact on that last statement.

"Who are you?"

"Never ask a question you don't want the answer to."

"You're worse than Ned."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Ok, I understand where you're coming from. I still haven't figured out how I want to handle certain things and I need more information. But, its obvious that I had problems with people I can trust. Things are changing and I want to make sure that the people closest to me are the ones I can trust. That's one of the reasons I asked you about the job. This situation is going to be messy. Not just in business but the Tracy element is going to impact the family. Edward has his eye on you. Ned already warned me what he's after. He didn't know you were on the list as well. Whether you want to work for me or not is your decision and I understand either way. Doesn't change anything between us. And it certainly doesn't affect my intention to make sure the old man leaves you alone. Because you know he won't stop."

"I don't think I would have a problem taking you on as a client, generally. I am in possession of a great deal of information and knowledge. Gambino sat on the Commission, you and Justice know what that means. But, my client's information stays with me. I do not trade on it in the future. I wouldn't tell you anything I learned through my work with him just like I wouldn't tell my next client anything about you. Soleto is a different matter. But you and Ned are going to have to come to some understanding on the current situation. There are things I know that can directly help Ned find what he needs to operate around and hold off Tracy. Things I know can help you diversify and expand. I wouldn't have an ethical problem with that. But the two of you must work something out before I make a decision."

Faith takes a deep breath before continuing. She's tired now and it shows.

"Keeping a secret is one thing. Having to outright lie to you and the rest of the family was hard. Phony diploma, having to harass the clerk at Harvard to have my name listed as Ward in the program at graduation. On the student roster in the dorm. Everything so you guys didn't find out. That's one of the reasons I stayed at Harvard for graduate school. They already knew my obsession with not having Quartermaine listed anywhere and worked with me on it. Same thing in Chicago. My secretaries knew to put through any calls for Faith Ward without missing a beat. It was easy. Same firm I interned with in college and grad school. That's what I do. Stick with the familiar. Keep things real simple."

She's started crying again but still maintains her composure and grace. 

"I'm tired. Justice, may I rest at your place for a little while?"

"Of course. You can stay with me too. There's plenty of room. In fact, I insist. Where are your bags?"

"I left them at the airport. I wasn't sure how you'd feel after we talked."

Her voice was softer then and sad.

"Faith, you are my little sister and I love you. No matter what. And, you're staying with me. Big brothers have their privileges."

He smiled and it touched her heart but also threatened to break her composure so she just nodded and accepted his hug wordlessly.

"Give me the claim ticket and I'll have your bags brought over."

She did as she rose from her seat. Faith risked a nervous peek at Jason because she was feeling more than a little exposed. He understood and gave her a hug.

"Everything is going to be alright. You'll see."

She couldn't say anything else so she nodded again then turned and left.

After she was gone Justice was off the couch pacing the room again. What he held in before in front of Faith was starting to seep out as his control wore thin. Jason knew that couldn't happen.

"If you explode she'll hear you and think its for the wrong reasons."

"You have no idea how angry I am right now."

"No, but I can guess. I'm pretty angry myself."

Justice sits quietly for a few minutes and then a light goes off in his head. Jason can tell he's figured something out.

"What are you thinking?"

"That certain things about my little sister are just starting to make sense."

"Like what?"

"She didn't go to her senior prom. Canceled it, broke up with her boyfriend and didn't get another date. She's never had a boyfriend since high school. Doesn't go out on dates. I feel so stupid for not catching on. At one point I thought she might be hiding her lifestyle so I asked her about it. She laughed and said she was working on sainthood and figured perpetual virginity was a requirement. She made jokes about it and I just accepted it."

"Justice, there is no way you could have known. This isn't your fault anymore than it is her's."

"I should have put some of the pieces together. I thought it was a quirk or safety precaution she took to the extreme before but now it makes sense...she doesn't go anywhere at night alone. Anywhere. Ever. What college student doesn't go out?"

"This was more than I expected her to say when she walked in the room. More than she ever would have said if the old man hadn't started putting pressure on her. Unfortunately, this Soleto thing drew her out. She wasn't working so when Ned called it was easy for her to get away. Now she's here in Port Charles right where he wants her. There are some things that we can do to help her. Some things we have no control over. Making sure she feels safe is something I can do and I will. As long as she feels comfortable with the guards. Justice, you're gonna have to speak to her about that."

"Yeah, I'll talk to her later. Maybe wait until tomorrow. She's not in good shape right now."

"That's fine. Especially if she doesn't want to leave the floor tonight. We have to find out if Edward has anything on her. If he does, he'll try to use it soon. Once he finds out she's here he won't leave her alone."

" I cannot believe that he's been manipulating my sister all this time! Harassing her for years! And I missed all of it."

He sat back on the couch totally spent.

"Jason, she was 17."

"Yeah, and he's gonna pay." 


	27. Keeping Faith

After Justice left, Jason didn't even bother cleaning up the mess. The curtains were drawn so the dying sun cast a pale glow over the room. It complimented his mood. He couldn't help remembering the first time he and Faith met after the accident. Later, he learned that she knew Jason Quartermaine but it was hard to tell during that initial meeting. He thought she was the strangest person he'd ever met. But since he'd only been out of a coma a week, he really didn't have much to go by. Once he compared her to the Quartermaines that rushed his room on a constant basis, he decided she was the most normal person he knew. There were few. Bobbie and Faith. Later, Lois, Emily, grandmother and Ned. Everyone else gave him a headache. Jason smiled when he thought back on that first day.

He was lying in his hospital bed, annoyed and angry when the door opened and someone slipped in. At first, he thought it was a nurse or doctor because she didn't start trying to make him remember things or people he couldn't. Then he realized she didn't speak to him or check his chart. She didn't go near the bed. Jason stayed quiet watching her put a basket on the dresser then turn to leave. That caused him to speak.

"Do you know me?"

She turned and looked him over carefully then laughed.

"Depends."

Her response was so odd he couldn't let that go. Only Bobbie smiled or told a joke. But he didn't think he said anything funny.

"On what?"

"On if you know me."

"That makes no sense."

"Yes it does. To me anyway."

She was confusing him but she wasn't giving him a headache so he didn't know what to think. She also didn't hoover or try to sit on the bed next to him like everyone else. Instead she leaned against the wall with her arms folded across her chest.

"I don't understand."

"If you don't know me then as far as you're concerned, we never met. Right?"

He's following this.

"Yeah."

"If you never met me, that means I never met you."

He exhales. She gets it. The only person so far who seems to understand.

"Right."

"Then that makes you someone I don't know."

Jason still isn't sure what to make of this. He has no clue why she figured that out and no one else did. He studies her silently for a few minutes and is surprised that she doesn't start talking again or ask him what's wrong. Everyone did that when he was quiet.

"Why are you here?"

"Just dropping off something for you."

"If we don't know each other why'd you bring me something?"

"I didn't know we didn't know each other until we started talking, did I?"

"That makes no sense."

"Yes it does."

"To you right?"

He smiled when he said it and didn't realize it was the first time he'd ever done that.

"Exactly."

"Ok, what is it?"

She still didn't make a move to approach him but he got the feeling it wasn't because she was scared of him or nervous about talking to him. She was just leaning on the wall comfortably.

"Stuff that smells nice. The fancy word for it is aroma therapy."

"Why did you bring me stuff that smells."

"Because its what I would have wanted someone to bring me if I were stuck in the hospital. Nothing around here smells all that great."

He hadn't thought about that. He didn't know what things smelled like until he smelled them.

"Can I see it?"

"Sure, its yours."

Faith pushed herself off the wall, got the basket and walked over to the bed but didn't sit down.

"Were do you want it?"

He pointed to the night stand. She still didn't seem nervous and she wasn't pushy.

"We must not be related."

That made her laugh harder. He wondered for a minute if she was laughing at him.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Yes. I'm laughing at both of us."

Narrowed eyes give her the full inspection with a particularly fierce expression that he uses to get rid of most people.

"Are you trying to scare me with that look? If so, you should try another one because that one isn't working."

Then she smiled. He didn't understand her, but he liked her. Jason shrugged.

"Most people leave when I give it to them."

"I'm not most people."

"I'm starting to see that."

Then she looked him straight in the eye before speaking.

"If you want me to leave, just tell and I will."

No one did that. She was alright and it was nice talking to someone instead of being talked at.

"No, you can stay. Explain the stuff in the basket."

She didn't make a move to sit but pulled something out and held it up for him to see.

"Most guys will say this stuff is just for girls but they're lying. Different things have different smells. Like different foods taste differently. Some better than others. Experts, don't ask me who those are because I don't know, say that humans associate different feelings, memories and health with smell."

Now he's suspicious.

"You're trying to get me to remember things!"

"Ok, first, get a grip. You wanted to know what was in the basket so I told you. Second, you already said you don't remember anything. I'd be pretty stupid to make you try."

Then she didn't let him say anything before getting tough with him.

"Are you calling me stupid?"

Her tone, posture and the expression on her face said that would be a bad thing to do. He's heard stupid, brain damaged, dumb and every other word shouted out in the hallway by the Quartermaines since he woke up and didn't like it. He wasn't going to do that to her.

"No, I didn't mean it that way."

She shrugged.

"Ok."

"What's wrong with you?"

Faith didn't get that and looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't talk to me like everyone else. And you don't treat me like everyone else does."

"Because I'm not everyone else."

It made sense but it didn't. 

"Why'd you say you were laughing at both of us when I said we must not be related?"

"Because we are."

"You're a Quartermaine?"

Her expression saddened a bit but he didn't understand why. He didn't ask about it either. 

"My father and your father were brothers."

"So, we're cousins?"

"Yes."

"What did you mean were? Can you stop being someone's brother?"

"That's a tricky question. I said were because my father is dead."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Nope. You asked a question because you wanted to know something you didn't. There's never anything wrong with that."

"I don't think there are too many people around here who'd agree with you."

"I care?"

Then she chuckled.

"Do you?"

"Nope."

Yeah, he liked her.

"So you are a Quartermaine?"

"Yes, but that's not my last name."

"What is it?"

"Ward."

"You married?"

"Nope. I'm a little young for that."

"What's your name?"

"Faith Ward."

"They say I'm Jason Quartermaine."

"Whom do you say you are?"

"I don't know."

She nodded and smiled softly.

"Well, when you find out, let me know."

She was definitely different from everybody else.

"You can sit down if you want."

"Thanks."

That was the beginning of their friendship. Faith spent every summer in Port Charles visiting her grandmother, Mary Mae, so she and Jason had a lot of time together. It wasn't until Faith started explaining what Edward did—what he was doing to her—that he remembered certain things from the past. He didn't like living in the mansion so he never thought it strange that she didn't want to go there if she could help it. When they hung out, he always met her down at the Gatehouse with Lois and Ned, then she'd drive them where ever they were going. It was fine with him. Some times they walked, some times they hung out at Ward House with her grandmother and the children who lived there. Faith was the one who taught him how to drive. Something that Edward learned to hate once he rode that motorcycle through the Quartermaine living room and was able to get a valet job at Luke's.

She had a way of explaining things so that it didn't sound like a lesson and it didn't make him feel stupid. Jason got up from the couch to pour himself a drink. When he saw there weren't anymore glasses he opted for a beer and headed off to the kitchen. He stood in front of the floor to ceiling window looking out on the harbor remembering another lesson she taught him. He got the meaning then. Later, when he started working for Sonny, he understood it more. Today, he just got a Ph.D.

It was hot that summer so he and Faith went to hang out in the park by the lake one day. After they sat down she started laughing at something so he followed her eye to see what it was. Ducks. He knew what they were, he just didn't know why they were funny.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because of the ducks."

"They're funny?"

"No, not really. They're free."

He got the feeling she didn't think she was but that didn't make much sense so he kept it too himself. Before he could say anything else, she took a loaf of bread out of her back pack and started crumbling up pieces, throwing them a few feet away from them.

"What are you doing?"

"Feeding the ducks."

"How do you know they're hungry?"

"I don't but that's not why I'm feeding them."

"I don't understand."

"The ducks won't just walk over here to us and I want them to. So I throw out some bread crumbs that I know they'll eat if they are hungry. To get the bread, they have to come to us."

That made sense. Why she wanted the ducks closer was still a mystery.

"Why do you want the ducks?"

"I don't actually want them. I want them near me. They're cute to look at, especially the baby ducklings and this is the only place in town to see them."

"Ok, I get it. But once they come over what happens."

"Anything I want."

"I don't understand."

"If I want to take one of the ducks I can, because its close to me now. I couldn't do that before. If I want to play with it for a little while I can, because its close to me now. If I want to ignore it I can, because its close to me now."

He got it.

"But you couldn't do any of those things until they came over for the bread."

"Exactly."

"What are you going to do with the ducks?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to look at them for awhile."

Then the summer was over and Faith had to go back to school. She wrote him and her letters were funny in that Faith sort of way. They were also interesting because she always wrote about things that happened to her, things she saw, people that did things she thought were strange, stupid, funny, or cruel. Jason wasn't a writer but it didn't seem to matter to Faith. She did tell him once that if he wanted her to stop all he had to do was tell her. That was her hook. "You have to tell me things, otherwise I won't know." He understood that. That's what he needed from other people. He didn't want her to stop because he liked hearing all the stuff she wrote about. Jason wrote her just as much. His letters were as long as his speech verbose. Didn't matter to Faith because she always responded. She kept writing after moving to Chicago. Her last letter arrived about a month ago. Jason was amazed that Gambino was her only client for the last 3 years and he never knew what she was really doing. She never spoke about work. He couldn't blame her, he never spoke about his work either.

One thing he did was write her about Carly. He never spoke to anyone else about her. Even Sonny because he didn't get her or them. Jason didn't know you weren't supposed to talk about certain things early on. But it didn't matter to Faith. At first he couldn't get that because it mattered to everyone else. Once people found out about them, it didn't go over so well. After the Tony thing and her moving in pregnant, it was worse. They judged, criticized and yelled about it. Jason could hear Faith laugh through her letters as she responded to the entire thing. She explained that she didn't have any experience in that area but if they were alright with it, it really wasn't anyone else's business. That was Faith. But her response and attitude made him call her immediately for more understanding. Their conversations were always enlightening, funny, and strange. She was never offended by any of his questions and he wasn't with her answers so he always felt comfortable saying anything to her. She had no rules or moral lectures about sex. She just never had it before. Now he understood why.

When Caroline stepped off the elevator she took one look at Loui and knew it had not been a good day on the penthouse floor of the Harborview Towers. She glanced at Justice's door and Loui shook his head nervously. She tilted her head toward her place and he shook his head again. For a few moments she contemplated going down to Rey's for awhile but dismissed that.

"Can I go in?"

"Yeah, they're all finished."

Two steps inside the door and she saw just how bad the day was. Whatever Faith said caused this amount of damage and she suspected it was a joint effort with Justice. That scared her. Justice never raised his voice, never lost his composure. Well, until Joey disrespected his little sister. Caroline didn't know what happened or what was coming but for Faith to have taken the Quartermaine name meant Edward got to her somehow and that meant it had to be bad. She knew the relationship Faith had with both Justice and Jason. If she couldn't go to them for help or protection, it was something huge. 

Jason didn't turn around. He knew who it was. 

"I'll clean it up later."

The last few months were bringing out different sides of both her and Jason. His reaction to the bomb in Lois' car stopped her heart. The sound of his voice just then broke it. Something was very wrong. But she also got the distinct impression that he wasn't going to tell her anything. She wasn't going to ask. Emily would be home in a little while. She didn't need to see the fallout of whatever truth her cousin came to tell if she wasn't going to learn the particulars later. 

"I got it."

Jason didn't respond to that. Nor did he move again the entire time she cleaned up the mess. That meant his mind was focused on something intense. It didn't take long, all things considered, but he still hadn't moved. She didn't disturb him or try to distract him from his thoughts. Instead, she went upstairs to lay down for awhile. He'd speak to her when he was ready. And he'd work it out on his own.

The next morning Jason, Emily and Caroline were just finishing breakfast when Justice walked in. He gave a quick and very general hello to the room then motioned for Jason to follow him out. Emily wouldn't have payed any attention to it if Caroline hadn't. Neither said a word. Twenty minutes later, Jason returned then turned to Emily,

"Faith is in town. She's across the hall."

Jason didn't have to say anything else. Emily was out of her seat by the time Jason had the word town out of his mouth. She was out the door before he finished the rest. Jason didn't say anything to Caroline and she didn't ask. Five minutes later, Johnny walked in. Rey and Loui updated him on what happened after he left. He wasn't sure what Jason wanted to update him on but he had a report on Joey. He also felt he should keep that to himself unless asked about it. Johnny got the feeling Jason might decide Joey made a better target than example. Instead of speaking, he walked over to the couch and sat down to wait it out. Jason didn't make him wait long.

"Can we get at least one female guard for awhile?"

Not something Johnny, or Caroline who sat eavesdropping behind the morning paper at the table, expected to hear. It happens, its not uncommon though rare. Johnny knew who to tap.

"Yeah, shouldn't be a problem but it won't be for another day or so. How many?"

Johnny was going to roll with whatever punches were coming.

"Two."

"Done. What else?"

"Personally check them out completely before bringing them in. They never worked for ELQ or anyone associated with it. They have no connection to the Quartermaines at all or they don't work here.

Faith has at least two guards at all times. She is never to be out of their sight or more than a few feet away. The female guards go into the ladies room with her, they go into a dressing room with her, they go anywhere she goes that the guys can't.

Edward or anyone who works for him is never to get near her. I mean it, not close enough to talk to her and damn sure not close enough to touch her. Let the guards know I said to do anything necessary to prevent that from happening."

Johnny nodded but was thinking this was really bad. Emily had a restraining order but she asked for that. He was loud and annoying that's all. Jason's instructions weren't about loud and annoying.

"When she goes to Ned's her guards go up to the floor with her or she doesn't go up. I'll speak to Ned about that but in case someone in the lobby didn't get the message, Faith's guards do not leave her alone. Ever."

He's still nodding to these alarming instructions because he knows there's a reason for them. That's the problem. The reason is what makes him nervous.

Jason closed his eye, took a deep breath and sat back on the couch exhaling slowly. This whole damned situation was making him more nervous and more angry. Faith was too close to Edward for him to back off. If Jason hadn't known he's been watching her, her entire life it would be one thing. Once he gets ignored or shunned a few times, he's sure Edward will try to have her picked up again so he can finally talk to her face to face. He did it before, he'd do it again. Jason's pretty sure that's when he'll try to play his hand. They need to hold that off long enough to deal with Tracy and find out what he has on Faith. Once Tracy comes to town, Jason is pretty sure Edward will definitely try to work that somehow to get to Faith. He can't hep remember Ned saying Edward breaks his toys if he can't play with them.

"If the guards think she's being followed it means she is. I need whomever is tailing her. They'll probably have a camera snapping pictures of her or a camcorder of some kind trying to get her on video. The pictures and the tapes get confiscated but I still want the person. It'll be more than one and they probably won't be together so the guards need to pay attention. They never to leave Faith to handle that. They need to call it in. Have someone available to intervene."

Caroline put the newspaper down during that last bit, propped her elbows on the table and blatantly listened to the conversation in awe. Johnny tried to keep a straight face but his jaw slipped a little on that one. One word answers were all he'd be squeaking out for awhile.

"Ok."

"No packages or mail gets delivered to Faith. Anything messengered, expressed, or coming through regular mail gets checked to make sure its clean. When that's done, Justice looks at it first before it gets to her. No exceptions. I don't care if it's a Christmas catalog or a magazine. If he's not around or out of town, I'll check it out. Anything that looks like it might be pictures or a video, get them to me fast."

"Ok."

"Anyone who tries to come up and talk to her gets stopped. The guards make sure she knows them first. Even if she does, they don't go far. The second it looks like she's uncomfortable the conversation is over and they get her away from them."

"Ok."

"She's never alone at night. The guards are close enough to hold her hand anytime she leaves this floor at night. From now on, the only Quartermaines allowed on this floor besides the ones who live here are Ned and Lois. No exceptions. No excuses. The old man doesn't make it to the lobby. Do not let someone fuck up. He never speaks to her, he never touches her, he never gets near her. No one gets near her."

Jason got up and walked back across the hall to Justice's without another word. His voice was so intense at the end it broke and that was too painful for them to hear. Johnny and Caroline were stunned. They looked at each other not sure what was going on. One thing that was apparent to both of them, this was a family matter as far as Justice and Jason were concerned. There were a lot of Quartermaine family matters to contend with now with Tracy's pending visit looming like the Sword of Damocles. 


	28. Family Affair

As soon as he got his wits together, Johnny took off to get things organized. He knew this was not something that Jason would allow any slack on so he was going to make sure there wasn't any. He understood Vinnie's reaction a lot better now that he heard both Jason's instructions and the pain in his voice. Serious didn't begin to cover it. They already talked about the security changes to the floor and the building. Some of the more extreme couldn't be put into play until Justice completed purchase of the building. There were many changes already in place, however. Johnny just thought of a few more. Yeah, someone was gonna be ticked but he didn't really care. 

Tony stared but didn't say anything as Johnny spoke. His face was scrunched up in a very non wise guy like manner as he tried to understand his briefing. He didn't know what was going on but he knew serious when he heard it, even second hand. 

"And four in the lobby at all times. Edward Quartermaine doesn't make it into the lobby. Those are orders from the top. And they need to report any attempt of him trying. Whoever's watching the building needs to be on the look out for him and they need to call it in immediately so that the guys have a heads up. It defeats the purpose of keeping him away from her if she steps off the elevator into the lobby while he's in it. Make sure everyone has a copy of the license plates for all Quartermaine and ELQ vehicles. There's two guards at all times on each parking level and they better check the plates coming in to be ready in case its him or any of his employees. That gets called in as well. Mr. and Mrs. Ashton are the only Quartermaines allowed on the penthouse floor. All the rest don't make it off the elevator, no exceptions, no matter what. 

I want each parking level, elevator, stairwell, valet port, lobby, roof top and perimeter of the building feeding into our security system. If that means adding more cameras, do it. But do it quietly. They are manned 24/7 and nothing better get by them. From now on, no delivers to the floor, no matter what. No matter who they are. Even pizza gets dropped off in the lobby and one of the guys takes it up."

Johnny thought about it for a minute then realized it was within the realm of possibility,

"Any laundry cart passing through this building gets stopped and searched. I don't care how much linen is in it."

Tony didn't say a word. He just looked a Johnny carefully, nodded twice, then lowered his head to finish taking notes. 

"One guy each manning the stairwell at the roof, penthouse level, and the floor below. Make sure access to the top floor from the service elevator is shut off from now on. They can go down using it, though. People just can't come up that way. The entry codes for the stairwell from the roof and as well as the penthouse level get changed immediately and new key cards need to be issued. These are limited to the family and Rey since he lives up there too. When guards working the stairs check in for duty they're issued a card, they turn it in at the end of their shift. Cards better be accounted for at all times. Make sure the system guarantees that no duplicates can be made from the original card. If a card is missing, the codes must be changed immediately and we start all over again. Who ever is responsible for losing a card gets it."

As Johnny continued his briefing, Caroline sat in the penthouse thinking about all she'd seen and heard over the last day. Jason's reactions and demeanor since she returned from the club last night held her attention. She has no idea what he's thinking but she knows he's upset. He stayed up so late the night before she thought he wasn't going to come to her room. That was a little selfish but it was more out of concern. Some time after 2:00 he slipped into bed next to her without a word. She wasn't asleep but didn't try to initiate conversation. Instead she rolled over and pulled him into what she hoped was a secure embrace. He did not rest well but finally drifted off to sleep.

Jason stayed across the hall with Emily, Justice and Faith for the entire day. Justice didn't tell the guards not to disturb them but everyone got the feeling that was what they wanted so that's how it was. Rey handled things easily, Caroline took care of the rest. When the third generation Quartermaines finally left penthouse 3, it was simply to forage for food. Jason checked but Caroline was over at the Brownstone yelling at the contractors and workmen. She'd be tied up for some time. That was actually a relief to him. Not that he didn't want to spend time with her or was trying to exclude her but... . 

Emily demanded Rosco's. She wanted ribs and explained to everyone else that they wanted them as well. They really couldn't blame her for that. Rosco's was the best and they were hungry. Faith hadn't been in town for over a year so its been some time since she was down by Charles St.

"Just like old times, huh?"

"Are you kidding?"

"No, we used to do this all the time."

"Jason, we used to do this in my Honda Civic not an armored stretch limo with bullet proof glass. Followed by enough guards to be the president's Secret Service detail."

"Are we riding?"

"Yes."

"Are we going for ribs?"

Faith is getting annoyed with him at this point but squelches it because she knows he's trying to drive her crazy.

"Yes."

"Is this Charles St?"

"Knock it off."

"I won."

"Shut up."

Justice and Emily make eye contact then roll them. Once they got to Rosco's a crowd was already forming. Not a mob scene by any means but enough rubber neckers trying to get a peek. Problem was, it was a toss up as to who was more interesting in the group. This is Charles St. The water front district. Bradley Ward's children stepping out of the limo and heading to Rosco's was a big deal. Jason Morgan was one just as well. They knew Justice was his attorney. It took some minutes for most of them to register why all of them would be together before it clicked. The little one was Morgan's sister. Quartermaine. Two seconds later they remembered all four of them were Quartermaines. Cousins out for a night of ribs at Rosco's? They guessed that made sense.

Later that evening, Caroline was updating Rey, Jason and Johnny on the Miami situation and the placement of the DEA agents and how the first shipments would work when Francis stepped in. 

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Ashton are on their way up."

Jason nodded absently.

"Thanks, send them over to Justice's."

Then he turned back to the others,

"Someone fill me in later."

That's all he said then he got up and left.

Caroline closed her eyes trying to stave off the dread. They all looked at each other without saying what they were thinking. Justice, Faith and Emily were already over there. None of them thought this was a meeting on how to take down Soleto and Tracy, though they were pretty sure it might come up at some point. They didn't know what the problem was, only that there was a problem. For Ned and Lois to be brought in meant something but they didn't know what. Except that it was obviously a family affair. She didn't want the others to have any issues with that or with how its affecting Jason and Justice.

"Do either of you have a problem or a concern about the current situation?"

Rey looked at Johnny before responding.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean but I'll spell it out. Something serious is going on and its hurting all of them. I want to make sure neither of you have a problem with Jason or Justice needing to address some personal issues."

They both relaxed because they understood.

"No. I was here on the floor when you guys left. I have never heard Justice come apart before. Jason was right with him. Whatever happened to her was bad, is bad. And considering Jason's orders its obvious that Edward is the problem. That makes it all of our problem."

She accepted that then turned to Johnny.

"Uh uh. You and I both sat in this room and heard what we heard. I was scared just listening to what he wants for her basic security and I don't know anything. I got no problem."

It was her turn to relax.

"Ok, we do what we gotta do. We work double time to keep them free to do what they gotta do and we don't let anyone get in their way. Johnny, the guards don't talk. That's a general rule but I get the feeling that its more than important now. They don't talk. Ever."

"Consider it done. I'll just be glad when the sale goes through and I can have all the other changes put into place without anyone getting suspicious or noticing. I already had them lock out this floor from elevator access without a pass key. You guys get yours tomorrow but for tonight, the guards in the lobby get will give you access. Its not unheard of and considering Jason, the average joe wouldn't think it a big deal. Only one public elevator comes up here anyway. And I already had the service elevator shut off. "

Rey was nodding.

"I don't have a problem with any of those. Just make sure there isn't a way around the elevator access with duplicated keys or too easy a code. "

Johnny had another thought that he wouldn't bring up with Jason but thought he'd get their opinion.

"Yeah, I already went over that with them regarding the roof and stairwell, they got it. I know he said he didn't want to see Joey for a year but considering—I'm thinking he needs to be permanently reassigned somewhere else. Neither of them ought to see him again."

Caroline didn't hesitate.

"Do it."

About the same time the elevator was opening with Ned, Lois, Brook and their guards. Vinnie came with them so he nodded to Francis when they stepped off.

This was Vinnie's first visit so he didn't know what security was like at the Harborview Towers. He expected security, of course, but something was strange. Then he considered Tracy Soleto and let it go. Ned did not. Nothing he'd seen since arrival matched the situation the night before the man started a mob war. This security was definitely not in play then. Lois hadn't been to the Towers since she left Ned and that was just after Jason took over. Sonny wasn't nearly as high profile, but he still had guards. What she saw surprised her but she couldn't judge considering her own situation. Like Ned, she thought some of that was strange but like Vinnie, she considered Soleto.

Before the Ahston limo made it into the parking garage they were stopped by what they assumed was one of Jason's guards with a clip board checking the license plate. Lois looked at Ned when they saw they were stopped at the mouth of the garage.

"What's going on?"

"Can't tell. Vinnie?"

Vinnie hits the intercom to the driver so they can listen in on the conversation between the guard and the driver.

"What's the problem?"

"State the purpose of your visit and destination."

"Since when is that a requirement for entering a public garage?"

"Since this vehicle is registered to ELQ. State it or back up."

That surprised the driver and the guards up front. Vinnie, Ned and Lois said nothing but made eye contact.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ashton have an appointment with Mr. Morgan."

"One moment."

They can hear Ricki on a radio calling up to the floor for verification. 

"Francis, yeah, the driver says Mr. and Mrs. Ashton have an appointment with Mr. Morgan. Ok."

Then he turns back to the driver.

"I need visual confirmation its Mr. and Mrs. Ashton and that there are no other Quartermaines in the vehicle."

Ned was certain something was up at that point. Nothing like this was in play before. And he was absolutely positive Tracy wouldn't inspire anything close to this kind of reaction in Jason. He spoke to the driver.

"Have the guard come back. The window's down he can have a look."

The guard walked to the back of the vehicle and peeked inside. He saw Vinnie and turned his head. 

"Who are you?"

"Security."

Then he called it in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ashton and their daughter visually confirmed. Plus one unknown claims to be security.

Francis has been to the Riverside, he knows Ned and Lois wouldn't travel without guards and he knows that Ricki's doing his job. But Francis has a job to do as well.

"Get a name."

Francis doesn't realize Ricki's still at the open window so those in the car heard that. He's not interested in much. Loui filled him in on the first day's events. His meetings with Tony and Johnny have taken all possible humor out of the situation. He doesn't know what's going on but anything that provokes an outburst in Justice is serious. Jason's orders are beyond serious. And Johnny's changes are just fine with him. He doesn't care how short he sounded.

Vinnie doesn't wait for Riki to ask.

"Vinnie."

Francis heard that.

"I heard that Ricki. Its him. Let 'em through."


	29. What Lies Beneath

Vinnie tensed up reflexively at the mention of other family members on the floor. Lois, who had the most to fear, wasn't worried. After that show in the garage, she didn't think Jason was letting any of them slip through. Ned is still feeling uncomfortable. Something changed and something was going on because this wasn't how Jason operated when it came to Quartermaines. Jason just didn't deal with them. He didn't have security set up especially to keep them away. And since when did he start checking all ELQ and Quartermaine plates? Yeah, Ned was on high alert. 

Francis caught Vinnie's reaction and elaborated.

"I was referring to both Mr. Morgan's and Mr. Ward's little sisters."

Vinnie smiled, caught but Francis understood and returned it. He moved to the door to announce them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ashton."

Justice told them to come on in and it was a loud family reunion between Lois greeting Justice and Faith while Brook squealed to get in on the action. Once they all settled around in the living room, Faith became nervous. She knew Justice nor Jason would say anything more to them than they said to Emily but nobody in the room was stupid.

Lois and Ned payed close attention as Jason explained that he needed some adjustments to their security protocols when it came to Faith coming over. They aren't sure what's going on considering that scene in the garage. Ned also noticed that the elevator was locked out. It wasn't like that when he brought Emily to move in and he'd never seen it like that before. In fact, someone had to ride down to the parking level in order to take them up to the penthouse floor. When Jason didn't mention needing the same requirement for Emily they both assumed Tracy sent Soleto after her. It made sense considering. But the last thing Jason threw out made Lois drop her jaw all the way to the floor then turn to Faith. Ned is Ned but even this was too much for him.

"There are some special security arraignments for Faith. Anytime she comes over, I need for you to leave word in the lobby to allow Faith Quartermaine's guards to accompany her upstairs."

That's the way he dropped the bomb. It was a bit more subtle than the way she did it so it took an extra second to hit the mark. That second was more disbelief and shock than anything having to do with the speed of sound. The room was quiet while the four who knew waited for the two who didn't. Lois shook her head in sympathy and anger because she didn't know what happened but she knew Edward did something. Ned closed his eyes and sat back in his chair feeling the weight of the truth he didn't know and the pain of knowing exactly who caused it.

"He got to you."

Faith didn't open her mouth and Emily decided to take on the self appointed role of sentry but there was nothing silent about it. She actually cut Justice off as he started to address that.

"That's not an issue or a consideration for what we have to do. Nor is it a subject open for discussion or speculation. Either you allow your cousin's guards to come upstairs with her or you don't. If not, you have to work here because she's not going there."

Four heads turned to look at Emily in surprise. Jason didn't. He's gotten use to her occasionally laying down the law. Though he hadn't heard it since she read them all the riot act about getting the entry code to her office. They didn't know she had it in her. Emily wasn't backing down and they all got it. Ned more than got it. Something was bad enough to warrant special security for Faith and Edward was in the middle of it. That meant the Tracy angle just got worse. But the worst thought to pop in Ned's head and take up residence was that all these strange security procedures at the Harborview Towers regarding Quartermaines is only about Edward. The guard checking ELQ plates made sense. What didn't make sense is why Justice and Jason thought she had to be protected or shielded from him similar to the way he has to shield Lois and Brook.

Lois cut Ned off. She looked right at Faith and was sincere in her response without consulting Ned. He'd get over it.

"Sweetie, your business is your business. It was a surprise only. That's it. But, we've all had our own personal surprises lately. Anything you need is fine. The guards can come and anything else they need to do is alright. Anytime."

Then she turned to Jason.

"Vinnie and Francis seemed to have some kind of bond or something. If I'm not stepping out of bounds maybe he can explain all the things to Vinnie that need to be done."

Jason could always count on Lois to see it and work with it as it came. He smiled at her without giving anything away but Lois saw. There was a serious problem and whatever it was, was hurting all of them. That was enough for her. She'd be there for Faith as well. And, she'd make sure Ned didn't decide to nose around in it for any reason. 

"Sure. I don't have a problem with that. I'll bring Francis up to speed then he can meet with Vinnie."

Faith knew she was going to have to say something. Lois was working with her and she knew Ned all too well. Since she was going to be helping them out and at their place a lot, she figured they had a right to some understanding regarding the changes.

"Thank you for saying that Lois. I know you mean it. Both of you. There are some things I'm not going to comment on but you should have something to go on. I know you're curious."

Then she exhaled and shook her head once slightly. This was going to be a little more than Emily got.

"Edward has known I was his granddaughter and been actively involving himself in my life behind the scenes since I was 6 months old."

She didn't get another word out because the gasps in the room pretty much drowned out everything. Ned was beyond shocked and just stared open mouthed. Lois looked like she was going through the roof.

"How is that possible?"

"The million dollar question. Think about it for a minute, Ned."

It didn't take that long.

"He's had people on you your entire life!"

"Yes."

Lois is looking at Justice questioningly but doesn't want to or can't ask. He nods.

"Yes but I didn't know it until Faith said something yesterday. He couldn't get next to me, though. I was a lot older than Faith when dad died."

Ned is unsure which emotion is strongest in him right now so he just goes with confusion.

"What else can you say?"

"I knew the truth before the rest of you. We met before everything became public during the trial."

Lois is up there with Ned's confusion.

"Where? Or how if its any of my business?"

"Let's just say that Edward made sure he was in a position to have me—summoned anytime he wanted to chat."

"So that's what the thing in the garage is about. Ned and I wondered. I thought maybe Tracy. Eddie just has people pick you up and take you for a sit down when he gets ready?"

Faith didn't want to admit to this part because she conveniently left it out when talking to Justice and Jason yesterday. She looks at them side ways for an apology and to ease into it.

"Basically. He hasn't been as successful lately as he usually is."

That made Jason's head snap around.

"Usually?"

"The time I told you about was the first, just not the only time. The other times were different, not related. And you know he wasn't able to get close to me for awhile so it hasn't been recent."

Jason left the building. He didn't give anyone a message of where he was going on his way out as he took in what she said and shifted his mind to something else. He had nothing to say for awhile.

Lois is amazed by this and can't help with the questions. All this time and she never knew.

"What does he want from you?"

"The same thing he wants from the rest of you. He has his own reasons for me."

Ned sat silently taking in everything. Then he watched Jason and Justice carefully knowing there's a lot more to the story that he'll probably never get but something else strikes a cord in him. He gets up and walks the room. This captures everyone's attention. Jason knows how fast Ned's mind works at times and doesn't want this to be one of them. No one said anything because they could tell Ned was going somewhere and they were determined to follow. Finally, he turned around and looked at Faith.

"Mary Mae."

Emily is totally confused. Lois is lost but knows Ned's expressions so she is certain she isn't going to like what he just came up with. The others have no clue what he's talking about. Finally, Emily has to ask.

"What about Mary Mae?"

Ned doesn't say a word. He's unintentionally raised the temperature in the room several degrees but he isn't dealing with anyone but Faith at this point. Jason is growing more and more concerned. There are some things he didn't want discussed and it was only a suspicion with him. Something he hoped wasn't a part of the equation but dealt with anyway because he leaves nothing to chance. His business made him wise to a lot of things but he didn't say anything about it. Justice has no clue what's playing out though he's just as anxious as the others. He wants answers so he can deal. 

"What are you saying?"

Ned looked at Justice hoping this wasn't going to be a shocker. He sees that it is. Not surprising he wouldn't have noticed. That's his little sister and his grandmother. A quick glance at Jason confirms he saw it. But when he answers both Emily and Justice he doesn't look at anyone else in the room. His voice is tight and his focus is locked on Faith.

"I'm not saying anything."

Faith nodded to him slightly. It crossed her mind on more than one occasion but she wasn't ever going to mention it if she didn't have to. Especially with her brother in the room. Too late. She really hoped no one started throwing things. She answered casually to keep things light and not give anyone the wrong impression or cause to worry.

"Edward said I remind him of grams. The first time he had me picked up, he said I looked just like her when they met. Younger but there was no doubt I was Mary Mae's granddaughter. Genes don't lie, he said. Over the years, he said I'm just like her. Maybe that's why he cares. I don't know."

The silence was deafening. Justice choked back a slight sob of disbelief. Emily is 18 but she's only 18. This wasn't possible so she must not be understanding what's going on. Lois is in wide open shock but not so much disbelief once she turns to Jason. He looks like he's barely keeping it together. That's when she sees that he suspected but had no proof before so she knows she understood. 

Lois looked around the room carefully. There was a lot more truth hidden than what she heard so far but it was more than enough. First things first, she had to defuse things before they got out of hand. Lois was determined to follow Faith's lead on this. 

"Ok, so now we know how to deal. Bottom line, Faith has security and we will take care of all the business we have to address. And we do it as a family 'cause that's what we are."

Then she put an end to this entire part of the conversation in true Bensonhurst fashion. She turned to Justice,

"Honey, where are the snacks? This is supposed to be a work session, I know, but you still have to lay out a spread. Corporate types like Nedly don't get that either. You suits are all alike. If this was Brooklyn the Coffee Cake would be half gone by now. Come on, I'll help you get the grub so we can get to work on those two cockroaches on Long Island."

Lois didn't leave any time for anything. She jumped up and grabbed Justice's hand leading him off to the kitchen. They stayed in there for over an hour and everybody knew they weren't baking a coffee cake. Emily's eyes went cold and hard immediately after she realized she knew the truth but she saw how Faith wanted to play it and followed Lois' lead. 

Ned and Jason came to the understanding Faith demanded that they find on how to deal with Tracy and Soleto. There was really no need to couch words or go into a separate room. Ned wasn't keeping secrets from Lois anymore. Lois was wise to Jason's world. It was more her world than Ned's was anyway. She knew what Jason needed to happen and she saw how he handle business. Plus, she owed Tracy for the car bomb on top of everything else. Everyone else knew the deal with Morgan Inc., as Ned liked to call it. 

But even that wasn't an issue for Ned anymore. Understanding Edward's motives when it came to Faith hit him hard and he'd have to deal with that later at home. Ned wasn't as slow to catch certain things as Lois might like. The revelation that Edward got to Faith in such a way as to force her into the name change he wanted all of them to carry hit everyone the same way. Something very serious was going on beyond that. That was his concern and fear. Ned didn't know how he felt about everything specifically yet, but he knew that with the exception of Lila and Michael, all the family he had or wanted was in that penthouse. And those were the only people who mattered.


	30. The Parent Trap

The next morning the penthouse floor at the Harborview Towers was in the mists of a mini uproar as Letisha and the children returned. As Caroline suspected, Lucas immediately stated his intension of 'moving stuff around' in his room. Girls, even adult ones, are obviously not qualified to decorate a 7 year old little boy's room. Jason was consulted on the matter briefly before Lucas informed his sister that he and Jason would take care of making the changes. She tried not to roll her eyes as she looked at him seriously and nodded because he was serious with her.

"No problem, squirt. Knock yourselves out."

Caroline wasn't sure how things would work when school started. Mornings would be a madhouse between Emily and Lucas getting ready for school and Michael's daily routine. Guards, drivers and all the stuff that came with it. They'd work it out. She also wasn't prepared for all the other things that go along with an almost toddler, a 2nd grader and a freshman in college. Jason wasn't following her. She held up a folder with a stack of forms, flyers and letters Emily gave her regarding college.

"We have Freshman Orientation and Parent's Weekend at PCU for Emily. Unless she decides she wants Monica and Allen to attend any of the activities, and I think we both know the answer to that."

"What's Parent's Weekend?"

"Something designed to make parents feel better about shelling out all that cash for tuition, books and other supplies which really translates into beer for their kids. But, we don't want her to feel left out because she doesn't have anyone to attend those functions like the other freshmen. She gave me all these forms and letters without saying anything so I think that pretty much says it all."

"Ok."

"Yeah, then we have open house for Port Charles Elementary School. I'm still not sure about that one."

"Open House?"

"No, Lucas' school. I have to meet with them to discuss his security and if they give me a hard time about it we'll have to get him into another school. That will be hard for a couple of reasons."

Jason's all about the security. If they won't work with them, then Lucas doesn't go to that school as far as he's concerned. He's not seeing a problem.

"What's the problem?"

"The only other option is private school and we didn't apply to any for him. School starts in two weeks. There's no way any of them will allow us to enroll him this late."

Jason solved that problem with a smirk.

"What's my name?"

She laughed.

"Ok. I'll start with his current school hoping they don't give me any problems about his guards on the playground or outside his classroom. Otherwise, I'll ask someone for a list of other schools."

"Sounds good. What else do we have to deal with?"

"Emily has to register for classes, her tuition needs to be paid by some date I can't remember so I hope they send us a bill. Both of them need immunization and a physical before classes start so I have to get them a doctor."

"I'm sure they'll send the bill. We have to make sure there isn't a problem with her guards. Who knows what the Soleto situation will be when classes start. The campus is big and its wide open. I don't like that."

"She has to go to college."

"I'm not saying she shouldn't. I'm just concerned about the security. We'll work that out. I'll talk to Johnny. But she's got to pick out her classes first so they can figure out where she'll be and where they need to be."

Then he thought about the other thing she said.

"What about a doctor? I thought they'd go to GH."

"Maybe. I've got a few security issues of my own to consider. Privacy is one thing. People who can't be gotten to is another. I don't want a doctor who is susceptible to someone else."

"Make sense but do you have anyone in mind?"

"I've got an idea and an appointment later today with a couple of candidates. I'll tell you about them afterward if things look good and check out."

"Ok. What else?"

Caroline whipped out two more folders and a list before answering.

"Sorority Rush week, PTA, car pool, study abroad, field trip chaperones, security for football games at PCU stadium, bake sales, Homecoming, Pee Wee Penguins ice hockey sign ups—which I'm saying no to and you better back me up, t-ball sign ups—which I don't have a problem with, Emily's petition for the Honors Accelerated Degree Program, soccer games, science fairs, freshman ski weekend in Alps and you attending Mommy and Me when I'm working."

He just stared at her with his mouth hanging open then shook his head several times firmly.

"We are NOT having anymore kids."


	31. The Messenger

When Caroline stepped off the elevator on the 5th floor she saw Amy and Audrey Hardy out of the corner of her eye. The last wasn't so bad but they'd both want to know about Bobbie. She tried to glide past them both without being seen so that she could get to her appointment. This was the first time she'd run into anyone of the 'locals' since the 'transition'. She always smiled when she thought of it that way.

"Carly. Carly. Carly!!"

Caroline kept walking never looking up or breaking her stride. No one called her Carly in what seemed like so long she didn't even register the sound. Monica Quartermaine was having none of that so she stomped from her position near the nurse's station directly into Caroline's path. By this time, Monica managed to draw the attention of everyone near the nurse's station.

"Ignoring me?"

Caroline didn't even respond as she side stepped Monica and kept walking. Dr. Quartermaine isn't so bright.

"You don't think you all are going to get away with it?"

She kept moving but this time Monica wasn't about to let her get away. Everyone was watching this scene. They didn't know what Carly did to piss off Monica but they all figured it was something.

"Emily has no business with you all and should be at home with her family. Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you Carly..."

Monica might not have been ticked off when she started this but being ignored grated on her nerves. Caroline had something to do. Many some things to do that day and Monica was throwing off her schedule.

"Carly Roberts is dead. My name is Caroline Spencer. Back up and back off. Right now its just harassment. Two more steps and its assault."

The tone was ice cold, the volume was metered and not the shrilling loud Carly response they were all used to. But they all heard her.

Monica wasn't sure what just happened. Then she caught the full view of the woman in front of her. The clothes, hair and demeanor. Monica glanced around and saw that everyone was listening. She also noticed that there weren't any guards coming to the rescue so she felt more secure in doing the stupid thing. Caroline stepped aside and took five more steps away before Monica did a really stupid thing.

"So you're Caroline this week? How long till you change names again? The next time you change father's for my grandson. Where is my grandson? Did you managed to get him kidnaped again."

Amy and Audrey were taking all of this in. They all were. When Carly threw the first punch they'd call security. Caroline stopped and turned around slowly. She looked Monica up and down carefully as if she were inspecting fruit at an outdoor market not finding anything of value. The expression on her face blank and impassive. Her eyes were a different story. Monica should have looked into her eyes.

"Come here."

That didn't really make any sense. All Carly had to do was take a few more steps. She wasn't stupid. Monica would have to come to her or it would no longer be defensive. The way she spoke was commanding and authoritative. It surprised everyone else but it shocked Monica into stupid because she actually stepped forward. Caroline leaned forward slightly then whispered in her ear so no one else could possibly hear.

"You don't know me, you never did. Pray you never do. Disrespect my son or his father again and I will have your entire family dressed in black and your picture on the 6:00 news."

Then Caroline pulled back and stared at Monica allowing her true self to be revealed in that moment. Monica was speechless. She heard the words but the meaning took a moment to register. The voice, the tone, the delivery. It was cold and hard. It was something worse than what she'd heard from Jason. She was also scared. Not a reaction she ever thought Carly would inspire. It seemed like eternity but it was less than five seconds from the time Caroline stopped speaking until Monica gasped and put her hand to her mouth. When she saw the look on Caroline's face she stepped back. That's when understanding set in. She didn't know this person. Caroline. But she just got a glimpse. And that's when she knew with certainty that the woman was serious. Monica kept taking steps away from Caroline, never turning her back. Caroline did not break eye contact. She did not turn around. When Monica got to what she thought was a safe distance she turned and rushed down one of the hall ways. Only when she was gone did Caroline turn and continue on to her appointment. 

Many people watched that show. None got what they expected. None understood what they saw. Well, yes, they understood what they saw but couldn't believe it. Stefan Cassidine watched the entire scene play out from the beginning. He saw Caroline step off the elevator and was about to move to speak to her when he heard Monica calling for Carly. That made him hold back to see the reaction. Nothing. He didn't know what Caroline said to her specifically but after getting the report from the island in Greece he had a pretty good idea. Stefan smiled and walked away.


	32. Hippocratic Oath

Caroline checked her watch and relaxed when she saw that her altercation with Monica didn't make her late for her appointment. She knocked on the door and was told to come in promptly. One of the two doctors rose the other motioned her in.

"Miss. Spencer, please come in."

Caroline smiled warmly at both of them. She knew they were confused about the way she set up the appointment and couldn't tell why.

"Thank you, Dr. Harmon." Then she turned to the other person and smiled again.

"Dr. Lambert. Thank you both for taking the time to meet with me."

"Please have a seat."

Caroline sat down and saw they were a little suspicious and slightly on edge. It was understandable. Matt Harmon's true identity came out a less than a year ago. The son of the late Chicago mobster, Mancusi. Eve Lambert had her own ties to the mob. They had to think something was up for Jason Morgan's girlfriend to make an appointment. She got right to it.

"I know both of you are wondering why I requested an appointment like this."

He nodded and answered on guard.

"It is irregular."

"I am in need of a physician and have particular requirements. That is why I selected both of you. I thought it would be easier to present my situation at once then let you decide and either or both of you could get back to me with your decision."

"We are on staff at this hospital. We do not work outside the hospital."

She did not smile at his warning or response. They both thought she was recruiting for Jason's special needs.

"But you both see private patients here in the hospital don't you? That was my understanding."

She gave them a bone and some crumbs. Now they'd feel bad about insulting both her intelligence and Jason's skills. It worked. Right after they showed relief, they showed embarrassment. Helps.

"Yes, we do. Are you ill or do you simply want to secure a primary physician?" 

"No, I am not ill. Nor am I the potential patient..."

Before she got another word out they both tensed up. She still had an elementary school principal to see later. She didn't have time for this.

"Perhaps if I am able actually to tell you my situation you will feel less anxious or suspicious of my motives and we can move this appointment along."

Busted. They blushed. Dr. Lambert had the grace or audacity to laugh at herself.

"We're sorry. Please go ahead."

"Thank you. We have three children at home. An 18 year old, a 7 year old and an 14 month old. All three of them will need to see a doctor from time to time. The first two need immunization and physicals for school in two weeks. The other is due for a check up soon."

They have no clue where the first two came from but assume the third is their son.

"Either of us could treat the 18 year old but neither of us are pediatricians. I'm sure you're aware of that."

"Yes, but that's where the special circumstances come into play. The 7 year old is my little brother. The teenager is my boyfriend's little sister. The 14 month old is our son."

They make eye contact none too discreetly wondering why Emily Quartermaine is living with them, let alone Lucas. Then they consider that Bobbie is on leave. 

"We're not following you."

She's tired of the game.

"Yes, you are but you want me to say it. We need a doctor who can be a doctor first and last. Most importantly, we need a doctor for our kids who can't be gotten to. And I think you both understand that. I need to trust that when Emily speaks to her physician about anything an 18 year old girl needs to speak with a physician about that it isn't used against her later. We need to be sure that the care is not compromised for the other two because that doctor is in a position to be compromised by an outside entity. I'm not here for anything other than securing a doctor who is above reproach."

She gave it all to them and waited while they did what they needed to do with it. Harmon has more reason to question her. She understands and accepts that.

"Why us?"

"Do we do it like that Dr. Harmon?"

He didn't say anything so she nodded.

"If Vincent Mancusi couldn't get to you I'm wondering if anyone else could."

He blanched. No one was supposed to know that. No one knew he entered the witness protection program at 18 hiding from his father. Only that the man was his father now that he was dead. 

Then she turned to Eve Lambert not letting him ask her what she knew.

"Do we need to do it like that?"

Eve laughed again. She liked her. 

"Nope. I heard you."

Matt looks to Eve questioningly.

"I wasn't always a doctor. Let it go. You've obviously been hiding a heck of a lot more than your family tree or you wouldn't have reacted like that to what she said."

He doesn't looked pleased with that at all. In fact, he's a little annoyed. Eve turns back to Caroline,

"What's the catch?"

"None. We make appointments like everybody else. We pay for services just like everybody else. We sit in those crappy waiting room chairs reading those out of date magazines while you guys hang out in the doctor's lounge or where ever you are keeping us waiting for an extra 15 minutes in those crappy hard chairs like everybody else."

Then she laughed at her own joke. Eve nodded and turned to Matt. He was looking at Caroline.

"What happens if you don't like the care or treatment?"

"Then we sue you just like everybody else.

Seriously, Dr. Harmon, I did not mean to put you on the spot. I set up this appointment jointly so that you both heard what I had to say at the same time. I also didn't want either of you to feel pressured in any way. Obviously, I missed the mark on that and I'm sorry."

"What happens if either or both of us say no?"

"Then I search outside the hospital for someone who is willing to treat our kids."

They both catch that she uses my or our when referring to all three of them and wonder what that's all about. They really wonder where Bobbie is considering everything that happened recently.

"Where is Lucas' mother?"

"Our mother is on leave of absence out of town. I have custody and power of attorney while she's gone."

That sort of makes sense but they don't hear everything in it. They know they aren't getting anymore either.

"Emily Quartermaine's parents work in this hospital. Her father is the Chief of Staff—our boss. Her mother is head of cardiology."

"And?"

"They could find her a doctor. One with more experience than either of us. Not that we aren't qualified."

"I'm not getting into any specifics. Work with me and see if you can follow this because I know you can. She does not live with her parents, she lives with us. If you are unwilling or unable to take her on as a patient that is fine. You both simply have to tell me so I can move on to the next thing on my list for the day."

He couldn't help it,

"What's that?"

"Elementary school principal. I'm not looking forward to going to that one but its better than the thing after that."

Now they're intrigued by her domestic trials.

"And what comes after that?"

"T-ball practice sign ups, trying to talk my way out of car pool, and helping Emily pick her fall classes since she keeps changing her mind. Somewhere after that I have to do the phone tree list for Mommy and Me since I'm a group leader and that sucks."

They just stared at her. That was more than domestic and didn't fit with the image. Or what anyone at the hospital says about her. Dr. Lambert's been sitting quietly for a few minutes but something didn't add up so she turns to the others,

"I have to step out for just a moment, I'll be right back."

No discreet get away for her since Matt asks,

"Where are you going?"

"The bathroom if you must know!"

That got a blush and a laugh.

"Sorry."

Caroline didn't say anything to him. She knows what he's thinking and doesn't want to go there. She's in Jason mode right now. Yes or no. His problems or questions aren't her's.

"What do you know?"

"If I knew something you didn't want me to know and I was trying to pretend like I didn't know, why would I answer the question? Better yet, would you expect me to admit it?"

The logic threw him.

"Huh?"

"Your business is not my business. I happen to know it and that's one of the reasons I thought you would be a good choice. You're a doctor with special credentials. I'm looking for a doctor with special credentials."

"And my choice doesn't make you suspect of my—actions in the future?"

"Pasts. Everyone has a past. Everyone has a present. Which do you think is more healthy to live in? Which do you think someone would benefit from more? I don't want anyone from either side of the fence getting to these kids. One side, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't bend to. The other, I have to take your Hippocratic oath on faith and believe that you adhere to doctor patient privilege."

"Its difficult not to be cautious."

"Its detrimental not to be cautious."

"True. Its just that I've never been approached for these reasons or in this way."

"I'm a progressive kind of woman."

Then she laughed at his expression.

"We'll wrap this up when Dr. Lambert returns and you two can get back to your day."

Just as she said that Dr. Lambert steps back into the room.

"Matt, do you have anymore questions for Miss. Spencer?"

He's thinking she's ready to end it so he plays along.

"No. She just finished saying we could wrap up when you got back."

"Ok, well I need some time with Miss. Spencer so—get out."

She laughed at his expression.

"Kidding, but its my office so I'm still kicking you out since you said you didn't have anything else."

"Eve?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a few minutes with Miss. Spencer."

That was all he was going to get and he saw that. Not having the faintest idea what was going on, he nodded then repositioned his wheelchair and left. Caroline was waiting for this. As soon as he was gone Eve walked over to the door and peeked out to be sure he was gone. Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out an electronic counter surveillance device holding it up for Caroline to see before setting it on the table. Caroline nodded reached into her pocket and pulled out one of her own. She followed the same motions and the doctor setting it right next to Eve's then sat back and waited. 

They both looked at each other and smiled. Eve looked at her carefully before speaking.

"I thought that was you but I only caught a brief glimpse. It wasn't until the kidnaping that I saw your face and was sure."

Caroline just looked at her. That was a statement not a question. She didn't confirm or deny those. She didn't confirm or deny questions either.

"Give me the bottom line."

"I'll do it. I was going to say that awhile ago."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I had to check a couple of things out to be sure I was seeing what I thought I've been seeing over the summer."

"And?"

"I'm sure."

"And?"

"What do I care? My hypocrisy only goes so far."

Caroline cracked up laughing at that.

"Ok, so I can schedule an appointment for Lucas and Emily this week? They have to do it before classes start."

"Sure. Call me directly with Michael. My secretary won't understand. Plus, I've got to go over to peds and grab some of the baby equipment for my office."

"Rusty?"

Eve didn't pretend not to understand the question.

"Nope."

Neither woman said anything for several moments as they just looked at each other carefully then nodded their understanding. 

"Ok, do you need guards inside the exam room when I'm with the little ones?"

"Do I?"

"This is me being accommodating. It is rare and you will not see it in the future. I'm being nice for company since we haven't officially started our doctor parent relationship. Take advantage of it while it lasts."

They both smile.

"Just giving you a hard time. Not when I bring them in. Not unless something comes up, you'll know. Problem? "

"Nope."

"Ok, I really do have to go to the principal's office."

"How do you find the time to do all that stuff and more?"

"Didn't you get the memo? I'm super woman."


	33. Sugar Ray Spencer

Several hours after meeting with Eve Lambert, Caroline stormed into the penthouse and many people decided to move out of her way. Letisha checked her out to be sure it wasn't a repeat of what she saw the day they left for the safe house. Nope, this was just Caroline pissed, she could deal with that. Then she went back to what she was doing. Jason was feeding Michael and looked up when she first walked in. He knew that look and decided he better check just to make sure.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, you didn't cause this."

She plopped down in a dinning table chair and dropped her head on the table. He used his free hand to rub her back. Letisha sensed something changed in the last few months because that wasn't so platonic and neither was Caroline's reaction. She knew when to take a powder.

"He's more than finished. I'm going to take him upstairs for a bath. Its almost bed time."

"Ok, where's Lucas?"

"Making some last minute adjustments to his room. We had a lot of stuff to work out."

"Whatever."

She looked back up to Letisha.

"Thanks. I'll be up when you're done. I'll put him down. Lucas and I will fight about bedtime, I just know it."

Letisha smirked,

"Yep."

Then she went up the stairs.

Jason stood and took her hand leading her over to the more comfortable couch. Once they were sitting, he put her head on his shoulder and held her close.

"What's wrong?"

"We gotta find a new school for Lucas quick."

"That bad?"

"Yeah, he was rude, condescending and judgmental."

"About what?"

"Negative influences, bad elements, criminal behavior."

Jason sat back on the couch looking at her with concern.

"I never meant to do anything to affect Lucas in a negative way. Its gonna be like that for Michael."

She scrunched up her face trying to follow him then shook her head.

"No, not you."

"I don't understand."

"Its not the Morgan the principal has issues with it's the Spencer. And since he officially became Lucas Spencer after the—incident—that just highlights his situation and adds to the problem."

"I am still not following this."

"Lulu beat up the man's son in the spring. She gave him a black eye and pretty much kicked his ass up one side the playground and down the other."

"What?"

"Yeah. Apparently, Spencer women are pretty tough regardless of age. He's not going to cut us any slack on the guards. Doesn't have to and he's still ticked about Lulu. I think he's hoping aunt Laura doesn't bring her back."

Jason cracked up laughing. 

"You're entire family has issues."

"Shut up."

"Ok, what about a school?"

"I have done the domestic schtick all day. I was not cut out for this housewife shit. Somebody else has to do the ground work for me. Get the list of schools etc. Nothing that would appeal to a Quartermaine and nothing requiring uniforms. That's detrimental to a Spencer's psyche. Could condition one for prison garb later on and we live to stay out of the joint."

"Alright. I'll get Em to do that. Then you and I will sit down and choose the school. We'll both go for the visit. If they can handle me on the tour, they can handle the guards and all the other shit."

"Fine. Em still hasn't picked her classes though, she doesn't need the distraction."

"We did that already."

"You?"

"Yeah, when Lucas and I got back from doing guy stuff."

She knows he's serious and that's the only reason she holds it in but it's a struggle so she wishes he wouldn't mention it.

"Ok. Where is she?"

"Over at Ned & Lois'."

"That's fine. She knows to call right?"

"Yes, but since she's with so many people plus her guards its not like she's going off to any wild parties. We can check up on her anytime. Or call her."

"Let's call her. The Qs never did that and I know it hurt. Plus, I want to know what time she's coming home."

"Works for me. You get a doctor?"

"Yeah. Let's go fight the kids getting them to bed then we can go to bed and I'll tell you all about it."

He checks his watch.

"Isn't it a little early for bed?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you want to go?"

She closed her eyes for a second to prepare. This was going to cost her.

"I just want to lie next to you."

Then she turned her head trying to play it off but he caught that she was embarrassed and that's not something he wants her to ever feel. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered.

"I'd like that. Come on."

She couldn't help and she shivered slightly at the closeness, words and sound of his voice. This was all strange to both of them. He rose and took her hand. Once she was standing he lifted it to his lips and kissed it. Then they entwined fingers and went upstairs. 

It was a knock down drag out fight. Three rounds with Lucas. Michael lasted four. Finally, both went to sleep. 

Caroline finished drying her hair before stepping out Jason's bathroom and heading to the bed. He didn't say anything about her deciding to get ready in his room. He didn't know why but he liked the idea and since she was embarrassed earlier he didn't want to say anything to make her not do it again. He lifted the covers for her and she slipped into his waiting arms. That's what she wanted all day and took a few minutes to revel in it before getting serious. 

"Pass the phone."

"There's auto dial and we can use the speaker."

"Good thinking."

Once they were connected and they were both assured of her full stomach and well being, Emily said she'd be back before midnight. They were satisfied and gave her the general warning about unauthorized wake up calls, just in case. She made some smart comment and they all laughed before hanging up.

At the Ashton household:

Ned and Lois made eye contact but couldn't let that go. Ned turned to Emily.

"Em, what was that all about?"

"They wanted to know what time I was coming home and to tell me not to stay out too late."

He looked at Lois but she shrugged and tried a follow up.

"Why? You are 18."

"One of you send them a memo. I won't even mention Jason's issues with the nap thing. They're cool and they love me. They're just sort of...parental."

Ned looked shocked.

"Parental?"

"Yeah as in parent like. They like to know what I'm doing and stuff like that."

"Couldn't they just ask a guard?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought but they don't. I'm supposed to call, and I do. But some times they are a bit over anxious and jump the gun. Tonight was one of those times. The fact they were on speaker phone means Caroline couldn't wait and wanted to call but Jason didn't want to be left out it."

Ned looked at Lois and she shrugged again. The one thing they both caught was that Emily didn't seem the least bit bothered by it. When Ned studied her closely, he realized she liked it. Then he considered her life at the mansion and understood this was something she never had there and always needed. He never thought of Jason and Caroline running a nuclear family. Amazing.


	34. WarningAdvisory

This is the page breaker in the story warning for the next chapter. That's the steamy racey one I mentioned in the introduction. I've never written steamy racey before so I'm not sure what level it rises to but it most definitely isn't daytime tv. Skip the chapter if you're sensibilities will be offended or you're too young to read something like that. 


	35. Intersection of Parallel Lines

It felt good. She couldn't deny it. She had a feeling that she should but Caroline didn't really care. One minute she's giving him the run down of meeting at the hospital. Some time after that she noticed that she was caressing his bare chest in a very non friendly, very sensual way. When complete realization set in, she stopped speaking mid sentence and her hand froze in place. She wasn't sure if she should try to move it away quickly or play it off in case he didn't notice. Jason hadn't said anything yet. When she raised her head slightly he was looking right at her. She didn't know what to say so she said nothing. Embarrassed and staring at him, she was trying to figure out what he was thinking. He understood what she was feeling and decided to help her out.

"Don't stop."

She had to close her eyes to center herself because she was getting dizzy looking into those liquid blue orbs. The sound of his voice was doing something to her. It was relaxed and deep and heady. And it was causing some kind of sensory over load. When she thought she had it together she opened her eyes. Big mistake 'cause he was still looking at her. Caught, trapped like a deer in headlights she couldn't look a way. Her hand started to tremble but that's not what gave her away. The uncontrollable shivers running through her body were obvious to him because they were so close. When he felt them he couldn't suppress the moan that escaped him. That did her in. It also brought her hand back to his chest and caused her to loose what was left of her mind because her hand moved to his left nipple and found a new home. 

His reaction was instantaneous and involuntary. He reached both hands around her waist and pulled her on top on him in one swift movement. They were there. Chest to chest, body melted into the other. Face inches apart but he didn't do anything. He froze and could only look up at her in complete confusion. This wasn't right. It felt right. It felt good but it wasn't what they were. He no longer knew what they were because it was getting more and more difficult to think. Her mouth disconnected from her brain about the same time his clouded over because she spoke without thinking.

"Kiss me."

That snapped him out of where ever he was. Like a match to cinder, he reacted. One hand around her waist the other went to the back of her head to draw her lips closer. His hand must have decided it liked that position because he wound his fingers through her hair and didn't let go. The kiss was even hotter than the last time. It was deeper than the last time. It was more intense than the last time. And their bodies ached more than the last time. At some point neither noticed, her top was gone and her breasts exposed. His hands were all over her. Her hands were all over him. Then she suddenly stopped and broke the kiss. He was breathing hard but she was completely still. He was surprised by their actions, he didn't mean to go this far. When he looked at her, shock was the only thing that registered in him. He couldn't believe it. He knew that look. Her body was demanding release of the passion building within her and it was powerful. 

Without warning, she ground herself against him violently, instinctively, wantonly. She had no inhibition and no shame as she used his body to help the thunderous need within her escape. Her eyes glazed over, her mouth was slightly ajar and her head dipped back. Her body shook and it shuddered as a volcano of passion erupted from her. He held her as she cried out in ecstacy, without any reservation. She let go of everything to ride the waves of pleasure he stirred in her. It was the hottest most erotic thing he'd ever seen and they redefined both those words in the old days.

When she was spent and breathing heavily she collapsed against him. The euphoria was intoxicating. She never felt it like that. She'd never been driven to it from a kiss before. Even from him. Jason didn't wait a second longer than necessary. He gently rolled her over onto her back. He rested his weight on the palms of his hands as they pressed into the mattress on both sides of her but he didn't lean in for another kiss. Instead he locked eyes with her as he slowly moved down the bed. She knew what he wanted. It was more than want with Jason, it was a craving to the point of addiction and it drove him crazy. She didn't stop him. When he got to his destination he bent both her legs at the knee but never broke his gaze from her eyes. She knew that look. It was wild and hungry. One hand rested on her right leg, the other made its way to the waist band of her panties. He was panting and the fine sheen of sweat across his brow glistened. His hands trembled because he needed this so badly he could barely think straight and he was afraid she would reject him. She hadn't stopped him yet and he moved as slowly as he could but he couldn't hold out much longer.

"If you tell me to stop I will."

She knew he struggled to get the words out. She had two of her own for him.

"Don't stop."

That was all it took as whatever bit of control he had snapped like a dry twig. He ripped off her panties in one quick motion. Then seemed to stare mesmerized at his prize for just a few moments but that's all he could spare. The need he had was great and he was closer to it now than he'd been in what felt like forever so he wasn't going to tempt fate. Jason drew her right leg over his shoulder then licked his lips as he leaned in to take a moment to savor the aroma he hadn't had in a long time. Lifting his head one more time to see her face, he had to be sure. She was breathless in anticipation but her stare was intense. That's all it took and he dove into the feast before him. It didn't take much. It didn't take long with Jason. Something about the way he moved always moved her quickly. He wasn't going to let that happen. He took his time and demanded she wait for him. There was nothing she could do and nothing she wanted to do so she gave herself over to his expertise. 

Her hands moved to his head, violently gripping his hair. She couldn't stop herself and he didn't want her to. It just excited him more. This was his heaven and he was enraptured by everything he found. Her body writhed against the sheets and she moaned with each nibble, suck and flick of his tongue. He owned her completely and they both knew it. It was torture and ecstasy combined. She could not stop her body from responding to him. It moved with him, against him and for him any way he chose. Only when he had her crying out and crying tears of pleasure and pain of need did he finally release her. And this one was more intense than the last. She arched up off the bed suddenly but he kept the torture going even after he pushed her over the edge. He didn't miss a second of it as he nestled deep inside determined to have every drop. When she was still she fell back against the mattress. Only when he got everything needed did he rise slowly to meet her. What he found surprised him again. She passed out. That was a new one for both of them. He gathered her in his arms and held her until she woke.

When Caroline finally came to she couldn't believe what just happened. But she wasn't done yet. She felt him pressed against her and she knew what he needed. She released herself from his embrace and lay on top of him. When she started to move lower he stopped her with his hand.

"You don't have to do that."

Caroline licked her lips and smiled seductively, wickedly, and hungrily just like the old days. She had her obsession and craving as well.

"Oh, yes. I do. But I won't if you tell me no."

It slipped out before he could stop himself or even check his words, but he meant each one of them.

"I'll never tell you no."

Not another word was spoken between them for the next ½ hour. She had a great deal of torture of her own to bestow. He didn't remember it like this. He had no control because she took all of it. But she wouldn't give him what he needed. She teased and sucked and licked and fondled. He couldn't remain silent no matter how much he tried. She had him and she knew it. They both knew it. Both his hands flew to her hair instantly and never let go. She met his eye and dared him to hurry her along. He knew when he was beat so he didn't try to fight her. Only when he began moaning uncontrollably in between broken words of pleasure and pain did she consider a reprieve. But then he started calling out her name and she never heard it from his lips like that before. She had to hear it just a few more times. She doubled her attentions, took him to brink and pulled back leaving him short of release each time. All the time she was controlling his body she was controlling his mind. She had him laid open from the inside out and there was nothing he could do about it. She had the great Jason Morgan sobbing, begging her to end this. That's what she wanted because that's what he needed. To be at the point of no control and abandon. He couldn't do that any other time in his life with the life he led so she was going to give it to him then.

She released him and he felt the lost unfulfilled. His mind shut off. He could believe she would leave him like that. She held him in her hand, lips just short of where he needed them to be. He stared at her, eyes pleading. But she wasn't a cruel woman. She simply needed to speak.

"Cum."

She had the power and she had the control. She recaptured him. She ordered so he obeyed immediately. His body betrayed him. He couldn't control the way he plunged deep into her mouth. It didn't matter. He was getting her off at the same time and she took what she needed from him while he gave it away. Nothing was this good in his life. Never was it like this. He didn't know what was happening and he didn't care.

When she finished with him she wasn't finished with him. He couldn't move and couldn't speak after that so he didn't try. She crawled back up to meet him and looked him over carefully. Without a word, she gathered him in her arms and turned his face toward hers. Then she kissed away the tears as he lay recovering. It was the most intense, most powerful blow job he ever had. 

Jason stayed resting in her arms for another 15 minutes then finally broke away so he could look at her. Her hair was wild, her skin flushed and body taut and firm. Their eyes met and they looked carefully at each other. There was nothing between either of them at that point but raw animal need. It was carnal and sinful and lustful. Without a word or warning, he flipped her over onto her back. There wasn't a part of her body that he didn't mark as his own with his mouth, tongue or hands. She didn't stop him. She had no control, she didn't care. She wanted everything and that's what she said. She begged him to take her and make her his own. That's what he wanted and that's what he did. 

Then something inside Caroline snapped. That spring holding the last reserve of unconscious control humans have gave way. Jason set off that something in her she didn't even know she had and she couldn't hold back.

She flipped him over and shocked the hell out of him with her quick movement and force. Then she straddled him, grabbing both his arms pulling them over his head. She looked at her prey and all Jason saw was raw sex in her eye. Then he saw something else as her eyes got clear. She stared hard not letting him look away before she spoke. One word and it rocked him to his core.

"Mine."

He thought he was hot before, he didn't know what hot was til that moment. She never broke her stare as she dared him to deny it. He couldn't so he wasn't about to pretend.

"Yes."

He struggled to get that word out but it was all she needed to claim him the way she needed to. She licked, sucked and she branded him from head to toe. She bit so hard at one point she drew blood. That's not all she drew because he growled in response and captured her lips as a reward. It was wild, it was erotic and it was free. But neither of them were done yet. Neither was going to be able to hold out much longer so they either had to stop or cross the line. Stopping wasn't an option for either of them. He was rock hard and she was dripping wet. She reached between his legs and pushed them a little farther apart. He searched face unsure of what she was going to do. He wanted but he left that decision to her. 

She moved up while holding him in her hand then released him and she slowly impaled herself on him. He moaned at the heat and the tightness. It was everything. He started to move but she stopped him.

"I mounted you, I'm gonna ride you til I'm through."

His eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned hearing those words. She was as good as her word because that was she did. There was no inhibition in her movements and it drove him crazy watching her fondle her breasts as she moved slowly up and down on top of him. He was slipping over the edge watching her. Jason wasn't about to be idle in this. He slid his hand into the slight space between their bodies and rubbed his finger over and around her hardening center. She cried out in surprise and pleasure not realizing what he'd done. He took that opportunity to pull her down to him for a kiss. But he still never moved his hand from between her legs and it was causing her to quicken her pace. She knew what he was doing but she couldn't stop herself. Jason had one hand squeezing and tweaking her nipple while the other was caressing the core of her pleasure center. She ached, burned and she was on fire from his touch. She tried to slow herself down but he wasn't helping. When he spoke she couldn't believe what he said.

"You are mine. I'm gonna make you cum, then I'm gonna fuck you till you forget your name. After that the only thing you'll be able to say is mine."

Her mouth flew open in surprise then the words completely registered and she moaned. He removed his hands from their torture centers and drew them to her waist. Then he lifted her slowly and brought her back down. She couldn't control herself and he knew it so he kept it up. She was wild as she ground herself on him. She moved faster and faster as the heat built in her. Pumping up and down as he watched with a wicked smile on his face. This felt so good he never wanted it to end but had other plans. Finally she stopped, pressed herself down as far as she could on him and arched her back. He held her steady knowing the eruption was coming. It didn't take long. He watched her in the throws of her orgasm and she was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. When she finally came down from the rush, he didn't give her any time. He lifted her off of him and onto the bed. She was weak and limp but she managed a drunken crooked smile. He laughed as he kissed soundly. 

She caught the leer in his eye and knew what that meant so she wasn't surprised when he turned her over onto her stomach and drew her to her knees. Caroline forgot how much skill he had because he didn't stop till she lost all ability to reason or think. 20 minutes, an hour or two she didn't know how long it took but she knew it took when she heard what she was saying. Over and over and over again all she could do was call his name. Some times in between moans or tears, some times between pants she wasn't sure but he laid it on her and she welcomed it. 

Jason wasn't satisfied just hearing his name because he upped the stakes on her. He slowed down and pulled out leaving her empty and alone until she couldn't stand it anymore and begged him not to stop. He had a question for her first.

"Who's are you?"

She wasn't going to fight, it was the truth.

"Your's."

He still wasn't satisfied. He teased her with the tip and she tried to push back on him but he held her off just a bit until he got what he wanted. What he needed. What he was dying to have.

"Say it."

"I am your's."

That's all it took and he entered her again. She didn't know much at that point but she knew what to do. All she could do was push back on him meeting him thrust for thrust. He let her for awhile until he saw she was close to cumming. That's when he stopped and pulled out of her. She cried out and was confused. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear. 

"I just want to look in your eyes when I cum."

Shivers were her only response. He took it as her agreement and turned her around gently. He's pretty sure his face is as wide open as hers at the moment. He read the truth on her's and didn't try to hide it on his.

Another kiss before he reentered her slowly. He hit the right spot with that one because she reacted instantly and he knew. She met him and she worked him pretty good after that. He was riding her but she was riding him. When he met her eye he realized the tables were turned and this was her show now. She put on a show til he couldn't hold out any longer then she threw it on him and he lost all his control. His breathing was labored, his pace quickened to the one she set. He was going to have to cum on her terms. She exacted a little revenge of her own.

"What's my name?"

He could barely choke it out.

"Caroline."

"What's my name?"

"Caroline."

She knew he struggled getting it out the last time because it was barely a whisper. But she had one more question and then it was finished.

"Who's are you?"

He didn't even hesitate on this one.

"Your's."

She adjusted the pace and gave him the release he needed.

"Cum with me."

That's all she needed to say and that's what he did. This one seemed to be ripped from his body by force. Her's was pulled the same way. He collapsed on top of her and they both lay still and panting on the sweat soaked sheets. Sated, satiated, satisfied and surprised.

Morning crept up on both of them. It was easy and it felt good waking up like this. Neither wanted it to end but both knew it had to before the chaos down the hall ensued. Jason was nervous of what her reaction my be. They hadn't spoken of anything before. They didn't have to. But ever since Puerto Rico he couldn't get enough of holding her in his arms at night. Accepting the closeness and security she offered. Giving her the closeness and security she needed. He didn't regret last night. It wasn't planned but he loved every minute of it. And he meant everything he said and did. Jason hoped it wasn't too much for her and she'd stop whatever they had. When he risked a glance at her his heart skipped a beat then he waited to be sure. She was smiling at him. But he still wasn't sure. 

Caroline saw the question in his eyes. That had to end. She didn't regret a thing. And she meant everything she said and did as well. She snuggled in closer to him then reached up and captured his lips in a kiss. His relief was as immediate as his response. But they weren't getting into anything heavy. The kiss spoke volumes for both of them. Everything was alright. Before they could say anything, the quiet was broken by the sounds of whining, shrieking, shouting, door slamming and a couple of different size feet running down the hall. They laughed and got up to face the day.


	36. The 5th Profession

When Johnny told Jason that getting a couple of female guards wouldn't be a problem, he meant it. But that was before Jason said enough to put him on full alert. Those instructions were clear even though the reasons were a mystery. Vinnie was a perfect example of a wise guy connection to ELQ that no one would have known about. Johnny's pretty sure it isn't on Vinnie's resume or ELQ's personnel records. That was a major concern. Edward's been around for a long time. There was no telling who he knew. So when Johnny finished briefing Tony, he had made two phone calls he never in his life thought he would while working for Jason Morgan.

Sibbioan O'Leary was recommended highly by her second cousin Ryan O'Connor. Johnny and Ryan hadn't seen each other in a few years but they kept in touch regularly ever since they left the neighborhood in South Boston. Johnny wasn't sure but he figured being on the Christmas card list of an arms dealer was a good thing, considering the business. Sibbioan was IRA—depending on one's view point, that means she was either a patriot freedom fighter or a terrorist. She liked to think of herself as both. One thing she never was, was apart of the corporate structure. She was clean as far as all Quartermaines, ELQ, and the old man himself went. She was good at what she did and she was available to travel. Johnny didn't hesitate sending one of the jets to Dublin. 

Jade Lee was another story all together and she was kind of scary in a Caroline sort of way. Her ties to the Chinese mafia in Hong Kong took care of all Quartermaine connection but her oath would be binding anyway. Johnny didn't go into any details with Chin Lee, except that he needed the best in protection for a very special young lady. Chin Lee wasn't stupid. He knew who Johnny worked for and even if he didn't know the lady specifically, he knew she was special because she was connected to Morgan. Jade was the one. She could be made available by his personal request and she could remain as long as needed. That worked for Johnny. But he still checked her out carefully. 

Justice and Jason sat quietly while Johnny made his report. Rey and Caroline didn't say a word from their spot at the table. They were simply there to get the juicy information, not be held accountable for the decision either way. Finally, Justice is compelled to speak.

"So, let me just make sure I'm up to speed. You selected a former international terrorist and a member of the Chinese mafia as guards for my little sister?"

Johnny isn't sure which way this will play out with either of them but thinks Jason is the easier sell.

"Um, there's really a political difference of opinion about the IRA. Some say terrorist, some patriot, but basically yes to everything you said."

"Uh huh. Then you flew them in respectively from Ireland and Hong Kong?"

"Yes."

"And they'll be here when?"

Lawyers are always hard to gage, Justice is worse than any Johnny's known.

"In a couple of hours. Sibbioan's flight was shorter but I sent her through Boston for immigration and customs since she has a connection of distant relatives there. I thought that would be best not to call any attention to her." 

Johnny knows he should stop talking but for some reason he just can't.

"She isn't on the CIA or Interpol watch list or anything. The woman is good. Clean as a whistle. Still, I didn't want to take any chances.

Jade's flight was longer. She's coming directly here. Thought it was best to have her in a good mood. She's not the type of woman you want in a bad mood. Plus, both women travel with—special equipment and can't fly commercial when they're heading for a job. "

"What else?"

Everyone did a double take. Since when does Justice talk like Jason? Then again, it is his little sister.

"Well, neither of them have any ties to ELQ, Quartermaines in general, Edward specifically, and neither of them can be gotten to. Both can take the shot if they have to, both specialize in special protection—people and priceless things, and both are women."

"Anything else?"

"Neither have outside interests or responsibilities that could prevent them from making this a permanent assignment. In case that's how you want to go."

That's when Johnny decided he really ought to shut up.

Jason looked at Justice,

"You've read the file. Its your call."

"True. But ultimately Faith has to feel comfortable with both of them. After they arrive and settle in we need to speak to them. I want to see them for myself. Then if they check out, Faith should meet with them in private."

Then Justice stopped speaking but they could all tell he wasn't finished. It really shouldn't have mattered to the others since he and Jason were carrying on a conversation. His tone was thoughtful.

"Ok, let's see how they work out and what they can do. Then we'll have to speak to Faith."

"Works for me."

Then Jason turned to Johnny who was confused but relieved.

"Good work, for now. Where are they staying?"

"22nd floor. Just in case I reserved two apartments down there."

Faith stayed upstairs while Jason and Justice met with Jade and Sibbioan. She could have sat in on the meeting but did not want to for many reasons. Aside from not giving anyone a free peek at herself, she was content to rest at the top of the stairs listening to the conversation and form her own opinions without being sized up. She knew guards. Gambino was a lot of things but he took protecting and shielding the one person on the planet who knew where all his money was seriously. She didn't start out at the top. Accident, Fate, or the Furies, she wasn't sure. Their paths crossed while she was interning for a semester in college. Interns kept their mouths shut, did the grunt work and sucked up in hopes of a future job offer. Faith Quartermine did none of those things. She also had a strange or unusual mind. Her quirky ability to process certain things and her eidetic memory made SEC regs and IRS code violations and changes as familiar as the back of her hand. She was also a mini wiz on the market. She found a better way of doing something and let it be known. Gambino thought she had spunk. He couldn't believe he requested a woman handle his account. Well until he got her bill, he always thought of her as a girl. Like one of his own kids. She threatened to double bill him once when he let that slip. He laughed and never did it again. 

Faith did not like what her truth was doing to Justice and Jason. She could see it in their eyes and if they weren't careful, others would as well. She hadn't realized the extensive security changes going on around her. Things were different from the first day because she now had a code for the elevator but she thought that was already in the works considering what Jason just pulled off.

The guards seemed alright. They were a heck of a lot more than she expected. She wasn't sure what to expect when Jason mentioned female guards. Something from a bad Anne Margaret movie, perhaps. That wasn't the case with this group. They were both beautiful in their own way. Sibbioan was classic Celtic beauty. Red hair but not flaming so as to call attention or leave a mark in someone's mind. A deep shade not auburn and not something to easily name. Tall, graceful when she moved. Her green eyes were no surprise but they held a lot and conveyed more when necessary. Jade was no porcelain doll. She had the exotic look but this lotus flower wasn't going to wilt. Long jet black hair worn down. Misdirecting in its style on purpose. There was function in her form. And Faith was almost certain Jade would chop it off with the closest sharp object in a pinch if it ever got in the way of her work. She was satisfied.

Faith walked down the stairs quietly but knew both women heard her. She was also pretty sure they both knew she was listening at the top of the stairs the entire time. Fine with her. Everyone stood when she approached.

"Please sit down. We aren't going to start off being formal. I'm Faith."

With that, she extended her hand to each woman.

"Sibbion O'Leary."

"Jade Lee."

Nothing else was said as Faith stood silently with both women in her gaze. The other two met her stare and remained silent just as long. 

"My brother and cousin filled you both in on the situation?" 

Sibbioan turned to Jade. They knew something was up. She had her suspicions about part of it but wasn't going to say anything.

"Yes."

Jade's thoughts mirrored Sibbioan's. A person had to be half dead or under a rock for the last two months not to have heard of Jason Morgan. After hitting the national news, that little coup he pulled off circulated around the world. It was news but it was more than that. Every mafia affiliate around the world was taking notes for the future. She heard about it in Hong Kong. Chin Lee gave her the rest in blooming detail. She knew Morgan was working something over there as well. Justice Ward was said to have been there just before it went down. That these two called her or Sibbioan in to guard a relative wasn't strange under the circumstances but both of them? In Port Charles? Morgan didn't make any such arraignments for his sister or girlfriend. They read her resume. Impressive didn't cover it for someone so young. Still something was missing. And the security regarding their grandfather was—unusual. Still Faith Quartermaine was her principle now and she'd protect her. She just needed to know.

"Yes."

Faith met both women's eyes knowing how women think and having had some experience with women in their line of work through Gambino more so than Jason and Justice. She'd get this out of the way now. With a simple nod,

"Yes."

It wasn't the word it was the way she said it. That said everything. 

Both women heard her and understood. They returned her nod immediately. There was nothing else to be said on the matter.

Justice and Jason weren't sure what was going on but they'd had enough experience with women to know that an entire conversation just took place between all three of them. They had no clue what was said or agreed to until Faith turned to them.

"Thanks for working everything out. Their both fine. We're going to speak privately for awhile."

There wasn't anything they could say to that so they shrugged and left. Once the men were gone, the ladies sat down for a chat. No tea was served and there wasn't a crustless sandwich in sight.

Jason and Justice went back across the hall to find all the usual suspects assembled. They had one more thing to get out of the way before each could fully get to the business of Tracy, Soleto, and Edward the way they all agreed during their family meeting two days ago.

Justice didn't even give a preamble before addressing Johnny. 

"Do you have a third candidate?"

Johnny wasn't prepared for the question but he was prepared for the answer. He just hoped there wasn't a problem with one of his picks.

"Yes."

"Talk."

Justice in Jason mode is disconcerting but Johnny rolls with it.

"Her name's Nikita. Just Nikita and she falls somewhere in between Sibbioan and Jade on the resume with history in both areas."

"Where is she?"

"Prague. But she's originally from Berlin. She's a specialist. Independent."

"Let me see it."

Johnny had a summer of strange to prepare him for this. He just hands Justice the file then reaches over with a second for Jason. Both men read through the information carefully then at the same time look up at each other and speak.

"She's the one."

It was eery but kinda cool at the same time. Rey and Caroline didn't read her file and don't know anything about her. Johnny did. That scares him most of all. Jason is nodding looking at Justice who almost smirks. Considering everything they've been through in the last week, its nice to see them smile but freaky considering the situation. 

Justice doesn't leave anymore time for speculating.

"Make contact and get her here as soon as possible. Not on one of our planes. Charter something out of Europe if you have to. Bring her in through O'Hare then have a plane waiting to pick her up. She doesn't come to the Towers, though. She never comes to the building. Make room for her at....

Then he stops talking and looks to Caroline.

"Do you think Bobbie would mind a new tenant?"

She has no clue what's going on but she sees a plan in motion and works with it.

"Nope. That can be arraigned. Or she can have one of the penthouses above the club. Both are free."

Justice is still thinking. The choice of where she stays will impact how it plays out and since neither of them have spoken about this little angle they're only going on telepathy. Justice turns to Jason to get his opinion.

"I'm not sure. Depends on how you want to play it."

"Options."

As if any of their conversation made sense to the rest of them, but Justice just lost everyone. Well, everyone except Jason since he's nodding with the thinking expression on his face. Its apparent they aren't talking about a guard for Faith, though. Again, they freak everyone out by speaking together.

"Luke's."

Justice turns back to Caroline.

"Definitely Luke's. How soon can one of the units be ready?"

"I'll have it worked out today."

"Thanks. No one knows her. You don't know her when she's there. And you didn't rent the place to her. She doesn't know you either so don't get an attitude with her."

Caroline shrugs because she doesn't know anything anyway.

"Ok."

Jason is all for this telepathic plan they've been working out but still has a concern.

"She's independent."

Justice reached into his brief case without anyone noticing and eased out his hammer.

"Not for long."

Jason smiled.

Apparently, the covert portion of the meeting is over because Justice takes them on a different ride after consulting with Jason cryptically.

"I'm going give them a general heads up for the future."

"Ok."

Then Justice turns to the rest of the group. He has their attention, has had it for a while.

"First, Faith is fine with Jade and Sibbioan and they check out ok."

Johnny is most relieved about this but confused about why he's supposed to contact Nikita. He doesn't say anything and just nods as Justice keeps speaking.

"Second, when Faith finishes doing what she's doing she'll be on the books."

He obviously needed to be less general in his heads up because Rey, Johnny and Caroline are looking at him completely clueless. What could she possibly do? That's what they want to know and finally Rey asks.

"Ok. As what?"

Jason had that one covered.

"Benny's replacement."

Not really the thing to say to this group. Family is one thing but she's barely a kid. Rey is Jason's second, he has to say something.

"Uh, Jason, that's a lot of—specialized work. She...."

"Was Gambino's primary money lady for the last three years."

The three just stare. Johnny thought he was shock proof after tagging along on Caroline's initial trail of blood. Nope. Obviously not.

"Gambino? As in..."

Justice made his peace with it days ago.

"Yes."

Rey got his wits together for the follow-up.

"He's in Joliet."

It had to be said. Justice and Jason give Faith's hook at the same time.

"But they never found his money."

Caroline hasn't said a word since they moved on from apartment shopping and doesn't have much to say except,

"Wow."

They can't ask any questions about the private family matters between the others but it's a valid concern. Rey knows its his responsibility.

"Not to cross any personal lines but does her resume have anything to do with the current situation?"

Jason isn't mad. He's not going into any details nor is the matter up for discussion as far as he's concerned and he knows Justice feels the same way.

"No."

Justice settles it.

"She's clean and free. And, she's my little sister."

Jason felt compelled to add his equivalent of 'yeah' with a few more words.

"And my cousin."

That was the last word on the subject. Justice and Jason made eye contact then got up and left. The others didn't wonder or try to guess. They were pretty certain they went to work out the particulars of their secret plan. Once they were gone the others sat quietly for a few minutes then Caroline finally had something to say.

"Gambino intrusted all his money to a 20 year old? How good is she?"

Rey's still getting over the shock but comments.

"Well, now that I think about it, he didn't go up on finance charges and the feds couldn't confiscate a penny not even a car or a piece of property. They couldn't even connect a nickel to organized crime. Taxes either. If he hadn't been careless, bragging on tape about ordering those hits and a few other things, they never would have caught him."

Caroline is still stuck on the other thing. She knows she's young and started young but she had a teacher. And hits are different than the IRS, FBI, SEC, and all the other Alphabet Boys down in Washington she had to get around.

"But a 20 year old?"

"Harvard MBA at 20. I guess that means something."

Rey and Caroline turn to Johnny with that.

"You checked her out?"

"I'm not stupid and I don't have a death wish. Its more than obvious that when it comes to Faith, Justice and Jason are serious about her privacy and protection. I knew she and Jason were close from when we were still working for Sonny and he'd take off during the time she was in town to spend it with her. Only time he ever requested—well more like demanded—any time off. I just didn't realize how close until recently, that's all. Nor did I ever meet or see her before she walked into this room a few days ago. Jason was 100% unreachable when she was around and he didn't bring her around.

I didn't check her out. I....glanced when I was trying to figure out how to work some security changes and put things into place for her the way Jason wanted. These guards are special. I just wanted to make sure there wouldn't be a problem with them connecting."

Sounds reasonable but Rey wants to be certain.

"Is that all?"

"Basically. All I know is that she looks phenomenal on paper. Never would I have guessed the Gambino angle. Guess that's part of the reason."

Then Johnny stopped for a minute.

"He REALLY is running a family business!"

The others laugh at that and the tension is broken.

Vinnie knew something was up. He didn't have a clue what but his senses were primed for anything. They had to be in his business. Ever since the Ashton's went to the Harborview Towers something was off. Both were quiet the entire way home and it was a deep and sad quiet. They held hands in the limo and went inside their apartment without a good night to anyone. The next morning, Ned called him up and went over some of the particulars of security changes when it came to his cousin. Then he said Francis would be coming by to work with him on the rest. That really made him pay attention. Something must be up for Morgan to have Ned make changes for his little sister. The kid came over several times. Spent the night a couple of times and there wasn't any problem. Still, he'd work with it. And, he'd keep careful watch. After what Morgan pulled off, Vinnie wasn't about to take anything Francis said lightly. Learning the changes weren't for Morgan's kid sister but Ward's was a surprise. Learning that her last name was Quartermaine was even more of a surprise. That group seemed like they couldn't change their name from Quartermaine fast enough.

That was three days ago. Vinnie was not prepared for Faith Quartermaine or the guards who came with her. Four. Two male and all wise. Two female and...Vinnie wasn't sure. All the guys at the Riverside Towers wanted to know the deal on that one. But, they had clear orders from Vinnie on how things played out for Faith Quartermaine. Two guards stayed on post in the lobby, two went upstairs. One waited in the hall the other went inside and stayed the entire time. Before that happened they threw out a few surprises.

Both women wore ear pieces for communication. One waited in the lobby while the other came upstairs with Faith and a male guard. Vinnie wondered if they were retired Secret Service or something. For anyone else, that would be fine. For Jason Morgan that would be suicidally stupid. Nobody thought he was stupid. All three women were knock outs. It was really going to be nice when they came around. Or so a few of them thought. Once they stepped off the elevator Sibbioan spoke to one of the guards in the hall while keeping Faith between her and Tony.

"How many people are in that apartment?"

The question surprised him but he guessed he understood. He didn't.

"Just the Ashtons."

All this was being recorded in the main security room but Vinnie, Ned and Lois were watching from the monitor inside their penthouse. Sibbioan wasn't satisfied. She reached into the fold of her jacket and pulled out something that looked like a palm pilot then faced the apartment. After a few seconds, she backed up the others toward the elevator without a word and pushed the button without turning around. The guard was confused.

"What's the problem?"

"There are two adult males, one adult female and one female child in that apartment. That is one too many people by your assessment. We are leaving."

Ned turned to Lois. Lois turned to Vinnie. But Vinnie turned to Ned,

"I want one of whatever that thing is she has."

Lois jumped up and opened the door. She wasn't stupid enough to rush out into the hall, though. The red head looked like she just might be able to take her.

"Its ok guys. Vinnie is in here with me and Ned. I guess the guards don't count each other. Sorry. I'm Lois."

Sibbioan knew who she was, she had pictures of all the legitimate family. As the Ashtons were the only ones not living at the Harborview who were on the safe list, it was easy to memorize the list.

Vinnie came out in the hall along with Ned. Crisis averted, Sibbioan nodded and moved forward.

Faith didn't say anything. She was rolling with it because the three women already had their meeting in the ladies' room on what was needed and the best way to meld all three of their styles together in order to keep her safe. She had no problem with that. Faith knew Jason and Justice were secretly working on a way to find out whatever Edward had on her and get it before he had a chance to speak to her. She also knew that was difficult for them because they were keeping everything a secret from the others so Jason wasn't using any of his usual sources to find out. And, really, it happened 6 years ago. There's no way to know who Edward's watchers in Miami were or what they did with the evidence without asking him. She didn't think they were going to ask him. Faith was going to do her part and help get Tracy & Soleto out of everybody's way. It really wouldn't do for Edward to have a partner. 

Lois and Faith settled down in front of the computers while Ned passed out a few files and a spread sheet.

"So far, we've been able to trace back 8 different Tracy attempts at getting to the company through Soleto. Most of her success with stalling projects has been in New York state but there might be others we aren't aware of without knowing the full extent of his territory and influence."

Faith is nodding to this. She and Ned talked about some of his suspicions and his general game plan a few days ago. Then she busied herself trying to track stock purchases.

"Ok, Jason is tracing all his money."

"Why?"

"Because it leads to all his businesses in reverse. Not the way—traditional corporate enterprises work but it's the same general principle if you know what you're looking at and for."

Lois and Ned make eye contact then turn it on her.

"There were quite a few elective courses at Harvard. I got a well rounded education."

That was all she was going to say on the matter. They should have been suspicious but 1) it was Faith and 2) She smiled. They smiled.

"Anyway, he'll have someone give you the report. I'm thinking that someone is going to be me since I live across the hall. Stock purchase is tricky. I can trace everything that has been publically sold in the last 18 months. But, you know her better than I so you'll have to give me some insight into what she would try as a shield."

Lois agrees and adds her take on things.

"Ned and I agree with Jason that she has or will use his money for the purchase. But, this is Tracy we're talking about. She's not going to let him get his hands on ELQ shares. Defeats her purpose. So, she had to figure out a way around him with ownership. The excuse of not wanting it tied to his business is legit but the man can't be completely stupid. She had to work it somehow that he feels or thinks its his from the papers."

Faith sits quietly turning that over in her mind. Most business managers in the business operate the same way. Sure, everyone has their own individual style but the basics haven't changed in 60 years. And the feds haven't changed the way they investigate the money in the same amount of time. That's why she was so successful with cleaning up Gambino's money and hiding it in plain sight. Of course she hid a lot of it under rocks and sholes in case he needed a fast get away. Too bad the man didn't get away. Oh well.

But Faith Quartermaine didn't operate like most of them. Things made sense to her differently and she always was a little different that others so she turned it into a strength and it eventually paid off. Finally,

"I need to see any holding company or subsidiary of ELQ operating industrial transport or commercial shipping out of..."

She closes her eyes for a few moments then reopens and continues speaking as if she never stopped.

"South Carolina, Oregon, Taiwan, Greece, Louisiana, and Cuba."

Pieces of what she just said made sense to both Lois and Ned for different reasons. Because of their understanding of the two different business worlds. Combined they didn't have a clue. Then Ned picks up on something.

"U.S. has a trade embargo with Cuba. Its illegal to conduct business with them. Has been since Castro."

Faith exhaled and rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for quoting from the ELQ brochure and handbook. The State Department and FTC would be happy to know that. Now, get me the information so I can start working."

Then she cracked up laughing. Ned couldn't help it and joined in.

"Fine, but I better not see this later."

"Yeah, yeah."

Lois understands the states and countries Faith quoted but still has a question.

"Why not Jersey or Maine?"

"Because I'm trying to think like Tracy Quartermaine. I know, it hurts so I won't do it for long. She wouldn't be able to get around the back door resale of the stock purchase in either of those places. Whatever her specific strategy, she needs to deal with those states and countries consistently. She needs to do a considerable amount of tinkering with his business and books in those areas. Her fingerprints will be all over his sheets and the accountants will be so confused they won't see how she papered the deal until its all over. And, I'm thinking those companies are the ones that are distracting his people enough because they're making a profit from whatever deal she set up."

Lois nodded because it made perfect sense to her. There was just something a little too familiar with what Faith said. Then again, she is one of those corporate types who definitely knows her stuff so Lois let's that go. They had a lot of work to do. Faith was hoping Emily came up with something soon.


	37. Transition in Real Time

About the same time, Jason and Caroline were stepping back into the limo after a successful visit at Westmoreland Preparatory Academy. She hated the name on general principle but Emily rated it high on the list. Jason didn't care what they called themselves as long as they didn't give Lucas a hard time about anything, worked with the guards, and were safe. Caroline knew that when her uncle found out he would not be too happy. She could just hear the lecture on establishment and Quartermaine like influences on the boy. 

Jason didn't wait a second. That surprised everyone at the school but then they decided that it did not. Once the ink was dry on the admission slip he called the reserve team off the bench. The teachers and aides working to prepare for the first day of school where shocked to see a group of—well they saw the Godfather, they knew—men swarming around the campus with maps and radios checking locations and scouting exists and safe zones. They marked classrooms, cafeteria, theater and the playground perimeter. It looked like a presidential security pre check. A few wondered if they were all coming to school with the boy. Caroline didn't say anything. 

Once inside the limo she closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat happy to be done with that. She got a welcome surprise that was definitely cause to open her eyes. She felt Jason's lips against hers and she responded eagerly. They really hadn't done anything since their night together. It was fantastic and caused her to have more than one flash back over the last three days but she was fine because they were fine. They still slept next to each other, held hands and were affectionate like before but they hadn't done anything physical since then. Nothing seemed wrong. There wasn't any pressure so everything was still alright between them.

When he pulled back, Jason returned her smile as she slipped her hand in his.

"Want to have dinner tonight?"

"I can't. I'm already booked."

"Ok. Work?"

"No, Stefan and I are having dinner. Time for him to come clean and unveil his Helena be gone plan. Or as much as he'll unveil to a Spencer."

Then she laughed.

Jason didn't.

"And you have to have dinner for that?"

"Well, we gotta eat. Seriously, I suppose food will help whatever's coming go down better."

He wasn't sure why he didn't like that so he let it go.

"Were you guys going? The Grille?"

"Nope. We're meeting out on the island. A Cassidine eating dinner with a Spencer in public would make the 6:00 news."

Jason nodded.

"I guess that's true."

Then she remembered something she forgot to mention before.

"Um, speaking of 6:00 news, I forgot to mention that I ran into Monica at the hospital the other day."

She works there it isn't a shocker.

"So?"

"I sort of threatened to kill her."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, long story. No one heard but everyone saw."

"What time and where?"

She knew what he was going to do. Sicko.

"5th floor nurses station from the elevator. The day...3 days ago around noon. Happy viewing."

Emily was getting frustrated. This was getting her nowhere. Not only could she not see a pattern to any possible Tracy—Helena connection, she couldn't even find Helena's money. It was worse than her never ending, though ultimately fruitful, search for Rivera. Irritated and annoyed she left her office to find Caroline for an update. She was surprised by what she found when she entered her bedroom. Emily pretty much figured out what the deal was between the two of them, finally. Finding them together the Morning of Rivera (as she likes to call it) threw her off a bit but she got it right. She just hopes they get it right. 

Caroline was dressed in a midnight blue Christian Dior evening gown. It was unadorned and simplistic in design with lightweight summer fabric but stylish enough to fit all occasions if dressed up or down. She opted for somewhere in the middle. No jewelry, little make-up, dressy sling back heels, and her hair down. Emily thought she was meeting Stefan Cassidine.

"Caroline?"

"Huh?"

"I thought you were meeting Stefan?"

"I am."

Then she caught Emily's strange expression.

"What?"

"The dress."

"Oh, we're having dinner."

Emily moved right along as quickly as she could.

"I'm stuck. If you can find a way to ease it into the conversation or squeeze it out of him, please ask Stefan if his mother had any private accounts when her husband was still alive or right after his death."

"Sure, I don't think if I put it like that he'll tell me. Then again, maybe he would. I still don't get him."

Then she laughed softly and smiled faintly to herself. Emily caught that and it didn't make any sense coming from a Spencer. Especially that Spencer.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Jase asked the same thing before we went to get Sonny. I couldn't answer it then either. There's just something about him that...never mind. Anyway, what's the problem?"

Caroline turned to put on her shoes so she missed Emily's expression. Good thing she did because she was just standing there with her mouth hanging wide open in surprise. Emily wasn't sure what that was all about. 

"She hasn't touched her personal accounts since she had the 'stroke' and all her money comes from the Cassidine Estate. All of them get their cut each quarter or each year depending and it goes directly into their various accounts. She hasn't touched anything. And, unless she's been hocking the family jewels I can't figure out where her stash is. If I can't find her money, I can't find her."

"Cheer up kid. She's been playing the game longer than you've been alive. Ok, you're going to have to get a quick tutorial from a more experienced Spencer on this one. Contact aunt Laura and find out where Helena went right after Mikkos was killed. Then find out where she went after aunt Laura escaped from the island. And, find out where she got the money for that little kidnaping caper. I'm going to ask Stefan about it too. I know he wasn't there at the time, but I'm hoping he might crack open the Cassidine accounting history books and give me a peek at the past."

She couldn't stop herself.

"Why would he do that?"

"Why not? The man is unpredictable and until I figure out who he is I won't know what he does."

"That makes no sense."

"Yeah it does but you're tired. Go crash or something for a few hours. You've been working in there too long."

"You're not going to get into Jason's nap thing are you?"

"Nope. Its too late for a nap. You'll be up all night."

Then Caroline thought about it. If she were up all night, she'd sleep in tomorrow and not be so damned loud in the morning.

"Actually, a nap might do you good. I know I need my beauty rest at times."

Emily knows she's being played but she's suffering from eye strain and exhaustion anyway. Hackers don't work 9 to 5 and they cris cross so many time zones its possible for her to sit there working for 12 hours straight without noticing if someone doesn't come in and interrupt her. She hates that she's actually about to agree to this crazy suggestion. No self respecting 18 actually takes a nap! Then she soothes her pride by remembering that Jason works crazier hours and when he's tired he catches an hour or two whenever he can. That's not a nap that's resting. When Caroline is working or out of town she does the same thing. That's resting too. Emily rationalized that til it fit so she agreed.

"Yeah, I am tired. I'm gonna go lie down for a while. See you later."

Caroline kept her devilish smile to herself.

"Night."

Rey didn't say anything as he stepped off the elevator in time to see Caroline step in all dolled up. Jason mentioned she was meeting with Stefan for dinner. Rey didn't turn his head in Jason's direction either because he knew exactly what the man's expression was. It would be his expression if he saw his woman dressed like that going out with another man. Problem was, she isn't Jason's woman and she isn't going out with another man. Rey's pretty sure Jason hasn't processed those last two crucial points yet. He's also pretty sure Jason's pissed as hell. Mostly at himself 'cause he's finally seeing the downside to the "just friends" thing they got going.

"Hey guys. Thanks for holding the doors. Oh, Jase, Emily just went to lie down for awhile so don't let her see you or she'll never go to sleep. Lucas is having some issue I am not qualified or certified to assist in because even though I'm his sister, I'm still a girl and don't count. So you'll have to speak to him. I couldn't make the kid talk. And Michael is actually in a good mood. See ya."

With that, the doors closed and she was gone.


	38. Kindred Spirits

Mrs. Lansbury was surprised and impressed by Miss. Spencer's selection of evening attire. She would never say such a thing. She was simply impressed. The latest news surrounding her paramour, Mr. Morgan, was the highlight of the summer and she read as much as she could on the subject. Fascinating. She was not sure the purpose of this dinner but she also knew it was not her business.

"Miss. Spencer, Mr. Cassidine waiting for you in the Conservatory. This way, please."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lansbury."

Caroline stepped in on the balls of her feet because Mrs. Lansbury did not announce her. There were only three reasons for that and she knew Mrs. Lansbury was well versed in Cassidine etiquette so it was no slip. It did not matter. She took the time to silently access the man standing near the window because she could. Caroline was certain that since he was aware of her presence, he was projecting exactly what he wished. The point of the exercise was lost on her. As if reading her mind,

"Because you wished for equal time."

They both knew he was referring to his inspection of her on her last visit.

"But it defeats the purpose if you project. How am I to know your true face?"

He was not expecting that. He was not sure what that meant. He was in good company because she had no clue why she said it. Why would she want to know his true face? That could be fatal to anyone standing in the Cassidine light but a Spencer might burst into flames.

Stefan had still had not turned around so she was speaking to his profile. That didn't bother her and it was not considered rude by either of them.

"You should be careful what you wish for, Caroline."

"Perhaps. I hope that was not your attempt to frighten me away."

He smiled. She was a Spencer but her style was all her own.

"Why would I wish to do that?"

She stopped playing the game for a moment as she stood silently contemplating that. She could not understand her reaction to the man. The vibe was different and it screamed seek and investigate. That was something that kept her alive in her line of work. When she got the vibe she always went with it. 

"I don't know yet."

Something in her tone made him turn around to study her. She was serious and she was looking at him seriously. That intrigued him. He could not put his finger on what it was about her but there was something there. Something less threatening than there should be. Oh, she was still just as dangerous as he suspected on their first meeting in this room. She was just as threatening as always. That display in the hospital with Monica Quartermaine was nothing but confirmation to him. But there was something different...off about the situation. Something that called to him. He did not understand this woman and that disturbed him. Stefan Cassidine did not like to be disturbed.

"Yet? You almost make it sound as if you intend to study the matter seriously."

He was only slightly teasing. Her answer surprised him, yet again, as he watched her closely.

"Because I think I will."

She had no clue what it was about him. She watched him just as carefully as he watched her. He was just as confused. This was confirmation that she was not crazy. Something was definitely—there or missing. She could not decide yet.

Caroline took that moment to step further into the room since she had not crossed the threshold during their conversation. She moved gracefully but it was like a panther. Not yet about to strike, simply sizing up a potential prey. He motioned for her to have a seat. 

"I am an ungracious host. You have been here almost 15 minutes and I have not offered you a drink yet. Or complimented your appearance."

She laughed.

"I am told that is something all gentlemen feel compelled to do for delicate ladies."

Stefan laughed as well. This was fun.

"Would I offend you if I implied you were no delicate lady. A lady yes, but delicate...."

"It would be a compliment. As for the drink, whatever you are having is fine."

She really wondered what it was about Stefan Cassidine that made her smile in his presence and not feel ill at ease. That was not normal. Nor was her demeanor and she did not like that. She was unsure how she felt about it but she was certain she should not like anything about the situation. She was also positive that the family would go through the roof.

What happened next changed things dramatically between them.

Stefan moved to pour them both a glass of Sherry. After handing her, her glass he held his up for a toast. He rarely entertained so he was feeling more obliging and she put him a little too at ease. He offered up an old toast in Russian.

"To life in the hour of our making."

She responded with the second part of the toast in Russian as well.

"To prevent the hour of our taking."

It was reflexive. She did not mean to give that away. Nor did she realize she had. Unsure if she was somehow familiar with that saying or if she actually did speak Russian, Stefan endeavored to find out immediately. He had no idea why that piece of information was crucial but he knew that not knowing anything about a Spencer was definitely dangerous. Even something so innocuous as their language skills. He addressed her in Russian,

"You are fluent in my native tongue, or simply familiar with such an archaic saying?"

She responded in Russian as well. The game just got more interesting and the stakes higher.

"Both. But you are aware of that now, aren't you?"

He set his glass down but his movement was smooth and his demeanor gave nothing away.

"Who are you, Caroline Spencer?"

"Do you often invite unknown guests to dinner?"

"I am a Cassidine. I have had many unknown guests to dinner."

"Perhaps. Though I suspect many of those were Cassidines as well."

They studied each other silently then smiled. It was true. Stefan never met a relative who was exactly what they appeared to be. 

"True. My family is...colorful. Accepting a dinner invitation from some could prove...unwise."

She laughed softly. He was fun.

"You aren't saying anything to encourage me to drink the Sherry or remain for the meal."

They both laughed.

"You are completely safe, Miss. Spencer. That caveat only applies to Cassidines."

"Well, I do live dangerously at times. But I'm glad you mentioned that."

She held the glass at her lips for just a second too long for effect before taking a sip. He smiled and raised his glass as well. Stefan decided to pursue her comment.

"Danger is relative. The reports from the island were...interesting."

"Will we dance or spar this evening?"

"Perhaps a little of both. We are Cassidine and Spencer. We should keep up appearances."

"Alright. But I'm much better with a sword than glass slippers."

"More comfortable I suppose."

"No, just better."

Stefan nodded thoughtfully then the devil on his shoulder demanded a part in the conversation.

"Dr. Quartermaine might agree."

She didn't even bother asking which Quartermaine or how he knew.

"Did you catch the matinee or simply read the review?"

"5th row center."

"I hope you don't expect some apology because you will be waiting a long time."

"I do not. I found the entire scene most entertaining and educational."

"I'll let that pass without comment or inquiry. Though an explanation would probably help me."

That confused him. She lost him somewhere in the conversation.

"Help you? In what way?"

"Further my studies."

"You have me at a loss, Caroline. Your studies of what?"

"Of you, Stefan. I thought we settled that earlier."

"Indeed we did. I apologize for my lack of attention."

"You are forgiven. Just don't let it happen again."

Then she smiled at him with an arched eyebrow and he laughed before responding.

"What shall we discuss now?"

"Are you ready to spar?"

"Not particularly but I suspect that is where the most interesting portion of our conversation will lie."

"Its your choice. But, you will probably enjoy it more if there were less sparing and more sharing."

"Ah, you wish to share? I do believe you are rapidly becoming my favorite Spencer. On your last visit you came bearing gifts of delightful information. What have you brought for me this evening?"

"Questions, Stefan. Many, many questions."

Mrs. Lansbury was intrigued. She did as Stefan instructed and slipped away without announcing Caroline. She understood his reasons though he did not share them with her. When she returned to inform them that dinner was ready, she did not expect to hear them carrying on a friendly conversation, let alone in Russian. It surprised her into doing something she never does. Something that is unwise and unhealthy for a member of staff at any Cassidine household to do. Particularly those in the service of this Cassidine. But she just could not help herself! Nor could she interrupt earlier. Mr. Cassidine seemed to be enjoying himself. She wouldn't disturb that. Now seemed the perfect time, so she took it.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cassidine. Dinner is served."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lansbury. We shall be along directly.

She said nothing else and slipped away.

Stefan rose and stood next to Caroline's place on the valet then offered his arm.

"Caroline?"

She stood and accepted his arm.

"Thank you."

Dinner was a long formal affair but not the least bit boring. It surprised them both to realize they mutually and unconsciously opted for sharing instead of sparing sometime during the first course. Perhaps its was the food, the wine or the company, neither was sure, but something set them both a little too at ease with the other. And neither seemed to find it the least bit strange that they carried on their conversation throughout the evening entirely in Russian since Stefan's toast. 

Caroline had to admit that she was enjoying herself. Afterward, they adjourned to a parlor for drinks and more serious discussion. Though somehow a story or two from Stefan's childhood arose. He noticed that she did not speak for hers. She spoke little to nothing of her past and he suspected it had a great deal to do with what he is certain is her profession. Instead, she mentioned a few things that were general likes or preferences and she spoke openly of her opinion on subjects he which surprised him. Art, music, poetry, literature, the classics. He isn't sure why he should be surprised that she is complex. Learning the reason for her fluency in Russian shouldn't have surprised him but since she lulled him by her other interests he was caught off guard.

"I found it essential to continued good health to learn the language of certain business associates I encountered many years ago."

Stefan said nothing but shook his head at her. Russian mafia, of course!

"Don't judge Stefan and don't look disappointed in something that was neither your concern nor your responsibility. The association has passed but the fluency remained."

"I apologize. I did not intend to make a judgment. It is merely a reaction to knowing the... . Not all associations are pleasant ones. Or healthy for a young woman. That is all."

She immediately sees that he was genuinely concerned for her safety and nothing more.

"True. Life is about growth and change. We are the sum of our parts but we're more than that. Every experience in my life has helped define who I am but it has also allowed me to adjust the lens through which I look at life and those around me."

Her words were thoughtful in delivery though clear. He accepts that.

"How do you adjust the lens?"

"That is a complex question and I can't really give you a definitive answer which will assist you in any future plans to manipulate me or utilize any of the wealth of information you have gathered this evening on my psyche in order to bend me to your will, I am sorry. But, you could consider the lens a prism. It just depends where the light bends."

Stefan nodded. 

"Please do not think the insult or the compliment woven into your answer escaped me."

She smiled brightly.

"But Stefan, we're old friends now. That's one of the perks, didn't you know?"

"I shall take your word for it."

Something in his tone changed. And it upped the stakes again.

"Why are you here?"

"I beg your pardon?"

The shift in the conversation was abrupt. She lost him on that last question. 

"In Port Charles, Stefan. Why here?"

"You sound like your uncle. He demanded an answer to that very question soon after I arrived."

"But you didn't give him one."

"Not one that he found satisfactory. I suppose I should have simply informed him that I came to exact revenge on all Spencers with some dastardly Cassidine plan, then continue with my diabolical plot to take over the world."

"It would have shocked him into a heart attack if you had said it."

"Where were you when I needed counsel and advice?"

"Stefan......He is my uncle."

"Well, we cannot choose our relatives. I know."

That caused them both to smile but she saw it did not touch his eyes. She gave him warning.

"Stefan, I am about to offend and insult you. After that, I do not believe you will consider us old friends anymore."

"Never have I been given such explicit and careful preparation before. I await your oration with anticipation. Please, Caroline, the floor is yours."

His tone was mocking but she could tell that her warning was not welcomed.

"Children do not suffer the sins of the parent. They have no responsibility to atone for the misdeeds of others. I have to believe that or my son will be condemned to a life of penance for nothing more than having me for a mother."

He wanted to lash out at her first words but his discipline prevented that. He was simply angry at himself for giving that much away. How had he allowed his mask to slip in her presence? He contented himself with knowing she did not see all. But then he kept listening. He heard the rest of what she had to say. And he heard her tone. She was not apologizing for her occupation but she was apologizing for much of her behavior and especially for the Carly Roberts persona. He waited silently as he measured everything she said with what he felt.

"Why did you come to Port Charles?"

No one ever asked her that question.

"To find my mother."

He said nothing, just raised an eyebrow. It was the classiest 'no duh' she'd ever seen in her life.

"Its true. You did not ask my why I wanted to do that."

"I should think it was obvious."

"Really, Stefan, you are searching for your mother just as carefully as I am. She was off the island when we arrived. She has not returned. Why do you want to find her?"

He sat back and exhaled. This conversation was not one he wished to have.

"Helena is not Barbara."

"Why?"

She does not know why she feels compelled to play the part of intervention leader. Only that he needs to say it and there isn't anyone else around who he can say it to. Staff might get it but only a Spencer would understand. She also knows he's risking a great deal with her and in answering the question.

"You know the answer."

"Why?"

Caroline has no idea what she is doing or why. Stefan has no clue why he is allowing her to do it.

"Very well. So that I may know from which direction she intends to fire the gun."

She took no pleasure in that. She has no desire to see him hurt.

"I am sorry."

"Do not apologize now. You wished to hear it, you have."

"No, I didn't want to hear it. I wanted you to say it. Don't ask me why, I don't know. I just felt you needed to say it."

"Have you any idea what it is like to know that your mother would kill you if she could? Without the slightest crisis of conscience or reservation if she thought you would interfere in one of her plans or schemes?"

Caroline was quiet. Too quiet. Of course she did not know. Barbara Spencer was many things but she was no Helena. She wouldn't dream of hurting her child. As if reading his mind,

"I wasn't always Caroline Spencer."

Realization hit him. He saw the truth. Whomever raised her was not kind. Caroline sat without moving and he did nothing to try and drag her from the flood of memories rushing over her. He knew what that was like. The storm would build and rage, then it would pass. Only then could the memories be locked away again in the most secure vault. He waited. It only took a few moments so he understood that she was as much a professional in this area as he. She turned her head slightly. 

"Another brandy, Caroline?"

"Thank you."


	39. One of Those Nights

Time flew by on Spoon Island even if it ticked away at normal speed on the rest of the planet. Nine hours after she arrived, Stefan walked her to the launch and bid her good night. He called for his limo to be waiting at the pier and that is how she returned to the Towers. 

Caroline stepped off the elevator and entered the apartment without really noticing her surroundings or the look she got from the guard. She didn't make a move to go upstairs. Instead, she slipped off her shoes and threw they by the door. Then she grabbed a bottle of cognac from the bar and walked to the fireplace mantle, reached around the side and pulled out her hidden pack of emergency cigarets and lighter. She wasn't hiding them from Jason or anyone else. It was an old habit. There wasn't anyone to hide them from these days except herself. She just had to remember that she had them. That wasn't a problem tonight. This was one of 'those' nights. Something told her Stefan was digging around in one of those Ming vases for his Marlboro Lights as well.

When she had everything she needed, she drew the curtains back, opened the balcony door and stepped outside. She didn't even bother with a glass or civilized behavior. She lit a smoke taking a long, slow drag, exhaled and tipped the bottle back to her mouth following pretty much the same motion. She had every intention of smoking that entire pack of cigarets before she managed to get herself blind drunk. This was one of 'those' nights.

What she did not notice was Jason standing at the top of the stairs watching her the entire time. It was late, she hadn't called or come home. He knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself so he didn't interfere. But she never called for a car to pick her up so he was concerned and asked that someone let him know when she did. That call never came. Instead, he was notified that Stefan's limo pulled into the garage 10 minutes ago. He wasn't asleep anyway. It wasn't so easy drifting off now that he'd gotten used to her next to him. So, he thought he'd come downstairs and meet her. Hear about her evening or just walk her upstairs. He was surprised to see her take off her shoes because she never did that before. But grabbing the bottle made him stop what he was about to say. So he just watched. Nope, he never had a clue she had a secret stash of smokes. But he knew what it meant when he saw them. He waited. It didn't take long. She was working quickly and efficiently. 

Caroline made it through the door and actually managed to get it closed and locked with one hand while holding onto the bottle with the other. She set it on the table seconds before vertigo set in and she had to stand still to ride it out. Satisfied with her success she turned to head upstairs. For a second she contemplated crashing on the couch but didn't want to scare the kids in the morning. The maid's room was out even if it was her night off. Closer than her own room and actually being downstairs, it still seemed too far. So, she just resolved to make it up the steps if it took all night. She knew she'd be sleeping alone tonight. It was after 3am, Jason was definitely asleep and she wouldn't want him to see her like this anyway. She turned around, took two steps and walked into his arms.

Jason saw and he watched silently. He wasn't going to interfere but he wasn't going to allow her to be hurt either. Oh, he knew she was hurting. Something happened tonight that moved her this way. He couldn't do anything about that pain, but he could prevent something physical. She walked right into his arms and didn't realize it. When she did, she made no move to step back. Jason waited to see if she was merely getting herself together or accepting. When she rested her head on his shoulder he had his answer. Gently, he lifted her into his arms and carried her upstairs to his room.

Once inside, he locked the door with one hand while keeping her balanced securely. 

Carly could hold her liquor. Jason figured science was on his side when he assumed Caroline could as well. She still needed to be comfortable. He carried her into the bathroom and turned on the shower without putting her down. Only after the water was adjusted did he sit her down and start undressing her. He took off his clothes as well and helped her into the shower. She hadn't said a word. He didn't expect her to. She stood, but he wasn't taking any chances and propped her against his chest as he bathed her and washed her hair. When he was all finished, he moved her out and into a thick terry cloth robe. She tied the belt while he grabbed one for himself. Hand eye coordination isn't the best when one is intoxicated twice the legal limit so he put the toothpaste on the brush and handed it to her. They hadn't done this in over two years but the routine came back to them both instantly. 

Jason carried her from the bathroom and sat her up on the bed while he stepped back to the bathroom to get a few more things. He was glad she stayed in the same position as when he left her and hadn't fallen over yet. Setting the glass of water, aspirin, hair brush, lotion, and hair scrunchie down on the night stand, he got to work. The last thing he did was brush her hair and pull it back for her before handing her the aspirin. She never liked that part because she didn't like drinking the water. At least she didn't fight him. And, she'd be thankful the glass was on the bedside table in the morning. Jason dressed her in one of his silk pajama tops while he took the pants. Then shifted her position so she was under the covers then slid in next to her. 

Jason still hadn't said anything because Caroline didn't speak. He knew she wouldn't. He lay in bed and waited. Finally, she leaned into him and he opened his arms to pull her close. He never knew what caused this because she never said a word in the past. And he knew she never would. Instead, he held her and gave her what he knew she needed desperately at that moment. He was her sword and her shield. Her refuge and her fortress.

Morning did not come easy for Caroline. Morning past a long time ago, it was just after noon when she stirred under the covers. Jason rose to help Letisha with the kids then asked her and Emily to make sure they stayed quiet because Caroline wasn't feeling well. They took the hint, everybody got dressed and left for the day. Then he called to the guard and asked for a do not disturb unless it was an emergency or Faith. Neither came. Jason knew that she wouldn't want to make an issue of it and she wouldn't want to talk so he left her in bed and stayed downstairs working. 

Caroline didn't wake up completely until just after 1pm. It took a few minutes for her head to clear completely and that's when all the various truths and realities set in. She had one truth downstairs and one on Spoon Island. She'd have to deal with each of them at some point. She wasn't ready to admit it but Caroline knew she would be heading back to the island soon. Instead of thinking about that too much, she got dressed to face what was left of the day and the man she knew was holding silent sentry as her protector downstairs. 

Jason heard her footfall on the stairs but didn't turn around. He didn't expect it and he didn't think it was needed but he knew it was coming.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

He hated that she felt it necessary to say that. They were past that sort of thing in their friendship. Past it a long time ago. 

"Its ok. That's what friends do."

"Only you, Jason, only you."

Jason didn't say anything else. She would direct the conversation, or not. He also wasn't going to ask for a report on her meeting with Stefan. It was more than apparent that there is something between the two of them. Each time she visited him, she has returned altered in some way. And whatever happened last night drove her to a place she hasn't been in a over two years. He wasn't there for her that night. He cannot regret it because they wouldn't have Michael. But, he wasn't there to protect her from the pain or what it led to because she ended up in bed with AJ. 

"I'm hungry."

He laughed. It was an observation, a statement, a request and a command at the same time.

"Come on, you can watch while I cook."

She was all smiles with that response.

Sonny Corinthos was a lot of things. Not many of them any good. But one thing he could do was cook. The upside, he taught Jason. Caroline heard stories of how obsessive the man was about and in his kitchen so she was just thankful Jason wasn't the same way. Luke said Sonny actually had a safety zone. If one were allowed to enter the kitchen they couldn't actually pass a certain point. Caroline wasn't sure but she figured even Wolfgang Puck wasn't wound that tight. When she thought about Luke's culinary skills and disasters, she reconsidered the necessity of the rule.

Propped against the top of the kitchen island, Caroline watched him work idly. She knew Jason wouldn't ask. And she got the distinct impression that he'd never ask her about Stefan Cassidine again. Stefan was now connected to an area of her life that Jason did not attempt to venture into. Not once. She thinks he has a right considering the way he takes care of her, but he does not. She has always been grateful for that, accepted it and moved on. But she did think she ought to make some kind of report about her meeting with Stefan. That was the purpose of the dinner. 

"Stefan gave me some information that I think might help Emily in her search. He doesn't know where she is but he knows where she isn't. Considering how big the world is, that's something."

"That's some place to start. How'd he figure out where she isn't?"

"Cassidine compounds and properties all over the planet. He is the trustee and he checked."

"He didn't know she recovered."

It was a valid observation.

"The...considerable number of job vacancies at the island in Greece put any question as to just whom is in charge of the Cassidine Estate to rest."

"Em said that was an option. I didn't really think so. That's kind of harsh."

"Um, you're talking?"

He laughed.

"Ok. Point taken. What else?"

"He answered all my questions. The ones about her money especially. He even cracked open the accounting history books like Em mentioned and made a list for me."

"Why?"

"Because I asked."

"How come you get information from him and no one else does?"

Jason knows he's treading on something with that one but its still a valid question.

"Uncle Luke never asked. I get the feeling that's really all you have to do with Stefan."

"That doesn't seem...normal for a Cassidine from what I hear."

Her voice was soft in her reply.

"He's not the normal Cassidine."

Jason isn't touching that one.

"Ok, so where is she getting her money to hide?"

"She had a secret stash that she got from Mikkos. Both from some of his accounts immediately after he died and Stefan hadn't been appointed trustee yet, and some she siphoned off earlier in their marriage."

"Sounds smart considering the type of man everyone says he was."

"Yeah. And since she didn't keep it as a part of the estate, it was invested elsewhere. No way to track that without asking her where she put it. But something tells me Stefan is working on that. He's not letting this go. I don't blame him."

Jason heard what she said, but he also heard a lot more.

"You trust him."

It wasn't a question and they both knew it. But it did require an answer even if he wasn't going to pry.

"Yes."

He can't do anything with that except accept it.

"Should the rest of us?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Purpose, agenda, and what you want from him."

"So basically, he's alright if we don't do anything to bother him or upset his plans?"

"Exactly."

"What about you?"

She didn't play stupid.

"He'd warn me first."

"Why?"

"I'm not completely sure yet."

"I thought he answers questions if somebody asks."

"He does."

"And he wouldn't tell you that?"

"I didn't ask."

Jason was now certain that something was definitely going on between her and Stefan Cassidine. He didn't know what but he knew he would not interfere. That wasn't his style and it wasn't what he and Caroline were about. It wasn't what he and Carly were about either. They never told each other what to do and never involved themselves in areas of the other's life uninvited. He wouldn't abandon her and he wouldn't stand aside while she was hurt or walked into trouble but that wasn't what he felt was going down. He didn't know what it was specifically, though. But he knew she was free to make her own decisions and choices, whether he liked the outcome or not. So, Jason decided he'd let it play out whichever way it would. 


	40. 30 Percent Off

"I have no clue what a 7 year old boy requires for back to school supplies or school clothes!" 

"Don't look at me, I was never 7." 

"Jason, you are not being helpful. Help or go away." 

He looked her over carefully and realized Caroline was more than serious at that point and he was dangerously close to physical harm. Jason involuntarily took two steps back and Letisha lowered her head slightly after meeting Johnny's eye. No way was she going to risk it. She'd hold it in or die trying. Salvation came in another form. Emily bounced down the stairs, took in the room and shrugged. 

"Update from Bobbie. She sent a list of all the back to school supplies and clothes Lucas will need this year. Plus a bunch of other stuff and instructions about sizes and the right kind of gloves. She's got everything here, even various kinds of socks and a couple of warnings about the different cons Lucas will try to run. It's a yearly ritual. And Luke says if he finds out Lucas is wearing khaki slacks, loafers and a blue blazer with any kind of crest on it, he's coming to get the kid then he's coming after both of you for fucking him up." 

Caroline looked up at Emily with mixed emotion. She wanted to hug her for coming in with the news. She wanted to strangle her for coming in so late with the news. She ignored that comment from Luke for several reasons but mostly because she knew it was the truth. She narrowed her eyes briefly then held up her hand for the list. Jason intervened. 

"I can do it." 

Everybody just stared at him. 

"You can do what?" 

"Take Lucas shopping for his school stuff." 

"Jason, you don't shop for yourself. How are you going to manage a 7 year old? There's probably stuff on that list you've never heard of. Stuff I've never heard of. And you've never been to a shopping mall before." 

Jason shook his head in mock sadness and resignation. 

"I don't shop for myself because you do it and you do it well. Besides adults are more difficult to shop for. This is different. He's a kid and Bobbie's already made a list. How hard can it possibly be? And a mall is just a bunch of stores close together." 

Caroline wants it done but doesn't have the time to do it. She and Johnny need to leave as soon as possible and this latest twist is holding up the program. She looks him over carefully, then shifts her gaze to the others around the room. 

"Are you sure you can handle it?" 

Jason rolls his eyes and smirks. He doesn't see what the big deal is. 

"Of course. Piece of cake." 

"Works for me. Get the stuff on the list. Do not let him con you into any ice hockey equipment because he is not signing up for that blood sport. I already said no." 

Jason is still not seeing the problem or the big deal in this but knows she's stressed and has a lot of work to do so he let's it slide. 

"Everything is fine. No ice hockey, I got it. Letisha and I have things covered with the kids. Its just an quick overnight trip. You'll be back long before school starts. Faith and Em are going shopping for her stuff. Which is a good thing since Faith is the only one around her who knows what 18 year old girls need for college and I'm handling the rest." 

Then he sits back in that natural Jason Morgan smug sort of way and nods. Caroline looks around the room one more time. Johnny still hasn't said a word because half this stuff he has no clue about. The other half he's pretty sure will be a disaster but keeps that to himself. Letisha is not getting involved. 

"Fine. I'm going to change and pack. Johnny, I'll be ready in an hour." 

"No problem, I've got a couple of things to go over with Francis and Tony. I'll meet you in the car." 

With that he hops up and leaves. Caroline rises from her seat at the table and heads upstairs. Emily shrugs and heads across the hall. Letisha shakes her head because she's still staying out of it and goes to the kitchen to get something to eat. Jason looks around the empty room then decides to hang out with Caroline while she packs so they can go over any last minute details. 

Jason walked into Caroline's room while she was in the shower so he sprawled across the bed to get comfortable while he waited. Once she stepped out to get ready he didn't give her much time before starting in.

"Is Terrence up for this?"

She knew what he meant. That was always the problem when moving this kind of merchandise. No matter how much they got paid, somebody always got greedy and wanted more.

"You asking me to vouch for him?"

"Hell no."

"Good, because I can't do that. But he knows the game, he understands the business, he's been taking care of business and he know how you run the business. So far, there hasn't been a problem."

Then she looked at him sideways before speaking.

"Are you expecting a problem?"

Jason has a lot on his mind and a lot of different concerns. Plus, he's constantly running through various dangers and they're still in the first quarter of this. He's got his own concerns at the moment but nothing concrete to go with.

"Not expecting problems in this business can get you killed."

That was true so she accepted it with a nod. Caroline had her own concerns to work through and that was making sure the technical day to day operation was secure. When things were allowed to slide that's what caused major fuck ups later on.

"Any word on Soleto?"

Jason exhaled. That was another problem he didn't want to deal with.

"No. If I didn't know he was coming that would be one thing. But since I do, its another. So far nothing that remotely looks like a move."

"You think he's backing off?"

Jason just gave her the 'are you stupid' look without comment. She just shrugged.

"Hey, somebody was bound to ask the question."

He laughed and nodded. 

"True, and if she hadn't already started coming for Ned, I might consider that a possibility."

Someone snatched a lunch box right out of Lucas' hands and took off running. It was apparently the last of the special edition X-Men series. Having Lucas with him was the only thing that kept Jason from losing it through most of the day but that lunch box swiping was definitely the last straw. Never had Jason seen anything as crazy as a shopping mall the week before school started. The crowds were enormous, it was a madhouse. People pushing, shoving, grabbing up supplies and hogging dressing rooms. Loui was in shock and couldn't figure out what was the greatest security risk at the moment. He made eye contact with Jason and it screamed they were in over their heads. Marco attended one too many sales with Emily not to have an understanding of what to do because this was worse than anything they'd been through. He made a quick decision then turned to the others.

"We're out of here." 

Jason scooped up Lucas and threw him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. A little ticked that he wasn't going to get to run his con at Sports Authority since it was next door to the Nike store that they had to visit, Lucas just rolled with it. There really was no other way. As short as he was, the guards almost lost him three times in the crowd and he actually got caught inside a circular clothes rack twice. Once they were back in the limo and able to recover slightly, Jason turned to Loui, 

"What the hell was that?" 

"I have no clue. Nor do I understand how women survive that on a weekly basis." 

Jason said he'd get the shopping done before Caroline got back. The kid needed clothes and all the other stuff on the list. She was right, there were things on the list he'd never heard of. Getting someone's attention long enough for them to either point it out or tell him what it was hadn't worked. So far, they hadn't gotten him a thing yet and Jason still had no idea what a Crayola Caddie was. Jason looked over at Lucas for some kind of advice or counsel on the matter. 

"What does your mom do?" 

"Get there real early and start pushing first." 

That obviously wasn't an option anymore. Jason whipped out his cell phone and made two calls. Problem solved he turned back to Lucas. 

"Wanna hang out for awhile?" 

"Sure." 

Two hours later they returned to the mall to find an empty parking lot so the driver pulled right in front of the entrance. Feeling more relaxed and confident, Jason, Lucas and their four guards entered the mall and got all the personalized service and attention necessary. It didn't take long and they loaded up the limo and left. On the way back to the penthouse Jason turned to Lucas for assistance again. 

"Let's consider this part guy stuff. No need to let your sister know what happened today." 

Lucas was going to get something out of it. 

"Maybe new ice skates?" 

Jason saw where that was going. The kid was definitely a Spencer because he didn't even pretend it wasn't blackmail. Jason couldn't help but appreciate that. And, skates weren't technically ice hockey equipment, just a part of it. Caroline didn't say anything about ice skating. Luke and Lulu went ice skating all the time. 

"Deal." 

Lucas smiled brightly and nodded. 

"I don't know anything." 

Marco cracked up laughing. Lucas was most definitely a Spencer. 


	41. This Grey Spirit

Jason was tired. Not exhausted, simply tired from a long day and an even later night. These meetings were a necessity to business but that didn't mean he enjoyed all of them. The penthouse was quiet. It ought to be at that time of night. It was well after 2am. He moved upstairs quickly, intent on falling into bed and relaxing. Jason entered Caroline's room and was surprised to find her bed made and her absent. Then he remembered they hadn't seen each other since yesterday morning. He assumed the overnight trip lasted longer than she and Johnny anticipated. Jason exhaled slightly at the thought of sleeping alone. Then he turned and left her room headed for his own. 

After undressing and hitting the sack, Jason's mind wouldn't let him rest as he went over the day's events as well as his schedule of up coming meetings. Added to that was the personal Quartermaine business and Soleto. Jason sensed movement before he actually heard a sound as his door opened and a shadow crossed the room under the pale moon light. He knew that silhouette anywhere. Caroline entered cautiously and tip toed across the room. She didn't turn on a light as she undressed quickly. Jason watched silently without moving. He was enjoying the free show, though she didn't intend to perform. When she crept out of the bathroom he finally spoke. 

"I'm not asleep." 

Only slightly annoyed, she laughed. 

"And you couldn't have mentioned that while I was fumbling around in the dark?" 

"I wanted to watch you." 

She had a day. A very long one. Coming home, slipping into his arms and falling asleep was the only thing she thought of for the last couple of hours and at the top of her must do list. It just got moved down on the list. 

"Like what you see?" 

"Definitely. The show isn't over is it?" 

She smirked. 

"I'm afraid so. I'm already dressed for bed." 

Then she stopped and looked him over. 

"Unless you want to do something to change that." 

"Absolutely. Hurry up." 

"Anxious much?" 

"And you aren't?" 

"Oh, you definitely have me there." 

"Then hurry up so I can have you over here." 

Caroline laughed and turned to finish taking off her watch and earings. 

"Ok." 

Jason smiled then slid over a little to make room once she finishes at the dresser. 

"Where were you today?" 

"The island." 

That got his attention. 

"Which one?" 

"The one where they ain't building a casino." 

Jason's mind is no longer on sex. 

"In one day and what happened?" 

"First, you forget we haven't seen each other in almost two days. I've done more in less time. Second, I don't know." 

Jason is not liking the sound of that. 

"What's going on and is there a problem?" 

"I don't know what the problem is or if there is one yet. The shipments from Columbia into Miami are running without a hitch. DEA is fine, Coast Guard is fine. Suppliers and handlers all fine. Its just a feeling I got and I have no idea what so don't ask. That's why I took off from Miami. Someone's asking questions." 

"Feds?" 

"I don't know. But since its out of U.S. jurisdiction, the only one you should have to worry about is the IRS. Even if the money's dirty, they still want their cut." 

"What kind of questions?" 

"Well, mostly about the rum distilleries. Importing to the states and other countries. Wanting to know about the plantations. How large they are. How much they produce. Shipping for the distilleries. Is the business sound? Like their shopping. But general questions. Nothing specific. Nothing that even hints they know about either island yet or what you've really got going down there. Though everyone will know about one as soon as the casino, resorts and clubs open on St. Na'Salle but that was supposed to happen." 

"So why'd you go down there?" 

"Because no one should be asking questions in Miami about Puerto Rico when they can get the information in Puerto Rico. But, you know that." 

Jason didn't say another word as he sat in bed taking in her report. Caroline was still leaning on the dresser waiting for him. She knew he was running through all possible senarios in his mind. She also knew he was coming up with something. It didn't take long. 

"Wake up Rey." 

Caroline shook her head firmly. It was after 3am. No way did she want to do that. He'd kill her. 

"Uh uh. That's suicide." 

Jason gave her an alternative. He's nothing if not an accommodating employer. 

"Fine, then wake up Faith." 

It didn't take two seconds as she slipped on her robe and headed for the door. 

"I'm going to wake up Rey." 

"That's what I thought. We'll meet at Justice's." 

Jade and Sibbiaon discussed it at length during their initial private meeting with Faith. The two of them would take charge of coordinating her security and that meant coordinating the other guards who were assigned to her. The end result was a small team with one principle, Faith Quartermaine. As a result, both ladies felt they should have a complete feel for their surroundings. And each took shifts guarding the penthouse door. It was usually quiet but they'd only been with her a week. And she'd only been in town two days before that. Her schedule was not set and both Sibbiaon and Jade understood that a time would come soon when she was working in a different capacity from what she was doing now. They were guards. They were not deaf. The fact that Faith only let either of them in the Ashton penthouse when she was working with her cousins meant she did not want others to know of that project. It was initially difficult to understand until they heard the name Quartermaine and Soleto once too often. Neither woman worked in the states. They weren't familiar with all the organizations. A quick search told them all they needed to know and shed a bit more light on the tight security surrounding Mrs. Ashton and her daughter. Recently arrived from Brooklyn just before Morgan's war. They got it. 

It also didn't take them long to see that Jason Morgan ran an unusual business for an American. His girlfriend did not have guards but his little sister did? They didn't need 5 minutes in Caroline's presence to see who and what she was. But, Jade gathered more information unintentionally that evening as she manned her post outside the Ward penthouse. Mr. Morgan came in some time after 2am with his guards so she assumed he was in for the night. Less than an hour later, Caroline returned from her "trip" and looked exhausted. They exchanged nods as she went inside for the night. Half an hour later Jade watches discreetly as Caroline leaves her apartment in a robe headed for Rey's. Mr. Morgan, also in his robe, nods to Jade then knocks on the Ward's door. Jade stepped back because she didn't think that was going to go over well. She was right. 

It was a very good set up. Second in command down the hall, attorney across the hall. And his business manager in the same apartment. All on one secure floor. It made sense. Rey and Caroline headed to the Ward's after some brief exchange about someone better be dying or the building on fire. But what surprised Jade was Morgan's little sister leaving their penthouse 10 minutes after everyone else went inside the Ward's. Jade said nothing and kept her eyes averted but she saw the lap top case and satellite phone. That meant something was up and the kid was in the business too. It made perfect sense to her coming from Hong Kong but she did not think it would make much sense to people in the states. Then she considered that Jason Morgan had his own way of conducting business. 

Once Jason is inside, Justice only says one word before turning around and heading for the kitchen. 

"Coffee." 

Jason got it. He hadn't actually fallen asleep yet and was just tired. Justice looked like Morpheus claimed him hours ago. Faith came downstairs in time to catch that. She was in baggy sweats and slouch socks with her hair pulled up in a pony tail. Caroline and Rey walked in muttering to each other as Faith hit the bottom step. She looked around sleepily at the group then turned to Jason with narrowed eyes. 

"Time and a half." 

He knew she was serious but he was serious too. Justice walked out of the kitchen with a tray and mugs just as Emily stumbled through the door with her high tech supplies. She was dressed in over sized men's blue plaid pj's and a matching robe, hair in pig tails, wearing bright yellow Tweety Bird slippers. She fell onto one of the couches and narrowed her eyes at the group before turning to her brother. 

"Time and a half." 

They all laughed. Jason shook his head then looked at her and Faith. 

"You two have been spending too much time together." 

Faith shrugged. 

"She's learning. What's up?" 

Jason turned to Caroline to make her report. By the time she was finished, Emily was already connected and typing something on her lap top. Jason hadn't given his take on things so he didn't know what she was doing. 

"Em?" 

"I'm watching who's watching all your shipments since Moreno. The FDA has regulatory authority over the sugar cane refineries and rum distilleries. The FTC has jurisdiction as soon as anything hits a truck, ship or plane. If the Feds want to get to you now, that's the only way they can. I'm also checking all FBI and DEA field offices to see what they think they know. Nobody should be asking questions in Miami about Puerto Rico when they can get that information in Puerto Rico." 

That's all she said and she didn't look up from her screen as she typed. She looked like a kid and far too young for this kind of work. Rey turned to Jason, 

"She's good." 

Jason smiled for the first time since entering the room. He wasn't going to say a word to her about the DEA thing yet. He knew she knew Moreno's entire operation. The fact that he took it over meant he was in the game now. She hadn't said anything to him one way or the other so he thought she was alright about it. The fact that Caroline keeps flying south means Emily understands that part as well. Still, he'd make sure they sat down and talked seriously one on one. 

Then Jason sat back and took in the room. Justice was at his desk going through some cryptic hand written notes and files on his computer with a serious expression on his face. 

"Justice?" 

"Double checking the filings after the purchase went through on the island. Then I'm going to make sure no one's been nosing around the set up for the equipment, construction, warehousing and shipping from that port. Its papered in a scatter shot format. The ownership looks like an international conglomerate of unrelated businesses and individual foreign investors not associated with you. Its impossible to make that connection unless someone knows what I know and no one knows what I know." 

There wasn't any way to deny that and no one was going to try. Justice had more stuff stashed away in the back of his mind than anyone except Jason. That's one of the reasons Justice's advice is so crucial to prevent any mistep or cross over. 

"Rey?" 

"I've been down to the city twice since we started this. The network is solid. I've also met with the lane guys. The shipments are in tact. There's no talk up the coast and everybody is in line. Salazar doesn't want you or Caroline coming back to Puerto Rico because of a problem. Your last visit put things right. Its not him but I'll go down and check things out tomorrow just to be sure. Then I'll go down to St. Na'Salle for a progress report. I was scheduled to go early next week anyway. The islands are far enough a part in location and operation that there shouldn't be any obvious connection if everyone's doing their job. This trip won't raise any suspicion and I might catch someone off guard." 

Jason nodded his approval but didn't say anything else for a few minutes. Then he looked up and saw Faith standing in the corner of the room by the window looking out on the water. She slipped away from the sitting area unnoticed while everyone was talking. Jason knew what he was thinking but he wanted to know what she was thinking because he thought it was the same thing. Rey and Caroline caught the way he was looking at her. They ended their discussion on what or who should be tapped on his trip and shifted their attention. Justice and Emily were still buried in their computers and hadn't looked up. 

"Faith?" 

"Cuba." 

That made everyone stop and look in her direction. Faith was usually quiet but she hadn't sat in on any meetings like this before. They didn't know how she worked or how she thought. Even Justice, who knew her all her life, had trouble following her some times. She made strange connections because things just made sense to her differently than most people. That was a problem for her early on in life. Teachers thought she was dyslectic in elementary school. But that didn't fit with her IQ test scores so they treated her as if she had a mild form of autism. She didn't think linear and there was no way to make her mind work that way. It wasn't until later on that they realized she was just one of those people who saw different clumps of trees first then shifted her view to take in the forest when she was ready. 

Jason Morgan wasn't Jason Quartermaine. Since the accident, his mind didn't process things the same way other people's did. Only those who worked with him or had the misfortune to work against him realized just how smart he was. It was hard to keep up with or follow him. It obviously worked in his business. Aside from the fact that what Faith just said didn't make sense, it didn't make any sense. But one glance at Jason and they all understood that he understood what she was talking about. 

"When?" 

"I don't know. It had to be in the last couple of days. Its just a coincidence that Caroline stays on top of things down there like she does and has accesss. No one up here or on the outside knows who she is." 

"How much?" 

"Five or six million depending on how much is skimmed off the top." 

"How long?" 

"Maybe two weeks." 

"Can we get around it?" 

"I hope so because now they've got a partner." 

"Fuck." 

"Yes." 

Then Jason sat back on the couch and closed his eyes for a few minutes. Nobody said anything to him because they knew he was working. Faith didn't say anything else and turned back to the window. Justice went to his desk and pulled out another file from a hidden drawer. He wasn't always a mob lawyer. He wasn't always a champion for the down trodden as a civil rights attorney. Somewhere in between that he was General Counsel to ELQ. Justice doesn't always follow his little sister or his cousin immediately but he got enough from that to understand the source of the problem. 

Jason didn't open his eyes as he spoke. 

"Justice?" 

"Its been over a year so Faith would have access to more up to date information on the specifics. Only one company operates commercial shipping out of Havana that could be part of this. Its impossible to pierce the corporate veil. The ownership is buried so deep and has been for over 30 years. Only those on the inside would have known." 

Then he opened the file and started skimming through some of the papers inside. Rey, Caroline and Emily are completely lost with the conversation. Rey wonders if its a Quartermaine thing the way they start speaking in the middle of a sentence or use one word at a time. Then he glances over at Emily and sees that she's clueless so he dismisses that thought. About this time, Faith walks over to the couch and motions for Jason to scoot over so she can sit down. She looks to Jason and he nods so she addresses the group. 

"U.S. foreign policy prohibits commerical enterprise or trade with Cuba. Numerous large legitimate corporations have ignored that law for decades and continued their associations or formed new ones. ELQ is one of them. In addition to their most profitable and well known export, cigars, Cuba exports refined sugar. They have always had large sugar cane plantations and in their day, it was a major source of capital for the country and individual businesses. One of several ELQ subsidiaries Tracy is using to finance her stock purchases with Soleto's money is an industrial line, Tradieac Inc. She is also using it as a shield to cover her own double cross so that she can retain ownership of the stock without his knowledge or his business manager & accountants understanding the way she set up the deal." 

Then she stops talking. Jason isn't concerned. He knows that's what she does when she goes into thinking mode and doesn't bother her. Everyone else is still lost. Justice got that part. He also makes the sugar cane connection to Cuba like everyone else but has no clue what that has to do with their business further south or if there's a problem. Finally Emily has to ask. 

"What does that mean? And is the business safe?" 

Jason caught that and looked at her questioningly. Emily smiled and nodded. She knew exactly which business she was talking about and it wasn't 80 proof. They were alright. 

Instead of answering the question, Faith gives her instructions. 

"Em, do a search for all shipping lines currently petitioning for a transport license out of Puerto Rico or who have been granted a license in the last week." 

It didn't take long. In fact, she had her answer just barely after she finished typing. 

"Oh, shit." 

Faith doesn't address that comment. She's in question mode and simply needs the information. She doesn't give Emily any time to get over her surprise. 

"When?" 

Emily just stares at Faith in wide eyed amazement. 

"How did you do that?" 

Rey, Caroline and Justice want some answers. Rey's all for the telepathy thing on occasion but the Quartermaine 1/2 sentences are annoying him again. One glance at Caroline and he sees she's right with him on that. He's not waiting anymore. 

"Emily, the rest of us at the back of the class need catching up." 

"Sorry. Tradieac Inc. applied for and was granted a commercial transport license in Puerto Rico today. Or yesterday since its after 4am. Their application was submitted the day before that. I didn't know what I was looking for when I searched but they were also awarded a $5.4 million dollar private contract for an unnamed transportation deal but its listed as non commodity. Which means its not refined sugar." 

Then she looks back at Faith, 

"How did you do that?" 

"Its my job." 

Caroline and Rey looked at each other. Hardly. But they both had a better understanding of why Gambino trusted her with the money. Even though they still have no clue what's going on. Caroline's ready to tackle this. 

"But they can't ship for Jason, he own's his own lines. How could they possibly think they could muscle in without anyone finding out?" 

Jason was still going over something else in his mind. Faith was going to have to earn her salary and work this through then come up with some options for him. He looks to her and nods. 

"Make it worth time and a half." 

Faith stands up from her place on the couch next to Jason and starts to pace the room. After several minutes she turns to Emily. 

"Now check Tradieac's public and private record in the last....six months. Have they entered into any co-ventures with any Central or Eastern European or overseas based companies?" 

Faith stops pacing for a few moments doing the eye close thinking thing before continuing without opening them. 

"Companies that are registered or operate out of Yugoslavia, Malta, Turkey, North Africa or....Italy." 

Emily worked. Everybody else just sat quietly. Justice took notes because Faith wasn't and he was going to need this information later after everyone left. 

After she finished, Emily looked up suspiciously at Jason and Faith. Jason catches her look so he asks. 

"What?" 

"Morocco, Malta, Tunisia, Turkey and Albania. What is going on?" 

Everybody else wants to know the answer to that. Faith looks at her but doesn't answer because she's not finished playing her hunch yet. 

"How many co-ventures and do any of them also operate in the Carribean, Miami, Louisianna or New York state?" 

It takes Emily a little longer to find the information. While she's doing that, Faith is still pacing. Justice is on his computer looking over the deal he put together for the islands because he didn't like where this was heading as soon as Faith started calling out certain foreign countries and wanted to make sure there was nothing sour in the deal connected to what she was working through. 

"There are nine co-ventures. All in the four places you mentioned. For the Caribbean its Puerto Rico and the Dominican Republic." 

Faith is rubbing her temples and looks like she's trying to stave off a headache. It was giving her a headache trying to out think Tracy on this but that wasn't her suspicion or the place where the most trouble would come if she were right. 

"Are any of those co-ventures for construction, sanitation, interstate trucking, gaming or........any commodity other than sugar?" 

"All of them. Including citrus and coffee." 

"Where is the coffee imported from?" 

Emily looks up unhappily. 

"Columbia." 

Rey's fascinated by this little display. Some of it is making a heck of a lot of sense once he hears the list of co-ventures and the coffee was a dead give away that drugs were involved in there somewhere. Jason is trying to follow Faith. She's mentioned enough areas of his business to make him extremely nervous. He also sees that she knows exactly what's she's doing and how the game is played. But he's still concerned about their operation on the island being unprotected and how that's connected to ELQ and Soleto. And most important, did they find out about it and how. 

"What's the bottom line?" 

Faith turns to Jason with a tired look on her face. 

"She's coming after you." 

"Tracy." 

"Helena." 

No one expected to hear that answer. Jason had suspicions because Bobbie warned him of a Tracy-Helena possible link but they hadn't been able to find anything connecting the two of them. Nor could they find Helena or her money. The room is quiet and the others are looking to Faith and Jason for something. Caroline is trying to work through the Soleto angle because that's closest to her work in Miami. Justice still trying to make sure the private island is secure. Emily now has something to go on in her search for Helena but is still missing a lot. Jason needs options and answers. 

"Talk to me." 

Faith takes a moment to get her thoughts in order before trying to explain this convoluted mess to people who probably won't understand what those two came up with or how they did it. 

"I haven't seen the particulars of how your operation in Miami is structured yet but I'm familiar enough with how to do it as well as other things related to it in order to clean up the money so I was working on that theory. I also don't know anything about Helena specifically or how she works but the basics are the same. She has to stick to what she knows. Cassidines know commerical shipping. Its how they laundred their money for several decades after the revolution in 1917. Tradieac Inc. was Edward's deal. Everyone else inherited it. Ned can't sell it without calling attention to it. But he can use it for certain types of deals that he wouldn't make using other ELQ subsidiaries because it can't be traced back to him. Tracy knew about it from her time at ELQ just like Justice. Its the perfect cover and rider for everyone trying to come after you both." 

That got the other's attention. Emily had to ask, 

"Ned? What kind of deals?" 

Jason didn't skip a beat responding. He understood Ned a heck of a lot better since the night Emily moved in. 

"Ned lives in the real world. Just don't let that get around." 

They all accept that because they can't do anything with it. Jason turns back to Faith. 

"Ok, explain Puerto Rico for me." 

"Your islands are safe for the moment. That's why they're asking questions. Moving into Puerto Rico now is Soleto's way of having his transport in place for taking over your distribution network. First they had to figure out if you'd really gotten into the game after Moreno. That was a surprise so they weren't sure. But, even if you hadn't they still have to be ready to open it up after you go down. Everybody thinks you're using Puerto Rico and the rum export to ride full cover for the drugs. You're not importing enough into Miami directly from Columbia to support your entire network so its logical. But, you're not exporting enough from Puerto to make up the difference so they're trying to figure out what other deals you have going down there to cover the shipments. Somebody got to somebody at the ATF office in Puerto Rico. Emily needs to check that as well. 

Tradieac Inc. makes money for ELQ, that's good for Tracy's long term plan to take over the company. She figures she'll have a continued source of capital once things are in place from both take overs. Soleto is happy because he's operating on the fact that he has a shipping network in place that won't cancel the contract on him. Plus, he's shielded because of the foreign ownership. In the meantime, he's also making money from it because of other deals Tracy has set up for him. 

"Where does Helena figure into this and how did she get the connection?" 

"Sonny Corinthos must not have been as stupid as you all thought." 

"Even from the grave he keeps fucking up my business. Go ahead." 

"At least 6 months ago she was trying to work something out for coming after the Spencers and anyone else on her list. Sonny must have given her enough specifics of the Puerto Rico end of the business to go with. Retired and in hiding, he still needed to be a player and he still needed to protect himself. Turning Benny gave him up to date details of the changes you made to the business and exactly how you were operating out of Puerto Rico. Cassidines have had extensive dealings in Cuba and most other countries that the U.S. hasn't had diplomatic or trade relationships with in decades. Em said she hasn't touched her personal accounts. Her secret stash of money was invested outside the Cassidine Estate. Where could she hide money for the last 20 years? Where could she continue to make a profit except in this business? So it probably wasn't difficult for her to know who else in the business wants a piece of your business. 

ELQ's principle place of business is located in Port Charles. So was everyone else on Helena's hit list when she first started. The Spencers are connected to you. You are connected to ELQ. That's the logical place for her to start. And now that she knows it was you who went after Sonny on her island and exposed her recovery to the rest of the Cassidines, you're at the top of the list. I don't know who contacted whom but Tracy marrying Soleto was a neon sign that she has you in her sights. Her last bid for taking over ELQ wasn't successful and Helena had to figure the woman would try again. But Tracy was working on this long before she married Soleto. There's no way she could have done this much ground work and set up such an intricate strategy in the last 2 months. Remember that Tracy knew Sonny as well. She met him at the first ELQ board meeting after you made the deal with him for your shares."

"Why all the foreign co-ventures? Who's she hiding from?" 

"Depending on which she you're talking about, you, Ned and Stefan Cassidine. Those countries afford a great deal of protection for a covert take over such as this. Its cost efficient and the regs are easy to finess. Certain Lybian companies use their next door neighbor, Tunisia, as a registry to hide their true origin in order to conduct business with corporations and nations who have cut off diplomatic and trade relations with them. This is the Cassidine angle. Its where Helena made her investments and launders her money. She doesn't have to worry about the IRS or any other U.S. agency. She also doesn't have to worry about Greece. She's not responsible to anything except the Cassidine Estate and Stefan is the Cassidine Estate. He is THE Cassidine. And that means something more because she does have to worry about him. I imagine Helena has been in the business of supporting the business for decades. She doesn't want or need to take over territory and be the boss, all she has to do is sit back and get richer from the ventures she negotiated or invested in. She's also in a position to influence certain governments and heads of legitimate international corporations because of the Cassidine name. 

Ned's not squeaky clean, but he's clean enough not to know certain things that I know. That you know. He wouldn't have made the connection or been of assistance to you because he didn't hear Caroline's report and you aren't sharing it with him. Stefan wouldn't be looking at ELQ but he would pay attention to you in his search for a way to defang Helena. The man isn't stupid and I'm sure many of the investments made for and on behalf of the Cassidine Estate are structured in this way as well. They are legitimate and just the right amount of steps away from crossing certain lines, but that just depends on which country the venture is formed. However, he doesn't know what you know about the business. More importantly, he doesn't know what the people in this room know specifically about your business. This also something that Soleto's people would not have any experience or understanding. Tracy, yes, because of her work with a legitimate Fortune 500 blue chip. All business managers in the business operate the same way. They all think the same way. They all launder and hide the money the same way. And the Feds only investigate that way. Soleto's people couldn't follow this if she left them a trail." 

Rey's got everything so far but is kinda stuck on the last thing. 

"But you're a business manager in the business and you figured it out." 

Jason had that covered. 

"Faith is one of a kind." 

She smiled at him from the spot she was leaning against on the wall while she broke everything down. Jason wasn't finished with her. 

"What are you not telling me?" 

"You've got maybe two weeks until everybody moves in. The Department of Agriculture is going to be sending someone, many some ones to Puerto Rico within the next two weeks. That is connected to the payoff for Tradieac Inc.'s license. This is the only way your competitors are going to get the information they need. Inspectors will be all over your distilleries and sugar refineries looking for violations under the guise of a spot inspection. They will also be inspecting your plantations. All of them. They're going to be checking for everything. Helena doesn't have that kind of influence over federal agencies. Tracy doesn't have that kind of influence. Soleto might because of other areas of his business if enough money was passed around and Tracy convinced him to do it. And, let's hope its him because the alternative is very bad." 

Jason's dreading her answer but knows where she's going. 

"Edward." 

"Yes." 

"I need some options. What do you suggest?" 

"First thing I suggest is finding out who was payed off in Puerto Rico to issue the license. It shouldn't be difficult. They probably aren't a principle player in this. Just another government bribe. But, you need to know what they know. I need the particulars of the Tradieac's private contract in Puerto Rico. That's the legitimate reason for granting the license so quickly. The fact that they've operated in that area for so long gives them credibility in any investigation. I'm thinking it will also lead back to Helena. They are using each other because its mutually beneficial---for the moment. 

The second thing you need to do is start moving the money. I put a tracer program on your accounts so I can be alerted and monitor anyone who's trying to track your money. It hasn't gone of yet, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't make a few changes. But that's the easy way, something anyone would think to do and something they're prepared to get around. I need to start giving your money away and I need to do it quickly." 

She's lost them all on that point but Jason has an idea where she's going. Just not the specifics. 

"Giving it away?" 

"Yes, my term. No one takes over a failing business if they want immediate profits without massive capital expenditures unless they specifically want to operate at a loss for tax purposes. That's not how this business works. If they can't figure out what you have, they can't figure out where it is and they can't go after it. The network and contacts you have are enough to convince the dedicated to stick with it but its still going to cost them. I don't just hide money I redefine it." 

"What do you need?" 

"Everything you have. I have studied Benny's work from the day he stepped in for Silver. There's a reason he was in the Dominican Republic." 

That made Caroline's eye shoot up just a tad. 

"How'd you know Silver was in the Domincan Republic?" 

"My former client sat on the Commission. I know a great deal." 

"Ok." 

Justice and Jason make eye contact then file that away before Jason moves things along. 

"What else?" 

"Let me go after Soleto." 

"How?" 

"Let me steal his money." 

Justice looks at Faith and no longer sees a business associate. He's trying to figure out what his little sister is getting at and how she thinks she can pull it off. 

"Faith?" 

She knows what Justice is thinking and she thinks she knows what Jason is thinking. She pins them both in her gaze before speaking. 

"First, do either of you care how you acquire an immediate infusion of capital?" 

It didn't take Jason long. 

"No. Why?" 

"You're going to fight another war soon. How you decide to do that is up to you. But if I start taking what he has now, disrupting what Tracy set up for him...." 

Jason finished it for her. 

"The strings fall apart and the everybody starts turning on each other. In the meantime, I get flush." 

"Exactly. The wild card is Edward. Tracy will make a frontal assault on ELQ in the next two weeks. That means she's coming home for a visit soon. Its more beneficial to him that you should loose your territory than he should loose ELQ. He's been in the business longer than any of us have been alive. He's done it all and he's crossed every line you have. He just does it with a pretty face. Ned is ELQ but Edward Quartermaine is Edward Quartermaine and he's got side deals and contacts none of us will probably ever know about. He'll work those while pressuring Ned to protect the company. At the same time, he'll work with Tracy to get the things on his list we know he really wants." 

Rey and Caroline were following her intrigued, impressed and concerned until she got to that last part. They both noted that Justice, Emily, Faith and Jason all made eye contact at her last sentence and none of them looked pleased. They didn't ask any questions or show that they caught that. 

"The FDA inspections worry me. If he's behind it instead of Tracy & Soleto, it means that he's been working on a way to get to you since Moreno. Of all the people on the planet, Edward Quartermaine has to be the most impressed with what you did. If enough pressure is or was applied, your entire Puerto Rico operation could be shut down under regulatory review for several weeks or up to a few months. That leaves you wide open to other federal agencies because you won't have any semi legitimate cover for the drugs or your other unreportable income. That's another reason I need to start remanaging your money. The point is for both you and Ned to survive this and come out ahead in the end. Ned is going after Tracy. He intends to get her money too." 

"But then we're both fighting over the money." 

"No, Ned is only going to touch what's already clean. He won't have time to pretty everything up. Plus, he expects you to take the dirty money anyway. I want to take Helena's too. She has a lot more. You break people your way, I break them mine. She can't operate behind the scenes and stay under Stefan's radar without her separate source of income and capital reserves. The money is her power. Taking it solves a few of your personal problems as well. These co-ventures are my immediate problem. Its an excellent system and anything formed more than 6 weeks ago means it was structured in such a way that you were not a primary factor. Meaning, regardless of if you took out Moreno, Soleto had every intention of doing so as soon as he moved in. If Rivera succeeded, Soleto would have just taken it from him instead of trying to take it from you. Everything is in place. You want what they set up. You also want Helena out of it permanently so that you can have ownership of all revenue generating aspects of their partnership. Just like Soleto, you want to step in. Its a very good set up and its extremely lucrative if utilized properly. The upside is, with the exception of any co-ventures operating directly against U.S. foreign trade policy, they are all legitimate enterprises. You need that source of income on the your sheets to keep the IRS off your back because they will get to you before the DEA or the FBI ever will. 

Justice operates on a different level than most counsel for your competitors because of his resume and experience. Sonny didn't have that, neither did Rivera or Frank Smith. Soleto doesn't have that either. What he can set up for you in the future can help make you untouchable to most but you need the additional capital. And you need a significant about of liquid assets tied to foreign investments in some of the countries I mentioned earlier. That's part of what I did for Gambino and as long as you don't get caught like him, it will work for you too." 

Jason smiled as he thought about the other part in this he wanted to play. Justice laughed. 

"Alright, little sister, I suppose you really are a financial planner." 

"Told you so." 

Jason nodded. 

"Ok, go ahead. You and I will meet later today. And, I have another idea I want to run by you after I think about it for a while." 

She sees where his head is and laughes. 

"Yes, I can do that too. But be prepared for Ned to throw a minor fit. He won't be mad but he will be extremely annoyed." 

Jason turned to look at her seriously. Everyone else followed his eye. Rey was now convinced it was a Quartermaine genetic thing. 

"How'd you know?" 

"Because its what I would want." 

Jason laughs remembering their first exchange. Then he turns to Rey. 

"St. Na'Salle is going to have to wait. You're going to be in Puerto Rico until the inspectors leave and your're going to be there before they arrive. You're gonna have to work with Salazar to make sure that everything passes inspection. Don't announce the trip, though. See if and who you can catch off guard, just to be sure. It probably isn't coming from the inside so you'll have to really work your contacts down there. 

Caroline, you're going back to Miami. Its a 3 hour flight if I need you to ask anyone up here questions. In the meantime, I want you in place before this goes down. Be prepared for a visit to Columbia as soon as Faith unravels what's connected to them. Start asking questions in Miami to see if you can find exactly who's asking about me. Just do it quietly, no hammer---yet. Get with Rey on the specifics of St. Na'Salle so you can take a quick trip down there in his place once you're settled. 

Em?" 

"Yes." 

"Find out who's doing what to me from the Department of Agriculture. The individual FDA inspectors coming to investigated my Puerto Rico operation are on someone's payroll. That's the only way they'll come up with violations or try to shut me down. I want to know who they are before they arrive and who they're working for. Something tells me the FTC is about to start auditing my export shipments as well. I want to know who they are, how much they were payed and who owns them. I want to see them coming. And if its possible, I want to keep them for myself. Rey also needs confirmation of where that is coming from. 

Emily is nodding because she's confident she can do that. 

"Done. What else?" 

"Find out what the old man is up to these days." 

Emily's eyes went wide and her mouth hung open as sat back against the couch. 

"You don't ask for much." 

"I know you can do it." 

"Then consider it done. At double time, of course." 

Jason looks at Faith mildly annoyed, 

"Quit teaching her stuff. We already negotiated." 

Faith laughed but didn't say anything. 

Emily isn't finished yet. 

"I'll need luds off his private line in the study and his cell phone since the day I moved out of the mansion. I've got the numbers. Get them to me on CD-ROM not paper. I also need you to start tapping both lines ASAP. And it would really help if you put someone on him for me in addition to whomever you already have watching him inside the house." 

Jason turned to Emliy with narrowed eyes because she was getting just a little too good at her job. He caught Rey's eye but he just shrugged like it was normal. 

"Done. We're gonna sit down and have a long talk about a lot of stuff later." 

"I am a professional. You're paying for quality, you'll get quality. I just don't come cheap." 

It was too early or too late to deal with his little sister so he let that slide. 

Instead he turned to Faith. 

"When you hit on something that's connected to ELQ beyond Tradieac that Ned needs, let me know so he and I can have a sit down. Prepare a report that he can follow regarding any other way Helena might have gotten to him through Tracy that leaves me out of it." 

"No problem." 

"Justice?" 

"Yes." 

"While you're working on all that other stuff and the legal aspects of Faith's projects....keep me out of jail." 

The sun rose long before they wrapped up the meeting and headed back to their respective beds for a few hours sleep before tackling what had to be done. They looked like a sight to the new shift of guards in the hall. But everybody knew that was no pajama party or sleep over. For them to all be roused out of bed meant things were going to start heating up. Emily stepped ahead of Caroline and Jason as they entered the penthouse and went straight to her office to sleep so she could cut down on the steps getting to work. Letisha was at the dinning room table with Lucas and Michael having breakfast. She took one look at them, nodded and averted her eyes. But just like Jade, she didn't miss that lap top case on Emily's shoulder. It wasn't hard for her to figure out Emily was working for her brother once she passed the study on their return from the safe house and saw the key pad on the door. The fact that Em spends hours in there spoke volumes. Letisha is pretty good at reading a situation before it unfolds. She knows it isn't time to pack but security around her and the kids will tighten. She turned her head in time to see Caroline and Jason at the stairs after they spent some time with Lucas and Michael at the table. She knew something was up with them. Seeing Caroline reach over and take Jason's hand was beyond obvious. Everything else around there was crazy, so Letisha figured a little extra crazy wouldn't hurt. 

Once they returned to Jason's room, Caroline stopped just inside the door. Since Jason was still holding her hand he was forced to stop as well. All she got was a quizzical expression for why she stopped. She didn't notice and simply stepped closer to him, put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He returned the embrace. After a few moments he had to ask. 

"What was that for?" 

She knew she was going to have to answer the question. Considering everything that passed between them it shouldn't have been a big deal but some times her impulsive reactions to him made her feel a little exposed. She hesitated enough before responding to let him know she was embarrassed again. 

"Some times I just like being in your arms this way." 

He was going to go there but first he pulled her closer and tightened the embrace for a full minute. Then he pulled back just enough to make eye contact but did not release her. 

"Why are you embarrassed?" 

Caroline really wishes they weren't so close some times so that he couldn't read her so well. It was silly and she couldn't explain it but she was. She tried to turn her head again because she knew her face was about to turn bright red. She could feel the warmth rising in her cheeks. That prevented her from going with the all purpose lie of 'am not.' Jason used one figure to gently turn her head back to him. 

"I...." 

That's all she could think to say. The conversation wasn't particularly enlightening or informative for Jason but he got it. Stepping out of the embrace, he took her hand and led her to the bed. Once they were settled and comfortable in each other's arms he decided to help her out. 

"This is one of the things I look forward to most in the day. Lying next to you like this." 

She lifted her head off his chest slightly to look at him. She knew it was the truth because Jason said it. She just didn't realize it was the truth. He got it. 

"I thought we settled that awhile ago. I am your's, Caroline, and I'm right where I want to be." 

She closed her eyes for a few moments just to center herself and make sure she was thinking clearly when she spoke. Hearing him say those words was a lot to take. 

"Its different this time. It feels....I feel different." 

Jason nodded. This was new territory for both of them and she was feeling exposed and on shaky ground. There were enough changes in their relationship over the last couple of months, this shouldn't have been a surprise. 

"Is it a bad feeling?" 

She didn't hesitate. 

"No." 

"Do you want to stop? Go back to the way things were?" 

Jason isn't entirely sure what things are now or where they are going but he knows how he feels. He had his answer before she spoke as she tightened her arms around him. 

"Definitely not." 

"Then we don't have to worry about anything. And you don't ever have to be embarrassed with me. Or feel uncomfortable doing or saying anything you want or need." 

"I meant everything I've said and done between us." 

He knew what that meant. 

"So did I." 

"I'm your's. There's no place else I want to be." 

He leaned in and kissed her forehead before speaking. 

"Then we're both exactly where we want to be." 

She smiled brightly at that and nodded. 

"When do I go back to Miami?" 

"In the next couple of days. I want to see what Faith and Emily uncover first. And Justice is doing his own search on the island at this point. He probably didn't even go back to bed. You'll need as much background information as you can get." 

"For how long?" 

"I'm not sure yet. Rey's on someone else's time table. We're waiting for the inspectors. So, he'll be out of reach for as long as they're there. That puts me in a difficult spot here. I'll call you back before things heat up. Definitely once Tracy arrives but I'm thinking before." 

Caroline exhaled slowly. 

"I'm gonna miss this. Miss you. I don't sleep so well without you now." 

It was Jason's turn to close his eyes in order to take that in. Except that first night they returned from Puerto Rico, neither said or showed any signs of it not being easy. He adjusted her position to bring her closer to him in comfortable kissing range but spoke first. 

"Same here." 

Then he leaned down and moved in for a kiss. It was slow and tender. Intense and full of the unnamed between them. There was passion but that's not what it was about. And it surprised both of them. 


	42. Show Me The Money

Johnny stepped off the elevator just as Jason was knocking on Justice's door. Rey touched base with Johnny earlier so he knew about the late night meeting and was prepped for stepping in for Rey while he was in Puerto Rico. Johnny didn't say anything but this was one time he was definitely glad he didn't live in the building. No telling how regular those meetings could become if they've gotten used to having one. So, while everyone else was dragging a bit, Johnny Sabetino was as refreshed and wide awake as possible after a full 9 hours sleep. When the door opened, Jason could tell Justice hadn't gone back to sleep and he suspected Faith probably didn't either. Made sense considering what the two of them had to do. 

Justice started in the middle of the conversation as soon as all three were seated on the couches. 

"Sale's finished. The building is yours." 

Johnny didn't even wait for Jason to say anything as he practically leapt from his seat. 

"I am so on this. The guys were just waiting for the go ahead." 

Jason nodded, 

"What's the first thing you're doing?" 

"Elevators." 

Neither man understood that. Justice thought he already finished that. 

"What else can you do to the elevators? They're locked out, the service one doesn't come up here anymore." 

Taking his time as if he's speaking to children, Johnny tries to give a quick answer so he can get started on his new obsession. Overseeing securing the Brownstone barely took the edge off. 

"Yeah, the service elevator doesn't come up. Going down is an emergency back up for you guys up here. But two others stop on this floor as well. The private one by the doors, and the public one right here." 

"What are you going to do?" 

"Make it so the private one bypasses every floor. Express service to the top. And the public one's getting an operator. Cameras are feeding into our security system already but its still possible to miss something. Emily can break into any computer system, what's to keep the dedicated from trying something like that here? Jason, aside from the general, everyday possible threats to you and the kids, there's a lot of other factors to consider now." 

Neither could argue that. Both wondered how Johnny was going to get the guys to agree to shifts standing in an elevator all day so they had to ask. Johnny answered a little indignantly.

"I didn't make up the concept. A lot of people did it for decades. They'll just do it here." 

Not interested in the elevators anymore, Justice asks him what else he's doing. 

"I liked Vinnie's idea of a private parking level. Means having more men on them because we're concentrating most of the cars there, but it also cuts down on the reasons for having them swept. And, makes it easier to do it routinely without calling any attention to ourselves." 

"Makes sense. Anything else?" 

"Plenty that you don't really want to know about but basically, we're about to turn into Big Brother. There won't be a square inch of this property that we aren't watching and recording. Except for this floor, of course." 

"You're getting a kick out of this." 

"Yeah, can I go now?" 

Jason just laughed. 

"Yeah." 

After Johnny left, Justice turned to Jason with a raised eyebrow but Jason was ready for it. 

"Don't say it. He's in need of a vacation but since he can't have that I'm letting him obsess over his new hobby." 

Justice nodded sagely. 

"Just so long as you realize...." 

"Yeah, as soon as this is all over, he's going on a cruise." 

Satisfied, Justice gets them to the business at hand. 

Toward the end of their meeting, Faith came downstairs intending to head across the hall to update Jason. She was surprised to see him already in the living room but then decided she was not. She immediately took the temperature of the room, 

"Attorney/client?" 

Jason shook his head, 

"Nah, and I think we're done anyway. You ready to meet?" 

"Yes." 

Then she turned to Justice, 

"Are you going to be around just in case he needs to run some of this by you?" 

"Yes. Unless something comes up I'll be buried in paper work in the study. I've got a lot of overseas calls to make as well. Holler if you need me." 

With that, Justice was up and gone. Faith got comfortable one of the sofas then set up her lap top and files on the coffee table while Jason went to get some snacks. He figured it might take awhile. He was right. Once they were both settled, Jason sized up Faith carefully. 

"That was pretty impressive work you did earlier." 

"Thanks, but it is my job." 

Jason tilted his head slightly taking in her full view from a different angle. 

"No, its not." 

She exhaled and decided to get it out of the way. 

"In some ways we're exactly a like, Jason. I work with what I have and what I am. You know that, you've done the same. Its paid off for me. Especially in this business." 

"That first day, I thought you were the strangest person I'd ever met. Then the rest of the family kept coming in my room along with everyone else and I decided you had to be the most normal." 

She laughed softly. 

"That's not really a compliment." 

Jason laughed because she was right. 

"True, they aren't actually normal to begin with, but you know what I mean. It was still impressive." 

"And it was worth more than time and a half. I gave you a family discount, this time." 

They both laughed. 

"Yeah, about that with Em. Stop that." 

"Too late. She's learned enough of the basics." 

Jason turned quiet and got serious for a moment. 

"What about the business? Do you think it was wrong to bring her in?" 

"That's a judgment, Jason. You know I don't make those." 

"Then give me your opinion." 

"You had a reason, she has the skills. She wanted to work for you and she's happy. I didn't dream of one day taking on Gambino as a client like she hoped to get a job offer from you. It just happened but I don't regret it and I went into it with my eyes open. The experience I gained alone is enough to make me rich for the rest of my life." 

Jason scrunched up his face. 

"You were already rich. Trust fund remember?" 

"You've got one as well. I don't see you jet setting in Europe or lounging around a golf course all day. You work very hard in a dangerous business. Its not the money and we both know it." 

"I like what I do. I'm good at it." 

"And for right now, Em's in that same place. She's starting college Monday. Things will change for her a little but not much. She loves it here and she loves you. Not to mention, she loves her work." 

"But if that ever changes..." 

"You'll let her go and you'll both be alright." 

He smiled slightly and nodded before speaking. 

"Yeah." 

"Before we get down to business, let me just point out that I know things have changed in your relationship with Caroline. I doubt anyone else besides Letisha, Em and I have seen it. You'll tell me all about it later, of course." 

Then she sat back and laughed at his surprised expression. 

"You didn't really think you could keep it a secret from me did you?" 

"Obviously, we're good at keeping secrets from each other." 

"No, I am good at keeping secrets, you just don't confirm or deny." 

"Ok, I'll accept that because I don't have anything better. Want to do something later?" 

"I need a rain check. When we finish up I'm going to the campus with Em. She has to get her books etc. Then we're going to grab something at Luke's, girl stuff." 

"Alright, let's get started so you can tell me how this works." 

Faith got serious and sat forward on the couch. 

"Do you trust me?" 

Its a valid question for her to ask but Jason is thinking she should have asked that when he offered her the job. 

"We wouldn't be having this discussion if I didn't." 

"Think about it very carefully, Jason. I'm not asking the standard question. Do you trust me?" 

Then she sat back to give him the time to work it out. 

"Why?" 

"Gambino is doing consecutive life...." 

She saw him tense and held her hand up. 

"Easy. It went down the way they said it did. Your reaction is normal but you answered my question." 

"Faith, I don't understand the question. And when you mentioned Gambino getting jammed up, it was reflex. I need you to explain where you're going with this." 

She looked him over carefully and nodded. 

"It requires you relaxing and listening to everything I have to say." 

"Ok." 

"Gambino may never get out. He might, but its not likely. He and I are the only two people on the planet who know where all his money is. He can't spend it in Joliet. And until he asks me to make some changes, it stays where it is." 

He's not really following her. 

"Tell me you don't think I'd ever ask you to...." 

"No. I'm saying that I'm walking around free and clean, while my client's locked up and he's not worried that his money isn't where it was the last time he checked." 

"I get that takes trust. Especially in this business. But I'm still not following you. Does this have anything to do with you going after Soleto's money?" 

"Partly. You might be thinking that if I'll take it from him..." 

"Never. Give me the rest of this because we know each other too well for that to be an issue." 

"You leave nothing to chance, Jason. Neither do I. That can get one killed in this business and it needed to be addressed." 

She made a legitimate point so he accepts that with a nod for her to continue. 

"I was serious when I said Gambino and I are the only two people on the planet who know where **all** his money is. Or how to find it. His accountants don't know. His lawyers don't know...." 

Jason is nodding now because he's starting to see where she's going with this. 

"This is about Justice? His ethical obligations?" 

"Its about everybody. And, I sat in on that meeting earlier. Justice's ethical obligations are not an issue when it comes to protecting you and your business. He's going to do it. He's broken most of the rules of ethics for attorneys just being your attorney. This isn't about him. I gave a lot of detailed information in that meeting earlier. I didn't give a fraction of what you and I will discuss and I'll never discuss it with others. Including your attorney. Ask me why." 

"Why?" 

"Because no one else needs to know. There are a few things that we're going to discuss that deal with SEC regulations. Things your attorney needs to know. Those you will have to discuss with him. I will prepare a report for you two to go over. Some things your accountants will need to know. I will tell them what they need to know. But there are other things that no one else needs to know. You trust your guards to protect you and your family. So far, they have. You trust those of us on your administrative staff with the specific illegal operations of your business. None of them have turned on you and I'm not saying they will. But, you aren't clairvoyant. I'm sure Justice has advised you that the Feds will try to put someone on the inside or turn someone already here to get to you. I'm certain you've considered that possibility many times. You were sold out and set up by someone who was a father figure in your life. Again by your older brother. You're about to be attacked by your aunt. Your grandfather is coming after you. Are we understanding one another?" 

Jason more than got it. 

"Yes." 

"When I said that they can't take what you have if they don't know what you have and they can't find what you have, I meant it. And I wasn't just talking about Soleto and the Quartermaines. You know that money does things to people. Makes them do things they might not otherwise do. But, its also a sure way for the Feds to get to you. That's why you need to decide within yourself if you trust me and how much you trust me before I start laying out my strategy. I guarantee the first few things I'm going to mention aren't close to being legal. After that, everything else is. But to discuss that with you means I have to trust you to the same degree. Its more than a two way street." 

Jason heard what she said and completely understood. He more than agreed. When she got to that last part, it caused him to raise an eyebrow or two. His dealings with a business manager were limited to Benny and he inherited him from Sonny. Benny cooked the books. He made the financial deals happen that Justice and Jason directed him to do. Jason mused that Benny made one or two deals he wasn't directed to make. Benny was gone, but the information he had access to is still being used against Jason. 

"Faith, I trust you. Trust that you won't sell me out but I also trust that you know what you're doing. I understand that last part a heck of a lot better today than I did before. But, I also knew that you knew what you were doing or you wouldn't have gotten as far as you have. That's not an issue for me. And, I understand exactly what's at stake for both of us. Do you have any questions about my loyalty towards you?" 

She didn't hesitate. 

"No." 

"Good. Now that's settled, tell me what you want to do." 

"ELQ." 

"What's your game plan?" 

"I know you want to get your hands on the ELQ stock Tracy has managed to purchase and conceal. Ned wants it too, but since he's a good guy it will take more time for him to find it. He doesn't know what I know about all the co-ventures so he can't unravel the mess to get to get to it." 

"Yeah, that's the idea I had earlier. I need leverage over the old man and I need to hurt him." 

"Aside from putting a bullet in him or convincing Lila to throw him out for good, there's only one way to do either of those things successfully." 

"What are you suggesting?" 

"Over-all, I want you to quietly acquire controlling interest in ELQ." 

That's something Jason would definitely want and he's thought about ways to make it happen. There were several problems with making that happen. 

"Majority interest his held by the family. That's why the board meetings are held in that nut house." 

"Technically." 

She stopped speaking and just looked at him waiting for Jason to make the connection. 

"AJ." 

Glad he went there so she didn't have to, Faith nodded. 

"Tracy and AJ each hold 5%. No one knows he's gone yet. When his accountants notice that all his spending activity has ceased, they will investigate. But, the family threw him out so it will be awhile, if ever, before any of them realize that he's not coming back." 

Jason is nodding along with this. He couldn't touch any of AJ's money for these reasons. 

"How?" 

"I can back date a private sale in such a way that it looks as if AJ wanted to stick it to the family. That, they would believe. According to them, you did it with Sonny. Or he took advantage of you, depending on who's participating in the argument. Then I sell the shares publically a few times through some ventures you won't be taking over so that it looks like Tracy acquired it and you merely took advantage of the situation later by grabbing it up for yourself. The way I'll set it up, if anyone should find out he's gone, they'll think Tracy took him out to get his shares then tried to cover her tracks. They'll also think the two of them were working together in her take over attempt all along and no one will suspect he was really after you through Sonny and Rivera." 

Jason looked at Faith intensely for several moments then laughed and shook his head. 

"What?" 

"Its so....illegal." 

Faith raised an eyebrow as if she couldn't believe Jason Morgan, of all people, just made that observation. 

"Do you have a problem with it?" 

"No." 

It was her turn to laugh. 

"How are you planning on doing it?" 

"I won't bore you with the specifics but there is something I need and I don't want to go outside your organization to get it but if I have to, I can." 

"What's that?" 

"An expert forger. And I mean expert. If I do my job right, there's no reason to investigate us. If you did your job and buried him right, there's no reason for anyone to be suspicious enough to investigate." 

This side of Faith was taking some getting use to. However, everything she said was true. He thought about it for a moment then nodded. 

"I have someone. He's for special jobs and I can't really think of anything more special at the moment. How long will it take you to get the paper work together?" 

"Its already done." 

"You did that since the meeting?" 

"I started as soon as I found out AJ turned." 

At his incredulous expression. 

"Work with me, Jason. Its called financial planning. Planning being the operative word." 

"Got it. What else?" 

"Tracy's 5 % will be a bit more tricky because...well she's still breathing. But that's a good thing for you. That I can get the old fashion way." 

"What's that?" 

"Calling in her loan. She used it as collateral for another venture. This means she's feeling very confident about her plans for you and Ned. And that she was desperately trying to keep that deal a secret from Soleto." 

He sees it and is ready to work with it except there's just one tiny crimp in the plan. 

"I don't hold the marker for whatever loan she put her shares up to secure." 

"Not yet, give me til the end of the day." 

Jason nods because he's got this but doesn't want to tip her off too early. 

"That will start the ball rolling. Once she realizes that its gone she'll start looking for the double cross." 

"But, it will take her awhile to find it because she can't call attention to what she's done or Soleto will wonder about her other stock purchases on his behalf." 

"Won't it look strange if I show up at the next board meeting with an extra 10%?" 

"Yes and that's why you're not going to do it like that. The next meeting is in 3 weeks. That's one reason we're both sure she wants to get to town before that. Its her cover and fits nicely into the whole, squash Jason like a bug and take his territory plan." 

Jason rolls his eyes at that last part but gets it so he let it go. 

"How am I going to do it?" 

"Tracy's 5% first. She won't realize she doesn't own it until you tell her at the meeting. That shows Edward you're coming after him but it'll be too late for him to do anything. AJ's you can hide for awhile. You need to own it at the time because Edward will start searching for him just to get his shares or proxy." 

"Alright, I don't have a problem with that. I need to have AJ spending money for awhile though." 

Faith thought about it while trying to make it fit with the other things on her list. 

"As long as he dies before Tracy, if you're going to go that route with her, since I'm setting her up for taking him out. Have him traveling in places they can't track or catch up to him. Asia and the middle east. Then he falls off the side of a mountain trekking in Tibet or something. I don't actually care, that's your department, not mine." 

"Whatever. Are we done with this part?" 

"Almost. I feel compelled to point out that as an ELQ share holder, I don't advise you trying to acquire my shares this way." 

Jason cracked up laughing. 

"Wasn't even a consideration." 

"Just making sure." 

"Ok, what's next on your list?" 

"Jury tampering." 

She lost him completely with that one. 

"Faith?" 

"Before you're actually charged with something and put before a jury of your peers, shouldn't they feel obligated to you?" 

He smiles. 

"Where?" 

"Waterfront district first. No one will question why you're doing it considering me and Justice. Its the right thing to do, its another legitimate venture for you right here in Port Charles, and since you're not paying nearly enough taxes you should put something directly into the community. Your investment in the Dock's Project gives you credibility and its good press. You'll need that later." 

"Where am I getting the capital for the investment?" 

"Officially or actually?" 

"Both." 

"ELQ and the docks officially. Sonny Corinthos and Rivera unofficially." 

"Are you planning on stealing everybody's money?" 

"Everybody who comes after you." 

Jason has no problem with that and nods his approval. 

"Where's Soleto's money going?" 

"Off shore if you don't mind. At least part of it. Some of it has to go into your fast get away accounts. The rest you need liquid to support his current operations when you take over." 

"You're confident I'm going to win this one?" 

"A) I know you can do it. B) If you don't we're all dead. I prefer option A." 

"What about Helena?" 

"Em is tracking the cash reserves. I found the rest. I don't advise dismantling what's structured, you'll need that. But, everything else goes liquid overseas until you're ready to invest it in some other projects. You need to have a significant return on the legitimate investments before I whip out that kind of money. You've only been in charge a year. There's nothing in your portfolio to support that type of liquidity." 

That made him stop and think for a minute. 

"How much money are we talking about?" 

"Half a billion or so." 

He---just---stared. 

"Excuse me?" 

"I told you she had more than Soleto. She is a Cassidine. And she is Mikkos' widow." 

"What about Stefan?" 

"He'll be ticked when he figures out that you have it. But since the alternative is Helena having it, hopefully he'll get over that. And, you have to know that once I secure that, my standard hourly rate is going to more than triple since you and I will know you're more than flush." 

Jason just rolled his eyes at that last part. He knew she was going to say that. 

Faith got serious and looked him over. 

"Do you see what I was getting at earlier? You're going to have well over half a billion dollars capital reserves in a couple of weeks that you shouldn't have. None of that's connected or contingent on the business. All of it sitting around waiting to be invested later. These ventures are going to be pulling in million of dollars once the operation is stabilized and running smoothly over the next year or so and you'll be making money on both ends. You've already got a pretty successful cut of the market and Soleto's territory will just add to that." 

Jason more than saw and he could only shake his head. 

"Yeah, I definitely see it. This is what you did for Gambino?" 

"Again, partly. It was mostly theory when I started out. A challenge to see if I could do it." 

"What about investments here in the U.S.?" 

"First, you'll need a tax attorney. A very good tax attorney, the best. Second, you need the best securities attorney available. But its crucial that you own them." 

The concept isn't foreign and he has no problem with it but he still requires more detail. 

"Why?" 

"Justice is your chief counsel. He's corporate, criminal and tax but he can't be all things and continue to advise you on the other things he has to advise you on. What I'm planning is in depth and it'll take a lot of time. That takes away from everything else he has to do. These guys will report to and be responsible to Justice and they won't make a move he isn't aware of or approves. But Justice had personal reasons for initially agreeing to represent you. He'll continue to do it because you're friends, family, and he loves the work. Everything he gets to do is a challenge and he gets a kick out of it. He doesn't need the money anymore than you or I do. That's not why we're in this business. Most importantly, Justice doesn't do it out of obligation or fear...." 

Jason let her lay it out but he knew where she was going. Its impossible for something like that not to have crossed his mind with many of the people working for him. Especially those who didn't see themselves as part of the organization, like accountants, or dirty like outside counsel.

"But the other guys might be a problem." 

"The legal penalty for an attorney breaking client privilege is censure or disbarment. That hurts and its enough of a reason for most to stay in line. In this business, the penalty is death...if the client is still around or can break through the Witness Protection Program to find them before they testify. I don't want either of us to be in that position. By the time I get finished doing all the things I want to do with your finances, I'll be in just as much jeopardy as you from anything they might catch you on. And I might go down first." 

"Explain." 

"We talked about that." 

He chuckled. 

"Please explain it to me." 

She smiled at giving him a hard time. 

"I won't get the needle but the only way I'll get out is when they carry me out. I'm too good to get caught but anything is possible. If I mess up that's one thing but I'm not going down because of a lawyer who can't keep his or her mouth shut. Setting things up will require enough violations to give me several life sentences by the time the SEC, IRS, FTC and DOJ get through with me. And I'll catch RICO just like you. White collar crime is still crime." 

He's following her and he understands but he's got two questions. 

"Then why do you do this kind of work when you could be completely legit with your background and experience?" 

"I like what I do and I'm good at it. Plus, money laudering is only part of what I'll be doing for you. A very large part in the beginning but after that, it'll be routine while the rest is mostly legit." 

Jason nodded 'cause he saw where her head was at and understood. 

"Makes sense. So, aside from the ELQ angle, what's going to be your major problem with the SEC?" 

Faith can't hide her smile as she prepares to fill him in on the second part of her plan. 

"You're moving to Wall Street." 


	43. Objects at Rest

Caroline knew it was considered rude. She hoped Stefan would mind. Her first two visits to Spoon Island had a purpose. While the first was unannounced, it was most definitely welcomed after he read the information she brought. The second, a dinner invitation which turned into more and sparked something that she still could not reconcile. Painful as it was, that meeting answered one or two of the questions she had about him. But it also raised many more. Kindred Spirits. She knew the term. Understood the meaning, abstractly before. Now, she had proof of its existence. But she was also playing a dangerous game. Yet, it didn't seem like a game. She still had questions. These were her own. How it was possible she did not know. All she did know is that for some unknown reason, Stefan Cassidine called to her in a strange way. For now, she would answer. She hoped he would understand. 

When Mrs. Lansbury opened the door her surprise could not be completely masked. Caroline didn't think it took anything away from her skill and professionalism. The woman had to be shocked at her appearance and her appearance. One or two more visits should cure her. If Stefan permitted this visit, that is. 

"Miss. Spencer, please come in. I shall inform Mr. Cassidine that you are here." 

"Thank you, Mrs. Lansbury." 

Caroline surppressed her smile. If she and Stefan were not careful they would each be excommunicated from their respective families. 

"Excuse me sir." 

Stefan looked up from the reports he was reviewing in his study. 

"Yes." 

"Miss. Spencer is here." 

His heart stopped momentarily but he gave nothing away. That last meeting was intense and his ability to recover from everything that transpired was severly tested. Nevertheless, he was certain Caroline had her own demons to banish afterward. Stefan took a few moments to check himself. Resolve was there . He just hoped he'd make it through whatever news she came to bring. Stefan was about to inform Mrs. Lansbury to show her in when he noticed the hesitancy in her demeanor. 

"What is it Mrs. Lansbury?" 

Just an extra second before responding put Stefan on alert. 

"I am unsure. Her...appearance is peculiar." 

That caused some concern. 

"Is she in distress?" 

"No sir. She is in riding clothes." 

Nonplussed, 

"Riding clothes?" 

"Yes, sir. Complete with habit and crop." 

Stefan was perplexed but also intrigued by this. Leave it to Caroline to turn the tables. 

"Well, show her in." 

That caused Mrs. Lansbury to start for a moment. She HAD to ask. 

"Here? To your study?" 

Stefan got it but he wasn't going to comment. Why he was voluntarily allowing a Spencer in his private sanctum was beyond him. But, she already managed to sneak by his emotional fortress. Getting a peek at a file or two wouldn't disadvantage him anymore. 

"Yes." 

She said nothing else, turned and walked away. Several minutes later, Mrs. Lansbury returned with Caroline in tow and announced her. Neither spoke as Mrs. Lansbury left. Stefan did not offer her a seat because he was pretty sure Caroline would take on if she so desired. Their eyes met and the game began a new. Caroline was nervous but determined not to let it show. He was the only person in Port Charles she knew who spoke Russian so she might as well practice on him. Truthfully, it was a shield that allowed her some protection and even more freedom. She began without preamble and in Russian. 

"I wish to ride." 

Stefan studied her for a few moments before responding. He wasn't completely sure what she was up to or where the day would take them so he steeled himself. 

"Unless it is some new fashion trend I am unaware of, I gathered that from your attire." 

Caroline laughed. Stefan could be caustic when he wished. 

"Stefan, you're holding up the program." 

"The program? Caroline, I am not following you." 

"Of course not, because you are not dressed yet. I will wait, but not too long. We will loose light soon." 

He looked her over carefully. 

"Am I to understand that this is your way of inviting me to ride one of my own horses?" 

"If that's how you want to think of it, yes. Now, if you do not get a move on, I will be forced into coming to only two conclusions." 

"Enlighten me. Which would those be?" 

"You do not wish to ride or......" 

She hesitated slightly before finishing her sentence but he understood it was not for effect. 

".....you no longer consider us old friends." 

Caroline Spencer did not hide. She put it out there and he was going to have to deal with it. An answer one way or the other was needed. Unfortunately, she did not realize that a negative response would cost her as much as she now suspected it would. 

Stefan understood and he saw an olive branch when it was extended. He knew, as a Cassidine, that was a rare gift. 

"I seem to forget my manners in your company consistently. Riding is beneficial exercise and I am in need of some fresh air and sunshine. I will endeavor to...get a move on, as you say. Please make yourself comfortable while I change." 

Only the slightest hint of relief escaped her. He caught it tried not to wonder why that mattered. He knew. Old or new, he had few friends. That Caroline Spencer actually considered him one was— strange, to say the least. That he considered her one was even more strange. Stefan decided not to think about it as he rose. But he also noticed her confusion. 

"Yes?" 

"You want me to wait here?" 

He smiled, enjoying the upper hand. 

"As opposed to?" 

"Stefan, its not nice to tease. You know very well what I'm talking about." 

He decided to let her off the hook because that would be just as amusing. 

"I know it might be a strain on your Spencer sensibilities but I trust that you won't take this time to rumage and ransack in my absence." 

She laughed at both of them. 

"That would take all the fun out of anything I might find. I promise to be on my best behavior for 15 minutes. After that, all bets are off." 

"Ah, so you wish to negotiate? All things considered, it seems a fair compromise. I am feeling rather hospitable this afternoon." 

"Did I mention that the clock started ticking the moment I extended the offer? Your time is running out." 

Stefan laughed and excused himself. 

Caroline and Stefan rode in companionable silence for several hours. Her mount was very familiar with the various trails and took to her easily. Stefan watched her circumspectly once they headed to the stables. He did not know why he should be surprised that she could ride. She was dressed for it. Though outfitted entirely in black, having forgone the traditional white blouse. When he thought about it, she always wore dark clothes. Both times she visited the island she was in dark or navy blue. She wore the same color suit the day of her altercation with Monica Quartermaine. A far cry from the colors Carly wore. He made no comment as he filed that away for future reference. Stefan noted that she rode easily as if she were accustomed to riding well bred horses everyday. That intrigued him more but he would not initiate that discussion. Truthfully, he was enjoying their time together. Not until her last visit did he notice the amount of time he spent alone. That was usually by design or choice. He was a very busy man and when he had time he perferred solitude. This was, however, a welcome change. And, the least dangerous time they'd spent together to date. 

Once they reached a bluff overlooking one of the beautiful points in Port Charles, they dismounted to give the horses a rest. Their silence continued for another 15 minutes as Caroline took the time to appreciate her surroundings. It was an easy silence born of individuals who are comfortable in each other's presence. That should be natural between and among friends. It was unnatural to both of them. Nothing about their interactions was natural or should be considered such. Neither wished to dwell on it. Finally, 

"You seem as if you are enjoying yourself." 

She smiled fondly. Contentment was difficult to come by these days. The meeting in the middle of the night proved things were about to heat up. Caroline had no idea what she might find in Miami and if she found nothing, she would feel bad about leaving Jason alone in PC to face whatever was coming from Soleto or Edward. Well, that was a business and personal consideration since she just didn't want to be away from him very long. 

"Because I am. I had no idea the view was so stunning. Or the island so large." 

"Yes. It reminds me of a perch on the island in Greece. Perhaps you are familiar with it." 

Caroline chuckled. 

"Your sense of humor is wicked Stefan. I had little time to...explore the vistas of your precious island on my last visit. Perhaps in the future." 

Stefan began to answer before absorbing all of her words. 

"I suppose you were preoccupied with other matters." 

Then he stopped short and glanced at Caroline causually. 

"The future?" 

"Well, I have learned never to exclude anything from the realm of possibility." 

He wouldn't inquire more. 

"Spoon Isalnd is rather deceptive in its appearance. The island actually raps around itself several times. But it is larger than one might guess." 

She went there. 

"I am starting to realize that there are many things deceptive in their appearance on this island." 

Stefan was unsure if he had the stamina to endure or the resolve to pursue. He turned to Caroline so that he was able to take in her stature. But he did not speak. His gaze was not penetrating, there were some truths he did not wish to know. Caroline remained still and allowed the open inspection. Stefan noted but was fully aware she did not open herself up entirely. Satisfied that he learned nothing more except that she could withstand his scrutiny, something he already learned at their first meeting, he spoke. 

"Why are you here?" 

That was the question that changed every thing between once before. 

"Because I wanted to ride." 

"Shall we dance?" 

She got it but she still wasn't ready. 

"Dancing and riding. I didn't know the island afforded so many options." 

"If I am not mistaken, riding was your choice of activity for the afternoon." 

"True. And you were very accommodating. I haven't ridden in awhile." 

Knowing full well that she side stepped the question and changed the subject, Stefan decided to let his original question pass...for now....because he was unsure why she did not wish to answer it. 

"Perhaps that can be remedied." 

She nodded. There was no need to address that. Stefan opened the door and that put her on more sure footing. She was welcome. Caroline also knew that she owed him. As together as the man was, she knew that from her first visit she upset his apple cart. Literally and figuratively. Just as much as he upset her's. 

"I don't know." 

Stefan heard and he understood. She was finally answering his question. Though her answer was no answer. But he did not blame her. He realized it was the truth; she did not know. He also understood how much that cost her. Their positions were similar and yet, they stood on opposite sides. 

"And Mr. Morgan? Does he not think your selection of recreation for the afternoon---unsual?" 

She knew it had to be said. But that wasn't it and they both knew it. 

"He is first and foremost my friend. By best friend. He has never attempted to choose my friends or dictate how I spend my time." 

Stefan required more clarity on the subject. 

"That is progressive. One would think otherwise especially considering our situation. And your family? How does your uncle find your visits to the island?" 

She laughed. That statement was so loaded she wasn't sure where to start. 

"Where do I begin?" 

Stefan laughed as well, knowing where the conversation would lead them. 

"The choice is yours. Though you must know which part I will find most amusing and most enlightening." 

"True. I'll start with the easy part. Jason is many things, progressive being just one of those. He knows I am capable of taking care of myself. Though he is careful to make sure no harm comes my way. I am in no danger, Stefan, am I?" 

His tone shifted the conversation again. 

"I suspect we are both in danger." 

She couldn't disagree. She did not understand it but she could not disagree. 

"Should my uncle learn of our friendship I don't think danger would cover the situation." 

They both laughed at that. 

"What do you think would happen?" 

"For you, I have no clue. The man is...creative when he wants to be. For me, I believe the first step would involve a deprogrammer of some kind. Specifically someone trained in ridding others of....Cassidinesque influences." 

"I believe you just created a new word." 

"I did, didn't I? But, not the definitition." 

"Are you suffering from Cassidinesque influences?" 

"I don't know. Perhaps no more than you might be suffering from a Spencer's." 

Stefan took a few steps as he headed toward a bench to sit. She fell into stride next to him. Absently, he mused out loud. 

"Kindred Spirits." 

That caused Caroline to stop in her tracks. Her movement was so abrupt Stefan turned to toward her instantly. The expression on her face confused him momentarily because he had not realized he spoke aloud. In a near whisper, 

"What did you say?" 

Her demeanor put him on alert that something changed again, though he missed it. Several moments were needed to filter through the situation until he understood. 

"Kindred Spirits." 

When Caroline looked up she met his eye and by silent agreement, they formed a new understanding. 

"Yes." 

That was the end of the conversation. It was the end of their conversation for the rest of the afternoon as they remounted their horses and returned to the stables. Once again, both required something to restore their balance and help make sense of their reactions toward the other after spending time together. Only after walking her to the launch and assisting her aboard did he speak. 

"Miss. Spencer." 

"Mr. Cassidine." 


	44. Objects in Motion

"We have a positive location." 

"It's about time. Where?" 

"Port Charles." 

That was a surprise. He thought this would be the one place she wouldn't willingly come. Then he smiled. She finally came to her senses. 

"Excellent. Where is she staying, the Port Charles Hotel?" 

Edward didn't give the man the chance to answer as he started mumbling how she ought to stay at the house with her family. He was about to call Reginald to have her room prepared when his investigator broke in with the response. 

"With her brother, we assume. She is at the Harborview Towers." 

Edward Quartermaine lost the smile that almost split his face several moments ago. Four of his grandchildren plus his great grandson living together was a good thing. But, only if they were living in the mansion. Silently, he contemplated why she came to town now and if she decided to break their agreement. She hadn't in all these years, even after Jason took over. Edward didn't buy it. Something definitely had to be done about that situation and he'd already started working on a way to get Jason back into the fold. Then he considered that with Jason, the others would be easier to finess. First, he had to speak to Faith and find out if she were here to accept her place at ELQ. The alternative was unsettling, but he did not think Jason would actually hire her. Still, he left nothing to chance. He'd find out one way or the other. 

"When did she arrive?" 

"8 days ago." 

"My granddaughter has been in town for 8 days and you're just giving me the report now?!" 

"It was difficult to track her from Chicago. She left suddenly but she slipped by us so it was a several days before we even knew she was gone." 

Edward isn't going to fight about their incompetence for allowing her to slip but them in the first place. He had other matters to address. 

"Is she at the Harborview now?" 

"No, sir. She is at the PCU bookstore with your other granddaughter." 

He couldn't readily fathom what Faith would be doing at a college bookstore. 

"What are they doing?" 

"According to the reports, Emily Quartermaine starts at the university next week. They are apparently shopping for her books and school supplies." 

Edward nodded into the phone because that made perfect sense. It would also kill two birds at one time. That restraining order nonsense of Emily's was going to far. Sure, she was probably trying to prevent a discussion over her running away from home and he could spot Justice's handiwork a mile away. He'd have a little chat with both of them. Emily was a teenager but never rebellious. This was merely a phase and he'd straighten everything out. Monica and Allen just did not know how to talk to the girl. 18 or not, she was too young to be making certain decisions for herself. The proof was her choice of residence. A dorm or sorority house, he might have understood. But moving in with Jason smacked of teenage rebellion and nothing more. The upside for Edward was that Faith and Emily seemed to still be close. That was good. It would make it easier for all of them. 

"Make sure they keep careful watch. Do not loose them and keep me updated should they move locations. I'm going to have a chat with my granddaughters." 

Caroline headed for Spoon Island while Jason was meeting with Justice so he did not get the message until almost before her return. He simply nodded when he heard it and moved on. His meetings with both Justice and Faith were long but very productive and he felt pretty good about many of the things they worked out. Faith's Wall Street plan was something that he definitely needed and it fit with several of his long range plans he worked out in his head. They were able to make some adjustments to find a way to merge them both beautifully. He and Justice had another meeting later that night at Luke's after closing and he needed to be on his game for that so he considered taking a quick nap. The 3 hours of sleep he caught were long gone. Before that could happen, he had some work to do so he settled down at his desk and got started. 

An hour later, Caroline walked through the door. Jason watched her carefully for signs of any alteration in her this visit might have caused but he wasn't going to say a word. 

"Hey, Jase." 

He looked her over and saw that she appeared distracted but he knew she was alright. 

"Hey." 

He took in her clothes and had to ask. 

"How come you're dressed like that?" 

She glanced down at herself instinctively before speaking. 

"I went riding out on Spoon Island. Didn't anyone give you my message?" 

"Yeah, I knew you went out there. I just didn't know you were riding." 

"Oh." 

"So, what's up for the rest of the day?" 

"Nothing that I know of except going over what Em found on the inspection and I want to double check everything we have on paper from Miami---preparing for blast off." 

Jason nodded absently then turned back to the file he was working on. Caroline looked Jason over carefully trying to decide whether she should or not. Casually, 

"I'm gonna get out of these clothes and take a shower. I smell like a horse." 

Completely serious, 

"You were sitting on one for awhile." 

She smiled at the Jason like response. 

"You working down here for the rest of the day?" 

"Pretty much. I don't have to go out until late tonight. Why?" 

"Just checking." 

That made him turn around. He wasn't going to push or prod. She obviously had something on her mind. Jason waited. 

"Where's Emily?" 

"She and Faith are on campus buying books. Then they're going to Luke's. Something about girl stuff." 

Caroline rolled her eyes and hoped those two wouldn't start something, Lucas and Jason were bad enough. Then she noticed that Jason was looking at here like he was waiting for her to get to point. 

"Ok, I'll see ya later." 

Jason nodded but didn't say anything. Caroline had no idea why this was so hard. He was working and she didn't want to disturb him. 

With that she turned and walked upstairs. Jason had no clue what that was all about so he went back to work. About half an hour later, eye strain set in so Jason decided it was time to hit the sack for a couple of hours. After changing quickly, he stretched out in bed, closed his eyes, and tried to force his mind to slow down and shut off so he could rest. That's when he heard strange sounds but he thought he was hallucinating as a result of sleep deprivation. Still, he got up to investigate and was surprised to find them coming from his bathroom. 

Jason walked through his double master bathroom with a smirk as the sounds registered. It also cleared up the mystery of what was going on earlier. He turned the corner past the shower and was treated to a welcome sight. Caroline decided to co-opt his pool size sunken tub for a bubble bath. The smell of vanilla wafting through the air from the candles and bath fragrance added something to the picture before him. Jason didn't approach or interrupt. Instead, he leaned against the wall and watched. 

Some time between getting into the elevator and walking into the penthouse Caroline Spencer realized she was, well for lack of a better word, horny. When she saw Jason sitting at his desk she was primed to pounce or proposition, whichever would get him upstairs and naked as quickly as possible. Then she looked him over and saw fatigue along with the stack of paper work in front of him so her resolve weakened and her seduction pretty much fizzled before it got off the ground. She wouldn't pull him away from whatever he was working on for a quicky. When she thought about the old days she smiled remembering that there was nothing quick about their quickies. That settled it for her. She'd wait until later. But her body had other plans and wouldn't wait for Jason to get with the program. She agreed with her body and figured a little triage to take the edge off would set things right until he was ready to take a break. Caroline just didn't realize she was putting on another free show. 

One leg drapped over the side of the tub, head back, eyes closed she looked wantonly sexy and angelicly beautiful at the same time. Silently, he continued to watch. And to listen to the sounds of pleasure she was obviously experiencing. It was definitely a turn on. But when he heard her call his name, Jason found himself becoming more and more aroused by her. It took everything he had to stay rooted in his spot. This he would see to the end. And he did. Caroline didn't open her eyes while getting her breathing together and coming down from her high. Jason hadn't made a sound so she did not know he was there when she spoke out loud to no one but herself. With a cross between a giggle and a sigh, 

"Not as good as the real thing but it'll do until I can get him where I want him." 

Jason decided now was a good time to announce his presence. 

"Where do you want him?" 

Her eyes flew open and she made a little splash as she retracted her leg back into the tub. Caroline wasn't embarrassed. No matter what else in their changing relationship confused and made her unsure, this was one area they worked out a long time ago. They never blushed about sex. But she was surprised. She didn't hear him come in. And that's what she said. 

"I didn't know you were standing there." 

Jason gave her a crooked, knowing smile. 

"You were preoccupied." 

"Why didn't you say anything?" 

Jason pushed himself off the wall and walked over toward the tub while speaking. 

"I wanted to watch you." 

That caused her to shiver. His voice was low and his crystal blue eyes where darkening. She knew she was going to get what she wanted as soon as she saw that. Never breaking eye contact, she licked her lips and repeated what she said the last time he gave that to her. 

"Like what you see?" 

Jason nodded his head. She still hadn't answered his initial question so he threw it back at her. 

"Where do you want him?" 

She answered immediately without thinking about her words as she leaned back on her bath pillow. 

"Under me, over me, on top of me, next to me, in front of me, behind me, beside me, inside me, and just with me." 

Jason took a moment to revel in her words as a low moan escaped him. Then the full meaning set in as he knelt beside the tub. He was going to go there. 

"You wanted me when you first came home." 

Jason's statements are uniquely his. On anyone else it would seem presumptious or arrogant. He was simply making an observation. She turned her head toward him while he ran a finger slowly down the side of her face. She closed her eyes at the gentle touch and leaned into it before speaking. 

"Yes." 

"Then why didn't you say anything?" 

"You were busy. I figured I could wait until later." 

Jason smiled as he traced her lips with his index finger, while casting a meaningful glance over her body then back to her eyes. 

"Apparently not." 

Caroline smiled at herself. 

"True." 

Then she looked at him seriously, 

"Are you still busy?" 

He shook his head. 

"I'm all your's." 

She knew he didn't intend the double meaning when he said it and that just added to her reaction as his words washed over her. She shivered again, closed her eyes and moaned softly. Jason noted her response and only then did he realize what he said. Pleased with its affect on her, he reach for a towel before lifting Caroline out of the tub. 

Emily walked around a huge stack of books on the floor at the end of an isle. Madhouse didn't cover it. The stockers didn't have room on the shelves and simply made piles and rows on the floor. It wasn't as if her major was anything discrete or specialized that books for her classes would be hard to come by or popping off the shelves. But, Emily was a freshman and the freshman class was always large, more than twice the size of the others. She tried not to think about what that meant as far as their attrition rate and her chances of making it to graduation. But, she was also accepted in the the honors accelerated program and that meant more work, more books, and a few seminars with upper classman. She picked the most general major she could think of that wouldn't draw any attention to her work or her brother. That was part of the hold up picking her classes. 

At one point, she selected geology thinking rocks wouldn't make anyone suspicious but was afraid the Feds would start checking to see if Jason was getting into the diamond fencing racket. Not that Jason had a problem with that side venture, it just wasn't something on the list at the moment. She thought of Art History but remembered that she is a Quartermaine. Her aunt Alexandra's theft of numerous priceless pieces to finanace her deal with Mikkos Cassidine still ticked off the Feds. Alexandra managed to replace them with some of the best forgeries ever to exist. Next thing you know they'll be checking Jason's warehouses for the Mona Lisa, was her first thought. And she definitely couldn't major in any technology or communications field. No sense handing the U.S. attorney a list of her accomplishments. That is why Emily Quartermaine settled on history. The degree program was varied and the introductory classes were huge. Quartermaine was hard to hide on any roster but she was going to do her best to try. 

Faith was managing. She spent enough semesters doing this, though she learned to come at a different time of day. Plus, Faith entered college as a junior so she didn't have to fight the masses for the core curriculum courses. For the most part, Emily didn't either because of the honors program, but, there are some things freshmen just cannot get around. They were going to make sure she got her humanities credits and there was no way to talk, plead, or test out of it. So while Emily skirted the stacks searching for the obscure manuals, Faith grabbed the list and started filling their basket with the general books. 

Jade didn't like any of this. There were too many people, the isles were too narrow and the lines too long. There was no pushing or shoving as most people seemed to be going with the flow, laughing and hanging out in the lines so that was good. But this was very foreign to Jade, coming from Hong Kong, so she did not feel comfortable with the situation. Rather than take up position somewhere stationary she decided it best to stay by Faith's side the entire time. It was a good thing that she did. 

Emily did not see him coming until it was too late. None of them saw him coming but they all heard him when he got there. How they all missed Edward Lewis Quartermaine's entrance into a college bookstore was beyond them. Later, Em thought over the scene and still couldn't figure it out. 

"Emily, my dear, how are you?" 

Edward can be all smiles and accomodating when he wants to be. 

"Grandfather, I have a restraining order and you're in viol....." 

"That is nonsense Emily and I want you to retract it immediately. I understand you probably were trying to avoid a discussion about you running away from home but to go so far as a restraining order? And, to have Justice involved in it as well? Emily, you have always been such a sweet sensible girl...." 

Em's no longer wanting to hear this. She's also not wanting to call anyone's attention to the situation. Faith was somewhere on one of those isles with Jade and Emily hoped she stayed there while she figured out a way to get her Grandfather to leave. 

"This isn't the time or the place to discuss anything. Its a public bookstore and I have to go to school with these people. Second, the restraining order is still valid. You really have to leave. Maybe we can talk about it another time. I'll call, some time." 

She tried to step towards the exist so that he would follow her but he was either hip to her game or just not having it. Cause he didn't care about anything or anyone else by that point. 

"Emily, this is nonsense!!! You belong at home with your family. Now, I was accomodating enough to allow you the summer off but we expect you back in the house by the end of the weekend. That is more time than you gave us slinking off while your poor parents were away. Monica is beside herself. And, your grandmother. You haven't visited Lila once. It is uncalled for behavior young lady and I won't stand for it. I won't stand for it! Not while you hold up with the entire criminal element of Port Charles..." 

Edward kind of forgot that he was supposed to be wooing Jason back into the family and no longer annoyed with him being a criminal. Or, maybe not. He also managed to call attention to them in such a way that the entire bookstore watched to the exclusion of everything else. It didn't take long, once the guards moved in, for everyone to figure out who she was and that's something Emily was hoping to put off for awhile. Jade and Faith missed his bellowing as they were downstairs but once they stepped through the large doors Faith found herself directly in his line of sight and tried to slip off to the side. Jade was calling in for back up from those waiting outside. 

Jason thought it would be a good idea for Emily's other guards to come along so they could get a feel of the campus with students moving around in the last minute rush before classes. Its a good thing they were there scouting the Student Union for safety and danger zones when Jade radioed in that old man Quartermaine was in the bookstore. Sibbioan was with the advance team at Luke's. This was Faith's first outing in Port Charles. For the last week, she only traveled back and forth between the Harborview and the Riverview Towers. They weren't sure what would be necessary when she was out among the general public. They weren't prepared for this and hoped it wouldn't be a daily occurrance. That's when a larger stack of books shelved floor to ceiling level, fell over crashing into another stack in some domino like effect. And that's when pandemonium ensued. Everyone started running around at once. Either to get out of the way or to try to stop the madness that was ever stockboy's nightmare. Too late. 

Marco and Ricki mangaged to get Emily away from Edward but it was a struggle since there were too many witnesses around for them to do it as efficiently as they wanted. Jade motioned for Tony to keep close to Faith while she tried to find a way for them to slip out unnoticed. She didn't think the man drove himself to the campus and didn't want to run into any of his people. Tony and was walking next to Faith towards Marco, Ricki and Emily when two men moved in from behind and simply pulled Faith away, dragging her by her arms. Tony never saw a thing. This was a new one for her. They hadn't tried anything against Gambino's guards so she could only go with what she knew from the times before she had them. Then they would simply walk up to her and say something like, "your grandfather wishes to speak with you." Or something close to that and she was directed to a waiting limo then whisked off. All of these theatrics and dramatics of the afternoon were beyond anything Faith dealt with. Even in Chicago, things were---normal. Well, for Gambino-Chicago kind of normal. She was so shocked it took several moments to get her wits together and her voice. Shock didn't affect her vocal cords once she did snap out of her dazed confusion. 

"HELP!!!!" 

That's pretty much all she needed to say because everyone turned around in time to see two men dragging her backwards toward the double doors. Faith was struggling trying to get loose but they were holding on and almost home free to the fire doors. They weren't letting go of her. Tony leapt into motion. Johnny was going to put a bullet in him long before Jason did, he was certain of it. Jade didn't have to worry about being discreet in Hong Kong. She didn't know she had to worry about that in the states but she also didn't care. The only thing she didn't do was pull her gun but she did quite enough. Tony was right with her and the two were dispatched quickly. Emily ran to Faith's side where she lay on the floor. Marco and Ricki right behind her. The back up came and the two men were taken away just as campus security came rushing in to take control of the situation. But when they looked around and saw Jade, along with 8 wise guys, they backed off immediately. Especially since a couple of the eight were carting away two men in a not so gentle manner. Nobody thought they were giving them a ride to the PCPD. It was a mess. 

Loui and Francis were with the new arrivals. When Francis saw Emily on the floor shaking and in tears hovering over Faith trying to wake her up he almost lost it. Francis was positive shit was going to hit the fan later. He sent Loui, Enzio and Patrick to the security stations to get all the tapes, backup and regular for the entire day. He didn't care how many heads had to be cracked for that one and he wasn't taking any chances. They were to get them from the campus security feed too and not just in the bookstore. There wasn't anything he could do about the civilian crowd, they'd talk. But he knew he had to take charge of this situation and get them out of there. Francis ordered the bookstore shut down. He also put men on the doors and wouldn't allow anyone in except their people. Shoppers and staff were ordered to leave as quickly as possible. 

When Jade called for backup earlier, she also contacted Sibbioan at the club to update her on the Quartermaine situation. Sibbioan said she was in route to intercept and if they needed to leave just to fill her in and she'd change course. Turned out to be a good thing. Faith was not doing so well at the moment and wasn't really interested in Tony or anyone else except Emily and Jade assisting her. They got it. They knew they were going to get it later. Francis ordered one of the limos brought around to the back entrance right in front of those fire doors. He told the manager to either disable the alarm or prepare for a hell of a sound because those doors were opening and they were leaving through them. Didn't take long for compliance when he took a quick gander at the group assembled and rushed to turn it off. Jade updated Sibbioan as to the program so she rushed into the bookstore just in time to see enough to understand the situation. Sibbioan turned to Francis, 

"Jade and I will return to the Towers with Emily and Faith. Perhaps the others can follow in a separate car?" 

Francis got it and was working with it. He nodded.

"Go ahead but have Marco and Tony give you all cover to the car and make sure they double check the inside before putting them in."

Emily tried not to think about her introduction to college. All things considered it wasn't so bad. And, people would know what happens if they get too close. That's a good thing. That was the only good thing she saw in the entire situation. Faith was quiet as she leaned back in her seat with her eyes closed. Her head was pounding but Mary Mae always said she had a hard head so she wasn't worried about injury. As soon as they were out the doors, Francis followed and whipped out his cell phone to update Johnny. He dreaded the words but said them anyway, 

"We have a problem." 

Johnny didn't have all the report but he had enough. The only positive thing about the situation was that Justice left for the city during Faith's meeting with Jason. He had some papers to file at the courthouse in Manhattan and wasn't scheduled to be back for a few hours. Jason was still on the floor. That would be just as bad, except there wouldn't be two of them at the same time. He entered the penthouse and called out but no one answered. Figuring he was probably sleeping, Johnny picked up the phone on the desk and dialed Jason's cell phone. It wasn't a call he wanted to make and he dreaded the man coming downstairs. 

Caroline and Jason were fast asleep after a pretty intense amount of quality time together. The ringing cell phone on the nightstand took care of that. When he glanced at the caller id and saw it was his own private line, Jason knew someone was downstairs and whatever they had to say couldn't wait. 

"Yeah." 

"I need you to come down. We have a problem." 

Jason was up and Caroline was trying to figure out if she could go back to sleep or had to get up. 

"What?" 

"Faith." 

"Shit, I'm on my way." 

That really got Caroline's attention as she tried to lift herself from the sleepy haze. Jason hung up and reached for his clothes but caught her movements and confused expression. He took a few seconds to lean down and kiss her before speaking softly. 

"Go back to sleep. I'm just meeting downstairs." 

She nodded and was out again before her head hit the pillow. 

By the time Jason came down and looked at Johnny's face, he was already pissed and concerned. When Johnny finished speaking, Jason couldn't. He felt nothing but rage in that moment but had to think things through. 

"How is she?" 

"Not sure. Francis said when he got there she was already down. Emily too. Faith got slammed into a metal rack while they were trying to drag her away. They wouldn't let go of her while they were trying to fight off Tony and Jade. She was unconscious." 

"Call the doctor and have him come over to take a look at her." 

When Johnny hesitated Jason narrowed his eyes waiting for the rest. 

"What?" 

Johnny exhaled before speaking. 

"Francis said Emily and Jade were the only ones she'd let near her until Sibbioan arrived. The four of them are on their way back here in one car, the others are following." 

Johnny hoped he wouldn't have to point out that their doctor is a guy. He really wished Bobbie wasn't out on her own trail of blood spree with Luke at that moment. Even though he doesn't have all the background information about the personal Quartermaine family business, Johnny thinks he is pretty clear on some of it. At least certain things were making a heck of a lot more sense to him and he wasn't sure how any of this would play out. 

Jason is pacing the floor slowly then stops and turns to Johnny realizing some of the situation is out now. There wasn't anything he could do about that at the moment. 

"The guards do not talk. They don't speculate." 

"Understood." 

"I want to know how the fuck they got close enough to grab her. I specifically said no one gets near her. And how the hell did the old man get that close to Emily without anyone seeing anything?" 

Yeah, that's the point Johnny really hoped Jason wouldn't pick up on. But, its Jason so he knew he would. Nothing Johnny could say so he just nodded. Something told him a few heads were going to get cracked around the Harborview Towers pretty soon. He wanted answers himself. Jason brought him out of his musings. 

"Where are the guys who tried to take her?" 

"Warehouse where we took Sonny." 

"Good. Have them hold them there until I can get to them." 

He was about to say something else when the phone rang. 

"What!" 

"Jason, its Lois. Em called me. I'm on my way over. Just me, Ned and Brook are at home. Vinnie's with me. Is it ok for us to get through?" 

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed and exhaled. 

"Yeah, that'd be great. I'll send word so there's no hassle. Thanks." 

She could tell by Emily's voice that things were not good and Jason's was a dead give away that something was wrong. 

"No thanks necessary. I'm going straight to her place so I'll talk to you later." 

"Ok. Bye." 

When he hung up the phone he turned to Johnny. 

"Lois is on her way. Vinnie's with her. Make sure she gets in quickly, no hassle." 

Johnny just nodded before stepping to the door to inform the guard in the hall. Then he called down to the garage to let them know Mrs. Ashton needed to come up ASAP. 

Jason paced the floor trying to work things through. This wasn't good all around. It meant the shelves falling was the diversion and a set up. It also meant that more of Edward's people where in the bookstore than those two. 

"Someone's following Emily, too. That's the only way they could have gotten to Faith so quick. I want them. Double her guards when she's on campus. One goes in the classroom with her. If he's got to register for the damned classes so be it but someone is in every one of her classes." 

Johnny is back to his one word responses as Jason lays things out. 

"Ok." 

"Get another female guard for Emily. That campus is too wide open and its too easy for her to get lost in the crowd. Someone to follow her where the guys can't go. She can be low key and in the background so no one spots her. Maybe she can make the tail." 

Johnny's really not liking this situation at all. 

"Ok." 

"Have Francis get with Vinnie about the cars as soon as he gets here. He needs to give Francis specific plates for the vehicles Lois and Ned would use when coming here. Ask him to make it a short list and let him know only those vehicles get in from now on. No exception. Anything else won't make it onto the property. Until he gives Francis the list, none of them get in starting right now."

"Ok"

Jason is agitated and pacing the room again. 

"Fuck. What am I forgetting?" 

He turns to Johnny but doesn't stop moving as he speaks. 

"Find a female doctor. We ought to have one on the payroll anyway. I...if...have Jade or Sibbioan check in after Lois sees them. Find out if either of them has to go to the emergency room. If so, Mercy, not GH." 

"Ok." 

"I need to know when Justice heads back so I can meet his plane when it lands. 

"Ok." 

"Except for the guards who are on their scheduled shift, Sibbioan and Jade, no one gets on the floor tonight who doesn't live here." 

"Ok." 

Jason must have remembered what he forgot earlier. 

"Let every single one of them know if something remotely close to this ever happens again everybody's going and I'm personally sending them myself." 

Since Jason stopped and was looking dead at Johnny he simply nodded his head. That was a good thing because he couldn't actually speak at that point. He couldn't blame Jason, but he still couldn't speak. 

He picked up on the first ring. 

"Yes." 

"Sir, we have a problem." 

Not the words Edward wanted to hear. He was still miffed about Emily's behavior at the bookstore. The child obviously was past the point of listening to reason. Still, he planned to have his chat with Faith to find out what her position or decision on the matter was. And they had one or two other things to address, as well. He hoped those mob enforcers of Jason didn't get in the way. 

"What is it?" 

By the time the investigator stopped speaking Edward could only stare at the reciever. 

"You incompetent morron! Those are my grandchildren not rag dolls. She could have been killed. Especially since the guards didn't know it was a friendly chat and not something relating to the mob!!" 

Edward heard a distinctive type of silence and his heart seized. 

"What aren't you telling me?" 

There is no amount of recap that could cover Edward's reaction to learning Faith was lying unconscious, at best, on the floor when they were all forced to leave the bookstore. When he finally stopped bellowing and ranting, he needed some time to think the situation through. They just made it worse for him. If Jason had the men questioned he would know they weren't rivals and if they talked it could lead back to him. If Faith were alright, this could be the thing to frighten her into finally speaking. He was certain Justice would hit the roof and not stop until he had answers. Jason would be right with him. But, worst of all, Faith might think he intended her to be harmed in that way. The situation was out of hand. Then Edward considered Jason's M.O. When they were shown to obviously not be the typical mob wise guys or couldn't provide information, he might just solve Edward's problem by putting a bullet in them and be done with it. 

"Have someone monitor the emergency room at GH. If either of them require that kind of attention, that's where they'll be taken. Unless Jason decides on a private clinic but there's no way to know that. 

Step up those watching both of them. I'll need to know their pattern before another meeting can take place. Make sure they have Emily's class schedule. Its possible that Faith would meet her on campus from time to time for lunch or to attend some function with her. Be certain that those watching Faith are able to get the recordings. That's the only way I can see her for myself. Send someone to the Harborview to feel out the situation. I'll make a visit there later but first, I need to be sure they are both alright. 

And, the next time I order extraction, it better be done in such a way that my granddaughter is still conscious when she arrives." 

"Yes, sir." 

After completing the call, Edward knows he's got to step up his plans for Jason as well. Something definitely had to distract him from this situation or he would loose all of them if Jason figured out he was the one behind it. 

Jade stepped off the elevator first and swept her gaze around the hallway before heading straight for the penthouse door. She had one of those nifty people counting gadgets just like Sibbioan so she whipped it out to be sure no one was inside. Mr. Ward was out of town for the day. Jade knew that was a blessing at the moment. Within minutes of Emily and Faith sitting on the couch, without saying a word, there was a knock at the door and Lois entered. She took one look at both of them and had a much better understanding of the situation. She stepped closer to the couch but spoke before getting next to them. 

"Hey you two." 

Emily glanced up and was surprised she didn't hear Lois come in. Her mind was working over time and completely shut down at the same time. She was partly in a daze trying to get over the shock and disbelief of what happened, worried about Faith, pissed at Edward, and trying to figure out what was coming next because she knew something was coming next.

"Lois?"

Lois just nodded as she sat down on the coffee table in front of both of them. Faith looked exhausted but there was something else there. She looked around at the two guards and caught their eye. 

"How about we lock the door and I'll take Em and Faith upstairs for a bit. Get them in some less dusty clothes." 

Both women agreed while Lois turned to Faith and extended her hand. 

"Honey, come on. Let's go upstairs and get you fixed up." 

Faith was keeping it together. She always kept it together, that was her style. She also never had flashsbacks of that night in Ft. Lauderdale because she learned to process and compartmentalize. It was the way she was snatched up by Edward's men that brought the memories back in living color and in pain. She sat on her bed with Emily and Lois knowing she wasn't going to keep it together for very long. Add to that, her head hurt and her vision was a little cloudy. Finally, Lois spoke. 

"Can you tell me what happened? Not to be nosey, just to figure out how I can help, that's all." 

Faith actually managed a warm smile at Lois. She knew that. She just didn't want to talk about it. Faith turned to Emily and nodded. It wasn't like it was a secret and half the campus probably heard about it by now. By the time Em finished speaking, Lois was in wide open shock again. She wondered if that's the only emotion she'll have when she visits the Towers 'cause its all she's had on both visits. Em was shaking and her voice cracked. Lois looked Faith over carefully then nodded her head. 

"Ok, first things first. You and Em grab a shower. I'm going across the hall to get some of your clothes so don't worry. Then we'll get you two a doctor." 

Faith tensed up then covered it almost immediately but not fast enough for Lois to miss it. Lois closed her eyes for just a second wondering about the best way to get rid of Edward. 

"I'll talk to Jason. Ask him if he knows one that fits the bill and makes house calls." 

Faith got it. She was desperately willing to work with it. There was nothing else she could do. 

Once downstairs, Lois exhaled slightly then turned to the guards. 

"I'm going across the hall to speak with Jason for a minute. They're getting cleaned up and I'm going to get some clothes for Em. Don't let anyone in or upstairs." 

Sibbioan and Jade nodded. They didn't mention it but Lois really didn't have to point out that last part. It was sooo not gonna happen. 

Lois entered the penthouse unannounced to find Jason pacing the floor like a caged animal. She hadn't seen that since he left the mansion so she knew he was pissed. She didn't blame him because she felt the same way. But Lois was in problem solver mode because she knew she couldn't add any fuel to the flames. Gently, 

"Jason." 

He whipped around surprised to see someone else in the room. 

"Hey. Are they alright?" 

"Alright is relative. I'm not a doctor but I'd say Em is about to go into shock. Faith is keeping it together but I know a bad memory flashback when I see one." 

Jason looked at Lois carefully wondering what she knew. Lois got it. 

"I only know what Em told me happened today but I'm not blind or stupid and I am a woman. That's all I'm saying and I'm not speculating on the rest." 

Relieved, Jason nodded. The situation was really getting out of hand. 

"What do they need?" 

"Again, that's relative. A doctor first. Faith is in pain but she's trying to cover it up. And I think something's wrong with her eyes. She couldn't see the bottom step clear enough when we went upstairs. She was holding onto the banister and I doubt it was just for support." 

Head injuries were not something Jason took lightly. None of them did since his accident but Lois saw his concern so she cut that off a quick as she could. 

"It might just be a mild concussion." 

"Ok, we can take her to the emergency room. Not GH, Edward's people are probably crawling all over there. Not to mention Monica and Allen." 

"Um, that's not an option right at the moment. Faith's not going anywhere if she doesn't have to. How about a lady doctor? Do you know one who'd make a house call and keep her mouth shut?" 

Before Jason could speak, Caroline walked down the steps. 

"Sorry to interrupt. I didn't know anyone was down here and I didn't listen in. But I heard you ask about a lady doctor. Everything alright?" 

She knew it wasn't and caught the look that passed between Lois and Jason without comment. Jason thought about it and hesitated. Lois gave her take on things. 

"It was kind of public and the guards know." 

Jason nodded then turned to Caroline. 

"Something happened on campus. Em and Faith are across the hall. Do you know someone who could look at them both. Faith hit her head." 

Caroline knew there was more to it than a bump on the head when she met Lois' eye so kept it light. 

"Yeah, the kids' doctor. I'm gonna owe her, though." 

That got Jason's attention. Lois was simply gathering information and a new perspective. At Jason's raised eye Caroline shrugged and gave the Bobbie explanation. 

"She wasn't always a health care provider. That's why she got the job." 

That's all Jason needed to hear. 

"Handle it however you want. The floor is locked down for the rest of the night. Except for Lois, no one who doesn't live here gets on. If she agrees, send Francis to pick her up. Make sure she agrees." 

Caroline was already dressed for work so she figured she might as well get to work.

"I'll make contact and the pick up. That's the only way to make this deal. If you don't need me for anything else, I'll head out now." 

Jason nodded and Caroline finished coming down the stairs. When she got next to Jason, he spoke sincerely. 

"Thank you." 

"You never have to say that." 

Then she smiled warmly. He leaned in on reflex and kissed her tenderly. It was a surprise to both of them, though they covered it well. Whatever was happening between them was between them until that moment. Jason didn't think about it so he didn't care. Caroline decided to go with his program since she didn't have one of her own. When they broke apart, she headed out the door. 

Lois didn't say a word but she came to the same conclusion Ned did months ago. No way would Sonny have had a conversation with Brenda or Lily that sounded remotely like what she just heard. She got it. 


	45. Learning Curve

Lois hurried back with Emily's clothes because she didn't want to be away from the girls too long. As she expected, Em was pretty much in a daze. She moved automatically without much thought to her surroundings or what she was doing as she finished showering in the guest bath. She also didn't speak or acknowledge Lois in any way. That meant everything was starting to settle but she wasn't able to take it in so her mind and body was fighting off it hitting her. Lois knew she was going to have to come back and get her but first she had to peek in on Faith. What she found nearly broke her heart. Faith sitting on the floor of the shower crying while the water sprayed over her. Lois didn't know everything. She suspected she didn't know 1/3 of the truth but she knew enough. She wished she had someone else to help her because she didn't want either of them alone. 

She got Faith out of the shower, dried off and in her pajamas and a robe. It wasn't even dinner time yet but Lois always felt more comfortable in her pjs when she wasn't feeling well so she hoped Faith would as well. Lois propped her up on the bed and told her not to fall asleep. 

"Sweetie, you hit your head. We don't know if you have a concussion and they say you have to stay awake until they find out. I'm going to get Em and bring her back here." 

No response so she took that as...well no response but it wasn't an objection so she was working with it. Once Lois had both of them propped up on the bed together she was at a loss. They weren't speaking and she knew it was just numbing. She really hoped Caroline made it back with the doctor soon because Faith was rubbing her temples as if she had a headache. Lois was also in a position to see what no one else did because she caught Faith in the shower. The long sun dress she wore earlier was light weight fabric for summer but had long sleeves. The bruises on her arms, back and waist were concealed before but they looked very bad now. Lois loved Lila dearly but she was pretty sure that if Jason didn't put a bullet in Edward for this, she would. As soft rap at the door brought her out of her thoughts. She stepped to it in a guarded fashion just in case. It was only Jade. 

"Mrs. Ashton, Caroline has returned with the doctor." 

Lois wondered how she did it but then realized she didn't care how Caroline did it just so long as it was done. 

"Ok, I'm coming right now. Could you stay here, just in case? I don't want them to think they're alone." 

"Of course." 

Jade understood. She was a professional protector. Something like this happened to principles all the time. Not HER principles! And not while they were under her immediate protection but she knew the signs and the symptoms. When the adreniline levels rose, when the heart raced, when the fear and confusion set in, the brain shut down to cope while the body regulated the involuntary chemical imbalance. Unfortunately, this situation was a bit more complicated than the usual so there was more going on. 

Eve Lambert didn't know everything but she knew enough when Caroline showed up on her front doorstep. The look on her face screamed that she knew she was going to owe but she also didn't have time for a long drawn out negotiation. That really wasn't Eve's problem. She had her own situations at the moment and while she didn't mind being the kids' doctor and readily agreed that didn't mean she wanted to be on Jason Morgan's payroll. Generally speaking, she had no problem with that but she still had an independent career. Two careers, actually and she wasn't about to be on 24 hours call to the Harborview Towers. She knew enough doctors in the business and they all had private practice for a reason. GH was both Eve's cover and a major source of information for her. She wasn't about to blow that gig. There wasn't anything for Caroline to do except make the pitch. She'd definitely listen because that's the kind of person she is, but she still did things her own way and Caroline Spencer ought to have known that by now. 

"Can we talk?" 

"Sure." 

Caroline looked around because it was a private matter but it wasn't illegal. Eve stepped outside her front door and closed it behind her. Caroline narrowed her eyes at Eve's openly trusting actions of literally leaving her front exposed then remembered who she was dealing with. As if by telepathic communication, Eve smiled then waited. 

"One of the kids had an...incident today and is a little shaken up. I don't know if there are any bruises but I'm told there are signs of shock setting in." 

Eve is quick to note that she doesn't give away a gender but she's not falling apart so she doesn't think its the baby. Still, Eve knows there's more or they'd be a GH and that's when she knows its about Emily. 

"Is she able to speak? Are her words slurred?" 

Caroline caught that and nodded her understanding. 

"I haven't seen her yet, that's why I'm here. But she wasn't the only one." 

Eve nodded for her to go ahead. 

"There's another young lady who.....needs to be seen by a female doctor. That's why I came to you." 

"Another young lady? Caroline you know you have to do better than that." 

"She's also a Quartermaine." 

"Ok. I need a bit more if I know how I'm going to treat her and what I need to bring. Female doctor, does that mean...." 

"I can't speak to that. I know she hit her head. I think something's wrong with her vision as well. This happened less than an hour ago but obviously time is crucial." 

"What's the hook Caroline? You know I'll treat Emily. That's why you're here but that's not why you're here." 

Caroline knew she wasn't going to get out of it but she really didn't have anything to offer up as explanation or detail. 

"No hook. The girls need their privacy and we're trying to protect them. I think when you see them you'll understand. I'm not trying to renegotiate the terms of our deal at the hospital. Its obvious now that we kind of have a need for a female physician with special understanding to our situation. I hadn't considered that before. If you're open to it, that's a separate deal but it would just be for them. I'm not negotiating a group rate but I'm not gonna lie to you. You know very well that some times emergencies happen that are unexpected...like this. First, I owe you for this. Second, we'll talk after you're done." 

Eve heard and she understood. It was the 24 hour on call thing she couldn't roll with. She really didn't think 2 Quartermaines would be a problem. 

"Alright. What else?" 

"You don't talk about whatever you find or they tell you. Ever." 

"That's usually how it works. I assume you want to meet with me afterwards..." 

"No, not even I can know whatever they tell you." 

"Who do I report to? Because if they require additional medical treatment...especially for a head injury, I'm gonna have to talk to someone." 

Caroline thought about it and she couldn't be certain on this one or if she should say. 

"Jason. There's probably one other person but she'll talk to you as soon as you get there." 

Medical emergency aside, Eve was just plain old intrigued and curious about that one. Caroline saw and knew she was hooked. 

"Alright, let me grab my stuff. You're gonna have to come in and help me carry some of this. And before I ask either of them if I need to examine them for any type of specific assault, Jason or someone else must give me a heads up so that I don't scare them. Understand?" 

"Unfortunately, I do. And...please understand that head injuries are not something that the family takes lightly so there is a lot of tension right now and concern." 

It took a moment for Eve to get that. Jason Morgan didn't seem like he was suffering from anything. But she never knew Jason Quartermaine so she understood. 

"Got it." 

Eve saw immediately that Caroline made the introduction at the door but didn't come in and the guards didn't seem surprised that she wouldn't. Eve was surprised when she stepped into the penthouse and saw Jade and Sibbioan standing there. Well, Sibbioan opened the door and her eyes told Eve all she needed to know. Jade was...scary right off the bat. The three of them briefly locked gaze and everyone had a bit of surprise all around. Jade was learning more and more about American customs but from the way Sibbioan reacted with mild surprise she thought this was a very unusual circumstance and that this doctor was very much and exception to the rule of physicians in the business. Everybody seemed to know where they stood. 

"If you wait here, Dr. Lambert, I'll go get Mrs. Ashton." 

"Alright." 

Eve played it cool. She wondered what happened to Lois Ahston to require medical attention and where her husband was but it kind of made sense that she'd want to keep it out of the.... Then Eve remembered that Ned was divorced for a year and his wife was in Brooklyn. The thing she really wanted to scream was what the hell is going on? But, Eve is a professional. Twice. She keeps that little tid bit inside. Eve watched Lois bounce down the stairs and knew she wasn't the patient but the one who'd be getting the 411 on the prognosis. There was a knock at the door and Francis was handing Sibbioan the rest of the medical supplies and wheeling up some equipment from the limo. Lois saw but she was focused on the doctor. 

"Dr. Lambert, where do you work?" 

"GH." 

Lois wasn't having it. She narrowed her eyes and gave Eve the twice over because she was already pissed and if she found out this one couldn't keep her trap shut, she was going to be all up in it. 

"Not today and not ever when you're around those two upstairs. And nothing you find or hear or suspect or learn while here goes in any medical charts or patient files at the hospital...ever." 

Eve knows there's a hell of a lot going on so she rolls with it. 

"Understood. Can you give me some idea what I'm dealing with and what I should try to find out first? I don't have any details but I'm assuming there's a delicate situation with at least one of them." 

Lois exhaled and started the story just as she heard it. Eve figured enough when she considered the female guards and knew that wasn't a part of Jason's program in the past. Then again, neither was Caroline. 

"Ok, let's head up. I'm going to separate them for the exam. First, I'll do a quick once over with Emily just so I can hear her speak and get an idea of where she is. Faith, I'll need a considerable amount of time with. And...." 

Eve turned around and looked at the cart. 

"I'm going to need to get that up the stairs. Just to be sure." 

After checking out Emily, Eve told Lois to have her lie down in another room but she couldn't go to sleep yet. She should talk to her for awhile and try to get her to be more responsive. When the chemicals in her brain and body settled she'd be much better and then Eve would give her a sedative. In the meantime, she should get warm and probably have some tea or soup. Lois was all about that program and whisked Emily off for some little sister TLC. 

"Faith?" 

"Yes." 

"My name is Eve Lambert. Your cousins want me to take a look at you. And I hear you might have a slight headache and some blurred vision." 

Faith exhaled. She didn't feel like being managed at the moment. 

"Dr. Lambert...." 

"Eve." 

Faith nodded and pretty much lost her steam at that point. The woman was trying to work with her, she'd work with the woman. 

"Alright, Eve. Let's get started." 

After the exam, Eve stepped out in the hall and asked that Jade go back inside. She also asked her not to let Faith fall asleep. Her expression wasn't altogether positive. When she saw that Faith was dressed, Jade wasn't sure what the problem was. 

Eve headed for Lois and the news wasn't particularly promising. 

"That's the general. There is the specific that I'm not sure if I should speak to Jason about but, Caroline seemed to imply that he was the one for sure that she knew." 

Lois is concerned about Jason hearing about the bruises but its better than him seeing them and she knows Justice is going to go through the roof when he gets back. She thinks carefully because she knows there's more that the doctor hasn't said. Lois is in it and she needs for Jason not to be exposed. 

"I need some understanding of the specific before I let you get near my cousin." 

That DID surprise Eve. Not the sentiment or the words but that Ned Ashton's exwife said it. She looked Lois over carefully then shrugged. 

Eve started talking and by the time she was finished, Lois heard more than enough. 

Lois is getting more and more information about the people around her. She wasn't specifically sure what Caroline's deal was but Jason definitely treated her like she was more than wise. Eve is the kids' doctor because of Caroline and from the way the two women talk about each other its obvious that they know each other outside of that. Jason didn't know her and that meant there was some other history. Not wanting to go to Mercy meant the doctor might get jammed up. Lois studied Eve carefully then nodded her complete understanding. 

"Ok. I'll head out and deliver the messages." 

When Lois heads back across the hall, she sees Francis and Vinnie engaged in some discussion with papers and a clipboard so she knows Jason has some security changes they're putting in play. Good. She doesn't want to hear about them at the moment but she knows she'll hear about them soon. Caroline and Jason are sitting together on the couch and from they way they are sitting Lois hopes that Jason is calm and relaxed. 

One look at Lois' face and Caroline is heading towards the stairs. 

"Caroline, don't go to far. Depending on my report I might have to speak with you." 

She has no clue what that means but since she has no clue what anything means around there she just nods. 

"Ok, I'll be in my room so just holler." 

She was up and gone quick. Lois came over and sat next to Jason so he wasn't sure what the deal was. 

"Em's going to be fine. In a little while, Eve's going to give her a sedative. She's just waiting for some of the chemicals in her body to settle. Its natural and the result of shock so don't worry." 

Jason exhaled then looked at Lois for the bad part. 

"What about Faith?" 

First she told him about the bruises and what she saw in the shower. Then at his agitation and anger she was quick to let him know the last part was normal and a stress reliever. Lois really hoped she wasn't making that last part up. 

"What else." 

"Ok, don't freak out. She said that she wants to rule out all possibilities so she wants to check Faith out and she needs some things she doesn't have." 

"What things and check her out how?" 

Lois exhaled. 

"She wants to do an MRI and a CAT scan just as a precaution." 

"What does that mean? What..." 

"Jason, don't worry. That's not the hard part and she just wants to be thorough. Doctors are like that. But she doesn't have that kind of equipment at home. She needs to know if you know somewhere we can go. She said if not, then Mercy was possible just not preferable for her on a personal level." 

That got Jason's attention quick. 

"Explain that last part." 

"I got no details on that from her but my sense is that it will jam her up. She said if you want them to go to Mercy she'll do it but before she leaves she's got to speak to Caroline immediately and in private." 

Jason stared at Lois. 

"I'm not speculating on any business that isn't my business but...." 

"What?" 

"I'm still not blind or stupid. And its obvious those two have a history and a complete understanding of each other's situations from long before they met up here in Port Charles. That's not my business, Faith and Em are." 

Jason just wants Faith to be alright and still has issues with the tests the doctor want to run but decides to get Lois' take on things. 

"What's your feeling on the doctor?" 

"I seiously doubt Caroline would let her near your kids if there was a problem. I already gave her the full deal on keeping quiet and making sure that nothing gets put in any charts or records at GH so nothing she saw or heard from Em is going in her file there. Same thing for Faith if she's going to be her doctor in Port Charles and if Faith doesn't have a problem with it, I think that's the way to go. But from our face to face....." 

"Just say it, Lois. Its me and you." 

"Let's just say there are a lot of wise women on this floor and leave it at that." 

Jason heard and knew he'd have to talk with Caroline about a lot of things later. There were still several hours before Justice returned so hopefully there'd be good news for him about Faith but he knew nothing about the situation was good. Jason nodded at Lois and came to a decision. 

"Ok, tell her that they don't have to go to Mercy. I'll make a call and they can head out in a few minutes. Can you go and is it possible for Vinnie to ride up front? Sibbioan had the guys ride in a different car here and only allowed her and Jade to ride with Faith and Em." 

"Enough said. But, your personal business is something neither of us wants to get out. How about Francis rides up front and Caroline comes with us to even things out?" 

"Are you sure about that Lois? We've already had one Quartermaine issue today. I don't want to deal with Ned over you. I'd completely understand if something happened and he came after me..." 

Lois laughed. 

"Ned will be alright about it especially considering the unusual circumstances. Most especially since he won't know til I get back. Vinnie is probably gonna have a heart attack and a melt down." 

Jason chuckled. 

"I'll remember you said that. About Caroline...." 

"I don't know a thing and neither will anyone else who isn't in this room. Just send a couple of your guys in a car following us. But I gotta tell you I think Edward probably has people watching the building right now. Maybe even some in the lobby." 

"Yeah, I'll send you guys down on the private elevator to the private parking level. No one except my people can get in or out of there." 

"Alright, I'll head back over and get everyone ready. I'm also going to bring Em over here to sleep since no one will be there to watch her. Find a place for Vinnie to chill and I think I'm gonna have to ask the doctor for a sedative for him because he's not going to like anything about this but I'll deal with him myself." 


End file.
